Por Alguna Razón
by Zelliana
Summary: Una serie de infortunios, secretamente vinculados entre sí, reforzarán la relación que Tetra la pirata mantenía con el Héroe de los Vientos. ¿Podrán ser sinceros a sus sentimientos y descifrar los misterios? pero, más que nada... ¿Lograrán sobrevivir? /Telink ubicado después del Wind Waker y el Phantom Hourglass.
1. Chapter 1: Otro lugar, otro momento

**Bienvenido (a) a la primera "entrega" de Por Alguna Razón. Con motivos conmemorativos (Dos años de publicado) los capítulos están siendo reemplazados por sus correcciones. A veces se van pequeños errores que para una como escritora son así como "¡NO PUEDE SER!". Ustedes como buenos lectores *****tos* que dejan reviews *tos*****… ¡Se merecen una historia clara y entendible!**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: Fanfiction sigue cortándome frases por más que las edite, disculpen eso.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**=POR ALGUNA RAZÓN=**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: **

Ya era una oscura tarde, un enorme barco pirata navegaba lentamente por las aguas del Gran Mar.

Mientras la capitana de aquel barco, observaba tranquilamente como tantos bellos colores mostraban la despedida del sol.

El chico se acercaba lentamente y en silencio, como si su plan fuera sorprenderla.

-Hola- murmuró Link cerca de aquella chica.

Tetra lo vio. -Hola- contestó y siguió viendo hacia arriba -Es un lindo atardecer, ¿no crees?-

Link sonrió tímidamente, y volteó a ver al cielo. Tenía tantos colores y se podía apreciar que el sol se ocultaba en algún lugar del mar. Se miraba ya, como algunas estrellas adornaban el cielo, y una pequeña luna creciente observaba la caída de la oscuridad en el océano.

-Sí…es muy hermoso- Dijo el chico.

Tetra sacó unos binoculares y después dijo –Hacia allá es a donde vamos- señalando un punto distante y luego bajó aquel artefacto y miró al chico -…Hacia tu isla-.

El chico suspiró –Si, ya veo- dijo -¿Cuándo llegaremos?-

-Mm… más o menos mañana al mediodía- le respondió la chica viéndolo.

-¡Genial!- comentó Link sonriendo.

La chica vio el cielo y luego volteó hacia el chico.

-¿Has visto a alguno de los chicos?- Preguntó.

-Sí. Están abajo arreglando un pequeño detalle en la con seguridad señalando hacia la izquierda y con un brazo recargado en la orilla del barco.

-O_O Están tocando la madera del barco- Preguntó Tetra sorprendida. Él afirmó con la cabeza. Ella se levantó el copete y le dijo…

-¿Podrías asegurarte de que no provoquen que nos hundamos?-

-Pff… ¡Tetra! ¬¬. ¡No van a hacer nada!- Respondió con flojera de volver por donde había venido.

Ella emitió una corta risa. –Pareciera que no los conoces…- Respondió viéndolo de reojo cruzada de brazos.

-u.ú ¡Osh!...Está bien capitana, bajo en seguida- dijo Link

-Así me gusta- dijo guiñando un ojo mientras el chico se iba de ahí.

Después de esa platica, la joven se quedó en la superficie hasta que dieron las ocho. Todos los chicos de la embarcación se encargaban de la mínima reparación del barco, a excepción del encargado del timón.

Ella, recargada de espaldas en la orilla de la popa, pensaba:

-(¡Increíble! La embarcación de mi madre aún se encuentra en buen estado…ella estaría orgullosa)- Suspiró triunfante – (He sido una buena capitana)- y sonrió.

Pero, el comenzar a pensar en su madre le hacía surgir muchas dudas…Recordaba como, en aquel palacio, el Rey de los Leones Rojos le contaba que el collar que, le habían encargado resguardara con su vida, era el mismo que la hacía ser parte de una antigua leyenda. Ya seria, miró hacia abajo, le sorprendía como es que su propia madre nunca le comentó el pequeñísimo detalle de que ella era descendiente de una familia real…

Y que eso la convertía en alguien más…en la Princesa Zelda.

Suspiró…cerró los ojos y negó con su cabeza…

Evitaba pensar en eso, la hacía sentir algo nostálgica y ella tenía en claro que normalmente no era así.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el frente. Alcanzaba a ver un enorme barco acercándose. Sacó sus binoculares y notó que aquel barco, durante todos sus años en el mar, jamás lo había visto.

Se acercaba más y más. Venía en la dirección a la que se dirigía la proa del barco de la chica.

El otro pirata en la superficie, se encargó de avisarle a la capitana de aquel acercamiento.

-Si, de eso me percataba- gritó Tetra – ¡Tú concéntrate en el timón que no quiero chocar!-

-Si, Señorita Tetra- Dijo el pirata al otro lado del barco.

Aquel extraño barco, se acercó sigilosamente a lado de la embarcación de Tetra, quien ya había ido a lo alto para observar la situación.

-Me encargaré de las velas, pararé el barco para ver qué quieren estos extraños- gritó Tetra al pirata al timón. Resultaba inusual que la capitana se encargara de las velas, pero el punto era que estaba casi sola, y no había tiempo que perder llamando a los demás.

-Este mar es nuestro- concluyó retadoramente.

-Como usted diga Señorita Tetra- dijo el pirata un poco espantado.

Tenemos claro que Tetra podía tener todo el valor para enfrentar al que quisiera…Pero también que ella no miraba las consecuencias…

La embarcación extraña estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca como para evitar el encuentro.

Se habían detenido ya, lado a lado.

Tetra se encontraba bajando para llegar a la superficie de su barco. Enseguida caminó hacia el visitante lentamente para llegar a la orilla y cruzarse de brazos para esperar que alguien diera la cara…


	2. Chapter 2: Piensa antes de actuar

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

Esperó un tiempo y, finalmente, un joven bajó dando un hábil salto desde su barco al de la rubia.

Era de cabello oscuro, ojos de un color verde poco visto por esos mares, vestía pantalones oscuros y holgados y una camisa azul muy a la manera de usar de un pirata y además era un poco más alto que Tetra.

Al verlo llegar de esa manera tan impredecible, Tetra separó sus brazos (recordemos que estaban cruzados) y lo miró con una actitud defensiva y calculadora.

Ese tipo era algo apuesto…más no lo era para Tetra.

-Buenas noches- dijo fingiendo educación.

-¡Eran mejores! ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar como si estuvieras en tu casa?- dijo Tetra mirándolo seria y con una ceja levantada.

-Mm...¡La nena está de genio!- Respondió el chico.

-¬¬ ¡No me digas nena!- dijo Tetra enfadada siguiendo con la mirada al desconocido que caminaba por su barco como si nada.

Él observaba la embarcación de la chica con la curiosidad de alguien que va a comprar una casa.

-Y dime hermosa, ¿Dónde se encuentra el capitán de este barco?- dijo el joven ojiverde acomodándose el cinturón de sus holgados pantalones.

-¡Estás hablando con ella!- el visitante volteó a verla arrogantemente -Y no me digas hermosa ¬¬- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos y con una mueca de incomodidad.

Aquel extraño hombre dio unos pasos hacia ella, porque a fin de cuentas a quien buscaba era al capitán.

-¿Y cómo es que esta pequeña niña es capitana de un barco pirata como este?- Preguntó dudoso con una ceja arriba.

-o-ó ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- respondió Tetra

El joven se rio e hizo un gesto -¿Por qué tienes ese carácter, linda? ¿Tu novio terminó contigo?- preguntó

-¡Yo no tengo!...-pensó en Link -novio u.u- dijo Tetra un poco sonrojada.

Si de amor se hablaba…por alguna razón él era lo primero que se le venía a la mente…pero no estaba segura del porqué.

-Aaa- dijo el chico con falso interés – ¡Te sonrojaste, amor! ¿Puse el dedo en la llaga?- Preguntó.

Tetra miró hacia un lado evitando al extraño que ya estaba más cerca observándola –Y…a todo esto, ¿A ti qué te importa?- se enojó e imploró: -¿Crees que tienes derecho de entrar a un barco ajeno con toda la comodidad posible y preguntar esas cosas? ¿Quién te crees?- dijo con las manos en la cadera.

-¡Johan Bora, hermosa! Soy Johan Bora- Se acercó a pocos centímetros de la chica. –Pero me puedes decir Johan, linda- Dijo y la tocó de una mejilla.

Tetra quitó su mano de encima, se alejó y sacó su extraña arma. – ¡No me toques!- dijo enfadada.

-Wooh, preciosa, no te alteres-

Ella llegó al borde de su paciencia y respondió con ira.

-¡Ya BASTA de tus halagos, extraño, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo!- Exclamó.

-… ¡Eso no me importa!-Dijo el tal Johan

El pirata de Tetra al timón notó algunos gritos y le estaban llamando la atención, dejó un palo que se encontró para mantener el timón estable y al frente, y se acercó demasiado lento, ya que… tenía miedo.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres en mi barco?- Preguntó Tetra

-No quiero algo en tu barco…- dijo caminando hacia ella con los brazos en el cinturón y observando la superficie.

El joven, rápidamente, tomó un palo que halló en el suelo, se aproximó a la chica, que estaba dispuesta a matarlo si se acercaba demasiado, y con un veloz movimiento de brazos, le arrebató el arma a la chica, lastimándole también la mano con el objeto de madera.

-¡Auch!- dijo Tetra observando su mano desarmada y herida. Mientras ella se distraía, él seguía caminando hacia ella, y con un veloz movimiento le da una bofetada que la lleva al suelo.

-… ¡Quiero tu barco!- dijo serio el tipo.

El otro pirata que observó esto, no se decidía bien si acercarse o no. Debía hacerlo, es su capitana, y la observaba respirando difícilmente en el suelo.

Tetra levantó un poco la cabeza, sobó su mejilla y buscó su arma en el suelo…Y sí, la veía, había caído lejos y el agresor estaba cerca.

-¡Ni lo pienses, insolente!- dijo el joven, se acercó a la rubia y la levantó de su brazo lastimado, ella exclamó levemente. Él la tenía cerca, sacó un lienzo que tenía guardado y la ató de manos, la tomó del cuello con el brazo y sacó un arma que llevaba en el cinturón para ponérsela en la cabeza.

-…Vaya…primero soy hermosa y ahora insolente- dijo Tetra burlona y aún un poco agitada por el golpe que le habían dado.

-¡Cállate!- dijo el hombre.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó sin querer el otro pirata, aún un poco distante.

El agresor y la agredida voltearon a verlo.

Tetra estaba alegrada de recordar que no estaba sola.

-¡Tú! ¡Llama al resto de los pasajeros! ¡Ahora!- Gritó Johan ordenando al pirata

Y como este ya sabía donde tenía el arma, rápidamente lo obedeció y bajó.

Tetra cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada…No sabía lo que iba a suceder en un futuro cercano, pero volviendo al presente…Miró hacia arriba y observó como el resto de sus piratas, y Link, llegaban de abajo…Verlo a él le daba esperanzas.

-Tetra…- murmuró Link al verla con un arma a lado de su rostro…Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, y tragó saliva.

-¡Todos! ¡Dejen todo tipo de armas en el suelo y acérquenlas a mi!- Gritó el atacante a los recién llegados.

Link sacaba su espada para seguir las órdenes de aquel hombre que no sabía como rayos había llegado ahí. Y pensaba en cómo ayudar a Tetra, quien en ese instante lo miraba.

Él observó a su alrededor mientras lentamente bajaba su arma.

-¡HEY!- (volteó Link espantado)-¡No hagas nada güerito - amenazó Johan - ¡Si alguno de ustedes se pasa de la raya y hace algo que yo no quiera, les juro que mato a su capitana sin pensarlo!-.

Tetra cerró los ojos. Estaba asustada.

No quería que la mataran, que nada le pasara a su barco…No quería que Link estuviera en riesgo –había que aceptarlo- por querer ayudarla. Tenía tanto miedo de sentir un arma apuntándola de tan cerca…Quería llorar de tantos miedos que sentía…pero fue fuerte y lo aguantó.

Confiaba en que no saliera nada mal.

-¡BORAS!-Gritó Johan hacia su barco- ¡Vengan de inmediato!-.

Tantos gritos a su lado, aturdían a Tetra. Cuando de repente, estruendosos pasos provenían del barco visitante, y unos quince piratas aterradores bajaron de esa embarcación. Todos los compañeros de navegación de Link y Tetra veían paralizados (incluyendo estos dos).

Esos tipos eran bruscos… se podía ver. Y más tarde lo dicho se puso a prueba.

-No se muevan…solo les dolerá un poco- dijo Johan con una sonrisa demasiado malévola.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Tetra a Johan

Este dejó de sonreír para obligar a Tetra a hincarse, se había cansado de sujetarla

Los "chicos malos" comenzaron a noquear a los piratas de Tetra, los cuales no hacían nada, por proteger fielmente a su capitana.

-…No…-dijo Tetra desconfiando de lo que veía-… ¡NO!- gritó

Y Johan la vio sufriendo, y se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Link observaba esto…no podía creerlo, semejante desastre…¿Cómo y por qué estaba pasando? Se estaba llenando de coraje. Ver a sus amigos siendo atacados vilmente…y ver a Tetra aterrada, al borde de las lágrimas de ira…sentía la necesidad de hacer algo…pero no podía, el hombre tenía un arma, y Tetra estaba cerca, atada de manos…pensaba que hacer cuando de repente…sin haberlo previsto…un enorme hombre como de un metro noventa lo golpeó en el estómago

Tetra se quedó boquiabierta ante aquel suceso.

Al ver como el chico se dobla de dolor y cae al suelo, mientras el enorme hombre se preparaba para vendarle los ojos…

Sintió como una lágrima nacía en sus azules ojos y hacía un viaje por sus mejillas. Veía al chico con un dolor que le partía el corazón.

De repente, ya no vio nada…mientras pensaba en que eso pudo ser su culpa…le vendaron los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3: No te puedo ver

**CAPITULO TRES: **

-(No veo nada, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Tetra? ¿Qué me pasó?)- Pensaba Link. Como él dijo: no veía nada, todo era oscuro. Intentó moverse para ver si estaba durmiendo…o si de plano había muerto, pero un fuerte dolor apareció en su estómago.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó.

Si, estaba vivo…y no estaba dormido. Alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro cerca…vagamente recordó que le habían vendado los ojos.

-…Link…- Alguien susurró – ¿Eres tú?-

Pronto reconoció aquella voz, era la única chica por la que se había preguntado recién despertó.

-¿Tetra?- murmuró.

-¿¡Link!?- dijo emocionada pero en un tono bajo- ¡Eres tú! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¡Diosas! ¡No te veo!-

Ambos tenían brazos y piernas atados así que no podían hacer mucho.

-Si…Tetra creo que estoy bien- estaba un poco pasmado por la actitud tan preocupada de la chica –Sólo me duele un poco el estómago, pero es todo.

-Ow…me alegra que estés bien- dijo Tetra un poco más aliviada.

Sinceramente Tetra no pensó lo que dijo, ella estaba preocupada por él desde el momento en el que lo golpearon, y por eso sin pensarlo ni dudarlo le preguntó con tal comodidad.

Él no se podía quedar atrás, también estuvo preocupado por ella. Un poco nervioso y. aunque no se vieran, sonrojado dijo:

-¿Y tú, Tetra? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te causaron algún daño?- dijo Link

Tetra suspiró –No te preocupes, en lo físico estoy bien…pero yo-

-Vaya, vaya, Romeo y Julieta han despertado- oyeron la voz de Johan demasiado cerca.

Se quedaron callados, como no lo veían, no tenían idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí…Y estaban apenados, ¿Por qué los había llamado así?

Tetra sintió la cercanía de alguien y se sintió asustada. Cuando después sintió que, bruscamente, alguien le quitaba el vendaje de los ojos. Vio el lugar, era como una recámara pero sin camas, pura madera de barco y unas escaleras que daban para la superficie. Luego vio a Johan… le temía en cierta forma porque ya no sabía que podía pasar…o ya había sucedido.

Observó cómo de la misma forma desvendaba a Link, quien al primer momento de volver a ver, miró a Tetra para después ver al ahora raptor con algo de coraje.

-¿Dónde están los piratas?- Preguntó Link enojado

-Sus compañeros "piratas" están vivos, en otra recamara. Los volverán a ver, es todo lo que les diré de ellos- dijo Johan

-¿Y tú quién eres a todo caso?- Preguntó Link

-Yo…- los señaló –Les diré a ambos…soy-

-Johan Bora…-Interrumpió Tetra así como diciendo "ese cuentito ya me lo sé".

-Si, bonita ¡no interrumpas!- dijo Johan arrogantemente.

Link los vio a ambos – (¿ya se conocían?)- pensó

-¡Ahí vas de nuevo con tus halagos de galán barato! ¿Qué yo ya no era una insolente para ti?- Dijo Tetra algo hastiada de todo lo pasado.

-Dije… ¡NO INTERRUMPAS!- Le gritó Johan a Tetra en frente de su cara

-¡BASTA!- gritó Link a Johan sin pensarlo

Johan se dirigió a Link, mientras Tetra lo veía extrañada…la estaba defendiendo.

-¡De verás, héroe! ¿Cómo navegas con esta insolente de capitana?, tú- -

-Dije ¡BASTA!- Exclamó Link

Tetra se había espantado, de nuevo tenía miedo de lo que Johan le hiciera daño a aquel chico que tanto valoraba.

-¡Ya sé como la soportas! Ustedes son igual de molestos, ¿Qué son? ¿Esposos?- dijo Johan como tratando de comprender algo que en realidad no le importaba

Ambos se sonrojaron.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué no te estabas presentando?- dijo Link evadiendo el comentario de aquel chico.

-Si… ¡pero tu entrometida novia lo hizo por mí! ¿Que no la escuchas?- dijo Johan

Tetra, más sonrojada aún, miraba al lado contrario de donde estaba Link. Él no la vio estaba mirando a Johan como si fuera culpable de algo.

-Ya basta, eso es su problema, me gustaría conocerlos formalmente y ver si logramos una amistad-

-Maldito, hipócrita, mal nacido…- imploró Tetra.

Ella estaba descargando la ira que llevaba dentro desde que conoció a Johan, lo decía con intención de que la escuchara, porque si, ¿Cómo quería una amistad después de todo eso?

-Oh, hermosa niña de palabras refinadas, ¿sería tan amable de compartirme su nombre?- dijo Johan sarcásticamente.

-¡No!...No soy tan amable como para compartir mi nombre con un idiota sin quehacer- le dijo Tetra en su cara

Link sintió lo mismo que Tetra hace unos momentos: que por su comportamiento, Johan podría lastimarla.

-Vamos, amor, recuerda que tengo un arma…- amenazó Johan

Al oír lo que dijo Johan, Link hablo sin pensar.

-¿Amor?- gritó viéndolos.

Ambos voltearon a verlo

-Lo siento- dijo Link apenado…-(¿Por qué la llamó amor?)- pensó… ¿celos?

Y ellos ignoraron el comentario de Link dejándolo adentrado en su pensamientos.

-¿Y?... ¿Eres?- Se dirigió Johan a Tetra esperando respuesta.

-…Tetra…-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

Él se levantó e hizo una reverencia diciendo.

-Mucho gusto, princesa Tetra-

-¿Princesa? ¡No! Sólo Tetra- Dijo la rubia sin pensarlo - (¿no sabría algo?)- pensó.

-¬¬ Intentaba ser cortés- dijo Johan

-Aaa- dijo Tetra alivianada

Johan se dirigió a Link, para preguntar su nombre.

Tetra pensaba, ¿Por qué ese cretino intentaría ser cortés? Por más que lo intentara, ser cortés sería lo último que sería. Después de hacer daño era un hipócrita, y es seguro que no buscaba su amistad.

-Ok- dijo Johan- Tetra y Link no hagan estupideces, como intentar escapar antes de tiempo. Saldrán, sí, pero hasta que YO, el capitán, lo ordene ¿Está claro?- Concluyó Johan y subió a la superficie dejando a Link y Tetra solos.

Link miró hacia abajo algo nervioso. Estaba ordenando sus ideas y palabras. Él sabía que la chica no estaba bien _"No te preocupes, en lo físico estoy bien, pero yo…"_ fue lo que estaba diciendo antes de que Johan llegara. Link quería hablarle pero, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Tú… ¿Conocías a ese tipo?- preguntó Link

-Sí…-dijo Tetra que en ese instante miraba hacia abajo mientras el chico la miraba a ella -Lo conocí minutos antes de que todo…pasara- dijo un poco resignada. Y volteó a verlo un poco triste.

Él no sabía que decir, quería ayudarla pero no sabía como…Estaba atado, su única forma de reconfortarla era con palabras y eso era lo complicado.

-Vamos…cuéntame que pasó- preguntó Link

La chica suspiró -…No mucho, solo…se acercó con su barco, y yo…yo creí poder controlarlo.- dijo con un poco de pesadez en sus palabras.

-No creo que este tipo sea muy duro…sus hombres son aterradores o.o…pero él—dijo Link

-¡Él es un arrogante! ¡Un irrespetuoso que se mete en lo que no le importa y se cree muy galán!- respondió Tetra enfadada.

-¿Cómo entró al barco?- Preguntó Link ignorando lo anterior.

-Se acercaron y detuvieron y yo hice lo mismo, el bajo a mi barco como si nada y-

-¿Te hizo daño?-Interrumpió Link enseguida.

Tetra guardó silencio.

-¿Cómo hizo para ponerte una pistola en la cabeza?- dijo Link.

-Eso- - intentó decir Tetra

-¿Qué?- volvió a interrumpir Link

Tetra lo vio como preguntándose porque no la dejaba hablar, y guardó silencio.

-Lo siento (me exalté) ¿Qué ibas a decir?- preguntó Link

Tetra suspiró y con ojos de arrepentimiento dijo:

-Que eso de la pistola…fue un error- dijo un poco triste la chica.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Link preocupado.

-… (Pregunta demasiado) No quisiera hablar mucho de eso- miró hacia abajo y decepcionada dijo -fue un grave error de mi parte, el detener el barco…fue todo culpa mía- y se empezó a sentir realmente triste.

-No, Tetra, no te culpes por lo pasado- -

-¿Pasado? Link, esto ESTÁ sucediendo, y sí fue mi culpa- -

-Ya pronto alguien nos rescatará…seremos liberados- dijo Link para intentar consolarla.

-¡Sé que nos liberará! Él lo dijo…pero me temo que lo que el quería no es a nosotros- explicó Tetra

-¿Entonces qué?- pregunta Link sin entender

-Es algo que dijo…-Respondió Tetra aún controlando su tristeza.

-… ¿¡Qué es lo que dijo!?- preguntó Link extrañado porque la chica no lo miraba, hablaba muy poco…y estaba muy triste.

La chica comenzaba a sollozar. Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo, y todas las preguntas del chico la hacían sentir mal por lo que había hecho.

Tetra cerró los ojos cuando una lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla, justo cuando ella quería que eso no pasara. Simplemente no quería llorar en frente de él.

-Tetra…por favor dime algo… ¡Quiero ayudarte!- dijo el chico impotente, quería reconfortarla pero unos lienzos fuertes se lo impedían.

La chica hablo con dificultad, porque él la convenció de intentarlo. -…Él quería mi barco… ¡por eso nos sacó de ahí!- volteó a ver al chico a su derecha con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él se impactó, verla así era como mil golpes en el pecho. Sintió quebrarse su corazón al verla llorando, la entendía, estaba perdiendo lo que su madre le dejó.

-Oh, vamos Tetra, saldremos de esta, hemos superado muchas cosas- dijo él tratando de ayudarla, mientras Tetra dejó de verlo para voltear hacia abajo y hablar entre sollozos.

-Creo que no entiendes, e-es mi barco, de-debí cuidarlo- dijo Tetra y continuó llorando.

Él no soportaba eso, ella estaba sufriendo y no quería ver un lado bueno, Link se ahogaba de la impotencia y habló sin pensar.

-¡Tetra, no me hagas esto!- gritó Link

-¿Q-qué?- dijo ella un poco exaltada, él no le gritaba.

Él se sonrojó, había llamado su atención, tal vez ya lo había echado a perder porque dijo lo que estaba pensando, sus pensamientos sobre ella eran algo que, él creía, debían quedarse en donde nacen: en su mente.

Él giró hacia el frente, se inclinó hacia abajo y cerró los ojos.

Suspiró -No es justo para mi que llores cuando estoy atado- fue lo que Link dijo.

Ella se detuvo un poco de su llanto. Era inteligente, pero no entendió el mensaje.

-(¡Rayos! ¿Qué dije? ¿Me habrá entendido?)—pensó Link

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tetra ya un poco más tranquila.

-Uh…-Saco al chico de sus pensamientos-…Es que estoy atado (¬¬ ¿No se te ocurrió algo más inteligente?)- él debatía tanto con su mente que no se dio cuenta de que dijo algo tan lógico.

-¿Uh…?- dijo la chica que aún no entendía el mensaje.

-(Vamos Link, di algo inteligente o creerá que eres un idiota) Es que… (No te gusta verla llorar, porque en realidad la aprecias…O_O… ¡No! ¡No digas eso!)...Estoy atado (X.x)…y no quiero verte llorar sin poder consolarte (te parece cruel) me parece cruel…O_O…¬¬ (hablas demasiado)…u.u-

Tetra no notó la batalla entre él y su conciencia pero si escuchó claramente lo que le dijo. Estaba sorprendida, la que se había quedado sin palabras ahora…era ella.

-Y-yo- tartamudeó -…lo siento- dijo Tetra, ahora estudiando la estructura de aquel feo piso de madera.

Él dejo de pelear con su cabeza para ver confundido a la chica, lo que quería es que parara de llorar, y lo logró, pero no que se disculpara… ¿Por qué habría de disculparse alguien que está herido? Alguien que perdió algo preciado… simplemente no era el resultado que buscaba.

-(¿Le parece cruel que yo llore? ¿Le importo mucho?)- - pensaba Tetra

-No te disculpes…nada es tu culpa- Link interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

-… ¡Claro que si!, es mi culpa que entraran a mi barco, que estemos atados y que te hayan golpeado esos pirata… que…los hayan golpeado-

-Eso no fue nada…n.n ¡estoy vivo!- fijó Link y le sonrió a la chica

-(No me mires así después de que digo estupideces u.u)…pero los expuse a un peligro- exclamó ella ocultando su comentario "estúpido" con el plural "los expuse".

-¡Pero estamos bien, Tetra! n-n ya nos las arreglaremos para cambiar lo que podamos…luego-

-Sí, debemos hacer algo para salir de aquí- decía Tetra más entusiasmada.

-…luego- interrumpió Link repitiendo esa palabra.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tetra notando que no cooperaba.

-¡Oye! Recuerda que ayudé a los chicos y me golpearon en el estómago… ¡Estoy cansado!- dijo Link sin ganas de hacer algo.

_¡Ahora resulta!_

-¬¬- Tetra

-u.ú- Link

-¡Esta bien! O.ó Descansa…- respondió la chica.

-Eso haré nwn- dijo Link seguro.

-…y me dices como le haces para dormir hincado U-ú- dijo Tetra

-…u.u'- Link


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Llegamos?

**Al fin pude actualizar el fic. Hubo un contratiempo, presté el borrador y no me lo habían regresado ¬¬. Pero ahora que lo finalicé ya les dejo aquí el 4to. Capítulo de "Por Alguna Razón" Ojala les guste. **

**Perdón si casi no uso los nombres de los demás piratas, es solo que se me olvidaron algunos, o me confundo con otros. O-O**

**Creo que he pintado a Aryll, más como son las "típicas" hermanas menores, y eso que yo no tengo una. ****Reviews por favor.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CAPITULO CUATRO: **

Sintió una leve brisa en su rostro, y un pequeño movimiento en el oleaje le empapó los pies. Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba tirada en la arena de una playa. Mirando a los lados, lo más cerca que tenía era un rubio chico de ropas verdes que dormía plácidamente en el mismo suelo. Ella se sentía cansada.

Seguramente era temprano para haber despertado, pero ya lo había hecho, no podía volver a dormir, dolores en su cuerpo no se lo permitían.

-(¿Sería tal vez por dormir hincada?)- se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba- (¿Dónde estoy?...un momento)- pensó observando el lugar- (¡Es Outset!)- a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a otras personas tiradas en el suelo y caminó. Vio a aquellas gentes…eran sus piratas, notó que todos menos Niko y Gonzo descansaban en esa arena, dio un giro y cuando volteó entró en shock.

- O_O ¡Gonzo! ¡Me asustaste!- exclamó Tetra y puso una mano en su pecho para calmarse.

-¡Señorita Tetra! Lo lamento ¿Está usted bien?- pregunto Gonzo

- Sí, o al menos eso creo… ¿Dónde está Niko?-

-Oh…fue a dar una vuelta, estábamos buscando a los demás. Por cierto, Link está por allá… ¿Ya lo vio?- dijo Gonzo

-Sí Gonzo, estaba alado de mi cuando desperté… ¿Cómo llegamos a Outset?-

-…Pensé que usted sabría, pero al parecer no hay rastro de nuestro barco u.u nos han robado- dijo Gonzo resignado.

Tetra inclinó la cabeza un poco triste y suspiró, fue todo tan rápido ¿Cómo por qué sucedió?

-(¿Cómo fui tan tonta para dejar que esto pasara?)...Necesito estar sola, iré a caminar- dijo Tetra

-¡No vaya tan lejos señorita Tetra!- dijo Gonzo cuando la chica se iba de ahí.

Mal consejo, lo que ella más necesitaba era llegar lo más lejos que en aquella isla fuera posible.

Gonzo la vio alejarse, y se dedicó a levantar a todos, debían ayudarlo a buscar su barco que, de extraña forma, había desaparecido.

-(No, no puede ser, debe ser un horrible sueño…no pude… perderlo)- dijo ella caminando cada vez más lejos-…no…-dijo ella comenzando a sentirse algo deprimida- (lo he perdido todo)- se tapó la boca, y ahogó un sollozo cuando de un arbusto salió Niko.

-Señorita Tetra… ¿Está bien?- dijo Niko notándola triste.

Tetra lo observó-… ¿Bien?- dijo con su voz a punto de quebrarse-… ¡Estoy perfecta!- y lo esquivó. Se fue corriendo, limpiando una lágrima que logró, una vez más, escapar de su custodia. Fue por un lugar de Outset un poco solo, ya que eran como las 6 de la mañana. Encontró un lugar alto y alejado de las casas, miró a todos lados checando que no hubiera nada cerca. Sintiéndose en un abismo de tristeza se sentó en el pasto, se abrazó a si misma, bajó su cara a sus rodillas y se dejó llevar por sus emociones...

A pesar de que las mismas la destrozaban, sentía que quizás era lo único que le quedaba ahora por hacer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡Qué!?...¿¡QUÉ PASA!?...¡Gonzo!- dijo Link aún dormido en aquella costa.

-… ¡Link! Despierte, es temprano- dijo Gonzo

-¿Qué importa eso? ¡Quiero dormir!- dijo Link y se acurrucó de nuevo

-Ya llegamos a Outset- comentó Gonzo- quien sabe cómo, pero llegamos- musitó

-…Outset… ¿Llegamos a Outset? ¿Dónde está Tetra?- dijo Link tallándose los ojos, y levantándose lentamente.

-Yo la perdí de vista hace un momento-dijo Gonzo

-Aaa yo vi a la Señorita hace un rato…estaba llorando, ¡Pero dice estar perfecta!- dijo Niko estando detrás de Gonzo

-¿Qué? Llorando…¬¬ ¿Niko donde la viste?- preguntó Link sumamente preocupado, enojado por la insensatez de Niko y ya de pie…

-Dijo que necesitaba estar sola- comentó Gonzo

-Fue corriendo a aquel lugar- Niko señaló un sitio donde había estado hace unos minutos.

Link no lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo a donde Niko le señaló, mientras Gonzo y Niko lo veía algo impactados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ah! (¿Donde está?)- dijo Link después de subir un rato y poniendo ambas manos en sus rodillas como muestra de cansancio. Miró a lo alto, y siguió corriendo.

Llegó algo agitado a aquel lugar, miró hacia todos lados. Alcanzó a ver a una chica sentada en el suelo, y podía escuchar su imparable llanto.

Ella era rubia, la reconoció de inmediato. Caminó hacia ella.

-Oh, Tetra no…-dijo el sintiendo como cada sollozo de la rubia le destrozaba el alma.

Él creyó que ya estaba mejor… terriblemente se había equivocado.

Tetra volteo, y al reconocerlo, inmediatamente giró de regreso. Sentía que nadie podía mirarla así, porque ella no era así, pensó que perder la embarcación sería de las peores cosas que le han pasado.

-¡Vete!- le ordenó y se inclinó de nuevo hacia abajo.

Él llegó hasta donde ella y, con el dolor de su pasada siesta, se hincó a su lado. Enseguida con su mano derecha le tomó un hombro lentamente.

Ella no había notado lo cerca que lo tenía ahora y la sorprendió.

-…No… ¡Link vete! No-no te preocupes por mi…e-estoy bien- dijo Tetra secando sus lágrimas y sin dirigirle la mirada…era algo que también le partía el corazón…verlo preocupado.

Él intentó irse al frente de ella, para verla claramente, no podía soportar verla llorar.

Pero ella se levantó y caminó unos pasos.

Lo vio…a esos ojos y sentía que la mataban, él la veía tan preocupado. Lo notó…él aún estaba recuperando el aliento, por haber subido tan lejos…la chica intentó reprimir su llanto, pero no pudo más… se dejó caer al suelo y se cubrió la cara para seguir llorando. Al ver esto él rápidamente corrió hacia ella y se hincó en el suelo…

-Tetra…por favor no estés así, no quiero que llores- dijo Link poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de Tetra.

Esta última seguía llorando, aún con las manos en la cara. Si ya estaba sufriendo, evitaba ver al preocupado chico. No podía parar, estaba sumamente triste, no lo podía evitar, quería liberarse de aquel sentimiento… de la forma más fácil.

-E-es que… ¡No puedo!- respiraba entrecortadamente-…mi barco, ¡El barco de mi madre! … ¡E-es lo único que tengo!- exclamó Tetra viéndolo empapada en llanto, para después limpiarse la cara un poco.

Él suspiró y acarició un poco el cabello de la chica. Se sentía miserable. Ella tenía razón, esas pérdidas duelen y mucho; empezando por saber que ya no tienes a alguien tan importante como una madre, duele igual perder lo que te dejó…sus memorias.

-(Tengo que decir algo…esto debe cambiarse) Tetra, ese tipo no debe estar lejos…no ha pasado mucho…haremos algo…- - dijo Link haciendo un esfuerzo para ayudarla.

- Pero Link, ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?- -Tetra gritó.

- ¡Qué VAMOS a hacer!... ¡Tetra, estoy contigo!- dijo Link con toda seguridad.

Tetra pensaba: él la apoyaba, la había apoyado en mucho. Lo miró con esos ojos llenos de tristeza que también mataban al chico.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar mi barco ahora? ¡No tenemos idea de su paradero!- dijo Tetra intentando ignorar el comentario anterior del chico. Lo simulaba… ¡mas no lo ignoraba!

-Tetra… ¡Ya te dije!...estoy contigo- dijo el chico, y con su mano izquierda limpió las lágrimas de la chica la cual se sonrojó levemente- eres mi amiga… y tienes mi apoyo en lo que necesites- concluyó.

-(Está siendo muy tierno conmigo…Tetra, estás confundiendo las cosas. Somos amigos…Si claro, y eso le dirás a los que pregunten… ¡Pues claro!...Pero yo…)-

Tetra tomó la mano del chico que tenía en su mejilla y bajó ambas a su regazo-…Tienes razón- bajó la mirada- no tomé en cuenta que me haz ayudado en cosas importantes, lo siento- concluyó Tetra volviendo a mirar con timidez a los ojos del chico. Adoraba ese brillo, por alguna razón se sentía tan bien al mirar el destello de esos enormes y hermosos ojos (*pensamiento de la autora).

Y se paralizó unos minutos en aquella mirada.

El chico quitó su mano derecha del hombro de la chica y se puso muy nervioso. Él también la miraba fijamente, podía ver en sus azules ojos, la verdadera esencia de su persona, lo dulce que ella en realidad era. Él estaba sintiendo algo, pensaba en ella…de una forma diferente…pero era difícil pensar sentenciado a esa mirada, creía que así sus pensamientos no eran coherentes cuando en realidad, así eran lo más razonables.

Y Link miró hacia otro punto, y se sonrojó un poco.

La chica le estaba alterando la existencia.

-(Que deje de verme… ¡Diosas!, me está matando…No es que no me guste que me vea, más bien es raro…no, en realidad estoy confundido…pero ¿De qué? ¿Ya habrá volteado a otro lado?)- miró hacia ella y se topó con que aún la veía, él se sonrojó y ella rió un poco, él se dedicó a analizar su mirada- (¡Rayos! Me encantan sus ojos…O-o… ¿Qué me sucede?...Diosas…su sonrisa… ¡Ya basta!)-

-(Se ve lindo nervioso e indeciso… …espera, ¿dijiste lindo? Link no es lindo… en realidad sí lo es, se ve lindo como debatiendo consigo mismo)- pensó Tetra y lo último era un hecho.

El chico notó que la chica le brindaba una casi mínima e indescriptible sonrisa, sus destellantes ojos y sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas le hacían pensar:

-(Parece ser la chica más linda que he visto)- pensó Link como una de las conclusiones que el favor y el contra de su mente tomaron.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- se oyó la voz de Gonzo.

Ambos chicos lo vieron, y como por inercia separaron sus manos.

Sí, seguían unidas.

-No…ya nos íbamos- dijo Tetra algo apenada, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Buena pregunta.

Link para que nadie sospechara que ahí se iban a pasar toda la mañana "romanceando" se levantó y extendió su mano a la chica quien la aceptó y se puso de pie

-Yo sólo venía a ver como estaba Señorita Tetra- dijo Gonzo notando que sí interrumpió algo.

-Mejor, Gonzo, gracias por preocuparte (No estás mejor, creo que ahora estás confundida)-respondió Tetra.

Gonzo asintió con la cabeza y como se sentía como el mal tercio se retiró corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la costa de Outset. Iban demasiado lento y no sabían porque y sinceramente no les importaba. Link comenzó a meditar de lo que había hablado con la chica. En parte…estaba de acuerdo, sí estaba con ella y la apoyaría en lo necesario, eso él lo tiene seguro, le gustaba la idea de que ella lo supiera, y le encantaría que lo tomara en cuenta en esas situaciones.

Pero…llamarla amiga le traía muchas dudas, con todo el tiempo que la conocía él tenía claro que la apreciaba demasiado…tanto ¡Que eso lo confundía! No sabía si podría tener un límite de afecto para llamarla "amiga" y no sabía si acaso ya había caminado un poco lejos de ese límite. Ahora le resultaba más difícil sacar una respuesta…por el tiempo que sus manos pasaron juntas hace un instante…y la manera en que sintió al mirar a Tetra de esa forma…y lo linda que le parecía.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a negar con su cabeza, olvidando que la chica iba a lado de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tetra sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-No, nada- dijo Link rascando su cabeza.

-Oye, seguro te diste cuenta de que ya estamos en Outset… ¿No iremos a tu casa? -preguntó Tetra.

Gracias a las Diosas había cambiado de tema, para beneficio de Link.

-Sí lo noté. Podemos ir…a fin de cuentas ahí nos quedaremos ¿no? O-O- preguntó Link

-¿Quedaremos? No lo creo ¡Es tu casa!... ¿Cómo nos quedaremos ahí? Somos muchos, incomodaríamos- dijo Tetra

-¿Entonces dónde se quedarán?- preguntó Link extrañado.

-Debe haber un hotel o algo así por aquí…- dijo Tetra de brazos cruzados y viendo alrededor.

-¡Yo conozco uno!- dijo Link sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-¡Genial! n.n iremos para allá esta noche- respondió Tetra.

Él no quiso decir eso…tal vez lo que el quería…

-(No debí haber hablado…tal vez perdí la oportunidad de que esa chica se hospedara en mi casa…O-O Ok…me di miedo propio, ¿A caso quiero que se quede en mi casa?... ¿Por qué no?... ¬¬) Seee…- dijo Link sin muchas ganas

-¿Cómo "seee"?… ¡yo era la desanimada!- dijo Tetra divertida

El chico se sonrojó y rascó su cabeza de nuevo, nervioso -owo…Jeje...no es nada…estaba pensando- dijo Link.

Tetra soltó una sola risa -¬u¬… ¡seee!- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿"Seee" qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntaba Link sin saber que clase de juego jugaba la chica.

-n.n No lo sé tú dime- y sonrió, Tetra se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Que te diga qué?- Preguntó Link

-¿Qué "piensas"?- Dijo Tetra y expresó las comillas con las manos

- No lo sé- dijo Link siguiendo el juego de no dar información y burlar al otro (*ese es un juego nuevo)

-¬¬- Tetra

-n.n- Link

Tetra lo miró indiferente.

-¡Osh! ¿Dónde está el hotel?- dijo Tetra y avanzó más rápido dejando al chico atrás. Y le quitó la diversión.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Si vas a ir entonces?- preguntó Link corriendo hacia ella, como gritando.

Tetra volteó hacia él, y miró hacia arriba -¬¬ si…yo quería dormir en un árbol, pero ya que hay hotel…- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No pues a la princesa lo que quiera…hay un árbol…X.x… ¡AUCH!- Link fue interrumpido en su intento de sarcasmo con un golpe en el brazo de parte de la chica.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, enojada por que la llamó princesa.

-¿Por qué tu puedes ser sarcástica y burlarte de mi y yo no?- dijo Link viendo a la rubia con una mano en su brazo atacado.

-Porque yo soy capitana de un barco y eso es superior n.n- dijo Tetra

-Yo también soy capitán de mi barco u.ú- dijo Link orgulloso.

-Porque en tu barco viajas solo y tu propia conciencia te nombró capitán O.ó- dijo Tetra como regañándolo.

-Al menos tengo conciencia- dijo Link en un intento de defenderse.

-¬¬ eso NO tiene sentido- dijo Tetra burlona.

-(Fue una respuesta estúpida)…Sí, tienes razón u.u- dijo Link decepcionado.

Tetra se ríe.

-¬¬- Link la veía reír de que él no le ganaba en esas discusiones…tal vez él no fue hecho para discutir.

Ya se acercaban a la casa de Link, ahora no iban tan lento, más bien iban normal.

-Basta…ya llegamos a mi casa…yo no sé tú pero yo tengo mucho sueño- dijo Link estirándose - y me duele todo el cuerpo- y bajó los brazos quejándose un poco.

Y la chica dejó de reír.

-Bueno, sueño…¬¬ te creo, y lo del dolor… ¿Será por dormir hincado? O.o- dijo Tetra un poco desganada.

-¡Pero yo te dije que podía hacerlo!- dijo Link orgulloso y señalando a la chica.

-Sí, pero lo hiciste porque tenías que hacerlo. Además, si fuera por ti ¡Dormirías en un tronco! ¬¬- dijo Tetra.

Llegaron enfrente de la casa, y Link muy caballeroso, le abrió la puerta.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo holgazán!?- preguntó Link ofendido y levantando, las cejas.

-Sí- respondió Tetra muy quitada de la pena, y de brazos cruzados.

-Sólo ahorro mis energías… nunca sabes cuándo habrá una chica en apuros u.ú- y volteó a ver a Tetra como diciendo "aquí hubo una chica en apuros".

Tetra se quedó boquiabierta

-¿¡De verás no sabes lo que es "no se hablará más del tema", cierto!?- dijo Tetra enojada.

-¿Qué tema?- Se escuchó la voz de una pequeña.

-¡Aryll!- dijo Link realmente emocionado.

-No me cambies de tema, finges que te intereso cuando pregunto algo ¬¬- dijo Aryll con las manos en la cadera.

-No Aryll en verdad me importas- dijo Link, siendo sincero…

-Díganme de que no hablarán, ¿Qué saben que yo no?- dijo Aryll algo retadora.

-Uh…- Tetra se quedó viendo a Link pensando- (no le digas solo por ser tu hermana)-

-Aryll… ¿Dónde está la abuela? n.n- dijo Link cambiando de tema.

-¬¬ ¡LINK! …-decía Aryll

-¡LINK!- Se oyó una suave voz acercándose.

-¡ABUELA!- gritó Link y corrió a saludar a su abuela.

Vaya momento tan tierno pero, Tetra sentía que ella no era de ahí ¿Qué hacía entonces?

-¿Tú eres Tetra, cierto?- le dijo Aryll. A pesar de que ya la reconocía.

-Sí- dijo Tetra orgullosa.

-¿Qué es eso de lo que dices "no se hablará más"?- dio Aryll expresando las comillas.

-Uh…es un secreto- dijo Tetra sin querer tocar el tema, no le iba a decir:"Es que soy la princesa Zelda"

-Mm…tú y Link tienen un secreto…eso me suena a a-Aryll fue interrumpida, Tetra le tapó la boca, porque vio que Link y su abuela se acercaban.

-O.O ¿Qué…pasa?- preguntó Link

Tetra rio nerviosamente. -Tu hermana es taaan tierna- dijo Tetra con una actitud "entusiasta", y soltó a la niña.

-O.o Ok…Tetra ella es mi abuela, abuela ella es Tetra- dijo Link estando entre las dos mencionadas, moviendo los brazos como hace la gente cuando presenta a dos personas.

-…- la abuela se quedó callada viendo a una extraña Tetra sonriente.

-n.n' Mucho gusto señora (¿Por qué me mira así?)- dijo Tetra nerviosa.

-¡Abuela, Link y Tetra tienen un secreto! n.n- dijo Aryll.

-ó-o… ¿De qué hablas Aryll?- respondió Link nervioso

-O-O- Tetra se quedó paralizada

La abuela miró a Link como esperando una respuesta.

Link se acercó a Tetra y le habló al oído, lo cual, hay que ser aceptar, la puso nerviosa.

-¿Qué secreto?- dijo

-Ninguno, no hay nada que decir… ¿cierto?- murmuró Tetra, volteó a verlo y le guiñó un ojo.

-(Ok…)- el chico se sonrojó ante aquel acto de la chica y volteó a ver a su abuela sonriendo.

-¿Secreto? No abuela, no tenemos secretos- dijo Link muy seguro, según él.

-¿Y cuándo llegaron?- preguntó la abuela.

-Hoy en la mañana- dijo Link bostezando.

Y de repente alguien tocó desesperadamente la puerta.

-Ay, no- dijo Tetra mientras Link iba a abrir la puerta.

Eran todos los piratas de Tetra que entraron como si les hubieran hablado y comenzaron a ver todo el lugar tomando lo que no les pertenece. Link se preocupó y Tetra los veía sorprendida.

-¡No toquen eso! O.O ¡Deja eso en su lugar!- decía Link desesperado a todos los chicos.

Aryll se escondió detrás de su abuela, ya que los piratas entraron aterradoramente, y la abuela solo los veía en silencio.

Tetra se quedó en donde estaba, estaba a punto de perder el control.

-¡HEY! ¡YA BASTA!- gritó.

Y todos se detuvieron viéndola petrificados.

Link les quitaba las cosas que habían tomado y las acomodaba en sus lugares, y los piratas se quedaron pálidos de ver a su capitana gritando.

Uno se quedó boquiabierto y soltó un jarrón que traía en la mano.

-O.O- Link se lamentaba.

.S-señorita…Te-tetra- tartamudeó - ¡no sabíamos que estaba aquí!

Tetra se dirigía al pirata -u-ú ¡Osh! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- se acercó a ayudarle a Link a recoger - Eres un-

-¡Wooh!- Link exclamó hacía Tetra -¡Tetra por favor! aquí está mi familia- dijo tratando de calmarla.

Tetra guardó silencio, y después miró a los piratas y así les ordenó que se fueran

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo la abuela algo enojada.

-Uh…-Tetra se puso de pie -Señora ellos son mis piratas- respondió

-¿P-piratas?- dijo, la abuela -Aryll sal de aquí.

Link se puso de pie también.

-Lamento lo del jarrón, ellos son unos- Tetra

-Ellos no lo pensaron, abuela está bien- interrumpió Link

La abuela lo veía y después viendo a Tetra dijo:

-Link, iré a la cocina a preparar el desayuno- y se fue.

Link se hincó a recoger de nuevo, Tetra sólo lo veía apenada.

-…Lo siento- dijo Tetra mirando el suelo

-No te preocupes- sonrió - es solo un jarrón… ¿Te quedas al desayuno?- pregunta Link.

-No ¿Cómo crees?…después de esto u.u- dijo Tetra apenada.

Se oyó el golpe en la puerta de que al fin habían salido los piratas, espantados de la regañada que les esperaba.

-Ya te dije que es sólo un jarrón- dijo, Link sonriendo -¿Qué más podría pasar?-

-…- Tetra se quedó pensando.

-Vamos a la mesa n.n- dijo Link con ese tonito de "¿ándale si?" y la empujó un poco hacía la mesa.

Ella iba muy a la fuerza, sin decir nada. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas. La abuela estaba en la cocina y Aryll ya se había ido.

-Y… ¿De qué secreto hablaba Aryll?- dijo Link para romper el hielo.

-Ella preguntó de lo que veníamos hablando… ¿"Chica en apuros"?- dijo Tetra -… ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh… ¿Y porque le tapaste la boca?- preguntó Link

-¿Quieres que te diga?- preguntó ella.

Link la vio como diciendo que si: Levantando sus cejas.

-Le dije que eso era un secreto y…-Tetra miró hacia abajo un poco sonrojada -dijo que le sonaba a amor…ya sabes las cosas que inventan- dijo Tetra nerviosa.

Link se rió –Sí… ¿por eso le tapaste la boca? (amor…)- dijo Link algo divertido quien sabe porque.

-¬¬ ¿¡Por qué tantas preguntas!?- a ella no le resultaba gracioso, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Perdón n.n- dijo Link

Después de unos minutos…

-Ya está el desayuno- llegó la abuela con el dichoso desayuno, algo común, huevos con tocino, pero tenían algo raro.

-¡Abuela! O.O, ¿pusiste el desayuno al sol? Está todo quemado- se quejó Link, picando el desayuno con un tenedor

Tetra lo veía con sus manos debajo de la mesa, no pensaba comerlo.

-Lo siento, solo se pasaron de cocidos- dijo la abuela con una sonrisa algo fingida. -¿Quieren leche?- y puso bruscamente la leche en frente de los dos chicos, salpicándolos con esta.

Ambos se impactaron.

-¡Abuela!- exclamó Link

-(u.ú por respeto no digas nada)- pensaba Tetra

-n.n Lo siento hijito- dijo la abuela.

Link tomó servilletas y le entregó una a Tetra.

-Gracias- dijo la chica y comenzó a limpiarse, mientras la señora no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Y, Tetra… ¿Cuándo se irán?- dijo la señora fríamente.

-u.u No pronto- dijo Tetra.

Link la miró, se comenzaba a ver triste.

-¿Por qué?- dijo la abuela de Link.

-…Uh…- -Tetra no quería tocar el tema, además sentía que no le agradaba a la señora.

-¿Por qué?- insistió la abuela.

-Abuela…-Link volteó a ver a la señora -Basta- notaba como la abuela no perdía de vista a Tetra, como inculpándola.

-¿Qué le estoy haciendo?- dijo la abuela a la defensiva -¿No te gustan los huevos con tocino, niña? ¿Por qué no comes?-

-Abuela, están todos quemados- dijo Link algo enojado

-¿Cómo quieres que cocine cuando piratas vienen a destrozar la casa?- dijo la abuela.

-u.ú Gracias por la comida, pero tengo que buscar un hotel y a mis piratas- dijo Tetra poniéndose de pie, y calmando su molestia.

-¡Buen viaje Tetra! n.n- dijo la abuela algo sarcásticamente.

Tetra chocaba sus dientes. Decidió retirarse de una vez y sin decirle nada a nadie.

-¡Abuela! ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así- Link miró a Tetra preocupado por como se iba mientras su abuela lo miraba seria -… ¡Tetra!-

Ella había salido azotando la puerta…él iba detrás de ella, abrió la puerta y se fue siguiéndola.

-… ¡Tetra! ¿A dónde vas?- dijo Link corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Lo que dije!- dijo Tetra sin voltear a verlo.

-Disculpa a mi abuela, normalmente no es así- dijo Link

-¡No! ¡Yo la entiendo! Los chicos fueron unos idiotas al entrar así, igual yo estaría furiosa de ser tu abuela- reclamó Tetra.

-Pero- decía Link

-Yo te dije que no sería buena idea ir a tu casa- dijo Tetra aún caminando.

-Lo siento, pero yo creía que lo malo sería que los chicos se quedaran. No tú- gritó Link.

Tetra se detuvo y lentamente volteando hacia él, decía -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué sería posible quedarme en tu casa? Después de esto sería una visita muy incómoda para tu abuela…ella me odia- dijo Tetra.

Link se detuvo detrás de ella -Ella no te odia, no hiciste nada, no tiene porque odiarte- dijo Link tranquilizadoramente.

Tetra se quedó en frente de el viéndolo mientras hablaban.

-Sí tiene porque odiarme, se rompió un jarrón por mi culpa- le dijo de brazos cruzados.

-No fue tu culpa, lo hizo alguien más y fue un accidente- dijo Link.

-Pero yo soy capitana de la tripulación que invadió tu casa, es mi responsabilidad y asumo mi culpa- dijo Tetra algo impaciente y evitando la mirada de Link.

Él notaba algo raro en ella, estaba como enfadada consigo misma.

-¡Tetra...Tranquila, fue solo un jarrón! Te estás culpando de mucho- dijo Link

-Es que sí soy culpable…- se puso ambas manos en la cabeza frustrada -Me estoy equivocando en mucho y no es justo que los demás paguen por ello.-Tetra

-Pero nadie está pagando nada, tú te estás haciendo pagar cosas que no hiciste y eso es lo injusto- dijo Link viéndola… puso su mano en el hombro de la chica…dándole su mayor apoyo.

-De algo si estoy pagando…Nunca debí dejar que el tal Johan entrara al barco…y hacerme la fuerte, tal vez sí soy una "chica en apuros" como dices. Perdí algo de lo que tenía- suspiró y quitó la mano del chico de su hombro- No quiero traerte más problemas, son mis asuntos y debo resolverlos. No quiero que llegues a odiarme y perder lo que me queda…a ti- dijo muy triste.

El chico se sorprendió de lo que dijo, no quería que tomara lo de "chica en apuros" tan a pecho, era una broma. Y, ella no le traía problemas…puede que a veces pasara por cosas peligrosas pero él lo hacía porque la apreciaba y quería ayudarla.

Aunque esto ya llevaba un cambio, ella lo estaba tomando en cuenta, después de aquella charla en donde decía que "no le quedaba nada" ¿Tenía esto algún significado?

-Tetra- - decía Link

-Eres muy especial…gracias- dijo Tetra y se dio la vuelta.

Ella alcanzó a ver que los piratas la esperaban a lo lejos.

Dejó a Link perplejo ante sus palabras. La chica caminó hacia sus marineros, quienes temblaban de miedo por la que les esperaba. Cuando ella llegó con ellos, nadie fue capaz de decirle nada.

La rubia suspiró viéndolos a todos.

-Buscaremos un hotel para ir a dormir.- dijo algo cabizbaja, ellos se miraron entre sí y finalizaron asintiendo, y todos se dirigieron a buscar el lugar donde se quedarían.


	5. Chapter 5: En Outset

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí presentando el quinto capítulo! Si, les advierto que no voy a hacer las cosas igualitas al WW, he inventado algunas cositas, y algunos lugares, y he reinventado otros ya existentes. Vamos a decir que en el entonces de este fic, la casa de Link había cambiado demasiado, que había crecido, ¿ok?...es para más o menos ubicarlos, en algo un poco más amplio y nuevo, ¿va? (*Ay ¬¬ yo muy modernizada) se supone que esto es mucho tiempo después del Wind Waker y el Phantom Hourglass, digamos unos…2 o tres años… (Uy, CUANTO TIEMPO) por ahí calculen edades. ¡Ah! Y una disculpa, no soy buena poniéndole nombres a los capítulos ¬¬.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CAPÍTULO 5: En Outset**

Link volvió a casa un poco confundido. Él se hacía creer que no había entendido lo que Tetra le dijo la última vez que hablaron…pero si lo entendió, ella estaba preocupada por traerle problemas con su única presencia, y con eso, se sintió decaído.

Su abuela lo miraba con una cara de tristeza, ella sentía algo en él…y se creía culpable.

-Link no te enojes conmigo- le dijo la abuela mirando hacía abajo.

-No, no estoy enojado- respondió Link con desgano.

-Lamento haber tratado así a esa chica por un simple jarrón- suspiró y miró hacia abajo -creo que más bien tuve miedo de los piratas-

-Esta bien abuela todo fue un accidente- dijo Link sin ninguna expresión favorable en su rostro.

-¿Puedes invitarla a cenar para arreglar el malentendido?- dijo la abuela con una tierna sonrisa.

-No creo que ella vuelva aquí- dijo Link viéndola un poco triste.

-Pero si ella dijo que no se iría pronto- dijo la abuela extrañada.

-¡No!...no se irá…y eso es porque le robaron su barco- reclamó Link con algo de coraje.

-¿Cómo y cuándo pasó?- preguntó la abuela preocupada.

-…La pasada noche, unos hombres se colaron, nos sacaron a la fuerza y amanecimos en Outset sin rastros del barco- dijo Link algo cabizbajo.

La abuela se tapó la boca de preocupación.

-¿Les hicieron daño?- preguntó la abuela.

-…pues…solo al sacarnos…pero terminamos bien…físicamente- respondió Link

-¿Qué les hicieron?- dijo preocupada la señora.

Link no podía evitar sentir tanto coraje al hablar del tema.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga como pasó?- preguntó cerrando los puños.

La abuela asintió con la cabeza, y Link dio un suspiro profundo.

-…Nos noquearon…no pudimos defendernos porque, apuntaban a Tetra con una pistola…no había nada que hacer, y pues nos raptaron… y ya- concluyó desganado y se sentó en una silla cercana, sintiéndose vencido.

En ese instante entró Aryll a prisa.

-Uff…dicen que se acerca una tormenta- dijo apresurada y corrió hacia otro lado de ahí, como si buscara algo.

Ambos la siguieron con la mirada, y Link después bajó la mirada, seguía confundido…y además algo enojado porque la abuela le había recordado aquel suceso.

-…Link, ¿entonces no tiene en donde quedarse?- dijo su abuela algo triste.

-No abuela- respondió Link con más desgano

-Invítala a quedarse aquí- propuso la abuela con entusiasmo.

-No abuela, dudo que acepte…es muy independiente…y algo terca, y ¡No puedo obligarla!- respondió y bajó la cabeza -dijo que buscará un hotel.-

-Pero los hoteles en Outset son caros- comentó la señora extrañada.

-¡Oye Link! ¿Y Tetra?- preguntó Aryll algo divertida.

-¬¬ Ya se fue- respondió como si nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tetra y los chicos comenzaron a notar el mal tiempo, poco a poco comenzaban a caer unas finas gotas.

-Señorita Tetra aquí hay algo- dijo Gonzo algo apresurado…la había estado buscando.

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Tetra, estaba algo distraída…pensaba en otras cosas y no recordaba ni lo que estaba haciendo.

-Un hotel…bueno decía hotel…-respondió Gonzo.

-¬¬- Tetra lo veía pensando -(¿Eres o te haces?)-

-Sí era un hotel- dijo Gonzo notando a la chica algo enfadada.

Y la guió al lugar. Tetra observó ese lugar desde afuera.

-Wow, Gonzo, eres un genio, si dice hotel- dijo Tetra sarcásticamente. Y luego todos entraron

Una joven se acercó a los empapados piratas.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Cuántos se hospedan?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

Algunas personas salieron corriendo de ahí, aquella apariencia les hacía temer de robos o cosas parecidas, así que prefirieron la lluvia a seguir ahí con piratas.

Suspiró -Siete… ¿A cuánto los cuartos?- preguntó Tetra notando lo solo que se iba quedando el lugar.

-250 rupias cada uno- respondió sonriente la joven.

-O.O… (¡Rayos!, olvidé que no tengo rupias) lo siento…será en otra ocasión- dijo Tetra a la joven, y volteó hacia sus piratas -¡Vámonos! U-ú

-¿No nos quedaremos?- preguntó Niko.

-¿¡Con que rupias, enano!?- gritó Tetra, y salió de lado de todos los chicos que la veían paralizados. Ellos la siguieron.

Todos afuera, se sentaron en unos escalones afuera del hotel, será un día sin ventas para ese lugar, con piratas en la puerta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Link! ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?- le gritó Aryll

El chico meditaba entre lo último que había hablado con Tetra y las gotas en la ventana.

-¡Link!- gritó Aryll, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ella no quiso!...Dijo que buscaría un hotel…momento O.o- se quedó pensando un rato, viendo a Aryll fijamente -("los hoteles en Outset son caros" dijo la abuela)… ¡Tetra no tiene dinero!- dijo Link como descubriendo algo.

-¿De qué hablas, hijo?- preguntó la abuela sentada en una silla del cuarto.

-Link…estás raro- comentó Aryll

Link ignoró a ambas -¡Los hoteles en Outset son caros y Tetra no tiene rupias para hospedarse a ella y a los chicos!- gritó Link

-u.u…Tetra no estará en un hotel- comentó Aryll.

-Link esa chica no tiene en donde quedarse y está lloviendo muy feo- le afirmó la abuela

-¡Link! No seas tonto, ¬¬ invítala a quedarse- le propuso Aryll

-¡Tienen razón! ¡Iré por ella! (O.O…cálmate, ¿no?)- se puso nervioso - Ya vuelvo- y salió corriendo.

La abuela y Aryll lo siguieron con la mirada, hasta que cerró la puerta.

-Ya se le subió lo héroe ¬¬- dijo Aryll

Y la abuela rió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tetra y los piratas (*que cabían) seguían sentados en las escaleras, estaban todos empapados, la lluvia estaba muy fuerte.

Tetra, sentada, se tapaba la cara, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?

-Señorita Tetra, todos nos ven raro, sería mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado- le dijo Gonzo.

-Como sea- dijo Tetra aún cubriéndose la cara- Adelántense-

Los chicos se iban, Tetra levantó la vista, veía caer las gotas de lluvia, cada gota en su cara la hacía parpadear, de repente, las gotas caían más pronto, la tormenta se volvía más fuerte que nublaba la vista de cualquiera.

Tetra tenía los ojos entrecerrados, buscaba a los piratas desesperada, pero no veía claramente. De la nada aparecieron fuertes vientos, helados, y la lluvia caía con mucha velocidad y fuerza, era algo poco visto en Outset.

-¿Chicos?- preguntó titiritando.

Sus dientes chocaban, era mucho frio, fue algo totalmente inesperado, el clima no cambiaba tan drásticamente, hace minutos era agradable.

Comenzó a caminar un poco a donde creyó que los chicos se habían ido, se abrazaba a si misma temblando.

Un poco lejos de ahí, Link había salido ya a buscarla. Al igual que todos, veía poco.

-¡Tetra! ¡Tetra!- comenzó a gritar repetidamente ese nombre y mirando hacia todos lados.

Corrió por Outset, tratando de recordar el rumbo hacia el único hotel en la isla, supuso que la encontraría cerca-

-¡Gonzo! Niko… ¿Alguien? ¡Respóndanme!- gritaba Tetra sin obtener rastros de nadie.

Por andar viendo hacia lugares que no identificaba tropezó con una piedra y cayó de frente al ahora lodoso lugar.

-¡Auch!...T^T- Tetra se quejó y luego suspiró desde el suelo

-¿Tetra? ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- Llegó Link a preguntar.

La chica subió la mirada hacia el -¬¬ Estoy tomando el sol- dijo Tetra con sarcasmo sujetándose en sus brazos, aún boca abajo.

Link suspiró, al fin la había encontrado -¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

-¡Todo me sale mal! ¡Con un demonio!- exclamó Tetra mientras Link la ayudaba a levantarse, cojeando un poco.

-No digas eso- dijo Link mirándola.

La chica ya de pie intentó dar un paso pero un golpe en su pierna izquierda la hizo cojear así que se detuvo y se revisó la pierna.

Link se acercó a ella lentamente.

-… ¿Te ayudo?- le preguntó

-(No puedo seguir dependiendo de sus favores) ¡NO! Yo puedo sola U-ú- reclamó orgullosa e intentó dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pero una punzada en la pierna la hizo volver a caer en el lodo.

-¬¬ (no puede ser)- pensó estando sentada en el suelo sin ver a ningún punto fijo.

Link se rio de la cara de enojada que había puesto. Eso le pasaba por no querer ayuda pensó él.

-… ¿Lo crees gracioso?- preguntó ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

Él no respondió, y calmando su risa se acercó a ella y le extendió una mano para que se levantara.

La chica iba a tomarla, cuando cambió de opinión y le dio un manotazo.

-u-ú ¡Au! - Link se quejó y luego se sobó dicha mano.

-u.ú eso te pasa por burlarte ¬¬- le dijo Tetra.

-Perdóname u.u- respondió Link arrepentido.

La chica fue ahora la que pidió ayuda para ponerse de pie, extendiendo su mano a Link, quien la tomó fuerte y la ayudó a levantarse.

La chica se sacudió un poco y Link la había soltado.

-Ya hablé con mi abuela, irás a mi casa, y no me importa si no quieres- dijo Link con las manos en la cadera

-Oye pero-iba a decir Tetra

-¡Dije que irás conmigo! U-ú-gritó Link exaltado.

-No, pero no encuentro a los chicos- dijo Tetra

-Estarán bien, tu tienes que ir a casa, los buscaré cuando deje de llover- dijo Link -¿Puedes caminar?- preguntó

-…Ya vimos que no ¬¬- respondió ella -¿Me vas a ayudar?- preguntó Tetra.

-…Claro n.n- ¿Y cómo no?- él se le acercó.

Ella le pasó su mano izquierda por el cuello, lo cual lo puso nervioso…eso era un abrazo. Y la hizo pagar por ello, juntándola hacia él con su mano derecha de la cintura y sujetando la mano izquierda de la joven, la cual estaba en su cuello.

El pretexto de todo esto: ayudarla a caminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a casa, Link abrió la puerta estruendosamente aferrando a Tetra, quien estaba enlodada, además sonrojada…muy nerviosa, porque la mano del rubio la aferraba hacia él de la cintura con fuerza.

La abuela inhaló aire sorprendida -¡Diosas! ¿Qué pasó?...-preguntó y se tapó la boca.

Se llama lluvia y eso es lo que hace a falta de un paraguas.

Aryll estaba pegada en la ventana viendo la tormenta con algo de miedo, para después ver que ellos ya habían llegado.

-Tetra, necesitas algo seco, buscaré algo enseguida- y se retiró.

-¡Link! ¡Tetra! ¡Están a salvo!- dijo Aryll alivianada -… ¿Están bien?- miró como se encontraban tomados mientras Link cerraba la puerta -Claro que están bien ¬.¬- y rio maléficamente.

Tetra seria, ignoró el comentario de la niña. Creía FIELMENTE que Aryll estaba loca.

-¬¬ Aryll, no es hora de tus bromas, arregla el sofá para que Tetra descanse- le ordenó Link a su hermana algo incómodo por lo que esta dijo.

-Link, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo Tetra y dejó de estrechar el cuello del chico, para soltarse por completo.

-Eso dicen todos cuando están heridos ¬¬- respondió Link, deslizando su mano derecha por la espalda de Tetra para al final devolverla a su costado.

Tetra rio, y a lado de el lo miró a los ojos mientras el hacia lo mismo y ¡Rayos! Le parecía linda aún llena de lodo. Mientras ambos se miraban, Aryll estando en un sofá los miraba, y la abuela volvía.

-Aquí tengo un blusón que me queda grande, yo no lo uso Tetra, podrías usarlo mientras lavo tu ropa-

Tetra había dejado de ver a Link, para escuchar a la señora.

-Gracias (vaya que hablaron, ya no me odia)- Tetra pensaba.

-Tetra, el sillón está listo, pero me temo que no te sentarás ahí, estás muy sucia- reclamó Aryll.

-Si Tetra, si gustas darte un baño…n.n que Link te muestre el lugar- dijo la abuela sonriendo.

-o-o…n.n Está bien ¿Puedes caminar?- le dijo a Tetra

Ella caminó un poco, lo que podía, enfrente de el -Creo n.n, estoy bien ya te dije- respondió Tetra, y se perdió de nuevo en la mirada de Link.

Este estaba más que nervioso, le gustaba verla, pero de reojo por estar enfrente de su abuela, Aryll, pero más cerca, Tetra, pudo darse cuenta de que su hermana y la señora…observaban toda la escenita, así que se puso muy nervioso y para parar eso.

Giró a Tetra a donde se dirigirían después, tomándola de ambos hombros por detrás, ella giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda extrañada, como queriendo verlo, mientras él la empujó un poco, para que avanzara y se quitaran de la vista de sus familiares.

Pero ella, estaba a punto de caerse, por haber girado tan pronto y con la rodilla herida, pero él la tomó de un brazo, así que la chica no llegó al suelo.

-Au…- expresó Tetra

La abuela y Aryll los veían serias.

-Lo siento u.u- se disculpó Link, un poco sonrojado, por aquel acto no antes planeado.

Ella se puso de pie correctamente -Estoy bien- afirmó.

Y ambos se tomaron de la misma forma de cómo habían llegado a la casa, para ayudarla a caminar. Se comenzaron a alejar, saliendo de ese cuarto.

-(no otra vez u-u')- pensaba Tetra nerviosa.

Suspiró -(Pff…)- Link estaba resignado… no podría ser tan malo ¬u¬

Eso podía ser lindo, pero a la vez incómodo.

La abuela rio viéndolos -jaja, ¡mira a esos dos, Aryll!- dijo entusiasmada por lo bajo para que no la oyeran.

-Si abuela, algo me hace sentir que Tetra y mi hermano tendrán algo más…O.O ¡Y se irá de la casa! Y nos dejará solas y - Aryll decía exaltada.

-Querida- la señora la tranquilizaba con las manos -Deja todo al juicio de ellos dos…ya veremos- comentó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Link llevaba a la chica, quien no dejaba de verlo, lo hacía de una manera en la que él no pudiera verla, estaba tan nerviosa y ruborizada, que él no podía enterarse. Link por su parte, no quería verla, eso haría que sus nervios salieran de control, ya que eso era incómodo.

Luego llegaron al baño, y Link soltó a la chica, acomodándose la ropa y con la mirada en el suelo.

Tetra veía a su derecha, estaba pegada a la pared a lado de la puerta.

-(u.u es demasiado atento conmigo…y ya me convenció a quedarme en su casa mientras dejaba de llover… ¿Qué me pasa? Siento que mi corazón se acelera…esto es raro)- pensaba Tetra viéndolo aún tímidamente.

El levantó la mirada y comenzó a hacer señas.

-Aquí está el baño como puedes ver…empieza a familiarizarte mientras busco toallas y le pido a mi abuela la ropa que vas a usar- dijo Link señalando el baño, y luego viendo a la chica.

Tetra se comenzó a reír sin dejar de verlo.

Link miraba a todos lados extrañado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó - ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - dijo Link tocándose el rostro.

-He he…n.n eres gracioso, hablándome como si fueras guía de turistas Owo- dijo Tetra divertida.

Suspiró -Bueno…tengo que ser atento, es mi casa y soy anfitrión- dijo Link sin verla como balanceándose nervioso.

Ella volvió a reír, con las manos juntas al frente…aún mirándolo.

El se puso nervioso y se sonrojó tenuemente.

-¡Bueno ya! Voy por las… (O.O)…voy por las toallas- dijo señalando a la derecha sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.

Ella lo miraba seria. Él se giró sin decir más y se fue a donde señalaba, y comenzó a caminar y se restregó la cara, algo frustrado.

-(¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla?)- pensaba Link en el camino.

La rubia lo siguió con la mirada, mientras él se aceleraba por aquel pasillo y luego bajó la mirada, aún con ambas manos unidas.

Y sonrió.

Algo…algo hacía que ambos se sintieran felices, confundidos y satisfechos a la vez. Pensaban cosas lindas, veían detalles hermosos en cada uno…sentían algo…algo nuevo, extraño pero hermoso al estar con el otro.

Dudosos se preguntaban por qué… ¿Razones? ¿Buscaban razones? Ambos saben que por alguna razón se sentían tan diferentes al momento de estar juntos…por alguna razón en esos momentos olvidaban sus problemas y no era sentirse bien consigo mismos…más bien era estar mejor con la otra persona…tal vez se complementaban…como amigos.

Sin querer ambos pensaban lo mismo en ese instante, tenían sus dudas y buscaban…razones.

Los dos cavilando en pensamientos regresaron al mundo en el que estaban parados. Link volvió a donde Tetra lo esperaba, llegó con dos toallas y un largo blusón de la abuela. Sonrió.

-He he (¿Cómo se irá a ver Tetra con esto?)- pensó divertido imaginando la escena y acercándose al baño.

Cuando llegó la vio curioseando en el baño. La tomó por sorpresa y le entregó las cosas que llevaba, la miró a los ojos algo serio.

-Oh, gracias n.n- dijo Tetra con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estás feliz, eso me alegra- dijo Link a ella.

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada para ver el blusón de la abuela.

-(¡Ya déjala que se bañe!) Eh… ¡Ah! La izquierda es la caliente y la derecha la fría- instruyó el joven.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo. Y así solo señaló el interior de aquel cuarto, como una indirecta, diciendo que ya se iba a meter. Y él afirmó.

Ella cerró la puerta lentamente al principio pero fuerte al final, y todo enfrente del joven. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Link se rascó la cabeza, suspiró, y se dirigió a donde estaban su abuela y su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momentos después, Tetra había terminado, estaba envuelta en una toalla y con otra que le habían proporcionado, se secaba el cabello.

-("Estás feliz")- repasaba la chica las palabras de Link, se puso de pie enfrente del espejo, y lo secó, mirándose seria pensó -(tiene razón…estoy feliz)- luego sonrió mirando hacia abajo -¿Pero por que? (¿Soy bipolar?... ¡Osh Tetra! ¿Eso que?)…- poniéndose un poco más seria- (antes de que Link me trajera…) Dije que nada me salía bien…antes…de que me abrazara de la cintura- casi grita sumamente emocionada.

-¿Tetra, que dijiste?- se oyó una suave voz detrás de la puerta.

-¡WOW! *0*-gritó Tetra

Giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero en el camino, por culpa del dolor en su pierna, casi se cae, sujetándose de donde pudo y tirando algunas cosas en el baño.

-¿Aryll?- preguntó Tetra agitada -¿Qué dije?... ¡Yo nada!- afirmó Tetra con esa mentira.

-¿Estás loca? ó-o- preguntó Aryll pegada a la puerta.

-(¿Si me oyó?)…este…si, tal vez un poco (¬¬ no seas tan sincera) ¡Tu no me hagas caso! ñ-n- dijo Tetra tratando de encubrir su error.

Aryll se rió - ¡No Tetra, si te oí! - afirmó divertida - pero creo que no diré nada ¬w¬- trató de convencerla, riendo detrás de la puerta.

Tetra guardó silencio, viendo a la puerta como si esta le hablara.

-n.n ¡Me voy, adiós!- dijo Aryll y se fue saltando.

-(Creo que es rara)…No debo pensar en voz alta- se apuntó Tetra esa nota personal.

Con un esfuerzo se estabilizó y se puso a vestirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya van a dar las 12 del día y la tormenta no para- dijo la abuela viendo la ventana.

Link estaba en una silla con una pierna sobre la otra, meciéndose, cambiado de ropa y comiendo una manzana.

-Si abuela, ya pasará, mientras tanto creo que lo mejor es no salir de casa- afirmó Link.

La señora caminó hacia él -Hablas como todo un adulto responsable de la familia- dijo y le alborotó el cabello -Me enorgullece que hayas crecido-

-¡Abuela!- dijo él alejándose.

Y su abuela se rio mirándolo para luego ver que del pasillo se hizo presente una jovencita con una larga playera blanca y el cabello rubio suelto, por estar húmedo aún.

-Su casa es muy acogedora señora, gracias por la ducha 6.6- le dijo Tetra sonriendo y con las mejillas extrañamente rojas…quien sabe porque…y su ropa en las manos.

-Oh Tetra de nada n.n apenas te vino la blusa- comentó alegre la señora con ambas manos juntas al frente.

Tetra observaba el vestido. Link, con comida en la boca, volteaba apenas a ver a la chica, y luego se impactó…no se veía graciosa con el vestido de su abuela, de hecho se veía bien con ese blusón que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

Y él casi se ahogaba, comenzó a toser fuertemente con una mano en el pecho y en la otra una manzana mordida, mientras su silla-mecedora se tambaleaba. La abuela y Tetra lo veían extrañadas.

Cuando recupero el aliento -…Tetra…te ves…bien- dijo recuperándose del atraganto.

Tetra sonrió tímidamente -…Gracias- ella juntó sus manos y luego comenzó a toser.

-Ay, linda, no te vayas a enfermar por la mojada- dijo la abuela acercándose a Tetra -Mira nomás tus piernas, que caída te llevaste- negó la cabeza aún viéndola -¡Link, trae el botiquín!...Dame tu ropa…para quitarle el lodo- la tomó y se fue.

Link se puso de pie, y se dedicó a buscar el dichoso botiquín, mientras Tetra solo lo veía, él la miraba de reojo, a veces sentía que le parecía tan linda, ella se dio una pausa de tanta mirada y comenzó a toser.

-… ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Link.

-…Eso creo, tal vez si atrapé un resfriado u.u- dijo Tetra aún en el final del pasillo.

-¿Ya vez lo que te pasa por querer tomar el sol en el lodo cuando está lloviendo así de fuerte?- preguntó Link divertido acercándose al comedor con una cajita de madera en las manos.

-¬¬ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dijiste?- dijo Tetra indiferente.

Link dejó la caja en la mesa, y tomó su manzana, la cual había dejado en aquel mueble -Si, lo sé, no soy bueno en esto como tú, ¿Sabes?- mordió la manzana y le hizo una seña a la chica preguntando si ella gustaba una.

-Este…- caminó hacia el comedor -… ¡Si! - respondió Tetra

-Bueno n.n- dijo Link y fue a la cocina.

-¡Ah…Aaa-chú! ToT-

-Mm…Tetra si te enfermaste- "apareció" la abuela detrás de la joven, espantándola y haciéndola paralizarse (*Las abuelas son como ninjas ¬¬ díganle a la mía).

Tetra se puso la mano abajo del cuello del susto y cerró los ojos con un gran suspiro.

-Abuela la vas a matar de un susto- dijo Link sonriendo, con una nueva manzana en su mano derecha y la suya en la izquierda, se acercó a ellas, y le entregó a Tetra la nueva fruta, mientras mordía la suya.

-Mm…gracias- dijo Tetra, tomó la fruta, y luego tosió tapándose con su brazo derecho, después se sentó en una silla del comedor.

-De nada- respondió Link.

-¬¬ no hables con comida en la boca- le dijo la abuela caminando hacia la mesa, y tomando el botiquín.

-¬¬u perdón- respondió el tapándose la boca, y yéndose a sentar en un lugar en la mesa.

-Vamos a ver- dijo la abuela abriendo la cajita, tomó una silla cercana y se sentó a junto a Tetra.

-Si te lastimo…- decía la abuela.

-Muerdes la manzana- sugirió Link como si nada.

Y la chica rio tímidamente.

La abuela se encargaba de lo que iba a hacer, Tetra la miraba tranquila, y mordía su manzana, Link hacía lo mismo, para después mirar detenidamente a la chica. ¿Cuántas veces hay que repetir lo linda que le parecía?...Las necesarias, de repente Tetra se quejaba de la curación de la abuela.

Después la señora le ponía tiernamente venditas en las piernas. La chica suspiró, y bajó su mano, junto con su comida a su regazo. Bajó su mirada.

-Gracias señora-le dijo Tetra -…Por todas sus atenciones- concluyó viendo a la señora luego volteó a ver a Link -¿Sigue lloviendo?- le preguntó.

Link se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, movió un poco la cortina y se asomó.

-Mm…ya no está tan fuerte, pero sí, sigue lloviendo- le dijo

-Iré a lavar tu ropa acá adentro, al fin, ya hay techo en el patio nwn- dijo la abuela a Tetra - tu ponte cómoda.

-Está bien- respondió Tetra viendo como la señora se alejaba.


	6. Chapter 6: Visión y Decisión

**IMPORTANTE: ****Los reviews son gratis y se envían de inmediato. Agradeceré que se tomen la mínima molestia de escribir uno al final del capítulo. ****Expresen sus comentarios, gustos y disgustos sobre el fic (de manera respetuosa). La vida sin comunicación no es buena.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**GiygaShade.- Gracias tú me diste mi primer review…y me puse como loca…n.n, gracias por seguir comentando, y por la ayuda con los nombres…**

**Conker-indigo.- Ojala sigas al pendiente de la historia.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CAPÍTULO 6: Visión y Decisión**

Había caído la noche en Outset, a eso de las 9pm acabó la lluvia, pero los habitantes de Outset preferían no salir, se presentaba un extraño y helado viento en la isla.

-¡Hice sándwiches! n.n- gritaba Aryll por la cocina dirigiéndose al comedor en donde se encontraban todos, quienes voltearon a ver a la chica. Era una mesa redonda y se encontraban de esta manera: Tetra, Link, la abuela y un lugar vacío, el de Aryll.

Tetra ya tenía su ropa de siempre, ahora más limpia que cuando tenía lodo.

-Aryll, ¿Por qué te ofreciste a hacer la cena? ¬¬- comentó Link

La niña dio un gran suspiro -¡Es que estoy feliz hermano!-

Tetra y la abuela veían a la entusiasmada niña, mientras Link le hablaba algo escéptico.

-Y… ¿Porque?- dijo Link

-Es que hace unas horas oí a alguien en el baño…muuuy feliz n.n- respondió la niña.

-O-O- Tetra la miró, sabía de que hablaba y comenzó a hacer señas a las chica- (¡Córtale niña!)- y pasaba su mano por su cuello.

Link la vio con cara de "¿y a esta qué le pico?". Y Tetra sonrió y volteó a ver su sándwich, algo apenada

-¿De qué hablas Aryll?- preguntó extrañada la abuela

-¡Ay abuelita! Prometí no decir nada- dijo Aryll viendo fijamente a Tetra.

La última suspiró -u.u Gracias- dijo.

Link y su abuela voltearon a verla. Tetra no los miró y mordió su sándwich.

La señora miró a su nieto -…Link… ¿recuerdas que tu habitación es la misma de tu hermana?- comentó la abuela.

Tetra se rió de una manera que casi no se oía, pero Link si la escuchó.

-¬¬ ¡Abuela! Eso es vergonzoso, si lo recuerdo…y también me recordaste la razón de porque solía dormir afuera de la casa ¬¬- dijo Link y observó su sándwich.

Aryll tomó su lugar -Link, no seas ridículo, ni que fuera tan malo u-ú- dijo la niña -y como si fuera problema, tu podrías dormir donde quisieras- finalizó.

-¡Es lo mismo que yo digo! n-n- comentó Tetra divertida.

Aryll sonrió y chocó manos con Tetra, y luego ambas se dedicaron a su comida.

-u-ú- Link

-Bueno…el punto no era ese…Es que por ahora…Link, no dormirás con tu hermana a lado- dijo la abuela

-¿Por qué? ¿Se va a ir de la casa? O.ó- dijo Link

-¬¬- Aryll

-No n.n ¡Es que Tetra se quedará en la cama de Aryll!- concluyó la señora con una sonrisa en la cara.

-(¿Qué? ¿Qué no tienen un sofá?)- Pensaba Tetra actuando indiferente, luego tomó su vaso de leche y con eso le bastó para no tener que cruzar palabra con nadie.

Link se quedó algo paralizado, y después de que no quería probar el sándwich que preparó su hermana, se decidió y le dio una mordida, para no tener que abrir la boca para otra cosa

-(¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿¡QUE!? X.x)- pensaba Link

-¡Abue…! -

(*Nadie parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea de la señora…)

-Aryll…Tetra es la visita- dijo la abuela y mordió su respectivo sándwich

-¡Pero abuelaaaaaa! ¿A dónde iré yo? No quiero dormir en el sofá T-T… ¿Puedo ir con Sue-Belle?- concluyó Aryll en tono de berrinche.

Link devoraba su sándwich, el cual no quería comer, pero estaba tan nervioso que comería lo que fuera.

Rara manera de calmar los nervios.

Pero cada quien tiene su forma, por su parte Tetra ya había elevado demasiado su vaso, y terminó por darle fin a su ración de leche. Lo bajó bruscamente y suspiró.

-o.o- la abuela la veía raro, pero Tetra no se percató de eso

-… ¿Por qué irías con Sue?- dijo la abuela

-Ay abuela, ¡es justicia! Si Link se quedará con su "amiga" yo también estaré con la mía y no tendré que estar en el sofá- dijo Aryll para defenderse, y se cruzó de brazos.

-O.O- Link y Tetra estaban más que incómodos, primero les dicen que van a compartir habitación, y luego Aryll dice "amiga" expresando las comillas.

-Está bien Aryll irás con Sue, pero acaba de cenar, y después te llevo…Oye Tetra, tenías sed n-n- dijo la abuela divertida

-…- Tetra miró a la señora y luego a la mesa -…si-

-¿Te parece buena mi idea? Tú y Link podrían platicar en la noche…mientras no se desvelen ¬¬-

-o-o- Link miraba a su abuela, y luego vio a Tetra.

Tetra dejó de ver la mesa, y lentamente vio a Link, para después, llena de nervios, volver a ver a la mesa y atacar a su sándwich.

Link dejó de verla -… ¡Aryll!- exclamó Link para cambiar de tema y todas voltearon a verlo.

-¿Qué?- respondió Aryll.

-¡Sabes cocinar! n-n- dijo queriendo molestar a su hermana, pero con una meta mas decidida…cambiar de tema, ya que Tetra no diría nada.

-Claro que sé cocinar, por algo casi te acabas el sándwich n-n- respondió la niña orgullosa.

-¡Nah! Ni te emociones, era broma- dijo Link

-¬¬ pero tengo razón, ya mero acabas- dijo la niña

La abuela comía su cena, mientras que Tetra llevaba la delantera en contra de la suya.

-Yo como porque son mis necesidades fisiológicas, niña O-ó- dijo Link y dio un trago a su leche.

-¿Qué demonios es "fisiológicas"?- dijo Aryll.

-O-O ¡Oí abuela!, Aryll es una mal hablada- dijo Link acusando a su hermana.

-¡Aryll! ¿Dónde oíste eso?- gritó su abuela

Tetra miraba la escena en silencio, le parecía normal, todas las familias peleaban así.

-Este…yo…Creo que así es como habla Tetra o.o- dijo Aryll para zafarse de esa.

-¿Que yo qué? O.o- dijo Tetra ofendida después de pasar un bocado

Link sonrió sutilmente…todo eso era divertido.

-Aryll, basta- dijo la abuela

- Si Aryll ya cállate u-ú- dijo Link realmente divertido.

-Pero yo… ¡Oye, Link empezó!- reclamó Aryll a su abuela

La última le dedicó a Aryll una mirada de que si no paraba, próximamente estaría castigada.

-Aryll guarda silencio o no irás con Sue-Belle- sentenció la señora

-Si Aryll, guarda silencio n-n- dijo Link aguantándose una carcajada.

-¡Ash!...Pero yo no inicié nada T-T… ¡No me merezco esto!- dijo Aryll

-Que te calles Aryll-decía Link

-Link, tú también guarda silencio u-ú- reclamó la abuela

Tetra sonrió.

-u.u Está bien abuela- dijo Link con cara de regañado

-jaja n-n- Aryll reía desde su lugar, tomó su vaso y acabó con su bebida -Abue, ya acabé, ¿me llevas con Sue?- preguntó y se puso de pie.

-Cuando te urge, si comes rápido u.ú- dijo Link

-Claro hija- la señora se paró- nomás ve por un suéter, está helando afuera, te podrías enfermar.

-Si, además hay gérmenes cerca- dijo Link refiriéndose a Tetra, en son de broma.

Tetra abrió la boca ofendida.

-¡Link!- exclamó la abuela

-Jaja, no es nada abuela, así nos llevamos n-n- dijo Link.

Tetra le dio un zape a Link y luego se cruzó de brazos aún sentada en la mesa, viendo hacia su derecha.

-x.x ¡Auch!- gritó Link y volteó a ver a la chica.

-¿¡Que!?...Así nos llevamos… ¿No?- reclamó Tetra en su defensa.

-O-ó- Link

La abuela soltó una risa al verlos, después vio llegar a Aryll, ya abrigada, esa niñita era rápida.

-Ahora volvemos- dijo la abuela y salió con Aryll, que estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Si- respondió Link -¿Recojo tu plato?- cuestionó a Tetra.

-Si no te importan los gérmenes u.u- dijo Tetra sin verlo, algo enfadada.

-No te enojes, era broma- y recogió la mesa sonriendo.

-Mira que gracioso, "Así nos llevamos"… ¡Ja!- reclamó Tetra.

-Ay, pero si ya pagué por eso, tú me zapeaste ¬¬- reclamó Link

-…-la chica no respondió y volteó a verlo, lo que ella quería era ver sus ojos, pero lo veía como regañándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a perdonar?- preguntó Link

-Mm… ¡Nah!- respondió Tetra y se rio.

Link se quedó como sorprendido- ¿PERO POR QUÉ? ¡Era broma, solo estaba jugando, tú me dices holgazán!- reclamó Link y se cruzó de brazos

-Pero nunca te he dicho germen- Tetra reclamaba pareciendo enojada -¡y menos enfrente de tu abuela!- y lo señaló con un dedo.

-Ash, Tetra perdóname- dijo Link arrepentido

-No, ya no me hables- respondió Tetra y miró hacia otro lado, ahogando una carcajada.

-Ah…p-pero- intentó hablar Link

Tetra soltó una carcajada- jaja, ¡mira tu cara! No te alteres, si te perdono n-n- respondió Tetra divertida, sonrió y le guiño un ojo, viéndolo de reojo.

Link suspiró- (¿Mi cara siempre le hace gracia?), u.u oye tu ya habías ganado la batalla, me diste un zape- respondió Link, con cara de derrota.

-Pero es que es divertido- respondió Tetra y se puso de pie.

-Algún día Tetra, algún día u-ú- reprochó Link y se fue a la cocina.

-¿Algún día que? ¿Me vas a ganar en una discusión?...Ya veremos- dijo Tetra y lo vio irse cruzada de brazos.

-Si Tetra, ya veremos…algún día, dejaré de ser tu burla u.u-dijo Link y dejó algunos platos en la cocina.

Tetra tomó otros de la mesa, los sujetó con una mano y dobló una rodilla, mientras miraba que el chico volvía por aquellos utensilios.

-Aw… ¿Te sientes como una burla?- dijo Tetra

Link la miró como algo serio, e intentó quitarle los platos.

Tetra los elevó para que no los alcanzara, pero ellos son casi de la misma estatura y Link se acercó demasiado, tanto, que se encontraba al borde de encimarse en ella, a lo que ella lo empujó con su mano izquierda en el pecho.

-¡Ya Tetra, dámelos!- dijo Link un poco fastidiado, pero nervioso.

-Link, no te enojes, no eres mi burla- y le entregó al chico los platos lentamente.

Él los agarró un poco más calmado –Eso no es lo que parece, tu eres muy buena discutiendo con la gente…lo cual… te vuelve mala O.o- dijo Link razonando, y volviendo a la cocina, se dirigía a lavar los platos.

-Bueno, soy una pirata, y suelo parecerle mala a la gente, tu eres un niño bueno que ayuda a todos- dijo Tetra siguiéndolo hacia la cocina, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-…pero no eres mala, tu haz ayudado a la gente…bueno…yo lo digo porque me ha tocado- dijo Link, se recargó en un lugar y volteó a ver a Tetra.

Tetra se cruzó de brazos -…solo ayudo a los que me importan…- dijo viendo a su derecha, y se ruborizó un poco, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo – (¿le dijiste que le haz ayudado porque te importa?)- y bajó un poco la mirada.

-¿Yo te importo?- preguntó Link notando a la nerviosa chica, lo que él quería oír…es que si, que a ella él le importaba, igual como a él ella le importa…en términos más simples: que ambos se preocupan mutuamente.

-…Pues si…- dijo Tetra y se rascó nerviosamente el brazo, mirando al suelo.

-n.n- Link –ya vez, para mi eres una chica buena (una muy buena chica, diría yo… ¡en el buen sentido!)

-…-Tetra se paralizó, el chico le estaba sonriendo, y esa sonrisa…le gustaba, le gustaba verlo reír –Tú eres un chico muy bueno Link…ayudas a todos- y sonrió tímidamente.

-Si…-dijo Link tímidamente y se volteo, la sonrisa de la chica le parecía realmente linda

-…Tienes un buen corazón-dijo Tetra sin pensarlo.

Link volteo a verla serio -¿Tú crees?- cuestionó Link.

-¡Si Link! n-n Te preocupas por todos, ayudas a tus seres queridos… ¡como con tu hermana! Yo te vi arriesgar todo por ella…tienes un muy buen corazón, insisto- dijo Tetra y sonrió pensativa -Recuerdo el primer día que te vi, cuando raptaron a tu hermana…casi morías intentando saltar para abajo n-n- concluyó.

Link se rio, y se rascó la cabeza -Si…te agradezco, me salvaste de esa caída- dijo.

-Hm…de nada- respondió Tetra.

-¡YA VOLVÍ!-

-Abuela… ¿Tan pronto?- respondió Link al llamado.

Tetra caminó hacia el comedor, y Link la siguió.

-n-n Si, encontramos a Sue-Belle en el camino…ella iba a su casa, y le encargué a Aryll- luego tembló- ¡Brr! Hace mucho frio- concluyó la abuela.

-Si…que raro, Outset no es así normalmente- dijo Link pensativo

La abuela dejaba una bufanda que traía en un lugar cercano.

-…Y bien, hay que alistar sus camas- dijo la abuela y sonrió

Link volteó a ver a Tetra, y ella hizo lo mismo, se miraban por lo bajo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Oh, mira esto!- decía la abuela, hincada a lado de la cama de Aryll, en la cual Tetra estaba sentada, había tomado un blusón de un cajón cercano, y lo miraba tiernamente.

Tetra y Link la veían sin expresión alguna, ambos en sus ahora respectivas camas, y en sus respectivos pensamientos.

-(Jamás había visto eso… ¿De donde lo sacó?)- pensaba Link

-O-O (¿Qué es eso?)- pensaba Tetra

La señora se ponía de pie, y caminó hacia Tetra lentamente.

-Esta pijama, la compré para cuando Aryll creciera…es muy linda… ¿Tetra, te la quieres probar?- dijo la abuela viendo con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, como solo las abuelas pueden ver a alguien y convencerlo.

-O-o… ¿Perdón? ¿Yo?- dijo Tetra señalándose a si misma sentada en aquella cama.

La señora asintió con la cabeza, Tetra vio a Link, y luego volteo a ver a la pijama, la tomó lentamente como si fuera algo sucio…No era lo que alguien como ella usaría.

Link había se puso de pie a buscar algo que ponerse para dormir, y cuando se iba a cambiar de ropa, su abuela habló.

-Oh, Link espera… ¡Estuve haciendo algo para ti, en el tiempo que estuviste ausente!- del mismo cajón que sacó la pijama para la chica, buscó un poco y sacó algo- Mira…cuando fuiste a rescatar a Aryll, mientras los esperaba me dediqué a hacer algo para cuando tu volvieras, pero cada que te veía te ibas de nuevo…me había quedado un poco grande…- la señora estiró su mano, con un suéter en ella.

Y se la entregó a Link, quien veía la prenda como sin queriendo.

Tetra se estaba yendo a buscar un lugar donde se pudiera cambiar a gusto, y recordó donde se ubicaba el baño, así que se dirigió para allá, ella solo quería borrarse de ahí, no se imaginaba usando aquella pijama, pero…lo iba a hacer.

-Yo los extrañaba tanto…así que también hice uno para Aryll- y miró a Link, con los mismos ojos convencedores que le había dedicado a Tetra antes. Esa mirada que dan las personas grandes, que te hacen pensar que si dices que no…herirás sus sentimientos. Así que Link tomó el suéter y se lo puso.

Era de colores chispeantes, las mangas le quedaban un poco arriba de donde deberían ir, era prácticamente el atuendo de un niño pequeño…es más, se podría creer que ni los niños más pequeños en Outset vestían así.

-Gracias abuela- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Link.

Después de un momento, Link se quedó platicando un rato con su abuela, hasta que llegó Tetra, completamente avergonzada, quería que la tierra la comiera viva, o no se sentía bien con vestido…o esa pijama…no se llevaba con ella. Ella entró. Y cuando Link la escuchó, avergonzado del suéter que hizo su abuela, se fue a esconder, no quería que lo viera la chica.

-Aw…Tetra te ves adorable con esa pijama- dijo la abuela emocionada.

-ó-o- Tetra no quería saber de nadie que la viera, el vestido era rosa pastel, muy a la antigua…se veía como una niña recién bautizada. -(bueno, es necesario dormir con algo u.u)- pensaba la rubia.

-Chicos yo ya me voy, que duerman bien…nwn- dijo la abuela, por alguna razón tenía prisa de salir de ahí…esa razón si es un enigma.

Link, seguía escondido, Tetra observaba detenidamente su vestido.

-(Tengo que salir tarde o temprano T-T…si no dormiré escondido…creo que sería mejor u.u)- pensaba Link

-Ugh…- expresaba Tetra el horror que le estaba teniendo a esa pijama y luego tosió un poco.

-(Creo que ya es hora, tengo sueño…iré a dormir)- pensó Link, se armó de valor, y finalmente salió de su escondite, para ver a Tetra de frente.

Ambos se vieron mutuamente, de arriba abajo, queriéndose reír.

-(…)- la mente de Link quedó en blanco, a primera instancia, sentía que la chica se veía graciosa…pero en cierto punto…

-(Oh nwn… ¡ve ese suéter!...es tierno)- pensaba Tetra

Ambos guardaron un silencio. Y después uno de ellos habló primero.

-Que lo visto en este cuarto, no salga de aquí ¬¬- dijo Tetra

-o.o estoy de acuerdo…-dijo Link afirmando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Tetra se fue a sentar a su cama, y Link no había dejado de verla, ella acomodaba las sábanas tosiendo de vez en cuando, y él seguía ahí parado viéndola.

-… ¿Qué?- dijo Tetra extrañada viendo al chico desde su cama

-Una cosa…- comenzó Link -Mi abuela tenía razón u.u-

-… ¿En qué?- preguntó Tetra ahora más confundida.

-…Te ves adorable- dijo Link algo embobado

Tetra se ruborizó un poco

Pero después algo la impulsó a ponerse de pie, y con las manos juntas detrás, en su espalda, caminó lentamente hacia el chico.

-…ahora que estas siendo tan sincero (O.o)…tengo que admitir que…tu suéter es muy lindo- dijo, estando enfrente de el, sonriendo

-…Oh vamos, ahora estas siendo sarcástica, yo fui sincero, te ves-decía Link

-No Link, es en serio…es un suéter lindo, te ves… (¿Ahora que vas a decir?) Tierno- concluyó Tetra y lo miró por lo bajo, coquetamente.

-Tú no te quedas atrás n.n- dijo Link sin pensar.

Y ella sonrió.

En momentos así, nadie escucha a su conciencia, el corazón y los impulsos hablan y dicen cosas de las que después tarde o temprano algunos se arrepienten. La mente, enojada cuando no la dejan razonar, se encarga de hacer a los cuerpos actuar…en momentos así… ¿Sería el caso?

Se quedaron ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro, pero solo por un momento, luego volvieron a la vida.

-(…Esto es raro, no puedo seguir, es muy confuso, si quiero pensarlo, lo pensaré en otro momento… un momento en el que si razone u.u)- se decía Tetra a si misma, mirando un poco seria para el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Link a la chica un poco más serio, la notó rara.

Ella volteó a verlo, y sonrió…una sonrisa un poco convencedora -Si, es solo que estoy cansada, necesito dormir, a ver si así se me quita el resfriado-…Mintió, y retrocedió un poco hacia su cama.

Link creyó -Si, si no descansas, no te aliviarás pronto nwn-

Tetra levantó una esquina de la sábana, y se sentó en ese lugar, se soltó el cabello, y no cruzó mirada con su compañero de habitación. Él no podía evitarlo y caminando hacía su respectiva cama, la miraba…también le parecía linda con el cabello suelto, y además se veía encantadora vestida así de tierna.

-(tantas miradas…tantos momentos, estoy muy confundida…pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué es esto?, esto, ¿es en serio?)- suspiró y se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y lo primero que vio en esa oscuridad fue a Link.

¿Por qué es que normalmente cuando una persona enamorada cierra los ojos ve la imagen de esa persona tan especial? ¿Enamorada? ¿Tetra estaba enamorada?

Ambos se pusieron a buscar conclusiones, a librarse de algunas dudas…a buscar razones

Abrió los ojos-(No… ¿Pero cómo?...No, yo no lo creo)- Tetra no estaba segura de nada.

Link ya se había acostado, se puso a pensar.

-(¿Por qué es que cada vez creo que Tetra es más y más linda? Bueno, ella es linda, pero…hay algo…algo, pasa…cuando la miró, como que me conecto a algo, y me voy del planeta…)- Link se sorprendió a si mismo -(¿Qué fue lo que dije? Esas palabras fueron… pero es cierto…es que ella…)- suspiró -… (Es que yo…la quiero)- y el mismo analizó sus pensamientos.

-(Yo…)- Tetra tenía una mirada como de tristeza -(yo…lo quiero… ¿o?...)-suspiró-(Tetra piénsalo bien…) - la chica debatía consigo misma.

-(Yo la quiero…pero…creo que ahora más…yo la)- Link cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara.

-(Si, yo lo quiero…y mucho…me ha apoyado, y ¿Quién me apoyará ahora? Tengo dudas…creo que yo…)- Tetra suspiró y cerró los ojos-(yo lo amo)- y los abrió de nuevo viendo el techo.

Sacó conclusiones-(…yo la amo…pero, no creo que ella lo haga también)- dijo Link viendo al techo…algo triste.

-(…tal vez sea verdad…tal vez si…lo amo…)- dijo Tetra y se resignó un poco para después más tarde caer dormida, si, estaba cansada y algo decaída, además era difícil pensar en eso, muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

Link lo pensaba y lo pensaba, y creyó que si era esa la conclusión, pensaba que bien él podía quererla más de la cuenta, pero él dudaba que ella lo hiciera igual, y a final de cuentas, decidió no pensar en eso, cuando una duda te carcome, es imposible dormir, y es preferible olvidarlo al menos mientras la noche termina.

**N/A. En esta representación, es como si quien lee está en el papel de quien sueña: **

_Caminas por una costa nada familiar-…El mar, tan profundo…tan tranquilo...- suspiras -…un barco…no puede ser…yo lo conozco, obvio sí ¡es mío! …Ay… ¿Es Johan? Claro que es él, maldito desgraciado- Observas a tu alrededor -¿En dónde estoy?…Nunca antes había estado aquí…es una isla tan…oscura-_

_Ves solo penumbras, era un lugar tenebroso, todo era oscuro y reconoces solo a Johan, él está cerca, así que sin pensarlo, te ocultas. Él, como a diez metros de distancia, platica con alguien-_

_-¿Querías verme?- pregunta con las manos en la cadera a alguien que no puedes ver._

_-Creo que tú y yo tenemos cosas en común- dice una voz tenebrosa._

_No te puedes mover, si lo haces, te verán, solo observas a Johan algo nervioso._

_-¿Como qué?- pregunta Johan arrogantemente, y lo ves cruzarse de brazos._

_-Aquel barco pirata, lo he visto antes…sé a quien le pertenece- _

_Te preocupas…sabes de que hablan._

_-¿Qué? ¡Ese barco es mío!- gritó Johan_

_Se escucha el sonido de una espada siendo desfundada, y observas que se encuentra junto al cuello de Johan, solo es posible ver la mano del extraño sujetando una espada con algunos hilos colgando de esta…vagamente conocida, el hombre vestía ropa oscura, o eso se podía presenciar._

_-E-está bien… ¡No es mío! ¡Déjame!- gritaba Johan casi sin poder hablar._

_El extraño bajó su arma._

_-Ella y un tal héroe creyeron deshacerse de mí, pero gracias a alguien he vuelto-_

_Pierdes el color de tu rostro -(¡No puede ser! ¿Será él?)- Luego sientes que alguien te toma de un brazo… puedes sentir la fuerza en su mano, pero cuando ves quien es, solo vez una sombra…con vida. Y te petrificas. Te arrastra hacia donde Johan y el extraño hablan, no puedes ver la cara de ese extraño, pero su forma se te hace conocida._

_-Pero si es la Princesa Zelda- dice la voz tenebrosa_

_Volteas, pero no puedes ver su rostro, está oscuro._

_Mientras te llevan a la fuerza a donde se encuentra, Johan abre la boca._

_-¿Zelda?...Claro que no, ¿que no se llama Tetra?- dijo Johan_

_-¡Cállate! - gritó aquel hombre_

_La sombra te detiene enfrente de aquel oscuro hombre._

_-¿C-cómo? ¿Q-qué?- intentas decir- Tú estás…-_

_El hombre ríe mientras lo observas. Él te toma por el cuello, y te eleva lo más que puede. DejaVú._

_-Tú y el héroe pagaran por lo que me hicieron…desearan no haber nacido-_

_Comenzabas a distinguir más su cara, la habías visto antes, tal vez hace mucho…su cabello era rojo…sus ojos también, su cara completa, estaba llena de heridas, te miraba con odio y repugnancia. Te faltaba el aire, y sentías que el pulso se te iba; por la falta de oxígeno y el miedo, tus ojos quieren llorar_

_El hombre te aprieta con fuerza, chocando sus dientes, mientras tu das tu mejor esfuerzo para seguir con vida, él saca una de sus espadas y la acerca lentamente a tu cuello…_

Tetra se levanta apresurada y da un enorme y profundo suspiro, respiraba agitadamente, y sentada en su cama tenía la mirada perdida.

-Tetra ¿Estás bien? - le decía Link preocupado tomándola del hombro izquierdo. Ella pasó su mano por su frente y estaba sudando frío, suspiró, y luego se talló los ojos.

-¡Oye! ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntaba Link sin obtener respuesta.

Ella recuperando su aliento, puso su mano debajo de su cuello, y sintió su corazón acelerado.

-…No…no estoy bien u.u- dijo cerrando los ojos

Link pasó su mano del hombro de la chica a su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Link sumamente preocupado, la chica le había llevado un gran susto.

-…pesadillas- respondió mirándolo seria.

Link se alejó unos centímetros se hincó en el suelo, y puso su cabeza y ambas manos en la cama de la chica.

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó.

-…- Tetra suspiró -Ganondorf- dijo aún más seria.

Link miró a lado pensando que decir -…Tetra, solo fue un-

-Se sentía tan real…él dijo…"Creyeron deshacerse de mi, pero gracias a alguien he vuelto"- comentó Tetra.

Link se confundió…eso sería muy aterrador.

-…Y Johan estaba ahí…también mi barco…- comentó viendo a Link preocupada.

Él no podía creer que Ganon volvería…estaba muerto, dedujo que eso no seria posible.

Se puso de pie y volvió a poner su mano derecha en el hombro de Tetra -Tranquilízate…fue solo un sueño- dijo tratando de calmarla.

Ella suspiró más relajada, se le había pasado la alteración, veía al frente, y estaba extrañamente ruborizada, y luego se abrazó a si misma en señal de frío.

Link la miró serio y con el contrario de su palma, tocó la frente de la chica, Tetra volteó a verlo algo paralizada, él estaba serio y como si nada, además de algo adormilado, tal vez por eso no sabía lo que hacía. Ella, con los nervios arriba de las nubes, tenía fiebre.

-Estás hirviendo- dedujo Link tocando la piel de Tetra.

Ella lo veía, esa cercanía la hacía estremecerse, y se alejó un poco inclinándose ligeramente al lado contrario de donde estaba Link…como si no hubiera querido tener sus manos en su rostro…acciones…con eso lo disimulaba.

Link se enderezó, se acomodó su infantil pijama y le preguntó a la rubia:

-¿No te traigo algo?-

La chica volvió a la Tierra, y viéndolo pasó su cabello detrás de sus orejas y respondió.

-… ¿Agua?

Link sonrió ligeramente y sin dejar de verla a los ojos…

-Agua…n-n ¡Eso será!- dijo

Tetra, sentada en la cama, y sujetándose de sus manos, soltó una pequeña y tímida risa, no dejó de verlo, simplemente no podía…además se sentía rara con él, como que no era la misma.

Él tenía que parar eso, si la chica se mostró lejana cuando solo le tomó la temperatura…ni para que decirlo.

Con eso, un poco serio, se dirigió a la puerta, y cuando iba a abrirla, alguien la azotó antes que él y le dio un portazo en la cabeza.

-x.x ¡oouch! TT^TT- exclamó Link con su mano derecha en la frente

-… ¡Uh! o.o- expresó Tetra

-Lo siento- se asoma - Link, lo lamento - la abuela se lleva las manos a la boca -solo venía a ver porque tanto alboroto a mitad de la noche- y miró alrededor.

-Mm…ú-ú- dijo Link cerrando los ojos y sujetando su cabeza

La abuela caminó hacia Tetra y enfrente de ella le dijo.

-Hija estás muy roja- tocó su frente - estás muy caliente… ¿y sudaste?… ¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo la señora y volteó a ver a Link.

-O-O ¡Pesadillas! ¡Eso pasó! - dijo Tetra sorprendida.

-u.ú ¡Sí, abuela! Además está enferma, ¿Recuerdas? - reclamó Link cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡Por qué se alteran!? No insinúe nada n-n…crecen muy rápido- concluyó la abuela.

-¬¬- Tetra miró a la señora.

-¿A qué iba yo?- preguntó Link señalando la puerta viendo a ambas mujeres.

-Ay hijo, te afectó el golpe que te dí ú.u- dijo la abuela.

Tetra miró todo seria. Link se quedó pensando un rato, luego reaccionó.

-¡Ah! Agua, eso era n-n - gritó triunfante y luego bostezó -ahora vuelvo- dijo y salió de ahí.

-¿Estás bien entonces?- preguntó la abuela a Tetra.

-Si, solo fue un mal sueño… (o.o muy mal sueño)- respondió.

-Entonces…con tu permiso, me retiro, buenas noches- le respondió la señora.

-Está bien. Gracias…-respondió Tetra, un poco ida.

Se puso a pensar un poco en el sueño, Link tenía razón, fue solo un sueño…Link…

Suspiró, ese chico, ya no es lo mismo que lo que fue…hace tantos sucesos, se hizo de una muy buena amistad con él. Pero ahora se han vuelto tan cercanos, que las cosas han cambiado para ella…también para él…pero eso ella no lo sabe.

Todo eso podía ser maravilloso, pero a la vez confuso.

-(¿En serio me enamoré de el?)- se preguntó a si misma mentalmente.

No podía creer que se había enamorado del chico que, a primera vista, le pareció que estaba en pijama…Se rió ante tal recuerdo. Tal vez tenía que dejar de negar las cosas, ese chico es lindo en realidad…y la aprecia, la ha apoyado demasiado en todo lo que le pasa a pesar de las condiciones que enfrentan. Y dio por aceptarlo y aún acostada, se abrazó a si misma.

Link por su parte, después de detenerse en el pasillo, y preguntarse a donde iba, finalmente llegó a la cocina, abrió un pequeño cajón y tomó un vasito. Mientras lo llenaba, pensaba…pensaba en ella…a cada instante. Suspiró fuertemente al darse cuenta de eso.

-La chica es linda ¿Cierto?-

Link se sorprendió y por consecuencia derramó el vaso.

-¡Abuela! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué no vez que aún estoy dormido?- le reclamó Link en voz baja.

La abuela rio pícaramente y después comentó:

-¿Te gusta Tetra?-

-O-O''- Link se petrificó - u-ú ¡Abuela!- reclamó en un murmuro.

La abuela rio, y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Descansa- fue lo último que dijo y se retiró lentamente.

-O-o- Link suspiró y volvió a llenar el vaso -(¡Rayos! ¿A caso se nota? ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso mi abuela?)- se dijo mentalmente, y luego volvió al dormitorio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tetra seguía acostada en su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Link no tocó y entró al cuarto, Tetra medio reaccionó, abrió los ojos y seguía sonriendo.

Link la miró así desde que entró, pero volvió a ver al vaso, cuidando el no derramar el líquido de éste, y caminó hacia el espacio entre ambas camas.

-… ¿Por qué tan feliz?- preguntó el extrañado y le entregó el recipiente a la chica.

Suspiró -Oh, nada- dijo Tetra y tomó el vaso lo vio aún sonriente y le dio un trago.

Link se quedó serio viéndola, estaba como hipnotizado, lo cual tal vez incomodó a la chica, quien bajó el vaso y dio un suspiro de satisfacción.

-… ¿Qué pasa? (Diosas esos ojos…)- preguntó y pensó la chica.

Link negó con la cabeza -No, nada…sigo dormido (y vaya que si, debe ser un sueño, porque estás…)- respondió y pensó Link -(¡No puedo hacer eso! Si no dejo de verla, va a sospechar)- pensó y se volteó sin decir más para dirigirse a su cama.

-(Eso fue…) - pensó Tetra muy adentrada en sus pensamientos -Buenas noches- dijo, se recostó en su cama y se abrigó con sus sábanas, acostada boca arriba

-Si…buenas noches- dijo Link algo cansado, apagó la luz, que estaba en una lámpara, en una mesa entre ambas camas; y cerró los ojos

La chica no le dio importancia, cada palabra de su boca la hacia sentir mejor.

-Link…- murmuró.

- ¿Mm? - "preguntó" aún con los ojos cerrados acostado del lado contrario de donde se encontraba la cama de la chica.

-Gracias…por…todo- respondió tímidamente, con la sábana sobre su boca

Él abrió los ojos, giró hacia la cama de Tetra, ella bajó la sabana, y volteó a verlo, lo mejor que podía, ya que estaba oscuro.

-…No hay de que, Tetra- respondió Link tranquilamente.

Link volvió a voltearse del lado que estaba antes. La chica dio un leve suspiro y cerró los ojos. Ya no había qué hacer…estaba enamorada y no podía cambiarlo, la voz del chico la hacía sentir tan bien, y sus ojos…sus ojos le encantaban…los últimos momentos con él, la hacían creer fielmente, que él estaría ahí siempre…y eso es lo que más quería.

El chico no había cerrado los ojos, cada que pensaba tanto en ella, se olvidaba del mundo, podía quedarse mirándola, aunque fuera el último instante de su vida…eso es lo que le gustaba hacer, y si ahora la miraba así, es porque ya sentía algo…esperaba el momento en el que pudiera gritárselo y robarle un beso. Si él lo esperaba…ella lo soñaba… ¿Qué sería si…? Ella también quería que algún día pudiera decírselo…Que estaba enloqueciendo por él, que en sus ojos se podía perder…Que no era la misma.

Y ambos guardaron sus sentimientos por el otro esperando el momento adecuado en el que pudieran contarlo, y más…demostrarlo.

Pero POR ESTA VEZ…ya lo estuvieron asimilando…esa razón los tenía unidos…y a la vez separados…

_Continuará…_


	7. Chapter 7: Lo he visto antes

**Que emoción, es el 7mo. No olviden postear su review, los estaré esperando, gracias a los que ya han dejado a lo largo de estos capítulos, un saludo a mi hermano de otra madre: Yuan, que está al pendiente de mi fic el sabe que lo quiero le ofrezco este capítulo como segundo regalo de cumpleaños, aunque haya sido ayer; y a Omar (DragonSoulSC) con quien la plática se hace larga a través de los MPs del FanFiction, y también estaba ansioso de ver este episodio.**

**Se volvió un capítulo más largo de lo que estaba planeado ya que lo he estado reeditando. Agregando cosas que no iban con las ideas originales.**

**Después de la tardanza, al fin está listo, algo le pasó al FanFiction, como que lo modificaron, pero bueno, da igual… Ojala y lo disfruten**

**CAPÍTULO 7: **

-¡HERMANO MAYOOOOOOOR!- gritaba Aryll con lo que su voz le permitía

-Aryll…- dijo con seriedad -esos gritos no funcionan ¬¬- advertía su abuela.

-o-o- afirmaba hacia la señora- Tiene razón…- luego Tetra comenzó a negar -No despierta con facilidad- afirmó ahora dirigiéndose a la niña.

-…- la pequeña miró a su abuela y a Tetra y después seria, miró su hogar -Cierto u-u- Afirmó -…Mejor voy por el- y corrió a casa.

Las dos mujeres quedaron en la costa, Tetra volteó a ver a la señora y cuando esta giró, la rubia sonrió y la abuela lo hizo también, y después de eso Tetra se fue de ese sitio en silencio dejando a la pequeña anciana pensativa y viendo el mar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Refunfuñó caminando al interior de ese cuarto.

-Link…¬¬- se detuvo enfrente de donde su hermano dormía, y puso las manos en la cadera

El estaba del lado contrario, de donde se encontraba la segunda cama en esa habitación, la cual estaba tendida, y completamente vacía.

Suspiró alargadamente -No está…venga más tarde…-se estiró un poco y se volteó del lado contrario, dándole la espalda a Aryll, y siguió durmiendo.

-¬¬XX- la chica exhaló algo fastidiada mientras lo observaba y se cruzaba de brazos, checó un poco a su alrededor, la mesa del centro tenía sobre ella un pequeño vaso vacío.

Ideas maléficas recorrían la mente de Aryll, así que, en silencio, tomó el recipiente y se alejó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡AAAAAH!- gritaban unos cuantos hombres al subir a una embarcación situada en la costa de Outset.

-¬¬XX- la capitana de esos enloquecidos piratas los observaba desde afuera estando de brazos cruzados.

En realidad le daban pena.

Un pequeño hombrecito con enormes anteojos miraba como algunos habitantes de la isla se alejaban corriendo de ese lugar, seguramente asustados por la actitud de esos hombres, y comenzó a caminar hacia la rubia.

-Señorita, ¿Qué hará si las autoridades de esta isla se enteran del alboroto que los demás están causando?- preguntó y se acomodó los anteojos.

Ella volteó a verlo y soltó una risa -Es una pregunta fácil Mako- exclamó orgullosa -Yo no los conozco, me cambio el nombre, y me voy a vivir a Windfall- respondió con seguridad

El pequeño hombre solo la miró algo sorprendido.

-¬w¬…no lo haré, ¿Me crees capaz?- afirmó sonriente.

Mako comenzó a negar con la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos -Usted ya no es la misma, ¿Sabe?- y se retiró al interior de el barco que estaba ahí, dejando a la joven pensando en lo último que dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oOó HURACÁN corran por sus…- se talló los ojos- ¡ARYLL! ¿Qué sientes?- exclamó Link sentándose en su cama sacudiendo su húmedo cabello.

-¡YAY! non- exclamó y aplaudió -Al fin aprendí como despertarte- gritó Aryll y comenzó a saltar.

-¬¬' muy graciosa ¿Por qué me mojaste?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

(*Una vez que te levantan con agua, te levantas más pronto que nunca…experiencias)

-¡Ay, ni fue tanto! Además hay algo que arribó a Outset esta mañana, y pensé que te interesaría verlo- comentaba mientras señalaba la puerta.

-Claro o.¬- dijo sin ánimo y bostezó mientras se estiraba, había crecido en todo ese tiempo.

Su hermana lo estaba observando de pies a cabeza.

-Lindo suéter hermano ¬w¬ (su guardarropa es cada vez más extraño)- comentó Aryll

-¬¬ Puedo oler el sarcasmo en tus palabras, hermanita- respondió Link algo divertido.

La niña sonrió, su hermano sacudió la cabeza de esta y después de que el rió, Aryll salió de ahí saltando. El joven rubio buscó una prenda que pudiera reemplazar el suéter que su abuela le había hecho, para así salir de ahí pronto a ver que es de lo que Aryll le estaba contando.

Ya listo salió de casa con un pants y una playera roja y alcanzó a ver como su hermana llegaba a donde estaba su abuela, llegó a donde ellas estaban, ambas volteaban a la izquierda de la costa, mirando extrañadas a la costa.

-¿Nunca antes lo habían visto, cierto?- preguntó Aryll a su abuela.

-Nadie en Outset dice conocerlo- responde la señora con un tono terrorífico a su nieta.

-¿Qué…es…esto?- preguntó Link sorprendido mientras se acercaba más a ellas y se detenía.

-¡Ah! Hola Link, despertaste, esto es un barco que- decía la señora.

- Llegó a Outset sin nadie que lo trajera- interrumpió Aryll tratando de asustar a su hermano.

-¬¬ ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- preguntó Link incrédulo.

-O~O es un barco con vida…además del tuyo- le dijo la niña.

-O-O ¿En serio?...¬¬ Si Aryll- le respondió Link aún sin creer.

Aryll abrió ambos brazos- ¡No miento! Pregúntale a tu novia- dijo en su defensa y se cruzó de brazos.

-O/O ¿¡C-cual novia!- preguntó Link nervioso.

Aryll rió -Tetra, claro… ¿Quién más?- respondió negando con la cabeza lentamente.

-¬¬- Link la observó algo enojado, suspiró para preguntar: -¿Dónde está?-

La abuela señaló en silencio lejos y hacia donde se encontraba también el barco, que se le hacía vagamente conocido, y si, ahí estaba la chica.

-Estaba con sus piratas, asustaron a las personas que estaban por aquí- comentó la señora.

Link solo afirmó con la cabeza y después se fue hacia donde Tetra se encontraba.

-¿Ves como ni siquiera negó que fuera su novia?- le preguntó Aryll a su abuela señalando a su hermano, como acusándolo de algo.

La señora rió -Ay, Aryll, déjalo-

Y Aryll se cruzó de brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella sujetaba en sus manos, una enorme y maltratada hoja de papel que aparentaba ser algo vieja.

-Buenos días- dijo Link mientras caminaba.

Volteó a donde el estaba, lo miró de arriba para abajo despistadamente y luego disimuló volviendo a observar el barco enfrente de ella.

-Tardes ¿Serán?- le respondió Tetra sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Me quedé dormido o.¬- dijo Link finalmente a la derecha de ella.

-Eso lo se…-

Hace unas horas que no lo veía, ¿Lo extrañaría?

No, no es para tanto. No hay que exagerar.

-Y… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó Link viendo el barco -Aryll dice que llegó solo… ¡Tonterías!-

-Es que es verdad…llegó solo- confirmó Tetra viendo a Link.

-¡¿Nah?- dijo Link incrédulo mirándola -(Ella dijo que es verdad, y que le preguntara a mi novia…maldita Aryll)- pensó Link.

-¡Que si!- exclamó ella acomodando su ropa, la cual es la misma que siempre suele usar.

Observaron como los aún eufóricos y enloquecidos piratas lanzaban y rompían cosas en el interior de aquel barco.

-o.o Claro ¿Y que hacen los chicos? ¿Lo están saqueando?- cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

-Si… ¡Es que no me vas a creer!- le comentó guiñando un ojo y sonriendo.

-ó-o- el solo la miró sin entender.

Tetra dio unos pasos, y enfrente de el dijo -¿Pasamos? Si quieres…- sugirió.

-Pero, ¿Que no tiene dueños?- preguntó Link mientras Tetra caminaba hacia el barco sin voltear a ver.

Ella volteó extendiendo sus brazos -¿Qué parte…de "llegó solo"…no entiendes? ¬¬- preguntó ella un poco fastidiada.

Y Link solo suspiró sin decir nada más.

Luego siguió caminando -Si vienes…- lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de ideas -Te diré todo lo que sé…- concluyó tentadoramente.

Link miró a los lados, dudaba si ir detrás de la rubia que seguido le traía dudas. Suspiró en el lugar que estaba y caminó con pesadez en sus pasos.

Dio por ceder -Si capitana u-u- de pasos lentos a más acelerados iba detrás de ella -(esto no es bueno)- pensó.

Cuando la alcanzó ella se encontraba dispuesta a subir por unas escaleras junto a la embarcación.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- preguntó el chico.

-Mira Link…-dijo mientras volteaba a verlo -¡Déjame subir! ¿Ok?- respondió y ascendió frente a el.

-¬¬- Link solo la miró, cada vez se encontraba más arriba, y finalmente, con una flojera inmensa, subió detrás de ella.

Cuando finalmente subieron, ella suspiró orgullosa y mirando alrededor, mientras Link veía algo preocupado el desastre que todos estaban haciendo. Los piratas buscaban desesperados cosas de valor u otros asuntos que no fueran de su incumbencia.

-¡Ya dime! ¿Por qué tanto suspenso?- reclamó Link a la chica.

-¡Espérate, a eso voy! u-ú- exclamó ella fastidiada de la impaciencia de Link.

Ella suspiró, dio dos lentos pasos hacia adelante, giró y se puso de frente al chico, quien la veía algo extrañado, pareciera que Tetra iba a contarle un secreto, o algo demasiado importante.

-Link…- extendió sus brazos y comenzó a decir -Te presentó el barco de los piratas llamados Boras- dijo entusiasmada y con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-O.O'' Tienes una sonrisa malévola- señaló Link -¿Por qué te alegra tanto?- cuestionó.

Ella bajó sus brazos -¬¬ ¡Link! ¡Es el barco de Johan! n.n- exclamó.

El se cruzó de brazos y la miró de lado -Y… ¿Qué planeas?- preguntó sin la más mínima idea de lo que la chica tenía en mente.

Tetra se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a estudiar el cielo, pensando en todo lo que podía hacer con el barco aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Reaccionó al verla -O.o… ¡¿No querrás vengarte?- exclamó algo temeroso.

Ella se acercó a el como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso y lindo a la vez. Ya cerca, desacomodó el cabello del chico, mientras ella misma reía. El odiaba que sacaran de su orden su cabello, pero por esta vez, y por ser ella se lo perdonaría, pero solo dio por ruborizarse un poco.

-owô ¿Venganza? No creí que hayamos pensado en lo mismo…-suspiró y se alejó un poco después de lo hecho -Pero no- y le dio la espalda.

Para uno de ellos ese momento había sido algo incómodo, lleno de extrañeza por la actitud del otro.

Y para otro de ellos, aquel instante, se había comportado como si todo le valiera poco, como si no pensara en la forma en la que el otro tomara sus acciones.

El primero fue Link, quien estaba completamente nervioso, confundido y con dudas del porque se comportaban así con el, pero más que nada, como ya mencionaba, nervioso.

La segunda fue Tetra, quien por un instante, a pesar de todo lo que ya sentía, fue capaz…no, corrección, SERÁ capaz de comportarse así con alguien que quiere, estaba tan contenta de tener el barco de Johan para poder devolverle el favor. Tan contenta por ello, que se sentía completamente segura de si misma para comportarse tal y como ella deseaba, al frente, y con Link.

-¡Solo dime que tienes en mente!- pidió Link después de que se le bajaran los nervios.

Alguien se acercó a Tetra, con algo brillante en manos.

-Este tipo no tiene tantas cosas de valor- dijo Suko a Tetra mostrándole unos cuantos rubíes.

A la capitana solo le bastó con verlos para arrebatárselos de las manos.

-O-ó ¡Claro que no! Solo se dedica a robar los barcos de las chicas lindas… ¿Cierto Link?- preguntó acercándose a el de una manera extraña -¿O prefieres decir…adorables?- le cuestionó de forma coqueta refiriéndose a ella misma, por supuesto.

-Dijimos que nada de lo dicho en la habitación, saldría de la habitación ¬¬- advirtió Link.

Ella reaccionó, y dio por alejarse. Le entregó los rubíes a Suko y le pidió que los guardara, y el aceptó y dio por alejarse de ahí.

Miró para arriba -Tienes razón- dijo seria y después vio a Link -Está bien, la cosa es…más bien justicia- comenzó a explicar Tetra haciendo señas con sus manos -Johan tiene mi barco, y…lo justo, tengo el suyo- concluyó mirando a un lado.

Link la miró serio.

-¿Y que te hace estar tan segura de que es el barco de Johan?- cuestionó Link.

Ella abrió sus brazos-Fue fácil saber donde habita ese capitán- explicó ella, y volvió sus manos a la cadera.

-Yo se donde se ubica tu habitación- comentó el orgulloso y sin haberlo pensado. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, miró asustado a la chica.

-¬¬- ella solo lo miró algo enojada.

-¡Yo no entré!- aclaró levantando sus manos como si lo arrestaran -Es solo que los chicos me dijeron donde era, por eso lo sé- dijo para zafarse de esa.

-¬¬ La habitación de este tipo dice Johan en la puerta- respondió.

-Bueno…mi puerta no dice nada, porque ahí duerme Aryll- comentó Link.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo puerta ¬¬- dijo ella.

Link rió y Tetra lo siguió, luego se miraron a los ojos…pareciera que ya extrañaban esas miradas que los hacían enloquecer, para después detenerse para creer que con esos inocentes gestos acosaban al otro.

Pero, en el momento era lo único que harían, mirarse…bien podrían dejar de respirar, detener todo… menos sus corazones, los cuales serían los en emitir esos sonidos: latidos, fuertes y descontrolados.

Pero cuando reaccionaban se incomodaban, intimidaban y además creían que nada de eso debía saberse, tanto el mirarse, como lo que sentían al hacerlo. Por la mente de ninguno de los dos, pasaba la idea de que el otro no podía dejar de ver a sus ojos.

Que cada uno tenía reacciones diferentes al estar juntos.

Ella podía ser totalmente diferente. No tan fuerte como siempre, o, al contrario, volverse la chica más segura de todos los mares, y comportarse como hace un momento.

El, a pesar de haberse convertido en un héroe, podía llegar a debilitarse por cierto miedo, el miedo de ser rechazado, o más bien el miedo de las respuestas que se les brindarían a sus dudas. Además podía ser protector, y sentir más afecto del que ya tenía por esa pirata.

Pero, ubicándonos en lo que estábamos, ellos habían dejado de mirarse, se habían alejado un poco del otro y caminaban alrededor del barco, para tener que hacer mientras pensaban.

Tetra se detuvo para checar el mapa que aún llevaba en manos. Después de mirarlo un rato habló de nuevo:

-Oye…mira esto- dijo a Link sin dejar de ver el mapa del Gran Océano.

Link reaccionó y caminó hasta ella, ahí ella lo miró algo seria.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó el viendo el mapa, era un modelo grande, así que Link ayudó a la rubia tomándolo de un extremo para que así ambos pudieran apreciarlo mejor.

Tetra bajaba el mapa al suelo, y por estar a lado Link lo hacía también, hasta que lo dejaron en el suelo, ella se había quedado viendo aquel pedazo de papel extrañada y sumamente confundida.

Link la estaba mirando a ella, luego volteaba a ver el mapa, pero como no le daba interés, volvía a verla a ella. Y de todo esto, ella no se daba cuenta.

-¿Qué…paso…aquí?- preguntó ella y señaló un punto en el mapa.

Link reaccionó, miró aquel punto y sorprendido dijo:

-¡¿De donde salió?-

-Esa isla NO existe- afirmó ella -…pero su forma se me hace conocida…y no se porque- dijo Tetra.

-Mm…- el analizó el mapa -¿Existirá?- preguntó Link viendo hacia la chica.

Ella se encogió de hombros -Eso habría que averiguarlo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Link bajó la mirada hacia el mapa y se puso a pensar mientras Tetra lo miraba esperando que dijera algo.

-OwO- se le ocurrió una idea -Podemos visitar la ubicación de este lugar- el se levantó, señaló la isla en el mapa y se la enseñó a Tetra.

Ella miró a donde el señalaba y luego lo miró a el por lo bajo.

-¿Otra aventura?- preguntó un poco confundida, pero emocionada por otro lado.

Link extendió ambas manos, aunque en una tuviera el mapa.

-Claro Ówo ¿No sería genial?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-WOW ó-ô- exclamó algo seria -Salimos de una para entrar a otra…-

-Lo sé u-u- comentó un poco ido -Pero es emocionante n-n- dijo sonriéndole de nuevo a Tetra

-¬¬ ¿Entiendes que no es por gusto?- Tetra cortó la diversión del chico.

Link se calmó un poco y se puso un poco serio mirando a otro lado como siendo regañado.

-Entonces no-

-¿En que navegaríamos?- interrumpió Tetra mirándolo como si estuviera planeando algo.

El volteó a verla extrañado y después de unos segundos de observarla le sonrió tímidamente sin abrir la boca.

-ô.ô (me mira de una forma…su sonrisa es tan…)- pensó ella viéndolo un poco confundida, y además algo nerviosa.

El soltó una risa -pues…podemos ir en mi barco- sugirió el dejando de trastornar los pensamientos de la chica.

Ella reaccionó -… ¿Lo dejaste en Outset?- preguntó.

-¡Seee!- respondió convencido -Esa cosa solía decir que no navegaba sin mi ayuda…y sin la vela, pero a veces llega solo- explicó Link

-¡Hah! Ó-ô- Ella rió -Oye pero ¿Tienes la idea de que ahí quepamos todos?-

Ella tenía un buen punto.

Link bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativo.

El tenía una "buena idea":

-Pues…vamos solo tú y yo- sugirió Link algo nervioso y por lo dicho, no sería capaz de mirar a Tetra.

Link miró al suelo, y lentamente dio un paso de lado lejos de ella.

Mientras Tetra había volteado a verlo con la boca un poco abierta y fijamente a, lo que el le permitía, sus ojos, ya que el trataba de que ella no viera lo nervioso que se había puesto, pero ella si lo estaba notando, y eso era raro, pero si estaba nervioso por su propio plan…

-6-6 Puede ser- respondió Tetra.

Ella no quería sonar TAN emocionada, se vería muy obvia, así que lo dejó en algo como un "lo estoy pensando".

-BUENO… -gritó Link interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica -solo si gustas (si no gustas…creo que es mejor, fui demasiado impulsivo)-

Ella volteó a verlo sonriendo de una forma cautivadora para el chico, el cual la miraba por lo bajo, y luego nervioso volvía a desviar la mirada.

-No, si está bien-

-¿Es en serio?- interrumpió Link

-si…¬w¬ es en serio- y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. La cual Link correspondió.

-Le avisaré a mi abuela… ¿Pero cuando nos vamos?- preguntó ahora más normalizado.

-Mm…sería mejor por la mañana…ya son las 10…podría ser en unas horas- sugirió ella viéndolo tranquila -¿Está bien?- preguntó.

-Sí- fue lo único que el rubio dijo y se fue pronto de ahí, en busca de su abuela.

Tetra se quedó supervisando que sus piratas solo se encargaran del barco, y no de espantar a la gente, porque comenzaron a gritar de nuevo.

-¡¿SI SE CALLAN ANIMALES?- gritó furiosa.

Y todos soltaron lo que tenían para responder con un "Si señorita Tetra" y trabajar sin abrir la boca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corre por la costa, buscando con locura señales del paradero de su abuela.

-¿¡A dónde con tanta prisa!- interrumpieron su ruta con este grito

El se detuvo, y volteó a donde provenía aquel llamado.

-Oh, Aryll… ¿A dónde fue mi abuela?- le preguntó a su hermana.

-¬¬- Aryll se le quedó viendo.

Link miró a todos lados y vio a su hermana esperando que dijera algo.

-Fue a casa- fue lo que respondió la pequeña jovencita.

Link afirmó con la cabeza y se disponía a irse.

-¡Oye hermano!- dijo para volver a llamar su atención.

El volteó y la miró.

-La pirata…- decía preguntando por lo siguiente de lo que quería decir

-… ó-ô ¿Tetra?- preguntó Link.

-¡Si! Ella misma…- dijo emocionada - ¿Ella…? ¿Es tu novia?- preguntó con su mano derecha sobre la izquierda mirándolo fijamente.

_Aún no…_

-No Aryll…u-ú no es mi novia- "aclaró" Link negando con la cabeza.

-Mm…- expresó Aryll mirándolo aún.

-ó-o- Link la vio y por dejarla ahí se fue caminando a casa.

-Si claro ¬¬- murmuró ella cruzada de brazos.

Su hermano alcanzó a oírla, y solo volteó por un instante, pero siguió caminando, era preferible ignorarla, creía el, ya que si no lo hacía, y le seguía la corriente…le sacarían la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese instante, pero en el barco de Johan, Tetra había llamado la atención de los demás piratas, y les estaba mostrando el antiguo mapa que había encontrado.

-Y… ¿Vamos a navegar hacia ese lugar?- le preguntó uno.

Tetra levantó la mirada pensativa sin ver a un punto fijo.

-¿Vamos?...Am… No, no vamos n-n''- les respondió ella bajando el mapa, que sujetaba hacia ellos de frente.

Ellos confundidos, la miraban sin decir nada ¿Por qué les enseñaba un lugar al que no irán?

Ella dobló el mapa, y mirándolos se cruzó de brazos.

-Quiero decir que no pueden decir vamos, porque no vamos…ya que ustedes no van… (¿Qué…rayos…dije?)- trató Tetra de explicar.

Pero ellos estaban ahora, mucho más confundidos de lo que ya se encontraban. Tetra rodó sus ojos y extendió sus brazos haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás como diciendo "Diosas, por favor ¡Ayúdenlos!".

-Me refiero a que USTEDES- los señaló -¡No van a ir, porque solo iremos Link y yo!- y terminó por señalarse a si misma, y mirarlos uno a uno para ver si ahora si la comprendieron.

-Aaa- dijeron todos y luego miraron maliciosamente a Tetra, unos riendo divertidos y otros murmurando por lo que ella les había comentado.

Ella puso sus manos en su cadera -¡¿Qué?- les preguntó -¿Que se traen? ¬¬-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Abuela?- decía mientras entraba a casa mirando a todos lados buscando a esa persona por la que preguntó.

Podía percibir un aroma que jamás olvidaría en toda su vida; ese mismo aroma lo estaba incitando a ir a la cocina…un poco de lógica le sugería que ahí había alguien.

Llegando a esa habitación lo primero que vio fue a su abuela, quien tranquilamente mezclaba con una cuchara un enorme tazón y su contenido, del cual provenía aquel aroma.

-Abuela n.n te encontré…- dijo Link a unos dos metros de la señora.

Inmediatamente al escucharlo, ella se detuvo y volteó a donde la llamaban.

Sonrió al verlo -¿Me estabas buscando, hijo? Dime ¿Qué pasa?- bajó el volumen de la estufa y se acercó a lentos pasos a su nieto.

-Am… (¿Cómo se lo digo?) ¡Preparaste sopa elixir! n-n''- respondió Link totalmente fuera del tema que iba a tratar.

Si la había estado buscando, y recién llegó a la cocina para percibir el aroma, era casi obvio que no era el tema del que iba a hablar. Así que la señora solo sonrió un poco y respondió:

-Si…de rato que esté lista vienes a tomarte un platito, ¿Si?- comentó ella.

-Seee…Oye abuela…- el juntó sus dedos -voy a salir de Outset en unas horas 6/6, solo quería saber si no te molestaba…- dijo sin siquiera verla a los ojos.

La señora le dedicaba una mirada triste.

-… ¿Qué? ó-o- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Vamos a…investigar sobre una isla…-comentó Link, viéndola por lo bajo.

-P-pero… ¿Una isla? Pero acabas de volver- dijo la abuela aún triste.

-Volveremos pronto ú.u-

-Veo que la tripulación tiene deberes- interrumpió la anciana viendo hacia el suelo.

-Si…- Link se quedó pensando unos segundos -pero…la tripulación se quedará aquí-

La pequeña señora levantó la mirada -¿Cómo?- preguntó sin entender.

-9-9 no van a ir todos…- respondió Link.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gritos de gente huyendo provenían de la embarcación visitante.

-¡Te tengo!- gritó triunfante.

-¡No digas nada! ¡Ni si quiera abras la boca!- sugerían los demás.

-¡Cállense inútiles!- ella había tomado a un pequeño del cuello de su ropa -Y ahora, dime Niko… ¡¿Qué rayos estaban diciendo de mi?- exclamó furiosa exterminándolo con la mirada.

La victima de esto, no hablaba, solo pedía piedad a su capitana.

-Señorita Tetra, por favor tranquilícese- le pedía Gonzo acercándose lentamente a ella.

-¡Cállate y aléjate! ¿Quieres? ¬¬XX- le advirtió la chica y después volvió a ver a su "presa" -Niko… Te hice una pregunta…- dijo simulando estar tranquila.

-Por favor no me haga daño…- suplicaba Niko sujetando las manos de Tetra.

-No lo haré si no me obligas- afirmó Tetra -¡Así que ya dime!- le ordenó.

-¿Qué iban a estar solos los dos?- murmuró uno de ellos.

Tetra volteó a ver a los demás porque los había escuchado.

Más enojada de lo que ya estaba volvió a ver a Niko -¿¡Quienes dos van a estar solos, eh!- le cuestionó.

-¡Usted y Link! Por el amor de lo que sea bueno… ¿¡Qué no es obvio! ¡Hablábamos de "ustedes dos"! Que estarán solos en un barco- gritó Gonzo enfurecido, rodó sus ojos, y se fue de ahí.

Tetra aún molesta bajó a Niko. Todos los demás se veían entre sí, extrañados por la actitud de Gonzo.

-¿Y Gonzo que se trae? Ó-ô- preguntó la capitana extrañada.

Niko abrió la boca dispuesto a responder, pero otro pirata detrás de el lo detuvo tapándole la boca para que no dijera nada indebido.

-No se me olvida u-ú… ¡QUE NO SE REPITA! ¡No quiero que estén diciendo estupideces a mis espaldas o sufrirán de hambre el resto de sus vidas!- sentenció Tetra señalando a todos.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras ella los observaba, luego ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a analizar el lugar dirigiéndose hacia abajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah… ¿Entonces quienes irán? O-o- preguntó la señora.

-Emm…no todos…hihi- respondió nervioso.

-Hijo… ¿Hay algo que no me quieras decir? Te notó nervioso- comentó la señora tranquila y sin dejar de ver a su nieto.

Link pasó sus manos por detrás y las juntó, comenzó a ver hacia cualquier lugar en el que su abuela no lo mirara, estaba muy nervioso.

-Emm… no, ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué podría haber que no te quisiera decir?... ¿Por qué me pondría nervioso por algo que no te quiero decir…? ¿Hay algo que no te quiero decir…?- comenzó a preguntar algo enloquecido, pero parecía que estaba hablando solo, mientras hacia diferentes señas con sus brazos.

-¿Link…?- trató de interrumpir su abuela.

Y Link siguió hablando y desordenando más sus ideas -No es que diga que hay algo que no te quiero decir, pero no se si hay algo que te deba decir y no lo haga porque me pongo nervioso…Ni que te fuera a dar la sorpresa de que me voy a ir con alguien, a solas, o algo parecido 9-9… ¿Pero que digo? Si hay algo que te debo decir…pero no lo hago porque me da nervios y es algo que no te quiero decir pero tal vez ya lo dije o-o-.

-Ó_o Link no te comprendo ¿podrías…?- siguió intentando

-T-te tengo que decir algo…Es algo que no se me hace fácil decir, voy a irme solo con una persona, no es fácil decirlo porque me pongo nervioso, y esa persona tu la conoces, por eso es algo que no te quiero decir…y ella es…- dijo mirando a su abuela con una mirada perdida.

-Perdón creo que en ese montón de cosas que dijiste… respondiste a mi pregunta…- la señora comenzó a contar los comentarios de Link con sus manos -"Voy a irme solo con una persona", "y esa persona tu la conoces" ¿"y ella es"?- finalmente lo observó esperando a que respondiera la ultima pregunta.

-Tetra…- murmuró Link aún algo ido y como si estuviera cansado de tanto hablar sin parar.

La señora comenzó a analizar la información en su mente, y dio con una conclusión:

-¿Vas a realizar el viaje solo con Tetra?- le preguntó

Link dejó de desviar la mirada, para finalmente ver a su abuela, el miró para arriba, luego afirmó con la cabeza, miró a su abuela y afirmó más fuerte, la señaló y solo dijo "si".

La señora extendió sus brazos -¿Y porque no solo dijiste eso? Ó.o- preguntó sorprendida, tan fácil que pudo haber sido.

Link miró hacia abajo, y junto sus manos enfrente de el, nervioso.

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro -Es que me daba pena n/n- respondió un poco ruborizado.

-Owo- la señora lo miró sospechosamente con algo muy claro en mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió una puerta, con el nombre "Johan" en ella. Definitivamente era cierto lo que habían hablado. Entro con toda seguridad, no había razón alguna para hacerlo sigilosamente o con algún problema, estaba comprobado que no había nadie ahí.

Ella caminó sobre aquella habitación, mirándola con extrañeza: una cama pegada a la pared de la izquierda, no estaba hecha y se encontraba en desorden, en frente de la cama se encontraba un pequeño librero cerrado con puertas adecuadas a su tamaño, tanto este mueble, como algunos otros de ligereza, se encontraban fuera de su lugar.

-(Pareciera que alguien jugó con este barco como si fuera de juguete)- pensaba ella.

Ya que las cosas estaban por completo fuera de sitio, no era necesario saber cual era su orden original, simplemente, uno se da cuenta de donde estorban ciertos objetos.

La curiosa rubia se acercó al librero y lo abrió lentamente mientras veía su contenido por sus puertas transparentes. Al abrirlo, ciertos libros y cuadernos cayeron al suelo, porque ya no estaban en su ubicación. Cuando notó que caían la chica hizo sus pies un poco hacia atrás sujetando la manija que abría las puertas del buró, y solo miró por unos segundos a aquellos libros en el suelo.

Tetra se hincó a recoger aquellos objetos mientras los observaba detenidamente, solo eran historias tradicionales: "El héroe del tiempo", "La verdadera historia de la Sagrada Trifuerza"…

-¡Vaya! ó-o (¿Quién diría que Johan fuera tan religioso?)- La chica buscaba cosas que no se supiera de memoria ¿Por qué? Para pasar el tiempo.

Tetra recogía libros, además de algunas fotos y notas que se detenía a ver por instantes.

Un chico de aproximadamente 13 años, cabello oscuro y un poco largo, como unos 3 centímetros (*¡Que largo!), ojos verdes y ropa cómoda. Este tomaba por los hombros a una pequeña que parecía ser 3 años menor que el, tenía un copete un poco extraño, cabello por debajo de la barbilla y en un tono oscuro y brillante. Ella tenía el mismo tono de ojos que el joven que la acompañaba, solo que ella era más pequeña y sonreía tímidamente juntando sus manos enfrente.

Tetra giró la pictografía: "_G & J_" eran las iniciales que marcaban el titulo de la foto y estaba fechada de hace 3 años.

Alguien entró a la misma habitación en la que Tetra se encontraba, haciéndolo lentamente, sin siquiera ser detectado, cargaba un costal lleno con algo aparentemente pesado. Y después de tanto silencio, enojado dejó caer aquel enorme paquete haciendo un ruido lo bastante estruendoso, como para que la chica que estaba ahí volteara asustada.

-o-o ¡Gonzo! U-u Me asustaste- dijo suspirando y con la mano que sostenía las fotos en su pecho.

El se le quedó viendo furioso, y sin abrir la boca, dejó de verla acomodando lo que venía cargando en un rincón.

Tetra, aún hincada le preguntó: -Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? Desde hace un momento -

-Estoy bien- interrumpió aún sin mirar a su capitana.

Ella no le creía, y se puso de pie -¿En serio? Es que yo creí-

Gonzo volteó a verla serio -¡En serio estoy bien! ¡Pero no quiero oírla hablar ahora!- sentenció.

Tetra dio un suspiró algo molesta -¡Oye, yo soy tu superior, no me hables de esa forma! O.ó- le reclamó.

Gonzo marcó un silencio mirándola, ella se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesta.

-Está bien- respondió arrepentido y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir más, y se retiró.

Tetra, desde su posición lo siguió con la mirada, y hasta que el azotó la puerta, cambió su semblante, de molesto, a serio, se preguntaba porque el actuaba de esa manera.

-(Bueno, tendría que ser muy estúpida para no saber de que se trata su problema)- pensó Tetra y después se encogió de hombros-(Pero yo no tengo la culpa de nada, intente ayudarlo, no se dejó…que se las arreglé solo, además no puede hablarme de esa forma) u-ú- decidió indiferente y se volvió a hincar revisando los archivos de Johan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya abuela, basta! ó-o No me mires así- pidió Link, sin verla directamente a los ojos, y muy nervioso.

La señora que estaba con el solo sonrió y vio hacia otro lado, luego volvió hacia Link para preguntarle:

-Oye pero, ¿En que irán? El barco de Tetra…-

-No, iremos en el mío…por eso iremos solos…O-O (¿Por qué dije eso? ¡No era necesario!)- Link se quedó viendo hacia cierto punto totalmente ido.

-¬-¬ ¿Ahora que te sucede?- preguntó su abuela cruzándose de brazos.

Link reaccionó, miró a su abuela con cara de sorprendido, y con sus manos extendidas, comenzó a negar frenéticamente diciendo:

-¡No! ¡Nada, nada! ¡No fue nada! U-u'' perdón abuela, no me hagas caso- aclaró y se fue de ahí dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Oye, Link! ¿Cuándo piensas darte un baño?- dijo la señora para detenerlo y puso sus manos sobre su cadera reprochándole.

Link se quedó a medio caminar disminuyendo su velocidad hasta parar por completo, y lentamente dar un giro para ver finalmente a su abuela. Cuando chocó con esa mirada que lo estaba regañando de una forma no tan fuerte, el rubio se rascó la cabeza y…

Se le quedó viendo -Emm…- se puso a pensar en la respuesta.

-Eso es un AHORA, muchachito- lo regañó -u-ú no vas a viajar con la chica que te gusta sin bañarte, así que ¡Como vas!-

El sonrió y afirmó una vez -¡Si!.. ¡OYE! oOó ¿Qué dijiste? ¿C-cual chica que me gusta? T-tetra no me… gusta- exclamó viendo como loco a todas partes.

La señora le sonrió pícaramente -¬w¬ ¡Por favor!- le dijo a su nieto y fusiló al mismo con la mirada casi sin parpadear.

Link la miró de lado mordiendo su labio inferior y después le suplicó muy nervioso:

-¡No me mires así! TT^TT-

La señora extendió sus brazos -Hijo…admítelo…-

-¿¡Que!- Link se cruzó de brazos -¡No tengo nada que admitir! u/ú-

La señora seguía viéndolo incrédula, y después de un rato de evitar miradas incomodas, Link miró fijamente a su abuela y se rindió:

-Está bien…ú-u- miró hacia abajo-…Tetra…me gusta 6/6…DEMASIADO ú/u- admitió mientras su corazón iba al 1000 por hora -PERO DE AQUÍ NO SALE ¿Ok? ó/o- preguntó para su mayor tranquilidad.

Su abuela sonrió con dulzura -Tu secreto está a salvo- después, su semblante cambio a uno un poco nostálgico -…Te me has ido tan rápido- musitó.

Link le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, se puso en cuclillas y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su pequeña abuela diciendo:

-No digas eso, siempre que lo necesiten…estaré aquí-

La señora solo expresó una sonrisa, poco convencedora, para volver a su seriedad.

-De eso me enorgullezco, siempre estás al tanto de todo…- le expresó

-ó.o- Link la observó hablar un poco serio.

-Te…te fuiste como héroe…regresaste como una leyenda- concluyó la señora y lo miró feliz y triste a la vez, no quería decir más o terminaría llorando. Link estaba conmovido, pero para animarla, debía ser fuerte.

El bajó la mirada, y luego la miró con seriedad para decir: -Siempre regresaré con ustedes, solo…tenlo por seguro- y bajó su mano del hombro de su abuela, viéndola fijamente.

Ella se contuvo, sacudió la cabeza de su nieto, y soltó una risa (tampoco convencedora).

-¡Ya vete a bañar!- puso su mano en su propia boca, y se dio la vuelta.

Link se puso de pie, acomodó su cabello, y sonrió un poco tranquilo, para después retirarse de ahí, hacia su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos cargaban cofres de gran magnitud, otros solo hacían saltar pequeños objetos.

En fin, los piratas de Tetra estaban juntando todo lo que creían, era de valor, eso ya era un asalto. Si Johan se llevó el barco de la capitana tal y como estaba, era más que llevarse solo lo valioso, pero ellos no se rebajarían a su nivel.

Parecía que la misma capitana de los piratas que asaltaban el barco de Johan, había ya terminado de tomar lo que resultara de su interés y lo traía entre sus brazos: un libro recientemente encuadernado de color negro, un pequeño cuaderno color verde oscuro y unas cuantas fotos.

-Disculpe- detuvo su paso.

Ella volteó seria -Am… ¿Si? Dime Mako…o-o- respondió Tetra dejando de observar lo que traía en manos.

-Señorita…Se podría saber ¿Qué tiene de valor lo que está cargando?- le preguntó el pequeño acomodando sus anteojos.

-Ah… Pues no mucho, solo lo voy a estar revisando Ô-o- le respondió la joven.

Suko se acercó caminando a donde Mako y Tetra hablaban, y mientras la última revisaba lo que llevaba en manos, procurando que nada callera de su custodia. Y en ese momento, Suko comentó:

-Hmph… No cargan cosas de valor pero si libros, ¿eh?-

-Uff… ¡Y han de ver la cantidad! La habitación de Johan parece biblioteca- dijo Tetra sin voltear hacia arriba, y comenzó a caminar hacia la bajada del barco. Hasta que sin detenerse por más tiempo, salió de ese lugar y comenzó a caminar a una dirección seleccionada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-(Mm… me preguntó que es lo que investigaran ahora)- caminó por la habitación con unos cuantos platos en manos -(Quisiera saber si a ella le agradará la idea…bueno, esa niña no es de la clase de chicas que acostumbran usar vestidos seguido)- abre un cajón e introduce lo que llevaba en el interior.

Ahí mismo pero afuera, otra persona llega a la puerta, gira la perilla, y esta se abre por completo. Duda si hacerlo o no, pero ya estaba abierta, así que entra lentamente y sin hacer algún ruido. Mientras quien se encontraba adentro, seguía adentrada en sus pensamientos:

-(Claro que podremos hacerlo adecuado…)- suelta un fuerte suspiro -(Ojala y regresen a tiempo) u-u-

-Am…señora ¿Está Link aquí?- le preguntó un poco tímida y aferrando lo que llevaba en sus manos.

La señora volteó a ver hacia donde le hablaban, y cerró el cajón que tenía abierto, mientras identificaba de quien se trataba.

-¡Oh! ¡Tetra, estaba pensando en ti!- respondió.

La chica la miró extrañada -¿Uh? o.o-

La abuela de Link soltó una simple risa -Olvida eso- y agitó su mano derecha volteando a la estufa -Link está tomando un baño, le dije que sería incorrecto el no hacerlo si va a… Simplemente sería incorrecto n.n''- comentó, por poco la regaba.

-¡Oh! O-o Entonces yo…- decía la rubia, juntando sus manos al frente mientras caminaba lentamente de regreso por donde había venido y con pasos hacia atrás.

Pero la señora la detuvo diciendo -No Tetra, espera… ¿Tendrás un momento ahora que Link no está?- mientras volvía su mirada hacia la chica y daba un paso.

-Um... (¿Ahora que el no está? ¿Por qué lo menciona?)- Tetra se quedó pensando antes de ser abruptamente interrumpida:

-¡Hola Tetra! non- la saludó efusivamente una niña rubia.

Volteó de inmediato hacia atrás mientras soltaba un grito -¡Ah! Aryll…me asustaste… O.o (Me acorralan… ¿Pero porque?)- Tetra dijo y después pensó lo mencionado.

-¿Ahora abuelita?- preguntó Aryll con sus manos detrás.

A lo que la señora le respondió: -Si Aryll…-

Tetra tomaba los libros que traía con su brazo izquierdo volteando a ver a cada una de las mujeres conforme hablaban como si tuvieran turnos.

-¡HAAA!- gritó Aryll mientras con su mano derecha tomaba el brazo derecho de Tetra como si la fuera a arrestar -Ahora es cuando pirata, responderás a todas nuestras preguntas- sentenció mientras sacaba con su mano izquierda una lupa viendo con esta a Tetra.

La última la miraba confundida, mientras que la abuela de Aryll chocaba la palma de su mano en su frente al ver toda la escena para después regañar a su nieta.

-Aryll, ¿Qué estás haciendo? U-ú-

-¡DETENIENDOLA POR ROBO DE HERMANO!- gritó la pequeña mirando a Tetra fijamente.

-¿Ro-robo de hermano…? Ó-o- preguntó Tetra entre risas. Mientras Aryll la soltaba para poner sus manos en su cadera. Y Tetra comenzaba a reír cada vez más.

La señora se dirigió a la niña -¡No Aryll! u-ú Eso no es lo que iba a hacer- luego volteó a ver a Tetra con una mirada más tranquila -Tetra, olvida todo eso ¿Puedes venir conmigo?- le cuestionó con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

Tetra, con su mano izquierda en su muñeca derecha, miró a Aryll y luego a la señora -Um… Si o.o- le respondió insegura a la señora. Mientras que la última se acercaba a ella con lentos pasos. Después le dijo que la siguiera y Tetra accedió, Aryll vio todo eso ahora cruzada de brazos, cuando estaban más lejos, Aryll las siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esa habitación Tetra no conocía nada, simplemente porque nunca había estado ahí, así que curiosa miró todo detenidamente. La señora que la había llevado ahí estaba tomando ciertas cosas de una pequeña cajita, mientras decidió hablar un poco de algo que traía en mente:

-¿Sabes que hay una fiesta pronto en Outset, Tetra?- y dejó una larga cinta en una mesita aledaña.

Tetra inmediatamente volteó a ver a la señora para responder algo seria que no. Después la señora comenzó a contarle la historia con un poco de indirectas.

-Cada año, en esta isla, y por solo una noche se realiza una celebración…un poco formal, mujeres con vestido de noche, hombres con camisas y algunos con corbatas. Y hay, tú sabes, bebidas, cena y baile. Los habitantes de aquí, y a veces algunos de Windfall, acuden a esa celebración todos los años, para ver a sus seres queridos…y bailar con ellos, tiempo de calidad, si me entiendes, por cierto, Link no se ha presentado a la fiesta hace mucho, no ha estado en Outset, tu lo sabes bien-

Ella se decidió a cambiar el tema -¿Y que se conmemora?- le preguntó Tetra a la señora -(Hmph, parece que me quiere recordar a Link todo el tiempo…aunque no es necesario…)- comenzó a pensar, ella tenía en claro que Link siempre estaba en su mente.

-Se celebra y se brinda por la prosperidad, salud y bienestar de la gente de la isla, los que se han ido y volverán…y los que no lo harán- concluyó un poco seria.

La señora volteó a ver a Tetra algo seria con la misma cinta que traía antes en las manos, mientras la chica la veía algo confundida pensando que es lo que la había llevado ahí. Mientras que la señora sonrió, volteó hacia una mesita, y tomó una libreta junto con un lápiz y volvió a ver a Tetra aún sonriente para decirle:

-Como quizás tú y Link se presenten a la celebración…quería ayudarte para que tuvieras algo adecuado que usar… n.n-

Tetra miró a la señora y dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia donde se encontraba la puerta, cuando en ese instante llegó Aryll y Tetra solo volteó a verla para después ponerse a pensar un poco:

-(Con un demonio, me acorralan de nuevo ¿Será o no correcto que ella me haga algo? He visto ciertas de las prendas que hace…bueno, las que Link ha usado…y eso…no lo vuelve una buena idea)- después se decidió a decir algo -o.o Um… No se si vayamos a estar…- dio otro paso hacia atrás -¿De que fecha estamos hablando?-

-Mañana en la noche Owo- le respondió Aryll a Tetra, y la última volteó a verla, para después volver a ver a la señora y decirle:

-Um…no estoy segura de que lleguemos a tiempo- pero notó que la señora ponía una cara de tristeza y decepción de que no le había agradado su idea y la pirata decidió cambiar de palabras -Quizás, y con suerte…tal vez, lleguemos a tiempo n-n'' - le respondió Tetra.

-Ojala que si…entonces, quería decirte, Tetra, que habíamos estado pensando en…un vestido, como te dije, para que tengas que ponerte ese día…- le comentaba la señora juntando sus manos que sujetaban aún aquella cinta y caminando al frente de Tetra.

-Um…yo no sé o.o (Con un vestido me compromete a estar en la fiesta, rayos, yo ni siquiera sé si estaremos aquí)- Tetra trató de explicarse de alguna forma, pero ninguna idea se le venía a la cabeza.

La señora suspiró sonriente -Bueno, tal vez no te agrade mucho la idea…pero, por si cambias de opinión, y…llegan a tiempo…pues tu lo consideras, mientras por ahora me dejas tomarte unas "cuantas" medidas- expresó "cuantas" como si fuera lo más pequeño del mundo, y se acercó a la chica tomándola de una mano, para ubicarla en un lugar donde pudiera ver correctamente.

Tetra se exaltó un poco -Uh… ¿Qué?- le preguntó.

-(Por favor diosas, que se deje esta chica)- pensó la abuela para después instruir a la rubia-¿Puedes dejar esos libros en aquella mesa y quitarte tu chaleco, por favor? n-n''- le preguntó dulcemente, pero algo nerviosa, no sabía como tomaría Tetra todo eso -(Esto debe ser rápido, no quiero que salga Link, o va a alejar a su chica de aquí)- pensó mientras esperaba a la chica.

Tetra la miró confundida -O.O'' Uh…Claaaro (¬¬ ¡Rayos, ya que!)- y dio una lenta vuelta hacia la mesa que le señaló la señora para caminar a pasos un poco forzados, llegó a la mesa, dejó los libros de Johan, los acomodó ordenadamente, después miró a la puerta, ahí seguía Aryll mirándola como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, y Tetra un poco intimidada, se retiró su azul chaleco, y nerviosa volvió con la señora cruzada de brazos, sin ver a nadie a los ojos. En realidad estaba algo molesta, se sentía obligada, le estaban dando instrucciones sobre que hacer, y ella no vivía acostumbrada a esas acciones.

Colocó un pequeño banco enfrente de la rubia -Ese chaleco que usas, parece que te lo vi hace mucho, ¿Ya te viene un poco pequeño? ¿No tienes otra ropa?- comentó la abuela de Link viendo de frente a la chica.

Tetra dejó de distraerse, para voltear a ver a la señora demasiado seria -(¿Qué a caso le molesta la forma en la que visto? ¬-¬) Si… si tengo más ropa, LA CUAL… está en mi barco u-ú- le respondió…había levantado la voz un poco sin siquiera percatarse, aún cruzada de brazos.

Aryll ingresó a la habitación y tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la puerta -(Esto va a estar difícil…que Tetra se deje es un reto…)- pensó.

La señora suspiró -Claro, tu barco no está (o.o Cierto, la regué)- y después volvió a instruir -Levanta tus brazos un momento-

Tetra levantó ambos brazos hacia ambos lados algo fastidiada debido a que todo era muy incómodo -¬-¬ (Claro… Gracias por recordármelo) ¡Ha! ¿Lo había olvidado?- preguntó en un tono discretamente burlón.

Mientras la señora rodeaba con aquella cinta la cintura de Tetra, estaba realmente nerviosa, midiendo a una pirata, que además era del agrado de su nieto, y que se estaba comportando indescriptiblemente molesta.

Sonrió nerviosa -Si, hija, lo olvidé- dejó de ajustar la cinta -Tienes una cintura pequeña ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo sin pensar y volteó a verla.

-¬-¬ (¿Q-que me quiso decir?)- pensó Tetra y bajó sus manos a su cadera.

-non'' (Oh Diosas…que no se enfade) Quiero decir que eso es bueno, un vestido como el que te tenemos planeado te vendría muy bien- le comentó la señora a la joven pirata.

-¿Me…tienen planeado o-ô? ¿Quiénes más?- le preguntó a la señora.

Y la señora le respondió tranquilamente-¡Oh, nadie! Solo que me ayudarán algunas mujeres de Outset…Levanta tus brazos de nuevo, por favor-

Y Tetra le hizo caso sin decir más, y la señora comenzó a tomar MÁS medidas, de esas que se toman de diferente forma, y se tornan incomodas. Imagínense a la abuela del chico que te encanta midiéndote enfrente de la hermana del chico que te encanta…Si tomamos en cuenta la clase de medidas que se toman, se vuelve más incomodo de lo que algunos piensan.

La señora se acercó a mirar el número en la cinta -Mm… (No está tan mal… ¿Qué?)-

Mientras Tetra miraba hacia su lado derecho, donde no veía caras conocidas, mientras que pensaba en lo incomoda que era la situación, además de que pronto tendría que usar un vestido.

-Ok…ahora pon tus manos en tu cadera- le instruyó la señora, y Tetra le hizo caso, la señora bajó del banco para poder hacerlo mejor, y así midió la cadera de la chica.

-¿Abue?- preguntó Aryll -¿Hiciste mi vestido? - y Tetra volteó a verla.

-¿Tu vestido? Aryll, tu aún tienes vestidos sin estrenar, para que quieres uno más- le respondió su abuela a la niña, sin dejar de ajustar la cinta, para después revisar la medida que había tomado.

-o.o…¬¬ ¿Le haces uno a esta chica y a mi no? No se vale, ¿Será que Link es tu consentido, y todo lo que trae a casa debe tener privilegios?- rezongó molesta.

Y Tetra exhaló enfadada mirando a Aryll, y cruzó sus brazos soltando un "¡OH!" de ofensa.

-¡ARYLL! ¿Y con ese respeto crees que te mereces un vestido? Link, es más respetuoso…Tetra, tus manos, en la cadera… (¬¬ Niñas…)- pidió la señora, estaba algo estresada…

Tetra oyó todo lo que le dijo, hizo lo que le pedía, y examinó lo hablado -("Link respetuoso"…)- y soltó un suspiro de esos que hablan de amor cuando los escuchas, y se percató de que ese si se escuchó así que se paralizó.

Cruzó sus piernas -¡Oh!- dijo Aryll -¿En que piensas Tetra? owô ¿Será a caso en alguien que yo conozco?- preguntó pícara la niña.

-o.o… ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! u-ú ¡Que cosas dices Aryll! ¬¬XX- respondió Tetra sin ver a la niña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando ese momento terminó, la señora había detenido a Tetra en el comedor, y la tenía postrada en una silla de la mesa, le acababa de servir un tazón de sopa, pero la chica no tenía mucha hambre así que no le había bajado demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Al fin saliste de las aguas termales?- dijo ocultando algo en su espalda.

El apuesto chico rió, estaba vestido y se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-El agua estaba deliciosa, me tomé mi tiempo, creo yo- respondió.

-Link- dijo algo seria, y le enseño lo que tenía en las manos -¡Mira esto!-

-¡Oh, abuela! ¿Lo sacaste de la ropa sucia? n-n- dijo burlón tomando lo que le mostraban.

-¬w¬ ¡De hecho estaba aventado en tu cuarto! Lo tomé anoche, y lo lavé… ¿Qué le hiciste en todo este tiempo? Tenía rasgaduras, que por supuesto ya reparé… n-n- le comentó la señora -Úsalo para tu viaje- sugirió.

-Am…- dijo el poniéndoselo sobre el cuerpo, era su traje verde, limón y oscuro, con el cinturón sobre el cuello, colgado todo en un gancho…cuantos recuerdos le podía traer esa cosa, empezando desde su cumpleaños hace muchos años y no pudo asegurarle nada a su abuela esta vez. Y se sentaba a arreglarse un poco, no es que lo necesite (n/n).

-¡Oye Link! ¿No te dije que la fiesta anual de Outset es mañana? Podrías…no sé…llevar a Tetra como pareja de baile- terminó sugiriendo su abuela.

-O.O'' ¡Abuela, eres demasiado directa! ¡Lo dices tal y como lo has de estar pensando!- respondió Link nervioso por la idea de su abuela -P-pero… ¿Pareja de baile? ¿MAÑANA? Abuela no-

-¡Si Link! n-n es mañana ¿Lo olvidabas? No has asistido desde años, y ahora que estarán aquí…ambos podrían venir-

-Pero abuela, ¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo?- preguntó Link confundido.

-¡Ah si llegan, y tu te encargarás de eso! ¿Entendido? Quiero que traigas a esa chica a la fiesta… temprano, así alcanzará a ver como le queda el vestido- comenzó a pensar en voz alta viendo hacia abajo -Al fin, ya tengo sus medidas, y…más o menos su consentimiento…-

-¿¡TIENES SUS MEDIDAS! (¿¡Qué rayos!) O-ó ¿Qué a caso ya habías hablado con ella sobre esto?- preguntó Link exaltado.

-No es nada Link, cálmate…tu solo…llega pronto, no has pasado esa fiesta con nosotros desde hace mucho- le respondió algo triste, si, la había regado ahora, pero lo hacía por una buena causa, solo quería ver a Aryll y Link en la celebración como cuando eran pequeños, y si sabía que a Link, una chica lo "hacía feliz" pues que mejor que ella estuviera también, además se vería muy mal el no invitarla. Y todo eso se lo explicó a su nieto de la misma forma en la que yo se los acabo de explicar.

-Pues…gracias de igual forma…- respondió Link de forma indiferente -Pero… ¿Es necesario que…vaya como…mi pareja? ¿Hay que darle título? ¿No puede ir como amiga mía?- le preguntó Link nervioso a su abuela.

Se encogió de hombros -¡Te la van a ganar! u-u - advirtió la señora de forma graciosa.

Link soltó una risa y se cruzó de brazos -¡Por favor!...- exclamó incrédulo, no se esperaba que alguien fuera a pelear por Tetra en una noche…aunque, se regaño a si mismo por creerlo de esa manera, ya que ella era linda, y si hay probabilidades…

La señora comenzó a darle más razones por las cuales preocuparse -Presiento que ese día Tetra se va a ver maravillosamente linda- dijo mirando hacia arriba y después volteó a verlo -no te arriesgues Link, además va a ser alguien que nadie en Outset había visto antes, más difícil va a resultarte atesorarla O-ô…-

Se puso de pie -¡Abuela! No me ayudas… ¿Qué a caso me estas diciendo que la lleve como una cita? ¡NOO! La invitaré, y será solamente una invitada…nada mío, no puedo nombrarla así… ¿QUÉ PENSARÍA DE MI?- comenzó a explicar algo Link algo exaltado, dando vueltas en el mismo lugar.

Su abuela lo detuvo con una seña en la mano -¡Link cálmate! Te pones así cada que hablamos de ella, yo solo sugería, sería un buen comienzo…-

El se detuvo -¿Qué? ¿"Atesorarla"? ¿Me estás sugiriendo que si la llevo como cita…nadie más bailará con ella...? ¿Me crees celoso? O.o- le respondió Link murmurando y luego se puso a pensar -(Si la prohíbo de algo, se enfadará, tiene superioridad la mayoría de las veces)-

-Ok n-n entonces no (pero vas a bailar con ella) jeje. Pero la vas a invitar de cualquier forma- le respondió sonriente mientras veía a Link acercarse a la puerta, dispuesto a salir de ahí.

Link volteó a mirar a su abuela, y afirmó con la cabeza -¡Está bien! Pero todo depende de que se nos permita llegar a tiempo- respondió tratando de tranquilizarse.

La señora sonrió, después Link salió de ahí, mientras que su abuela, emitía un suspiro de alegría. Link ya afuera llevaba su traje verde en las manos, tenía suerte de que aún le quedara bien, pensó. Pero no quiso ponérselo de vuelta, desobedeció a su abuela, por esa ocasión, no iba a andar siempre con la misma ropa, así que fue a buscar por su casa algo más que pudiera usar.

Minutos después la abuela de Link volvía a la cocina, en el comedor seguía Tetra sentada, estaba leyendo uno de los libros que traía a casa, aquel cuaderno verde que había encontrado, estaba plenamente interesada en lo que ahí encontraba, así que no había comido mucho aún.

Caminó hacia ella -Mm…Tetra ¿No tienes nada de apetito? No has comido- le comentó la señora en voz baja ahora estando más cerca.

Tetra subió su mirada hacia ella -Mm… no tengo mucha hambre ó-o- le respondió sinceramente y algo seria, negando con la cabeza.

-Yo pensé que querrías comer algo antes de que se fueran, sería lo justo…pero está bien- le respondió tranquila la señora, y recogió el plato de Tetra mientras la última volvía su mirada de vuelta al libro.

Tetra, con su rostro hacia el cuaderno, volteó a ver a la señora de reojo sin siquiera mover su cabeza, y después, sin querer notó una figura proveniente del pasillo cercano, y al identificar de quien se trataba levantó su cabeza hacia el, como si los movimientos la hubieran poseído, y no pudiera controlarse.

Era Link, que ahora la estaba mirando de igual forma, el se había presentado con una playera azul marino y un pantalón color negro, su rubio cabello, húmedo, caía enfrente de su cara de manera rebelde, y sus ojos la miraban fijamente mientras que en su rostro se pintaba una dulce sonrisa, definitivamente sentía haber llamado la atención de esa chica, así que de una manera segura se dispuso a hablarle:

-¿Qué pasó, Tetra? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?- aún sonriente, mientras que levantaba una ceja.

-O-O''- La había despertado de su encantamiento así que con los nervios hasta el cielo, volteó su mirada al libro y se ruborizó tenuemente, así que respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, sin comentar absolutamente nada al chico.

Link comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la mesa -¿Te sorprende que me haya bañado? La gente se ve mejor recién bañada… ¿No crees?- le comentó de manera coqueta. Ahora era el seguro.

Tetra levantó su mirada hacia el, que se encontraba ya en la mesa, y estaba tomando un asiento enfrente de ella, para sentarse ahí.

-¬w¬ ¿Cómo yo, verdad? ¡Ha!- respondió divertida.

Link la miró frente a frente -¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices que como tu? Hablaba de mí…-

Tetra lo interrumpió -n-n Si, pero vagamente me recordaste que tu te ibas a ahogar cuando se trataba de mi- dijo, y con eso, sonriente volvió su mirada hacia el cuaderno que estaba hojeando, ahora no lo leería, sabía que no lograría concentrarse en solo leer, en ese momento.

Link se puso a pensar en lo que le decía la chica…si, podía recordarlo, el momento en el que Tetra era la que aparecía de aquel pasillo…recién salida de la ducha y con la blusa de su abuela. Recreó ese instante, y una sonrisa perdida se dibujó en su mirada, mientras que recargaba su mirada sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

-ÓwÔ…-Tetra se quedó mirándolo algunos segundos, hasta que no se pudo contener y comenzó a reír descontrolada, lo cual sacó a Link de sus más profundos pensamientos.

-O.O ¿¡QUE!- preguntó Link sorprendido, estaba tan ido que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, creyó que en ese momento nadie notaría la reacción que tenían sus preciados recuerdos, pero no fue así:

-¡Ha! ¿No es obvio? ¡Tu cara! estabas divagando de nuevo… (Después de lo que yo dije) ¿Qué dije que te puso TANTO a pensar, eh?- respondió Tetra entre risas, pero sabía mas o menos de que trataba, si Link lo expresó el día en que sucedió…

-¿Q-que?-Link tartamudeó nervioso, rascó su cabeza, y su rostro tomó un tenue color rosa -¡No! Y-yo, estaba pensando en otra cosa…-

Eso era demasiado incomodo para el. Sabía que si ella le gustaba, no debía ser tan obvio, ahora hasta su abuela lo sabía. Debía de, simplemente, tomar precauciones.

-¡Claaaro!- respondió Tetra incrédula.

Casi gruñe -¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬- le preguntó tratando de calmarse, y cambiar de tema

-¿No puedo estar aquí? ó-o- preguntó Tetra cruzándose de brazos, después de dejar el libro que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa.

-Nunca dije que no podías estar aquí…¬¬XX Solo quería saber que te había traído aquí, en ESTE MOMENTO u-ú- respondió aclarando las cosas…aún no había bajado sus nervios, y lo aparentaba como si estuviera un poco molesto. No, más bien, estaba nervioso, y como era culpa de Tetra, recaía sobre ella.

-Pues…ú-u aquí nomás, pasando el rato…- respondió un poco indiferente y espero unos segundos para volver a hablar -Nah, la verdad es que no…- le confirmó para después buscar un poco entre los libros que había llevado a la casa de Link, de ahí sacó una fotografía, cruzó sus brazos, y con su mano derecha se la enseño como si tuviera en manos una carta de póker: entre el dedo de en medio y el anular, teniéndola sujetada justo enfrente de su rostro.

Link se acercó un poco para verla mejor, extrañado por no reconocer a nadie: Dos jóvenes muy parecidos eran quienes aparecían en aquella antigua foto…un poco maltratada por cierto.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- fue lo único que pudo preguntarle a Tetra ¿Por qué se los estaba mostrando?

Mirando a Link directamente a los ojos, Tetra, solo le dio la vuelta a la fotografía, dejando ver las siglas _"G & J"_ sobre la parte de atrás.

-¿"_G & J_"? ¿Y porque el chico se me hace algo conocido?- cuestionó Link a la chica, aún confundido.

Tetra bajó la fotografía y le enseñó otra -¿Será porque…es Johan?- preguntó y arrimó ambas fotos hacía Link arrastrandolas por la mesa.

Link inmediatamente las tomó para observarlas con más detalle y despues dar a conocer su opinión:

-¡Ha! No puedo creerlo, si es el… ¿Hace cuanto? Este tipo se veía más joven en las fotos-

-Hmph…No fue hace mucho, es de hace 3 años- le respondió Tetra.

Link no había observado la fecha, y le dio vuelta a la foto para encontrarse con aquel dato y despues decir: -Mm…es verdad… - volvió a girar la foto -¿Quién será la niña que está con el? Son tan semejantes que parece ser su hermana-

-Pensé lo mismo… Si son muy parecidos…mm, tal vez nada de esto sea relevante- despues comenzó a hablar levantando la voz a cada palabra -Nada de esto nos sirve para saber EN DONDE RAYOS ESTÁ…- se puso de pie, se recargó sobre la mesa con la vista hacia la cocina y cerró su puño derecho -¡Nada! ¡Nada nos menciona a donde pudo haber llevado mi barco! Oh, ese infeliz bast-

-¡TETRA!- la detuvo Link desde su asiento con señas tranquilizadoras manifestadas en sus manos.

La pirata solo volteó a verlo, con una cara de total seriedad, cruzada de brazos.

Y Link comenzó a murmurar -¿Te puedo pedir que guardes un poco de respeto estando en mi casa? Por favor…- y juntó sus manos como si le estuviera suplicando -Nada de malas palabras aquí ¿Quieres? Mi abuela está en la cocina- concluyó mirándolo con ojos de perrito a medio morir.

Tetra lo miró aún seria, al notar cada destello brillante en sus ojos, dio por ceder a su petición, y solo soltó una risa casi inaudible y con la misma expresión rodó sus ojos hacia arriba, luego cerró sus ojos e hizo su cabeza para atrás unos cuantos centímetros, para despues enderezarse y volver a ver a Link a los ojos para responderle:

-¡Está bien!- dijo la chica sonriente.

Link aún con sus manos unidas, solo pudo reír timidamente, y perderse por unos segundos, y como si fuera por primera vez…en la mirada de la joven pirata, que la dejaba sin habla de vez en cuando. El no separá sus manos y siguió mirándola en la misma posición.

La chica, por esta vez, a pesar de adorar el quedarse viendo a esos hermosos ojos de color indescriptible…de brillo enigmático…de ternura total…esa mirada tan pura y llena de inocencia…Perdón ¿Qué les estaba diciendo? En fin, por esta vez, sintió nervios de estarlo viendo de tan cerca y directamente a esos ojos que ya les describí, así que rió un poco nerviosa y al notar la posición de las manos de Link, solo pudo comentarle divertida:

-¡Ya, Link! Te perdono jaja… Owo-

-¿Qué?- Link bajó su mirada, y vio sus manos -¡Oh!- soltó y bajó sus manos - Jeje lo siento, olvidé que seguía suplicando…- respondió haciendose el gracioso.

-¿Ah, si? Lo olvidaste ¿Eh? ¿Por qué razón lo olvidaste?- le preguntó Tetra con un poco de picardía.

¿Quería Tetra una razón? La razón era obvia si conocemos lo que Link pensaba y sentía al estar con ella.

-Uh…(¡Demonios! Que forma tan simple tiene de descubrirme…) Solo…estaba pensando, no es nada importante (¿Cómo no va a ser importante? No menosprecies todo esto) O si lo es un poco (¡No pienses en voz alta!) …OOOH ESTÚPIDA CONCIENCIA ¡GUARDA SILENCIO!- gritó sin darse cuenta tan siquiera, y se recostó sobre la mesa completamente desesperado.

-ó-ô- Tetra giró a donde el estaba y se acercó a murmurar en su oído -Link, ten respeto por tu casa…tu abuela está en la cocina- y sin decirle nada más se retiró hacia la puerta.

Link totalmente frustrado, ni siquiera se movió de la posición en la que estaba. Mientras que Tetra abría la puerta y antes de salir se quedó pausada un segundo, para despues voltear hacia donde seguía Link y comentarle algo:

-Prepara lo que vas a llevar…No podemos desperdiciar más tiempo para partir- y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

La abuela de Link, lentamente se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, en busca de algo que ya no estaba, vio a Link recostado sobre la mesa, y soltó una risa.

-(No podría ser más obvio, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, parece que ella supiera algo, ¿Que razón esperaba que le dijera, cuando tartamudeó como tarado, o cuando me pierdo en su profunda mirada? …es rara la forma en la que olvido las cosas cuando la miro a los ojos…pero no debo hacerlo con ella presente…¡Osh! ¿Como me iba a perder en su mirada cuando no esté presente? ¡Link eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!)- se reclamaba mentalmente aún sin levantar la vista, estaba proporcionandole una buena regañiza a su propia conciencia.

-Hijo, deberías calmarte-

-¡AAAH!- exclamó Link levantando la cara y abriendo sus ojos totalmente.

Era su abuela, se había acercado a el de aquella manera tan sigilosa, que el ni siquiera se percató, la señora había puesto su mano en el hombro de Link antes de que el gritara y se pusiera totalmente en shock. Cuando lo último pasó la abuela se alejó un paso de el, porque había reaccionado de una manera muy fuerte.

-¡Abuela! … u-u lo siento, no debí…- luego se detuvo para quedarse con la mirada perdida y despues dejarse caer sobre sus brazos de nuevo -Necesito estar a solas con mi conciencia y amarrar mis pensamientos en prisión para que nunca salgan…-

Quería que la Tierra lo tragara, no veía la forma de controlarse con Tetra, simplemente sus palabras y sus acciones fluían como si fueran libres, sin nadie que las controlara. Su abuela volvió a poner su mano sobre el hombro de su joven nieto para comenzar a aconsejarlo:

-Tranquilo Link…pudo haber sido peor-

-¬¬- Link levantó la mirada para verla como diciendo "¡Que gran apoyo!"

La señora rio y despues dio una palmada al chico -Dime que es exactamente lo que te mortifica-

Link se levantó por completo y desganado se recargó en su asiento -¿No se nota? ¡Es obvio que todo se nota! No puedo disimular nada, abuela, ella pronto se dará cuenta de todo…¡Tartamudeó! Y me pierdo por completo, esto es un desastre-

-¡Calmate! Es lo primero que debes hacer, seguramente no quieres que se percate de todo ¿Verdad? Link, debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, o podrías hasta asustarla- le sonrió mientras continuaba opinando -Respira profundo cada que te sientas nervioso y piensa muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas, te va a hacer falta durante el viaje, y hablando de eso, ¿Qué no dijo que ya deberían irse?- le terminó por preguntar.

-o.o cierto- respondió Link y se fue corriendo a su habitación a ver que se llevaría de importante, mientras su abuela lo seguía con la mirada, y hasta perderlo de vista, negaba con su cabeza mientras reía divertida por lo que Link estaba pasando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daba vueltas en el sitio en el que estaba completamente desesperada. Habían pasado minutos desde que lo estaba esperando y simplemente no salía. Habían ya acercado el bote en el que irían a la costa que daba directamente enfrente de aquella casa. Su grupo de piratas se encontraba mirándola serios…no expresaban nada en sus rostros, solo ellos sabían lo que estaban pensando sobre aquella situación.

-¿Qué más está esperando? ¿A que hora piensa llegar? Ya casi es la una, nos tocará ir en pleno sol y luego se nos acabará la tarde u-ú- decía Tetra enfandada y ocasionalmente viendo a sus piratas, los cuales estaban como en una formación de las que hacen los soldados.

-¡Mírelo ahí viene!- gritó Nudge a su capitana señalando hacia el hogar de "alguien".

Tetra volteó inmediatamente a donde le señalaban para encontrarse con Link, corriendo desde su casa, con un morral mediano color café que no estaba cerrado, mientras se encargaba de mantener las cosas adentro, miraba de reojo a Tetra y a los piratas.

Tetra, al momento de reconocerlo, se cruzó de brazos, se mostró realmente enfadada y comenzó a chocar su pie contra la arena repetidamente.

Link finalmente llegó, lo primero que notó fue a la capitana que se encontraba viendolo de una manera muy molesta, y el bajó lo que llevaba en las manos sobre la arena.

Pasó por su frente su mano izquierda -¡Perdón! ó.o Mi abuela quiso que cargara sopa elixir y otras cosas de defensa personal…yo-

Tetra lo interrumpió con señas de "alto" en sus manos -Silencio…u-ú …- pusó sus manos sobre su cadera -¿Defensa personal? ó-ó ¿No quieres empacar toda tu casa de una vez? Porque te tomaste tu tiempo…O-ó-

Link suspiró y miró hacia arriba y despues volvió a ver a la chica-Lo siento, Tetra no quise demorar tan-

-Oye…¿Sabes que la tarde ya comenzó?- le preguntó Tetra a Link.

Link trató de abrir la boca para responder a su pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, Tetra lo estaba ya interrumpiendo de nuevo:

-¡Entre más tarde nos vayamos, más tarde regresaremos! Pon tus paquetes de mudanza en el bote- le ordenó y se dirijó hacia el bote.

Había tomado ahora una actitud realmente molesta, Link volvió a suspirar, por tantas ordenes y regaños que le estaban proporcionando, en ese instante se puso a pensar, que si seguía con esa actitud no la soportaría alrededor del viaje ¡Ni siquiera lo dejaba hablar! Y con esa idea se fue a donde ella, y tiró el morral que llevaba sobre el bote.

Tetra estaba junto al bote. El volteó a verla despues de tirar aquello que ya dije, cuando la miró la vió serio y algo molesto por el genio que se había cargado. Ella lo miró como si estuviera regañandolo por algo, el solo la ignoró y caminó justo enfrente de ella.

-¿Te vas a despedir de los isleños? Porque espero que no te tardes- le dijo Tetra cruzada de brazos.

Link volteó a verla al escucharla y despues emitió un suspiro alargado para volver a caminar por donde iba a hacerlo. Cuando…

-¡LIIIIIIIINK!- le gritaron con todos los decibeles posibles.

-¡AAH!- Link gritó y despues volteó sin siquiera pensarlo y por el susto solo pudo abrazar lo primero que vio…

-O/O (¿Q-que es-está haciendo?)-

-Uff… ¡Aryll, no me des esos sustos!- le gritó Link a su hermana.

-¬w¬- Aryll solo lo miró fijamente.

-Link… ¿Te molestaría soltarme? u/ú- le preguntó Tetra respirando varias veces de manera tranquila, para que el color no se le viniera a la cara.

Link volteo a ver a quien le hablaba ahora, para ponerse totalmente colorado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… "Lo primero que vio" fue Tetra, y la estaba abrazando: Error fatal, eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar, y solo esperó el momento en el que Tetra le soltara un puñetazo en plena cara…Pero eso nunca pasó, la joven pirata se había quedado completamente inmóvil, con sus puños cerrados junto a su pecho.

La soltó inmediatamente, y evitó cualquier contacto visual con ella, rascó su cabeza y se dio la vuelta con tal de que nadie notará su sonrojo. Aryll se había quedado mirando a Tetra directamente, parecía tranquila y controlada…Le había funcionado el respirar profundo, pero al notar la mirada de Aryll sobre ella, solo pudo girar, y caminar hacia sus piratas con el simple fin de perderla de vista.

-Mapa…vela…- susurraba Link para si mismo mientras revisaba el llevar todo lo necesario.

-¿Link?- le preguntó Aryll estando a su derecha y hablando con un poco de timidez.

Link volteó a verla, luego suspiró un poco serio, estaba algo molesto por lo que Aryll "había ocasionado que hiciera" así que solo volvió a ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Aryll se percató de su enojo -Link…perdón por lo que pasó ahora…pero por favor escuchame…aunque sea un momento- dijo un poco triste.

Link inmediatamente notó la forma en la que Aryll le estaba hablando, y volteó a verla un poco preocupado con interés de saber que es lo que necesitaba. Así que frente a ella, se hincó y le respondió:

-Está bien u-u ¿Qué sucede…?-

Aryll solo miraba al suelo -Solo quería…desearte suerte, quiero que te cuides mucho…- lo miró a los ojos con más tristeza que antes -Perdón si te fastidio tan seguido-

-Aryll… no me hables de esa forma, voy a volver para la fiesta- y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Su hermana sonrió, pero con mirada de tristeza -Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, Link…es solo que el que te ausentes, me preocupa…Corres muchos riesgos, y no quiero que te pase nada…- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse poco a poco -Te quiero…aunque no lo aparente- y talló un poco sus ojos controlando sus lágrimas.

-Oh Aryll…-Link la abrazó -Yo siento lo mismo, te quiero hermanita aunque a veces no te soporté- comentó divertido tratando de animarla.

Aryll soltó una risa, pero desde el momento en el que el la había aferrado, ella había comenzado a llorar, limpió una lágrima que recorría su mejilla, y despues rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el viento fue obligado a cambiar su dirección al ser invocado por un joven rubio y un artefacto claro, fue como el pequeño bote comenzó a navagar alejandose de las costas de la isla de Outset.

Dos jovenes iban en la roja embarcación partiendo hacia un lugar desconocido. Uno de esos jovenes era ya conocido en la isla que dejaba atrás y los pobladores de esta última se despedían euforicamente de el.

No era la primera vez que ambos veían esa escena. Una mujer grande y una joven infante les deseaban suerte con lo que sus voces les permitían…Era obvio: su abuela y su hermana Aryll, la cual se veía un poco preocupada. El bote ya se había alejado lo suficiente, como para que el joven que lo controlaba dejara de despedirse, fue una partida rápida, como si ya estuviera prevista.

-Aryll…No pongas esa cara, Link va a estar bien-

-Abuelita, ya no sé con que clase de cosas se puede topar mi hermano…- comentó frustrada.

-Oh querida…Link ya está lo suficiente grande como para manejar ciertas cosas, no le ha tocado una vida muy simple por lo que yo creo…Estará bien, solo brindale tu fuerza para que pueda continuar, el sentirá tu apoyo aunque esté léjos…-

Y así la pequeña rubia, suspiró viendo como ya no era posible percibir la figura de su hermano al alejarse. Solo volvió a su abuela, y le sonrió aún angustiada.

En el bote, el joven navegante suspiró brindandole una mirada nostalgica al azul mar sobre el que se encontraba viajando.

-Me duele dejar Outset- confesó son tristeza.

La chica que lo acompañaba, que anteriormente observaba el lugar que estaban dejando atrás, volteó a verlo fijamente a los ojos para continuar la platica:

-Lo sé…Pero no sé con exactitud que es lo que sientes…Cuando el mar entero es tu camino, no tienes un lugar fijo…- comentó con seriedad sin dejar de verlo.

Link meditó lo que ella le decía por solo unos segundos, la tenía exactamente en frente pero no la veía fijamente, la cercanía lo ponía nervioso, pero se atrevió a hablar:

-Aryll y mi abuela…me hacen ver las cosas más complicadas…-

Tetra lo interrumpió -Ah por cierto ¿Qué tenía Aryll la vi llorando?-

Link la miró un poco triste, luego volvió a ver hacia el mar para responder: -Estaba triste…preocupada por mi- luego suspiró direccionando el bote -Yo debería de estar con ellas…pero en vez de eso siempre estoy…salvando el mundo- y se acomodó un poco estando en su lugar.

Tetra trató de animarlo de una manera no muy notable -¿Tan malo es ser el héroe de la historia?- preguntó acomodándose y poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-No es que sea malo…pero no es tan bueno como lo hacen ver- explicó Link haciendo señas con su mano libre y repentinamente viendo a Tetra.

Ella miró al mar a su derecha, y luego volteó a ver a Link, de vuelta para comentar:

-Bueno…tu no elegiste serlo…- luego volvió a ver al mar, recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre sus manos -Parece que desde muy jóvenes nos llenamos de responsabilidades no adecuadas a nuestra edad…- dijo con seriedad.

-Si…- dijo Link sin pensar.

Se quedó pensando un buen rato, ambos estaban en silencio, ella viendo al mar, y el dirigiendo su embarcación, para después de unos cuantos segundos volver a hablar un poco alterado:

-¡HEY! ¿Qué no he sido yo el que se enfrentó a tantas cosas horribles que querían matarme?- dijo tratando de defender su punto de vista.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta visiblemente molesta para responder a sus quejidos:

-¡OYE! Antes de que a ti se te otorgara la tarea de ser "héroe", yo desde mucho antes ya me encargaba de un barco con todo y su tripulación- reclamó volteando a verlo cruzada de brazos.

-¡Ay ay! Si Tetra y casi no se nota que te encanta estar mandando a la gente- respondió Link en tono sarcástico.

Tetra rio indiferente -Hmph…Claro, y tu siempre me haces caso-

-(o.o) ¬¬ No hablaba de mi…- suspiró un poco fastidiado -Hablo de tus piratas, señorita Tetra… ¬w¬ Encargarte de ellos ¿Es lo que hacías antes de que yo me volviera héroe?- respondió viendo a Tetra con el fin de fastidiar y seguir la pelea.

-Claro…- fue lo único que ella respondió de manera orgullosa mirando a sus uñas.

-¿Y que es más difícil? ¿Eso o arriesgar tu inocente vida para salvar gente? Owo- preguntó Link divertido.

-¡Cálmate! Pues serás muy héroe, y a partir de ese entonces obtuviste responsabilidades ¿Cierto?- preguntó mientras veía que Link afirmaba orgulloso, para después comentar: -¿Y eso a mí que? Ówo- preguntó indiferente.

-Pues…que cuando me volví héroe…todo era cuestión de estarte rescatando u.ú- dijo tratando de molestar.

Tetra lo observó molesta -o.¬ ¿Y porque lo hacías entonces? ¿Quién te decía que lo hicieras?... a menos que 9-9…-

-¡¿QUE?- interrumpió Link gritando.

-¡NO ME GRITES! O-ó- exclamó enfadada.

Link se disculpó-Lo siento… ¿"A menos que" que? o.o-

-¡Ha! Me rescatabas…por que te hago falta- respondió en tono burlón -No podrías vivir sin mi, me adoras-

Link se exaltó -¿Q-que?- aclaró su garganta -(¡Cálmate Link! Respira) Pff û.ú ¿Qué te hace creer eso?- reclamó enfadado, recordaba aún la conversación de su abuela, debía calmarse durante el viaje para no quedar como un tarado.

-Hmph…pues-

-¡Yo te rescataba por obligación, Tetra! ¿Entiendes? Y no te adoro u-ú… (TT^TT Eres un mentiroso)-respondió sin pensarlo para "librarse de esa".

Tetra se quedó callada, analizando lo que el decía, lo tomó de una forma diferente a la que Link esperaría: "Lo tomó en serio", pero no quiso detener la situación:

-Claro que si…- intentó formular algo coherente -¿¡Quién te ayudó a derrotar a Ganondorf! ¬¬XX- gritó molesta.

-¿Quién mató a Bellum cuando poseyó a Linebeck, mientras la señorita no quería despertar?- respondió en su defensa, no se daba cuenta, pero su "contrincante" no lo estaba tomando muy a broma.

Tetra se cruzó de piernas, apretó sus puños suspiró molesta y le respondió: -¿Y quien te dio un artefacto con el que podía apoyarte mientras estabas solo en Forsaken Fortress? Cosa que no siempre atendías- exclamó fastidiada.

-O/O ¡Ah!…eso, emm- el supo que ella hablaba de que algunas veces no atendía sus llamadas -Es que…la Gossip Stone a veces…se averiaba, ya sabes es antigua-

-¡SI, CLARO! U-ú- respondió girando su cabeza a la izquierda como si no quisiera verlo.

El bajó su mirada y luego rodó sus ojos, después volteó a ver a Tetra, extendió sus brazos y respondió:

-¡Osh! u-ú Si no siempre atendía esa roca es porque… ¡Por favor, Tetra! ¡Eras como la madre que nunca tuve…solo diciéndome que hacer!- "admitió" Link.

Tetra lo escuchó…lo miró y sacó una conclusión: Había llegado lejos. Así que ella solo tomó los libros que había sacado de la cabina de Johan hace unas horas que ahora estaban en un costado del bote, tomó uno, comenzó a hojearlo y se puso cómoda.

-o.o ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a responder con un insulto? O.o- preguntó Link sin idea de lo que sucedía.

Pero Tetra simplemente parecía no escucharlo, seguía totalmente fuera de lo que el dijera o hiciera. Cosa que el no comprendía, pero lo dejó pensando:

-(Hmph…No me responderá u-ú eso es raro, tomando en cuenta que ella siempre me gana en las discusiones…)- volteó a ver hacia el mar, concentrándose en su ruta -(Un momento…eso no pasa, ella jamás se ha dejado ganar, eso solo me puede decir dos cosas: o ahora fui mejor en esto que ella…o está molesta) O.O- Link ya se había confundido.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto de silencio Link sacó una conclusión…un poco…positiva.

Levantó su mano a forma de alegría -¡HAHAHA! Te gané Tetra…por primera vez te gané en una discusión… ¡Y te dejaste vencer!- señaló.

Tetra volteó a verlo seria -(¿Así es como lo toma?) Eres un idiota Link…- dijo molesta, viéndolo con una mirada indescriptible y negando levemente con su cabeza.

Link dejó de celebrar bajando su mano y viendo a Tetra entre preocupado, confundido y serio y solo pudo preguntar: -¿Qué? ¿P-porque? ¿Por qué dices eso…? ¿Estás molesta?-

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, Tetra había dejado de verlo para volver a su "lectura" en silencio…Ella en realidad no estaba leyendo, solo se estaba distrayendo.

-(¿Qué…? ¿Qué hice? No se dejó vencer… ¿En realidad dije algo malo?)- Link suspiró un poco frustrado, miró a Tetra un poco preocupado, y luego miró al mar confundido.

"Por obligación", ¿Sería como Link lo hizo en realidad? El… ¿La rescató por obligación? Eso rompió la creencia de que lo hacía por simples buenas intenciones. "La señorita no quería despertar"…"Solo diciendo que hacer"…:

-(Eso no es lo que yo hacía…yo, no lo hice para decirle que hacer exactamente, creo que…lo hacía por su bien…)- pensó ella, estaba un poco resentida.

-Tetra no… ¿No me digas que…?- el no sabía expresarlo, si estaba en lo correcto, lo que tendría que hacer era disculparse -(Siempre lo arruino de una forma u-ú)- pensó.

Pero Tetra simplemente hacía que no lo escuchaba, no quería escucharlo ahora.

-¿Me pasas el mapa?- preguntó Link.

Tetra volteó a verlo sin mover nada más que su vista, para después volver a ignorarlo por completo.

Link detuvo el bote, notando lo que ella hacía, y se dirijo a donde había guardado sus cosas, se hincó a buscar el mapa, lo encontró, lo sacó, y después miró a Tetra que estaba exactamente junto a el, ya que el "equipaje" estaba a lado de ella.

La miró directamente a los ojos, ella buscaba ignorarlo, y lo logró, el se percató de eso y solo pudo decir:

-Tetra…Háblame Ó^O- suplicó con una voz a la que pocas nos resistiríamos.

A excepción de alguien que con todas sus fuerzas logró ignorarlo. Link solo se resignó por ese instante, suspiró y se puso de pie, caminó una corta distancia para volver al mando, antes de avanzar volteó a ver a su acompañante, quien ahora si se encontraba leyendo. El solo se conformó, buscó dejar que se le pasara el enojo y no hablarían en ese instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aproximadamente una hora después…una larga, insoportable y sufrible hora después, de estar navegando bajo el sol. Juntos pero lejos cada uno de su acompañante, soportando el molesto sentimiento de estar con alguien que no te dirige la palabra por una torpe discusión. De esa manera Link y Tetra navegaban hacia un lugar que aún no se hacía presente, eso era frustrante y aburrido. Linda forma en la que un viaje a solas se convertía en un "desastre" por culpa de simples palabras, pensaba Link, así lo creía, y quería solucionarlo, después de tanto silencio se decidió sobre lo que diría:

-Tetra…perdón si…dije algo que te hiriera 6/6 Sea por lo que haya sido…No quiero que dejes de hablarme, por favor (…) - le dijo Link completamente nervioso, pero a pesar de eso, estaba controlado, y la estaba mirando directamente.

Tetra ahora estaba recargada en su costado derecho viendo al mar, en silencio y demasiado pensativa. Lo escuchó a pesar de aparentar ignorarlo…por el sonido de su voz, con tan solo mirarlo sería suficiente como para que ella corriera a sus brazos, claro si perdiera el control, mejor prefirió no mirarlo.

Link continuó -Creí…que sería una discusión como las de siempre, tu sabes, no me di cuenta si la regué…por eso necesito que me comentes que pasó…-

-No estoy segura pero sé el inicio…- respondió Tetra aún sin mirarlo.

Escuchó su voz… así que las próximas respuestas que el daría las haría de una forma diferente, como si estuviera hablando de una forma delicada…

-¿El inicio…? Cuéntame…- le pidió Link.

Tetra solo parpadeó con lentitud, se quedó callada un rato mientras Link detenía el barco, ella se percató de eso y ¡Oh Rayos! Lo vio, el se acercaba hacia ella para escucharla hablar. Ella aún no se daba cuenta de que seguía viéndolo, estaba tan perdida en verlo caminar y sentarse enfrente de ella, que cuando reaccionó solo pudo sentarse aún hacia su derecha para no tenerlo enfrente, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo. Se había puesto nerviosa.

-Y… ¿Cuál es el inicio?- preguntó Link poniendo su máxima atención.

-E-es que es algo que tú dijiste…pero prefiero no repetirlo de nuevo…- y volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos para después volver a ver al mar.

Link miró hacia abajo sin saber que hacer a continuación.

-Si soy mandona y…"que te diga que hacer" es-

-¡No!...no me molesta, bueno a veces si es un poco molesto…pero creo que tu carácter es lo que te hace …diferente a las demás chicas 6/6- comentó Link tratando de que ella no tomara en cuenta por lo que discutieron.

Tetra volteó a verlo en el momento en el que la interrumpió y frotó un poco sus manos nerviosas, después se giró por completo hacia donde el estaba aún sentado sin mirarlo a los ojos y habló de nuevo:

Sonrió un poco -…Pues gracias- lo miró a los ojos para volver a bajar su mirada aún con una ligera sonrisa -Si era una simple discusión…no sé porque lo tomé de otra forma (No, si lo sé), es solo que pensé en ciertas cosas-

-Fue… ¿Algo que dije?- preguntó Link interrumpiendo a la chica que no sabía como continuar -Di la verdad-

-Am…pues…si, pero no…importa- respondió Tetra mirando hacia el mar.

-ó-o- Link la miraba, ahora estaba seria -Entonces, no lo tomes en cuenta…- luego el rió -Ya sabes que así nos llevamos-

Tetra volteó a verlo a los ojos y volvió a sonreír -Hmph…Link la última vez que dijiste eso, te ganaste un zape ¿Recuerdas?- le preguntó algo divertida, acercándose un poco a el, para tenerlo enfrente.

-Oh si - Link tomó un poco su cabeza -Entonces… ¿Estamos bien? Porque no puedo navegar con alguien en silencio…sería como traer un muerto o.o- concluyó.

Tetra rió y le dio un "suave" zape -¡Menso!-

-Ay…- el se puso de pie sobando su cabeza -¡Claro! Atácame mientras puedas, pero cuando lleguemos podré huir…- dijo el feliz y orgulloso.

-¡Ha! Si claro, y ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- le preguntó Tetra cambiando de tema.

Link caminó hacia donde había dejado aventado el mapa viendo a Tetra de reojo aún sobando su cabeza, miró el mapa justo enfrente de donde controlaba el bote cuando este se movía, tirado en el suelo, tal y como lo había dejado, así que lo recogió y lo observó un momento, mientras que Tetra flexionaba sus rodillas y se recostaba sobre ellas viendo hacia todos los lugares que podía.

-Mm…según el mapa, y aproximando un poco el tiempo de llegada…-

Tetra rió en silencio -(Hmph… ¿Quién se cree?)

-En una hora, una hora y media…o a lo mucho dos horas…ya estamos ahí-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto?- preguntó Tetra un poco exaltada.

Link intentó explicar, intentó, porque en realidad no sabía -Pues…-

-¿Qué esperas ya vámonos?- exclamó a modo de orden.

-¡Cálmate consejera!- dijo Link burlándose un poco.

-Luego no digas que porque me enojo ¬¬- advirtió Tetra.

Y Link siguió con el juego -¡No puedes soportar el no preocuparte por mi, Tetra…! ¡Admítelo! Owo Quieres aconsejarme-

Y Tetra respondió sin siquiera meditarlo:

-¡No es tanto así como no soportarlo! u/ú… Link- se estaba controlando pero sin saber como continuar -¿Qué querías? ¡No puedo evitarlo!

Link tomó el control del bote de nuevo, y con un rápido movimiento comenzó a avanzar de nuevo para después decirle: -¿Ya ves? No es difícil admitirlo…Un momento ¿Admitiste algo que dije con tal de…? (¿Molestar?)…o.o ¡Olvídalo! ¿Qué decías?- Link se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca…de interrumpirla de esa forma.

Ella se puso muy nerviosa, estaba diciéndole que se preocupaba por el de alguna forma.

El chico cada que podía para no perder el control (del barco) la miraba esperando que una palabra saliera de su boca. Esa boca, de la cual tenía que admitir…Le daba ciertas ideas últimamente…Pero de esa misma boca nada salía en ese instante, su dueña prefirió no decir nada, ella solo se enderezó un poco, abrazó sus piernas y con algo de seriedad recostó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Estaba sola con el y con esa razón no sabía que es lo que podía confesarle. Tenía miedo de confesarle lo que sentía.

…_Al igual que el_

-(Que estúpido, en verdad la regué ¿Por qué no la dejé hablar?)- pensó Link volviendo su mirada al mar, mientras que una de sus manos se sentía cansada de seguir en constante movimiento -¿No vas a continuar…hablando?- le preguntó a la chica en un tono de voz bajo.

Al oírlo hablar ella solo volteó su cara a donde provenía aquella la dulce voz del chico que la ponía de nervios, así que ahora en vez de abrazar sus piernas cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y recostó su cara entre sus extremidades cubriendo con ellas su boca, y solo pudo murmurar:

-¿Qué te estaba diciendo? (¡Ay tu! Como si no supieras)-

Link volteó a verla unos segundos. En la forma en la que ella se encontraba sentada solo podía ver…

-(Sus hermosos ojos azules…) o-o- pensó.

El mar no parecía necesitar de una gran habilidad al navegar, así que una vez que en el azul elemento te dieras cuenta de que no tienes nada enfrente, podrías navegar hasta sin ver al frente. Si menciono esto es porque ello se volvió una razón favorable para Link, ya que si no debía poner tanta atención a la dirección, podía fijar su mirada un rato hacia la de su compañera y cambiar, aunque sea por un instante, el azul del mar por el azul de los ojos de esa chica…con solo unos segundos le bastaba.

Se había dado cuenta de que la joven que tanto veía, no era la misma chiquilla, que conoció hace ya unos cuantos años. Vaya que había pasado tiempo, ambos habían crecido, pero el no pensaba en ambos. _"No de esa manera" _el pensaba solo en ella, como había cambiado, ahora los años la habían vuelto más…atractiva.

Link después de tanto pensarlo, se decidió a responder -T-te quedaste en… (o-o'' No tartamudees) -tosió un poco para disimular -En que…- tragó saliva -No podías dejar de…aconsejarme- recordó.

De repente el mismo se sorprendió, sus manos comenzaban a temblar involuntariamente, el las miraba, y sin pensarlo comenzó a sacudirlas para quitar la tensión…Y por perder el control en ese instante el bote se estremeció hasta que Link volvió a recobrar el mando.

Por esa misma situación Tetra había separado sus manos para sostenerse de donde pudiera ante el movimiento, de no hacerlo pudo haber caído al agua y a reproche de ello, se quedó mirando al chico con cara de "¿¡Que te sucede!".

El suspiró al recuperar el control, volteó a verla y con una sonrisa nerviosa le comentó:

-Calambre… n-n''- y mintió con ese pretexto -Entonces ¿Que me ibas a decir?- recordó de nuevo.

Tetra se quedó callada un momento y después de meditarlo finalmente se digno a responder algo:

-Lo que…quería decir, es que…de alguna forma tienes razón 6/6- aún sentada con ambas piernas juntas volvió a cruzar sus brazos y recostarse en ellos.

Giros sincronizados daba la mano de Link sobre el manejo de su bote, sabiendo bien lo que hacia, como tenía bastante experiencia en eso, podía, al mismo tiempo escuchar atentamente a Tetra.

-Tal ves no puedo…dejar de aconsejarte- comentó viéndolo a los ojos lo cual lo puso más nervioso -Quizás es…mi manera de apoyarte- se enderezó y rascó uno de sus brazos mirando al mismo.

Link se quedó callado, trató de decir algo, un "Pues gracias" bastaría, pero de sus intentos nada fue comprensible y por lo bajo que intentaba hablar, Tetra no escuchó ningún sonido que el emitiera.

-Y también es mi forma de agradecerte, lo que has hecho (aunque antes de que tú hicieras algo por mi, yo ya te había estado aconsejando)- Y con eso Tetra expresó ya todo lo que se había comprometido a decir, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho si todo era verdad y lo creía relevante.

El seguía sorprendido, porque alguien como ella, que nunca se llevaba bien con nadie demasiado cercano, le estaba diciendo eso a el, así que guardó un largo silencio viendo al mar, como si estuviera muy concentrado, mientras que Tetra volteó a verlo disimuladamente, y se incomodó, tal vez se tomó a mal el que Link callara en ese instante, así que ella volvió a recostarse sobre sus brazos.

Pero no podía quedarse así, sentirse algo…inferior, no era característico de ella, y como ya se estaba arrepintiendo, decidió cambiar un poco la idea de lo comentado:

-De igual manera, no puedo estar sin aconsejar a la gente…vivir las situaciones en silencio es inútil si no puedes expresar tus ideas sobre lo que es correcto- luego levantó su mirada, un poco más tranquila -Y como tu a veces no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, pues ahí es donde yo intervengo - proclamó orgullosa.

-Hmph…Pues gracias Tetra…yo también te quiero…- dijo en tono de sarcasmo.

Y Tetra se quedó mirando a Link por unos segundos algo seria para después enderezarse mejor y bajar sus piernas pisando la superficie.

Y le dedicó una sonrisa al joven rubio, la cual el quiso regresar, pero su boca se congeló….por el simple hecho de creer que se había tomado ese "te quiero" como algo alejado del sarcasmo, así que Link solo volvió su mirada hacia el mar.

-(Mi abuela me dijo que pensara lo que voy a decir)- suspiró -(Ya lo tengo…) Si me aconsejas por buenas razones… ¿Por qué habría de detenerte?- respondió divertido.

El tenía que aprender a hablar de una forma tranquila, dejaría de hablar para comenzar a tartamudear o decir incoherencias, por eso esta vez se controló.

Tetra lo miró seria, y después volvió a sonreír -¡Oh, Link! Me estás agradeciendo, no deberías, te seguiré corrigiendo en tus fallas de principiante- respondió burlona.

Sabemos que ambos preferían salir de temas que requieren de seriedad o de ponerse sentimentales, a una gran mayoría, estando en su situación, le resulta complicado.

Fue un cambio radical de tema y manera de hablar, notó Link y solo pudo emitir una risa mientras esquivaba un barril flotante sobre el mar.

-¿Principiante…? Por favor, tengo experiencia ¿Sabes? Es solo que soy impulsivo y hago lo primero que pienso-

-¡Claro! Eso no tienes que decírmelo, yo lo sé, actúas sin razonar y e ahí la razón de tus muchos errores- y lo interrumpió con esas palabras.

-¬¬ (¡Carajo! Siempre es lo mismo con ella, no hallo manera de defenderme. No soy capaz de ofenderla… ¡No soy capaz de ofender a nadie! ¿Por qué me hicieron tan bueno?)- discutía Link en su mente totalmente ido de la situación.

-¿No vas a defenderte, Señor Impulsivo?- Tetra interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Link dejó de ver al mar, para verla a ella, serio, y directamente a los ojos para, sin más pausas, responder firmemente:

-No…-

_¿Luego porque discuten?_

No le estaba siguiendo la corriente, pensaba Tetra, y se cruzó de brazos y se acercó un poco hacia el lentamente por la superficie del bote, para continuar provocando "pleitos" y burlas con el y del mismo con el siguiente comentario:

-No lo harás porque así eres Link, no puedes ni siquiera responder a un comentario en tu contra porque eres demasiado "respetuoso"…demasiado bueno, demasiado tranquilo…- comenzó a darse cuenta de algo -demasiado vulnerable, de-masiado…buena…persona- y ella misma se desvió de lo que decía -(demasiado inocente…demasiado tierno…muy adorable)-

Link soltó una risa, al notar como ella ahora se alejaba un poco sin quitarle la vista de encima -(Demasiado para ti Tetra Owô…¬¬ No digas eso)- después se concentró en la realidad y le hablo -No divagues Tetra, solo yo lo tengo permitido û-ú-

Y la sacó de su encantamiento -¿¡Que! Y-yo no… (O/O) estaba divagando- exclamó nerviosa y se volteó hacia el mar ocultando su sonrojo -No estaba divagando- murmuró.

Link mordió su labio inferior…Tetra divagaba y estaba tartamudeando ¡Ahora era ella! Ya no se sentía tan estúpido por haberlo hecho el antes…Un momento, todo esto era raro ¿Por qué Tetra se comportaba así? Link tenía claro porque EL se comportaba de esa manera…pero que Tetra se comportara igual le traía muchas ideas… ¿La más extraña? La llamó: "Algo correspondido".

-(¡Nah! Hasta crees… ¿Por qué más pudo haber sido? Sería contagioso… ¡Que cosas pienso!…Mejor ni me ilusiono- pensaba Link.

Mientras Tetra había sacado de nuevo el mapa, para echarle un vistazo

-(¿Por qué…hablé…como estúpida? ¡Oh claro! ¿No que muy lindo el sentimiento? Genial, ahora no seré capaz de mirarlo en el resto del viaje u-ú)- pensaba Tetra.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?- preguntó Link sin pensar.

La chica lo volteó a mirar seria y luego enfadada por estar aún apenada le respondió:

-¡SI!- y se recostó con el mapa cubriéndose por completo con el mismo, como queriéndose tapar de los rayos vespertinos del Sol.

-O-O (¡Y le sigue! Tetra es rara… Bueno)- se encogió de hombros -(Nunca entenderé este cambio drástico de humor, así que para que me esfuerzo…dejaré que se le pase)- se dijo a si mismo sin dejar el control del bote, creía en que la mención de la chica acerca de el viaje que hacia falta aún era cierta…Ya había visto el mapa, y memorizó la dirección, no había gran problema una vez que supieras los puntos cardinales y a donde te diriges.

La tarde estaba a punto de ser derrotada, y la noche…predeciblemente cerca. Mientras ambos chicos continuaban la travesía ninguno pudo pronunciar una palabra más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**MÁS DE****DOS HORAS DESPUÉS:**

-Tierra a la vista- dijo el rubio con desgano

Ya estaba oscuro, las estrellas decoraban el cielo, y ya hace un buen rato que Link había estado observando como el Sol hacia su admirable partida, pero para ese entonces, ese espectáculo ya se había retirado de escena.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo navegando, sinceramente la isla más difícil de encontrar, por eso jamás la habían visto.

-¬¬ Tetra- dijo Link observando a su joven acompañante, ella para ese instante se había dormido del aburrimiento y por otras razones…

Link no dejó de mirarla. Lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante, se los dejaré en duda. Mientras tanto, el buscaba un lugar donde más o menos pudiera detenerse, habían unas cuantas islas pequeñas alrededor de la principal, algunas más lejos que las otras.

La más lejana tenía una palmera bastante seca, linda fauna de la isla pensaría uno, acercándose a esta isla, Link detuvo un momento su embarcación, caminó lentamente hacia el centro de esta y se detuvo a observar de nuevo a la pasajera que venía con el, después sacudió su cabeza.

-… ¿Tetra? o.o- preguntó.

Link bostezó, luego volteó a sus espaldas para ver una oscura tierra, con una alta montaña. Todo era muy oscuro. Después volvió a voltear a donde iba, se acercó lentamente hacia donde Tetra descansaba y tomó el mapa que ella aún sujetaba en sus manos, el trató de no moverla para no molestarla. Después con el mapa en mano, se hincó en el centro del bote y observó el papel identificando algunas coordenadas.

-Si…seguramente si es aquí…- tenía que cerciorarse de ello, así podría hacer lo debido.

Se arrastró unos centímetros, pasó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de la rubia que aún descansaba y la movió un poco.

-Tetra despierta- decía sacudiéndola cada vez un poco más fuerte. Después de unos segundos de no ganar resultado, el aún hincado comenzó a ver el mar pensativo -(Se que si funciona…pero que me haría si…)-

Mientras el no la veía, Tetra abrió los ojos y cuando lo vio, con su carita de inocencia viendo hacia ciertas aguas oscuras que desconocía, sonrió, ella había despertado desde la segunda vez que le habló, solo se estaba haciendo la dormida. Link aún pensando volteó a verla de nuevo, pero ella cerró los ojos, estando seria.

-Mm…- el se movió hacia la orilla del bote, y metió sus manos en el agua…estaba escalofriantemente helada, pero no pareció importarle demasiado. Se volvió a enderezar, y volteó de nuevo con la chica, quien ahora estaba mirándolo aún sonriente.

-¿Tetra?... ô.o- preguntó algo asustado, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Ella seguía recostada boca abajo viendo al chico -¿Quién más sería?- preguntó.

-¡Oh! Despertaste- dijo Link un poco satisfecho, ya no tendría que despertarla por su cuenta.

Ella, apoyándose en sus brazos se levantó, y se quedó sentada -Si, desde hace rato- respondió divertida, siendo demasiado sincera.

-o.o'' ¿Estabas despierta?- preguntó Link, había sido engañado.

-¡Sip!- le respondió ella.

-¬¬…Entonces ¿Ya no tengo que hacer esto?- y la salpicó con un poco de agua que continuaba en sus manos.

Tetra se puso de pie enseguida sobre la pequeña superficie en la que durmió -¡Oye! …pagarás por -

Pero estar sobre la esquina de un bote de esa manera, iba en contra de el equilibrio de la embarcación así que la misma se estremeció, por ese movimiento. Tetra había perdido el paso. Los pies de ella se resbalaron y casi caía de sentón pero sus manos la sujetaron de donde alcanzo... Link lo notó e intentó ponerse de pie, pero solo pudo dar un torpe paso hacia atrás estando casi en cuclillas, pero algo es algo, de otra manera, ella pudo haberlo pateado, o si tenía "otra" suerte, habría caído sobre el.

Cuando ella se sintió más segura soltó una risa y continuo -Por eso…Pagarás por eso… ¿Ya viste? Te asustaste- le dijo sonriente.

-Pff… U-ú ¿Yo? ¡Por favor!...- suspiró se puso de pie correctamente y le dio la espalda, pero cuando miró lo que tenía enfrente, volvió a verla -¡Ah! Ya llegamos- concluyó y se acomodó la ropa.

Tetra se puso de pie con cautela y miró al frente -¿Qué? Wow ¿Enserio? No tardó tanto como pensé…-

-Eso fue porque ibas dormida- recalcó Link poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera. El había sido el que controló el bote todo el camino, sin descanso alguno.

Tetra lo miró, rodó sus ojos y mientras suspiraba, buscó en algún lugar cerca un telescopio que había llevado y señaló con el la isla a la que habían llegado.

-(Parece difícil aceptarlo, pero…) Es muy parecida a la isla que soñé…la pasada noche- comentó Tetra.

Link la escuchó, ella estaba enfrente de el, y el dio un paso para acercarse -¿Puedo ver?- cuestionó levantando su mano hacia el telescopio, probando si iban a prestárselo.

Pero la joven pirata no le respondió, ni siquiera le prestó atención, seguía apartada de todo, solo observando esa horrible isla.

-Tetra…- la observó siendo totalmente ignorado -¿Me lo prestas?- le preguntó Link a ver si ahora si reaccionaba.

Y lo hizo, Tetra bajó el telescopio y lo acercó a el, para finalmente soltarlo sobre las manos abiertas del chico sin decir nada. Link lo tomó, se dio la vuelta y observó a través de ese artefacto, pudo ver de nuevo esas tierras oscuras, la misma montaña que había visto, pero pudo percibir pequeños establecimientos sobre la montaña, a cierta distancia uno del otro. Girando un poco hacia abajo, pudo ver también un barco…un enorme barco.

-Momento…- dijo Link -… ¿Qué no es…tu barco?- le preguntó a la chica.

Ella se había ido a sentar en donde había estado el viaje continuo, al escucharlo, se paró inmediatamente, se acercó a Link y le arrebató el telescopio para ver por si misma.

-¡Uy!- exclamó Link después de la acción de la chica, haciendo notar que esta última no fue agradable.

Pero Tetra no dejó el telescopio -Lo siento- dijo y buscando con sus manos, dio una palmada en la espalda de Link, después de analizar demasiado, volvió a hablar -¡Oye…es cierto! ¡Es mi barco!- gritó entusiasmada y bajó el telescopio para ver a Link.

Link se cruzó de brazos y dejó ir una risa -…Pero, no sabemos que puede haber ahí, así que hay que tener cuidado - sugirió mientras pasaba a lado de Tetra para caminar al extremo contrario del bote y acercarse al equipaje.

-Mm… ¿Cómo vamos a ir hacia allá?- pensó la chica. Ahora estaba viendo hacia las islas que estaban junto a la de mayor tamaño.

-¡Oh, Tetra! Por favor no te dediques a pensar en eso- le dijo Link volteándola a ver, el negaba su cabeza y la miraba alzando sus cejas.

Tetra bajó el telescopio, se dio la vuelta, y lo miró confundida.

Link la "miró mirándolo" y solo dejo de verla -Mi bote no tiene catapulta, y aquí no sobra espacio para barriles - aclaró, estando ahora buscando en el morralito que había llevado.

Tetra negó una vez con su cabeza -¿Qué estás…?-

-Esta vez no vas a arrojar a alguien por los cielos para que entre a una isla peligrosa- le advirtió finalmente…dando a entender finalmente a que se refería.

Así que Tetra rió -Hmph…No te podría aventar de igual forma…- aclaró -Ambos tenemos que ir a ese lugar, no solo tú…por algo vengo- explicó extendiendo sus brazos.

Link sonrió mientras la chica lo miraba. Ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo y dijo:

-Podemos ir por detrás de mi barco, hay una pequeña isla cerca, podrías dejar el tuyo ahí junto… y nos acercamos para subir-

-¿Qué? Pensé en dejarlo aquí y nadar hacia el tu-

Tetra lo interrumpió: -¿Nadar?...- ella rió queriéndose burlar -¿Por qué mojarnos, si podemos ir más cerca?-

-¿Y porque no mojarnos…?- preguntó el apenas dejándola terminar

Después ambos se quedaron callados, Link miraba a Tetra esperando que dijera algo, pero ella se quedó callada, y después solo pudo decirle:

-… ¿Ya terminaste la pregunta?-

-Am…- Link miró hacia arriba y luego la volvió a ver -¡Sip! ¿Por qué no mojarnos?-

-¿Ah…?- Tetra parecía pensar su respuesta -Y… ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Mojarnos!- preguntó ella algo fastidiada, pidiéndole a las diosas que lo hicieran razonar.

-Pues…yo lo hago todo el tiempo…no te vas a morir, te secas después y ya- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro…quería expresar su "sabia" teoría.

Tetra negó con su cabeza, y lo miró en cuestión levantando sus cejas, con las manos en su cadera.

Link rodó sus ojos aún sonriente -¡Está bien!- y cruzó sus brazos, y giró un poco hacia el mar -¡Ya vamos para allá, capitana!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-(¿En que vamos a regresar? ¿El mío o el de el? O ¿Llevar el suyo atado al mío? No podemos dejar ninguno de los dos eso es obvio)- meditaba la chica. Acababan de llegar y ya estaba pensando como irse.

Su compañero de viaje se encontraba de pie sobre la pequeña isla a la que estaban cerca, el estaba atando su bote a una palmera en tierra de la cual también el gran barco al que iban a entrar también estaba atado, mientras tanto, Link no dejaba de ver hacia la gran isla, cuidando que nadie lo observaba, y no, no había nadie ahí, así que después de que todo estuviera como debía, el regresó al bote y dijo:

-¡Ya está! ¿Cómo subiremos a tu barco?-

-Hay algunas cuerdas colgando de el, seguramente alguien estuvo adentro, primero hay que asegurarse de que NO sigan adentro- le respondió ella con toda seguridad, ya había estado revisando la situación.

Fue el primero en apuntarse -Entiendo…Entonces iré a ver- respondió Link y como estaban junto a el barco comenzó a tirar de las cuerdas, para asegurarse de que fueran…seguras (¬¬).

Tetra lo miró algo sorprendida, por eso debía ser que era…un héroe. Era el primero en arriesgarse, aunque eso no siempre fuera bueno, ya que ello llevaba consecuencias. Pero lo dejó hacerlo, no iba a detenerlo, y mientras ella pensaba, el ya estaba arriba.

Después de esperar una señal de parte de el, finalmente volvió a hacerse presente, y ella pudo oír su voz:

-¡Es seguro!- afirmó desde arriba -Sube por la cuerda que está más oscura, es la más segura.

-Ok…-respondió Tetra alargando su respuesta, estaba de pie, frente a las cuerdas, tomó la que le mencionaron, tiró de ella, y después comenzó a subir.

Ya arriba…

-Creo que no deberías de ver esto… ¡Mejor cierra los ojos!- advirtió Link algo preocupado, interponiéndose en el paso de la chica frotando sus dos manos.

-¿Qué?...- preguntó -No te interpongas- le dijo y lo empujó hacia un lado quitándolo del camino dejando ver…

Un verdadero desastre, el barco era un verdadero desastre, las cosas parecían seguir en la embarcación…pero en distinto…"orden". Ello dejó a Tetra totalmente boquiabierta, estaba sintiendo un gran coraje que ni siquiera sabía expresar, todo guiaba a que era obra de Johan, creía ella…Se veía como lo más seguro.

Link se alejó con lentitud de ahí, no quería estar cuando ella explotara del enojo, así que mientras caminaba se encontró en su camino:

-(¡Mi espada!)- y corrió hacia la misma, para levantarla del piso. No era la primera vez que la perdía

Tetra lo vio pero no le dio gran importancia, después solo se percató de lo que el había hallado, después volteó su mirada al lado contrario y se encontró con su arma… su rara y puntiaguda arma. Caminó y la recogió del suelo.

-Tal vez el no sacó el mismo provecho que nosotros…-murmuró para sus adentros.

-¿Mande?- le preguntó Link.

-No nada…es solo que, todas nuestras pertenencias siguen aquí…- luego miró alrededor -Solo que…por todos lados- dijo al ver de nuevo el desorden -Voy a revisar abajo- y con eso se dirijo hacia donde mencionó.

-Está bien- dijo Link enderezándose, recordando que estaba abajo por su espada, y solo se acercó un poco hacia la orilla del barco para mirar alrededor…el lugar al que habían llegado.

Era una horrible costa, demasiadas piedras por doquier y árboles secos, y para colmo era de noche. Alcanzó a percibir algo aterrador: cerca de la gran montaña que vio anteriormente, alrededor de esta, y en círculos, lo que parecían figuras humanas giraban alrededor de aquel lugar, como si estuvieran en formación, eran demasiado oscuras y se podía deducir que eran sombras…porque eso parecían. Pero por ahora estaban demasiado lejos y resultaba difícil describirlas…o clasificarlas por ahora.

Junto a la montaña, pero más lejos había un rio, en el que navegaban…"barcos individuales" ya que cada uno tenía algo que parecía ser un guardia, y cada bote tenía una gran lámpara incluida, las de todos juntos, vigilaban alrededor de la isla entera, lo cual daba a entender que no gustaban de intrusos.

El joven rubio, estaba algo…aterrado, se podía decir, nunca había visto algo así, esa clase de seres…y un lugar como ese, tampoco…No era demasiado temible el sitio pero aún así, no daba buena espina.

-¡Solo hay desorden!-

_Escalofrío_

Se giró y gritó -¡Tetra!- y después comenzó a murmurar: -No hagas eso- y con eso, regañó después del susto.

-¡Perdón!- murmuró -En serio…creí que ya me habías oído… ¿Qué tanto ves?- preguntó Tetra y recargó sus codos en el margen del barco.

-Solo trato de distinguir cosas, y ver riesgos… ¿Traes el telescopio?- respondió Link.

Tetra respondió afirmativamente a esto, y le hizo entrega del elemento mencionado, el cual Link tomó y dirijo a la isla. Después de unos segundos de debatir "¿Son o no son?", y de pasar un cierto temor que hasta en la piel sintió, quiso dar una conclusión:

-¿Es mi ilusión o esas son sombras?…Y se están moviendo-

Ella volteó a verlo, el estaba temeroso -¿Qué cosas?- le preguntó al chico.

El le entregó el telescopio -Mira, ahí- y señaló un lugar en la isla.

Tetra, tomando el telescopio, miraba a la isla, luego alzó el artefacto y miró con él el sitio señalado y se quedó callada un buen rato, su cara demostraba un gesto que solo podía decir que no creía lo que estaba viendo, su boca se quedó entreabierta y cerraba un ojo mientras veía a través del telescopio con el otro y pensó:

-(No es posible…es la misma clase de…cosa que me tomó en mi sueño…)-

Link, por otro lado volteó a ver de nuevo a los guardianes sobre los botes observaba a uno en especial, todos eran iguales, pero se dedicó a ver a uno solamente, de repente sintió la fría mirada de este mismo sobre el, y aquel ser solo miró a Link agudizando su mirada, para después tratar de mover la pesada lámpara en su bote, hacia donde el chico miraba.

Link, en pánico porque lo habían visto, solo quiso advertir a Tetra, pero sin quitar la vista del guardián, así que solo dio un manotazo hacia su derecha, tirando con su mano el telescopio de la chica, la cual siguió el artefacto con la mirada hasta que este llegara al mar y lo perdiera de vista, y después volteó a ver a Link y le reclamó:

-¡Oye!-

-¡Alerta!- exclamó Link interrumpiéndola para después, con ambas manos empujarla directamente hacia el suelo, para después agacharse. En el suelo se dio la vuelta arrastrándose en el suelo, para terminar sentado con su espalda sobre el barco.

-¡Auch! ¿¡Que te sucede!- reclamó Tetra…

El sentado y ella recién se recuperaba de la caída, y estaba boca arriba recargada en uno de sus codos.

El la miró -Perdón por tirarte, no quise-

-Me debes un telescopio- sentenció la chica sobando su cabeza.

Link guardó un silencio y después volvió a hablar -Claro…- Y miró como de repente las velas del barco se iluminaban con una luz más o menso proveniente de algún mirador o algo parecido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó Tetra mientras trataba de pararse.

Pero Link la detuvo, empujándola con su mano sobre su hombro, de manera rápida y un poco agresiva, después puso su dedo índice derecho sobre sus propios labios y emitió un "Shh":

-Espera- murmuró aún con su mano izquierda donde la tenía -¿¡Que no viste a los guardianes!- preguntó levantando un poco su tono de voz.

Con su mano derecha Tetra algo enfadada y con un solo movimiento quitó la mano de Link de su hombro y le exclamó: -¡No! Estaba ocupada viendo sombras con vida.

Link no tomó en cuenta ninguna de las acciones de la chica -Oh…es verdad, son aterradoras-

-¡Igual que tu actitud!- le gritó enfadada.

Link suspiró y la miró -Lo siento, primero hubiera tardado en avisarte, nos iban a descubrir, estabas muy entretenida- y se excusó de esa forma.

-Claro…- fue lo que le respondió la chica, mirando un poco a su alrededor, justo a lado de donde había caído, había un enorme costal oscuro que jamás había visto -(Un momento, esto no es mío)- y comenzó a husmear sobre aquel objeto.

De repente sintió como algo se movió ahí dentro, alejó sus manos un poco y miró extrañada a aquel costal.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Link algo intrigado, sentándose hacia donde Tetra estaba.

Pero ella no le respondió, y después de tranquilizarse un poco se acomodó hacia su izquierda y volvió a acercarse al costal pero cuando comenzó a moverlo de nuevo alguien abrió por completo el costal y asomó su cabeza a través de este, así que Tetra algo impactada se hizo un poco para atrás al borde de caer sobre Link, pero el la detuvo con sus manos sobre su espalda, así que Tetra nerviosa solo se hizo más para adelante.

No podían ponerse de pie o los encontrarían.

Era una chica la que se había asomado de aquel costal, ahora estaba viendo a ambos rubios un poco extrañada, pero al notar que ella los veía así los notó nerviosos, así que los dejó de ver, para comenzar a zafarse de donde estaba, ahora estaba incómoda ahí adentro.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó para sus adentros la joven chica, era notablemente más joven que nuestros protagonistas.

La jovencita, era de piel blanca, cabello negro debajo de su barbilla, ojos de un color verde intenso, no muy alta, y vestida de una manera extraña: Usaba una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo y un short muy corto, esto debajo de un largo "impermeable" café, botas a media pierna negras y guantes de dedos descubiertos del mismo color que sus botas. Además de una larga bufanda enredada en su cuello con el largo hacia atrás y además cargaba una mochila negra sobre sus hombros.

_De alguna forma parecía conocida…_

-Am…yo no sabría decirte, es mi barco y no sé que haces aquí tampoco- le respondió Tetra a la jovencita.

La chica sacaba sus pies de ese costal finalmente -En realidad esa pregunta iba para mi misma- le respondió de forma un poco cortante.

Se imaginarán que eso no iba a ser del agrado de Tetra, pero solo se resignó a hacer otra pregunta:

-Y… ¿Tu quien eres?-

La chica arrojó el costal lejos -Me llamo Gwen, y ya que dices que…es tu barco- miró alrededor -¿Cuál es el nombre de…ambos?- y volteó a ver a ambos chicos de nuevo ahora señalándolos.

Tetra miró a su propio barco como pensando ¿Porque mencionar de vuelta que era suyo? Y no respondió, mientras que Link gateaba alrededor de Tetra hasta llegar hasta donde estaba la desconocida y estirar su mano derecha hacia ella y decir:

-Yo soy Link…- y presentarse de esa manera, un poco feliz, como si estuviera haciendo amigos.

Tetra lo miró algo confundida ¿Porque estaba tan feliz? No sabía de qué clase de persona se trataba.

La chica miró a Tetra y luego a Link, y estrechó manos con el -Mucho gusto- respondió un poco indiferente, y después como que notó algo y volvió a hablar -¿Link? … ¿Por qué tu nombre me resulta conocido?- preguntó aún sin separar sus manos.

-¡Ha! Es que un nombre común, nada fuera de lo normal- interrumpió la pirata que estaba a lado -Yo soy Tetra… - dijo como tratando de cortar la corta plática entre ambos -Gwen…- dijo observándola de arriba abajo.

Y Gwen soltó la mano de Link, el mismo miró a Tetra un poco confundido, Gwen estiró su mano hacia Tetra y sonrió, pero Tetra la ignoró y volteó a ver hacia las velas de su barco, aquella luz ya había desaparecido hace unos minutos, así que pegada al barco, se asomó un poco para ver hacia afuera y preguntar:

-¿Eres de aquí?-

-Am…- la chica bajó su mano y miró al suelo algo seria -Es una larga historia-

-Tenemos tiempo- le dijo Link aún sentado ahí en el suelo.

Tetra rodó sus ojos y volteó a ver a Link despistadamente sin que el se percatara, pero no dio respuesta alguna.

Gwen comenzó a frotar sus manos mirando hacia las mismas -Bueno, no soy de aquí, la verdad estoy esperando a que mi hermano venga por mi-

Tetra volteó a ver a la chica -¿Y como es que tu hermano fue capaz de dejarte aquí? No tiene la pinta de una buena guardería- y caminó un poco por la superficie del barco observando alrededor.

-No…es que no me dejó aquí por que el quisiera…- después calló por unos segundos -no creo que yo les pueda seguir comentando hasta saber quienes son ustedes- respondió mirando a ambos chicos -me parecen conocidos los dos, la verdad es que se parecen a los jóvenes que en esta isla han estado buscando- les confesó.

-¿Buscando?- preguntó Link un poco preocupado, viendo fijamente a la chica que recién conocieron.

Tetra había volteado a verla con seriedad después de lo que les dijo y se encaminó de regreso esperando a que siguiera hablando.

-De hecho creo que si son ustedes…-respondió con casi toda la seguridad posible -se parecen a los de las fotos en la isla-

-¿Fotos?- preguntó Tetra totalmente confundida.

La chica se puso de pie y dio la espalda a ambos -¡Si! El jefe de esta isla los ha estado buscando desde hace casi un año, mi hermano se dispuso a encontrarlos, y dicen que los ha estado vigilando, pero no creo que eso haya sucedido…mi hermano solo quiere que yo vuelva a casa- respondió Gwen algo entristecida. Pareciera que el hablar de "su hermano" la deprimía.

-Y… ¿Quién es el jefe?- le preguntó Link poniéndose de pie.

Gwen volteó a verlo seria -No lo sé, jamás lo he visto- dijo negando con su cabeza -Pero a mi y a otras personas nos han obligado a estarlos buscando y entregarlos en cuanto los veamos-

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que somos nosotros?- interrumpió Tetra cuestionándole y con sus manos sobre su cadera.

La joven morena volteó hacia donde Tetra estaba -No puedo decirles mis bases- bajó su mirada -Entre más les cuente, las vidas de mi hermano y la mía están en riesgo- y volteó a ver a Tetra caminando hacia la misma y hasta que llegó a donde ella estaba le comentó -Pero si me dicen a que vinieron aquí, quizás pueda ayudarlos-

Tetra volteó a ver a Link seria, la otra chica también volteó a verlo y después Tetra le respondió -Yo venía por mi barco- y Gwen volteó a verla de nuevo.

-¡Tetra! Esta isla tiene algo raro ¿No te interesa averiguar que es?- dijo Link mientras caminaba hacia donde ambas chicas se encontraban.

Tetra negó con su cabeza viendo a ambos -No…lo sé-

-¿Te das cuenta de que ahora alguien nos ha estado siguiendo?- le preguntó a Tetra, quería convencerla de que se quedaran ahí.

Tetra lo miró, y se cruzó de brazos -¿No podemos simplemente llevar a la chica lejos de aquí, para que busque a su hermano y llevarnos mi bote a Outset?-

-No lo creo…posible- comentó Gwen viendo como llamaba la atención de Tetra después de interrumpir a la misma.

Link y Tetra se quedaron viendo a la chica en silencio esperando un "Por que".

-Es que…su barco está hechizado…no puede salir de esta isla- les intentó explicar.

Tetra suspiró algo molesta, se dio la vuelta mientras hacia su copete para atrás. Link la observó y no la perdió de vista hasta que Gwen habló de nuevo y el la escuchó:

-Se desde donde se puede romper el hechizo, pero tendrían que acompañarme para que no los descubran…-

Tetra volteó a verla sin alguna expresión, no tenía una respuesta planteada, y Link, como intento de hacer algo después de verla, volteó a ver a Gwen para hacerle una pregunta:

-… ¿Está muy lejos?- con un tono algo bajo.

Tetra volteó a ver a Link.

-Para atravesar el bosque por donde no hayan guardias…si, un poco tardado- le respondió Gwen a Link, y después volteó a ver a Tetra esperando que diera una opinión.

Pero Tetra se quedó callada, después Link también se quedó mirándola junto con Gwen, así que ella se fastidió y dio por aceptar la idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían bajado del barco de Tetra pasando el muelle de donde este estaba atado, comenzaba el enorme bosque de la isla, justo después de pasar un montículo pequeño de bastas rocas.

Gwen iba por delante guiando a Tetra y Link por donde fuera más seguro. Al adentrarlos en el bosque…

-¡Adelántense!- murmuró, viendo hacia el horizonte, y cuando ellos hicieron lo indicado, ella regresó unos pasos, se detuvo y sacó de su mochila un par de binoculares y los direccionó hacia la gran montaña.

Se hincó y observó como todo seguía igual. "¡Perfecto!" pensó, nadie se había percatado de nada en absoluto, así que Gwen sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué ustedes dos no se hablan? Van muy callados-

Link y Tetra voltearon a verla, había aparecido de la nada.

-¿Qué no será porque nos estamos ocultando?- le respondió Tetra.

-Oh- dijo Gwen mientras pasaba a lado de ellos rebasándolos a forma de brincos -¡Por eso ya no hay problema! Ya verifiqué y nadie nos vio- y después ella se detuvo enfrente de los dos chicos -¡Ok! Así serán las cosas mis queridos forasteros, este bosque es cosa fácil siempre y cuando vayan por donde yo camino-

Link y Tetra miraban a Gwen hablar, se veía como alguien que disfrutaba tener el mando sobre las cosas…esa actitud no se llevaría bien con alguien…

Tetra se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a Link de reojo, el estaba callado y atento sin dejar de ver a Gwen. Tetra rodó sus ojos mientras suspiraba y después volteó a ver a Gwen algo fastidiada y esta última seguía hablando:

-Seguramente se preguntarán como una isla TAN protegida, tiene un bosque sin guardias ¿No?-

-No…-murmuró Tetra, viendo directamente a la chica que tenía enfrente.

Gwen se dio cuenta -Pues…- No le dio importancia -No se confíen, este lugar tiene trampas, así que solo les diré que no hagan nada que yo no les indique, no vayan por donde yo no vaya y…- miró fijamente a Tetra -NO me desobedezcan…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Tetra aún cruzada de brazos se había quedado en donde estaba, Link comenzó a caminar, y después volteó a verla, como mandándole señales con su mirada. Las cuales fueron totalmente atendidas, y Tetra comenzó a caminar, pero como si le pesaran los pies, Link solo la miraba de reojo, y Gwen seguía su camino como si fuera en una excursión.

Después de soportar ese silencio mientras caminaban, Link buscó hablar con Tetra la cual aún caminaba cruzada de brazos, totalmente en su mundo:

-¿Tetra?- preguntó alargando un poco la pregunta.

-¿Qué?- respondió la chica de golpe sin siquiera mirarlo.

Link suspiró, si sus sospechas eran ciertas ella… -¿Estas molesta? O… ¿Por qué vas tan callada?-

Tetra solo volteó a verlo, aún caminando, casi sin mover su cabeza como de reojo, con su rostro totalmente serio, lo cual el chico no pudo descifrar, además de que ella no respondió nada.

Link bajó su mirada, y al mismo tiempo, Tetra volteó hacia donde Gwen, su guía caminaba. Y Link volvió a mirarla.

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo único que el chico preguntó.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- preguntó Tetra de forma sarcástica.

Link negó con su cabeza -Oye, no entiendo si son indirectas, u ocultas algo-

Tetra se detuvo, interrumpiéndolo -¿Ocultar? Porque habría de ocultar lo que es visible-

-¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?- y siguió caminando.

-¿¡Mi problema!- le gritó desde donde se había detenido.

Link se detuvo, estiró sus brazos y le respondió: -¡Obvio! Yo no-

-¡No me interrumpas!- le reclamó de frente pero más lejos.

-¡Yo no empecé fuiste tu!- aclaró Link y siguió caminando.

Tetra suspiró, miró hacia los lados y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Ahora miraba hacia el suelo, y casualmente veía por donde caminaba.

Gwen, en su caminó se detuvo un segundo, les llevaba un poco de distancia pero podía oírlos discutir. Se detuvo a examinar un árbol, sabía que hasta en las plantas había trampas así que tenía que verificar.

-Entonces perdón por interrumpirte- se excusó Tetra más a fuerza que de ganas.

-No…no te perdono…- Link se detuvo y volteó a ver a Tetra, quien ahora lo miraba un poco consternada -A menos que respondas a mi primera pregunta, sin confundir más las cosas- explicó, puso sus manos sobre su cadera y la miró un poco molesto.

-¿Y cual era tú primera pregunta?-

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera me escuchaste decirla- respondió Link y se dio la vuelta caminando de nuevo.

Tetra pensó una respuesta por algunos segundos sin moverse de lugar -¿Yo no te escucho? -

Hizo que Link se detuviera de nuevo, harto de tanta parada y volteaba a verla.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Ni siquiera te interesó escuchar mi opinión sobre si me parecía bien aventurar en el bosque- después se dirijo hacia donde el estaba para pasar justo a lado de el y seguir caminando -Era cierto, mis consejos no te ayudan entonces-

Link volteó a verla caminar y fue detrás de ella -Tetra…-

-¡Es por aquí!- grito Gwen desde la izquierda, ambos la notaron, y siguieron su camino, mientras Gwen seguía saltando.

-¡Tetra!- exclamó Link y ella se detuvo -Supuse que querías ir a donde controlaban el hechizo de tu barco… ¿No es verdad?- mientras llegaba a estar justo enfrente de ella.

-¿Te crees todos los cuentos que te dicen?- interrumpió Tetra hablando en voz baja.

-¿Cuentos?- preguntó Link estirando sus brazos en frente de Tetra.

-¡Aja!- respondió Tetra y afirmó frente a el, a pocos centímetros…

Link rió -¡Oh, Tetra!- y volteó hacia su derecha, para después verla de nuevo -Si fuera más menso no me daría cuenta de que eso no es por lo que estás molesta- y revisó sus uñas, aún sin estar lejos de ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó negando con su cabeza y levantando sus cejas, con sus manos sobre la cadera.

Link se acercó al rostro de ella tentadoramente -Ven y escucha-

Su corazón se aceleró -¿Más cerca? ¿En serio?- preguntó controlando sus nervios.

Link se acercó más y murmuró a su oído -Estás celosa…-

Tetra comenzó a negar con su cabeza, tratando de decir algo, y como queriéndose reír, pero no consiguió hacer nada. Mientras Link, al mismo tiempo se alejaba para ver como reaccionaba, y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

-¡OH POR FAVOR!- dijo Tetra y comenzó a reír pausadamente.

_Alguien los observaba…_

-¡Admítelo!- dijo Link acariciando su propio cabello.

Tetra se dio la vuelta mientras decía: -Tienes una autoestima muy grande ¿No te pesa?- respondió divertida hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien enfrente los estaba observando.

Era Gwen, quien sonriendo y ocultando algo detrás en su espalda, comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos diciendo:

-¡Miren! ¿Por qué no simplemente se besan y ya?-

Y llegó frente a ellos, Tetra de nuevo quería decir algo pero nada salía de su boca, el amor hace mal juego con el habla. Mientras que Link veía de reojo a Tetra con su boca entreabierta.

Gwen no dijo más, mirando a Tetra con seriedad chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha para luego señalar al mismo lado, Tetra volteó hacia ese lado, y Gwen se agachó un poco para colocar algo en la muñeca de la rubia. Tetra volteó a ver su mano un poco molesta pero no actuó ya que no sabía lo que era.

Gwen volteó a ver a Link, y le sonrió, Link regresó ese gesto, para después recibir una cachetada de parte de la morena, Tetra rió y Gwen colocó algo en la muñeca de Link estirando el brazo de Tetra.

Después Gwen retrocedió un paso, cruzó sus manos en su espalda, y les sonrió a ambos.

_Esposas de policía…castigo perpetuo hasta nuevo aviso…_

-¿¡Que rayos!- exclamó Tetra viendo lo que le habían colocado, y a donde estaba atada.

Link hacia lo mismo pero sin decir nada, boquiabierto y un poco ruborizado…Los habían atado a ambos, uno con el otro, de la mano del contrario.

-¡Para que entiendan! Vienen conmigo, no los traigo de paseo, a ver si así dejan de discutir…- sentenció Gwen molesta.

-¿Quién demonios te crees? ¡No tienes autoridad sobre mi!- reclamó Tetra caminando hacia donde estaba Gwen jalando a Link con ella.

-Piénsalo, una vez que ya los tengo atados, podría entregarlos a ambos con el jefe…eso no es de su conveniencia-

-¡Tampoco de la tuya!-

-¡No deberías interrumpirme! Y eso a ti no te importa ¡Todo puede ser bueno para mi si tan solo lo deseo!-

-¡A mi nadie me manda!- le gritó Tetra a la chica deteniéndose frente a ella, viéndola hacia abajo, ya que era más pequeña.

-¡Estás bajo mi mando!- le aclaró Gwen -Di que los estoy guiando, si no estarían fritos…-

-¡Eres insoportable!-exclamó Tetra.

Gwen se le quedó viendo sin parpadear, Tetra suspiró sin bajar la guardia, Link no hacía nada, solo observaba y caminaba como si fuera un perro que están sacando a pasear. Después de unos segundos:

Gwen se dio la vuelta, y caminó luego se detuvo y volteó -¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- giró y siguió caminando.

Tetra la vio irse, dio un pisotón en el suelo levantó ambos brazos y los bajó empuñados con un movimiento rápido, jalando la mano izquierda de Link…

-¡Auch!- exclamó el.

Tetra lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar detrás de Gwen…

Link comenzó a reírse, para después hacer una broma: -Gwen es mejor que tu para las discusiones… ¡Increíble!-

Volteó -¡CALLATE!- gritó Tetra y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando… y jalarlo detrás de ella.


	8. Chapter 8: Más de lo que he temido

**¿Tanto tardé en publicar? Estoy feliz de finalmente subir el 8, tardé siglos… Si me dejan más reviews no me enojo… ¿En realidad soy tan mala escribiendo que no los merezco? -hace ojitos- Ándenle, no sean malitos, yo les agradeceré mucho sus quejas, sugerencias y comentarios…**

_-PRIMER DISCLAIMER- :_

_The Legend of Zelda y sus referencias NO ME PERTENECEN, pertenecen a sus orgullosos creadores de Nintendo ¡A ellos y solamente a ellos! -w-_

_Gracias… _

**Capítulo 8:**

Hizo una pausa al caminar -¡Bueno…YA! ¿No?-

Se detuvo y lo miró algo enfadada esperando a que más palabras salieran de su boca.

-¡YA ESTUVO BUENO DE TRAERME COMO PERRO!-

Ella se cruzó de brazos y esa acción hizo que, por inercia, la mano izquierda de el fuera jalada hacia ella. Y gracias a esto el, un "poco" molesto por lo anterior y como desquite jaló su mano izquierda hacia el en un movimiento rápido separando así los brazos de la chica.

-¡AAU!- -

-Oye Tetra, merezco un poco de respeto ¿No crees?- -

La destinataria del diálogo anterior, miró hacia abajo, como si algo aún la enfadase, y no dio respuesta.

El rubio levantó su mano izquierda observando el artefacto que aprisionada su muñeca, mientras que al mismo tiempo decía:

-No nos pusieron estas- trató de descifrarlo -…cosas… ¡Para que me trajeras como si fuera tu mascota!- -

-…Link- -

-Ya van más de veinte minutos en este bosque esquivando trampas…- la observó molesto señalando alrededor -Y en todo este tiempo ¡VIENES ARRASTRANDOME DETRÁS DE TI!- -

-¡LINK!- le exclamó ella.

Y el mismo chico dejó de hablar quedándose más serio tras dar un suspiro. Tetra levantó un poco sus palmas abiertas y dijo:

-Lo siento ¿Ok?- y lo miró directamente -Si no nos apresuramos perderemos a Gwen y podemos caer en una - -

-¿Eso es lo único que te molesta?- interrumpió Link -no… ¿Habrá otra razón por la que estés de malas?- le cuestionó a Tetra.

Y esta última, como si hubiera recordado algo, se dio la vuelta, dejando a Link detrás, y luego ella continuó caminando, y eso de nuevo, obligó a Link a ir detrás de ella. No era la primera vez que lo jalaba, en realidad llevaban demasiado tiempo en ese bosque, tanto que ya rogaban por el final, parecía un laberinto, pero hasta ahora no corrieron ningún riesgo.

-¡Si, hay algo más!- respondió la chica mientras lo volteaba a ver de reojo.

-Me sigues jalando como si trajera correa, y para colmo ¿Ya no me cuentas las cosas?- reclamó Link.

-Perdón- Tetra se detuvo y Link llegó a lado de ella, luego lo miró dudosa -… ¿Y porque tengo que contarte todo lo que me molesta?-

Casi riéndose Link respondió: -¿A quien más se lo dirías?- insinuando que la chica no hablaría de sus problemas con alguien más. Y Tetra notó lo que insinuaba y le dedicó al rubio una mirada de "Nomás porque soy paciente te soportó" y Link, intimidado por el enfado de la pirata agregó:

-¿Qué… no confías en mí?-

Mirándolo… -¡Ha! ¡Esa es otra cosa!- aclaró -No te lo digo porque luego sales con tus ideas raras…- explicó Tetra.

Estaban caminando por el bosque, detrás de Gwen que aún seguía visible, no iba muy lejos de ellos pero la morena iba muy en su mundo. Link y Tetra, a pesar de ir uno a lado del otro, cuidaban demasiado la distancia, no podían cerrar sus palmas ni separar sus manos de su propio costado, de otra forma, cierto… contacto… repentino aparecía y aunque aparentaban indiferencia, estos roces los ponían nerviosos. Pero volviendo a la discusión, Link preguntó "¿Cuáles?" y Tetra respondió:

-Esa idea de que yo tuviera… ¿¡Celos!- y luego se exaltó involuntariamente -¿Qué cosa te hizo creer que…pudiera…tener celos de ti?-

-(Quizás quería escucharla decir que tenía "cierta razón" para celarme)- pensó Link algo desanimado, pero no quiso hacerlo notar, así que levantó su mirada algo serio y sin querer -Si te lo dijera no me entenderías- murmuró casi inaudible.

Seguían caminando, el bajó su mirada mirando su propio paso, pero Tetra se detuvo y lo observó, Link no le prestó atención y siguió caminando hasta el momento en el que la atracción de los artefactos sobre sus muñecas, hicieron que (al detenerse Tetra) el brazo de Link fuera estirado hacia atrás, pero como seguía caminando, perdió el equilibrio en su pie derecho, así que sobre su izquierdo dio la vuelta rápidamente y sin planearlo, para quedar enfrente de la chica. Ella lo observaba intrigada, mientras que Link se balanceaba, divertido, porque estaba a punto de caer. Tetra no le halló gracia, así que Link asentó sus pies en el suelo y la miró más serio buscando ocultar su sonrisa.

Analizó en voz alta: -¿No entenderé la causa de que TÚ creyeras que YO te he celado?-

-(Ahora no me hará hablar, ¡Se fuerte Link, se fuerte! De igual forma no iba a decir nada)- pensaba Link, se dio la vuelta lentamente y dio unos pasos, que la chica tuvo que seguir por estar atada a el, ahora el la jalaba.

-¿Link?- llamó ella caminando detrás de el -Link…- y llegó a lado de el viéndolo sin perder señal de su rostro.

Link sentía la presión de que lo estuvieran mirando, pero el solo vio al frente, buscando una respuesta, o evadir el tema…

Se detuvo y miró alrededor -¿Dónde está Gwen?-

Ya la habían perdido y apenas se daban cuenta, Tetra también miró alrededor comenzando a buscar. En el preciso momento que ella le quitó la vista de encima, Link volteó a verla mientras ella buscaba a Gwen. "Que fácil fue evadir el tema", pensaba Link, y sonrió un poco con su boca cerrada.

-Solo la perdimos de vista, no ha de andar lejos- respondió Tetra y después recordó algo -Oye Link… no te hagas ¡Responde!-

Link rió algo nervioso ¡Rayos! Lo habían descubierto, pero no respondió y se alejó un poco (lo posible) de la chica.

-¿Link?- preguntó Tetra viéndolo de lado con sus manos sobre su cadera, con ese tono que te hacen cuando saben que hiciste algo malo.

Pero su mano derecha fue separada de su cadera, ya que Link caminó más hacia su derecha, llevando por supuesto, a la chica a donde iba. El dio tres pasos, rió nervioso y luego dijo:

-Seguramente Gwen fue hacia acá- y señaló a su derecha, levantando un poco sus manos abiertas como estando en posición de defensa. Más que nada porque ahora Tetra no iba a lado de el, de hecho ella iba caminando en frente de el y el en contra de ella ya que caminaba hacia atrás.

Y Tetra preguntó lo obvio: -¿Estás evadiendo el tema?-

Link señaló a la chica con sus dos índices, mientras que la cadena en una de sus manos se movía y emitía un ruidito que ya los tenía hartos y así como estaba le reclamó a la chica:

-Tú no me dijiste porque estabas molesta- -

Tetra bajó su mano derecha haciendo que la izquierda de Link se viniera abajo para que después el mismo bajara su derecha mientras que continuaba:

-Que porque luego digo que eres celosa- y miró hacia arriba como burlándose de ella.

-Y no te lo diré- rió -¿Preguntaste si confiaba en ti?-

Link se detuvo -Te veo a diario ¿Con quien más hablas como lo haces conmigo?-

-¿¡A que… te refieres!- preguntó confundida, luego lo meditó -(¿De que forma hablo con el? Rayos, es verdad, no es igual)

-Si no me lo dices a mi no se lo dirás a nadie- sentenció el chico algo orgulloso, y rió de nuevo.

Ella lo miró retadora -¡No sigas!- y comenzó a acercarse a el.

Por consecuente, el de nuevo caminó hacia atrás para que ella no se le acercara tanto estando enojada… -¿Qué no siga con que?- preguntó de nuevo levantando sus palmas de forma tranquilizadora.

Pero su posición se deshizo al momento en el que casi caía con la raíz de un árbol viejo ubicado detrás, era un tronco muy grueso, y sus raíces salían de la tierra como si buscasen libertad. Así que Link se detuvo.

-Con tu idea de que eres el único en el que confío… ¿Continuarás creyendo que es cierto?- le preguntó -(¿Y si es cierto?)- se preguntó a si misma.

Como estaba, bajó sus manos y miró hacia arriba pensando -Si- bajó si mirada y afirmó -Creo que si- y rió.

Era verdad… y Tetra no podía negarlo, llevaba tanto tiempo de conocer al chico que se habían ganado confianza mutuamente, sinceramente ella no hablaba demasiado con otras personas, y si tuviera que elegir, si era el en el que más confiaba. Intentó decir algo en su defensa pero… Poco se le ocurrió:

-Pues…- levantó su índice derecho, como si fuera a picarlo con este -pues…-

Link sonrió al ver como se comportaba, definitivamente ahora el tenía razón.

-Pues… ¡AHORA…! ... ¡No confío en que Gwen haya ido hacia allá!- proclamó molesta, y con su mismo índice defensor señaló un punto cualquiera hacia el sitio al que el chico antes estaba avanzando lentamente (la derecha).

Link soltó una risa arqueando una ceja y desinteresado, como si lo que ella dijo le hubiera llegado poco, respondió: -¡Ah! ¿Eso crees?-

Tetra sonrió -¡SI! Eso creo…- respondió muy segura de si misma.

Link se encogió de hombros y viendo por encima de la chica solo dio por responder "Ok".

Y ambos se dieron la vuelta, acciones estúpidas, ya que estando atados no tenía sentido, pero más estúpida fue la idea de que ambos querían ir a lugares opuestos, y… comenzaron a caminar, las cadenas solo les permitían "un paso separados", ya que no eran ni muy largas ni muy cortas. Sería, pues, uno de esos momentos donde lo que los unía provocaría que, al querer estar lejos, terminaran más cerca de lo planeado… grande era la posibilidad…

¡Pero no fue así! Ya que un paso traicionero de uno de los dos lo llevó a lo inesperado. Su pie simplemente perdió el suelo ya que la superficie que antes estaba debajo de esfumó al pisarla ¿De quien era el pie?

De Link, que por sus propias ganas quiso ir a la derecha. Su "paso separado de Tetra" hizo que ella, sin proponérselo, lo jalara antes de caerse, y al sentir este jalón, el solo alcanzó a dar la vuelta e intentar tomar algo de donde sujetarse, pero toda la tierra de superficie que tocaba se desvanecía al contacto, y Link se fue más hacia abajo. Al haberse "separado", el brazo derecho de la chica fue simplemente jalado hacia atrás, pero en el momento en el que Link se encontraba debajo del nivel de tierra, la atracción simplemente fue hacia abajo y Tetra fue a dar directamente hacia el suelo.

La tierra estaba húmeda y, repitiendo la misma acción, cada que Link tocaba algo en el interior de ese enorme agujero, se desvanecía entre sus dedos y continuaba cayendo. Cada centímetro que el iba hacia abajo, Tetra era arrastrada al interior de la trampa, estaba poco consciente después de la caída…

Hasta que llegó completamente a la orilla, mientras abría sus ojos lentamente, y se separaba un poco de la tierra, lo primero que vio fue a Link completamente en pánico tratando de encontrar algo que le salvase la vida, ella abrió sus ojos completamente, mientras el artefacto en su muñeca estrangulaba con fuerza su extremidad.

Sujetar a una persona con una pulsera de metal atada a tu muñeca no era buena idea, dolía demasiado y era el caso de ambos, una tomaba el peso de una persona y el otro sujetaba su propio peso. A el nada le servía, hasta antes de escuchar la voz de su acompañante:

-¡Link, toma mi mano! ¡Rápido!-

El rubio dejó de intentar inútilmente salvarse solo, para poner atención, y seguir sugerencias, la tierra caía directamente sobre su cara, y le fastidiaba la visión, así que solo pataleo un poco pisando la tierra de las paredes de el agujero, para así impulsarse y llegar un poco más arriba… y tomar la mano de la chica, finalmente, y después de varios intentos de no atinarle a donde estaba. Al sentirlo la chica quiso aferrarlo lo más pronto posible, pero el chico, en un acto de necesidad lo hizo primero y tomó su mano lo más fuerte que pudo.

Tetra buscó de donde agarrar algo que la apoyara al sujetarlo, miró alrededor de lo que podía, y a su izquierda estaba el enorme árbol viejo con el que se habían topado antes, así que tomó una de sus raíces salientes.

La misma cadena que los mantenía unidos, ahora dejó de estar tirante y el dolor en sus muñecas cedió dejando un dolor palpitante que les hacia creer que aún traían algo apretándolos, pero era solo una sensación.

-¡Has un intento!- sugirió Tetra.

El miró hacia abajo asustado: oscuro, profundo y sin fin, así es como parecía ser y solo exclamó:

-¡Aquí todo se desbarata!- -

-Solo… inténtalo- respondió ella -No mires hacia abajo-

El chico no estaba lejos de la orilla, no podría estarlo mientras Tetra estuviera arriba, así que no faltaba mucho para subirlo, sus intentos solo funcionaban temporalmente, era solo cuestión de que pisara el interior de la trampa y antes de que esta se deshiciera Tetra se encargaba de hacerlo subir con lo que le resultaba posible: una mano y la fuerza de un tronco.

Estaba funcionando, Link estaba llegando más arriba, y finalmente pudo poner su mano derecha sobre tierra firme, era un avance muy grande, Tetra soltó el árbol y ya estaba sentada junto a el gran agujero, mientras el ascendía, ella lo ayudaba con ambos brazos. Y las manos de ambos se separaron…

Finalmente, el sentir que su cuerpo estaba sobre la tierra, lo hacía sentir esa seguridad que por segundos estaba extrañando, Tetra lo alejó de la trampa empujándolo lejos, luego lo soltó y se movió un poco, mientras que el pasaba del lado izquierdo de ella (lo que la cadena le permitía) y se dejó caer sobre el suelo como si quisiera abrazar al mismo dejando todo su cuerpo sobre este.

La cadena se estiró, pero después la misma colgaba relajada ya que la rubia se había acercado, para que la presión no diera pleito de nuevo. Y ella solo se sentó a lado del chico, el cerró los ojos levantando sus cejas y ella pudo observarlo sin que se percatara, lo miró respirando rápidamente como si le costara hacerlo, y después el soltó un gran suspiro, para cerrar su boca y respirar mas regularmente.

-Maldita Gwen- murmuró Tetra acariciando su muñeca agredida por un artefacto.

-Lindo…-

Tetra buscó de donde provenían esas palabras, y en frente del agujero, y de forma paralela al árbol viejo que los auxilió, se encontraba otro árbol, y recargada a este, estaba esa persona.

Sin mover más que su cabeza Tetra respondió: -… ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo y no nos ayudaste?-

-De hecho llegué cuando vi que no venían detrás de mí, los vi salvando sus vidas- - respondió con orgullo.

-¿¡Y NO HICISTE NADA!...Solo… ¿Viste el espectáculo?- -

-¿Tenía que ayudarlos?- arqueó sus cejas -lo hicieron muy bien solos- -

Meditó su respuesta -¡Tienes razón! No te necesitamos para salir de una trampa (Y quizás para más cosas igual)- respondió Tetra ácidamente.

-Si no fueran tan estúpidos ni siquiera hubieran caído- respondió la chica.

Tetra chocaba los dientes, no estaba de buenas como para que los llamaran estúpidos, apretó sus puños, y miró al frente, la dichosa chica estaba atrás de ella, y Tetra miraba al lado contrario, no se movía para no despertar a Link, su tranquilidad la reconfortaba de alguna forma.

Tetra sintió pasos acercándose, volteó a su derecha, pero la chica ya no estaba, volteó a la izquierda y era porque se estaba acercando de ese lado, caminaba lentamente hacia ellos con sus brazos cruzados.

-Será mejor que te calles Gwen…- sugirió la pirata.

-¿Por qué?- respondió, ella era visiblemente más joven que Tetra, y que Link por supuesto, pero su actitud a veces era muy recia, y era aparentemente muy madura.

Tetra, con sus puños cerrados, bajó sus brazos con fuerza golpeando el suelo, y volteó a ver a Gwen Pero de nuevo volvió la sensación de ir acarreando algo desde su muñeca, volvió. Había jalado a Link, y al enterarse, inmediatamente volteó a verlo, su cara expresaba un ligero dolor, obviamente en donde se encontraban los artefactos. Pero solo fue eso, y volvió a descansar sobre el suelo. Tetra bajó su brazo de nuevo sin dejar de verlo.

De forma retadora… -Anda Tetra, párate y golpéame- Gwen dijo.

Soltó una risa -¡Oh! ¡Ganas no me faltan!- respondió la rubia, y volteó a verla de nuevo.

Gwen se hincó a un lado de Tetra, entre ella y Link y dijo -No te gusta que te den órdenes ¿Cierto?-

-¿Se nota que me guste?- -

Gwen rió pero Tetra continuó hablando:

-Y… ¡Yo suelo dar las órdenes!- -

Gwen se acercó demasiado a Tetra -¡ESTE… no es el caso! Mientras quieras tu barco y traigas eso en tus manos, dependes de mí- sentenció.

Tetra la miró de frente -No te confíes- -

-¡No estás en posición de hablarme así!- gritó la jovencita enfadada.

-¿No me digas?- respondió Tetra sarcásticamente.

-¡Sé que me detestas… que desde un principio no te agradé!- -

-¡Oh! ¿En serio lo notaste?- interrumpió Tetra burlona -Eres…MUY inteligente-

Gwen se sentó donde estaba y dijo: -Te dije que no me interrumpas- negando con su cabeza.

-¿En serio?- - dijo Tetra.

La última suspiró como si quisiera calmarse, la miró directamente para que Gwen no quitara la vista de sus ojos, mientras ella misma deslizaba su mano, para alcanzar la daga que traía, estaba llegando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Claro! Te dije que yo mando- - terminó Gwen y dio una palmada en a mejilla de Tetra.

Desfundó su arma… -¡Y YO TE DIJE QUE A MI NO ME ORDENAS!- y la acercó con un movimiento rápido a Gwen.

Esta misma, por la situación perdió un poco el equilibrio y cayó sobre el suelo, viendo al arma que tenía enfrente, y después a los ojos de Tetra, que al haber caído su víctima se acercó más a ella para estar a su altura sobre el suelo.

Al haber hecho ese movimiento tan brusco, Tetra levantó a Link y lo arrastró a tal escena, ya que el estaba boca abajo, y al despertar solo dijo:

-¿Qué está pasando?...-observó la escena que se habían armado las chicas -¡Tetra! ¿Q-que estás haciendo? Baja eso…- - pidió preocupado con tierra en su cara.

Tetra volteó a verlo y pensó dos veces antes de decir: -¡Cállate!- al rubio.

Link negó con su cabeza y Gwen soltó una pequeña risa, queriendo sonreír y le dijo:

-¿Ya ves? ¡Ya despertaste a tu querido acompañante!- burlona.

Link miró a Gwen negando con su cabeza una o dos veces, Gwen le sonrió, y después miró a Tetra. Tetra la miró, y después discretamente volteó a ver a Link, de reojo para ser exactos, y completamente seria, era difícil descifrar esa mirada, porque cada vez era más de frente, Link la estaba observando de forma más despistada de lo que ella lo hacía, ya que el observaba los movimientos de ambas chicas. Hasta que notó algo en Gwen, intentó advertir, pero su lengua le jugó una mala pasada, y no se le entendió nada.

Gwen golpeó la muñeca de Tetra rápidamente, y el arma de la pirata, salió volando hacia donde Link se encontraba, Gwen se puso de pie, y Tetra hizo lo mismo (provocando que Link lo hiciera también), pero con el fin de detenerla, después ambas voltearon a ver donde estaba el arma, y cuando la hallaron se apresuraron a ir por ella. Link las miró y rápidamente observó el arma, sin pensarlo dos veces puso su pie sobre el objeto y las chicas se detuvieron, el las miró.

Tetra rodó sus ojos, y Gwen puso sus manos sobre su cadera.

-¿La quieren?- les preguntó. Pero ninguna respondió. Link se agachó y tomó el arma, la observó, y con esta enfrente, volvió a ver a las chicas.

-¿Alguien tiene que morir a fuerzas? O caigo yo en una trampa, o se matan entre ustedes- les reclamó a las chicas ahora dirigiéndose a ambas

Luego se dirigió solo a Tetra, ella lo miró fijamente, y el a ella y luego el susurró:

-No…hagas…nada…malo- con el fin de que solo leyera sus labios. Y como ya estaban cerca, solo le entregó su arma a su correspondiente dueña. Quien solo la regresó a su respectiva funda.

Gwen se cruzó de brazos mirando a ambos ¿Cómo no se la esperaba? Era obvio que se la daría a Tetra. Y Link continuó hablando:

-Cómo se pueden odiar tanto si apenas se cono- -

-¿Nos podemos ir?- interrumpió Gwen luego le enseñó sus palmas -Ya no nos regañe señor- dijo sarcástica y se cruzó de brazos -Si nos vamos no pasaremos más tiempo cerca- y miró a Tetra de arriba abajo. Y se fue caminando.

Tetra rodó sus ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro que indicaba "Falta de Tolerancia", y después miró hacia abajo, Link la observó, pensó un segundo en que hacer, y comenzó a caminar detrás de Gwen, y jaló a Tetra detrás.

Levantó la vista -Auch…- y miró a Link. Mientras este último se detuvo, la miró y le dijo:

-…Vamos- -

Después de un silencio… -Ya no la soporto- comenzó a susurrar -A ella y a sus artefactos-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, ya nadie jalaba a nadie y ese era el fin. La chica se seguía quejando, pero el chico dejó de escucharla para interrumpirla:

-…Gracias- -

Y ella se calló, mientras aún caminaban, para dejarlo hablar un rato.

-por… la ayuda en esa trampa- continuó el chico y señaló lo que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda -De alguna forma, estas cosas me salvaron- bajó su mano y la miró a los ojos -al igual que a ti, ya que no tenías de otra, ya que si yo caía tu también- -

-De nada- interrumpió Tetra, ella no lo había pensado de la forma en que el creía, ella lo había ayudado por el bienestar del el, no pensó en si ella caería… Cosa rara en ella, pensar primero en alguien más que no fuera ella misma. Tenía sus razones…

Y la chica agregó: -Fue aterrador, al igual que doloroso, desde el momento que fui a dar al suelo…- - dijo como si quisiera reír de pensarlo.

-Si… lo siento…- -

-¿Uh?- expresó ella sin entender.

-Me refiero- habló entre risas nerviosas mirando hacia arriba -Que por terco me quise ir hacia donde no era- -

Pensó su respuesta -Pero no lo sabías…- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo de nuevo y llamando la atención del chico quien ahora la miraba, y volvió a susurrar -Habíamos perdido a Gwen… y tratábamos de descubrir a donde había ido… ¿Recuerdas? ¿O la caída te afectó el cerebro?- -

Link rió -No, si recuerdo- y miró hacia abajo -Pero… fuiste a dar al suelo, porque yo caí en una trampa… A eso me refiero-

-¿Y quisiste caer en una trampa?- preguntó Tetra viéndolo.

El volteó a verla -Eh...- negó con su cabeza -…No-

-¡Ahí está! ¿Entonces de que te disculpas?- preguntó ella.

Link miró al frente, e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás de un sobresalto, meditando lo que ella decía y finalmente respondió:

-Wow… no lo había pensado- sin voltearla a ver -pues…gracias de igual forma- y volteó a verla, estaba nervioso… pero no tenía claro porque, había logrado no estarlo tanto a lo largo del viaje. Ahora falló.

-De nada- dijo mientras sonreía y bajaba su mirada al mismo tiempo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora…- dijo como para sus adentros.

-¡Ejem!- tosió fingidamente, más bien para hacerse notar -Creo que deberías de olvidarla- -

-¿¡QUE!- exclamó sacando a su compañero de un estado normal -No… el debería de olvidarse de ella, yo la vi primero-

-Pero… em… eres mucho más grande que ella- aclaró para hacerlo entrar en razón de una forma más prudente y sensible.

-¿Qué? Mako… ¿Me estás diciendo viejo?- -

-No no no… Gonzo, eso no…- dijo y negó con su dedo índice derecho -Más bien… asaltacunas- y lo miró fijamente.

Y Gonzo se acercó a Mako en un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido, como si fuese a matarlo, Mako cerró los ojos del susto. Pero Gonzo se detuvo frente a el, con una cara de enfado, completamente anormal… Y lo meditó…

-Tienes razón…- se regresó a su lugar -No lo tomé en cuenta…- - y bajó su cabeza pensativo.

Mako acomodó sus gafas -¿En serio nunca lo tomaste en cuenta?- le preguntó visiblemente asombrado.

-Desde que me la metí en la cabeza de una forma diferente…- levantó la mirada -No me fijé ni en la edad- respondió Gonzo y volteó a ver a Mako…

Quien respondió: -Gonzo, mira bien como son las cosas, la chica es más joven que todos nosotros y es nuestra capitana ¿Crees que la edad importe?-

Gonzo se sorprendió, le había dado esperanzas, se preparó a decir algo entusiasmado, así que se puso de pie más animado, pero Mako continuó hablando:

-Te pregunto, porque las cosas no son siempre iguales- lo señaló con su dedo índice enseñándole lo que creía -Por tu edad las cosas no cambian, podrás seguir enamorado de ella, pero…- acomodó sus gafas -Sigue siendo más joven ¿No crees que eso la incomodaría?-

_Le había cortado las alas…_

Gonzo bajó su mirada más apagado, sonaba mal todo lo que le decían, pero era lo más realista. Así que se volvió a sentar. Suspiró y dijo:

-Además, ahí está Link, y ella se fue con el…- -

-Quizás si sea el caso entre ellos, pero… es más probable ¿No crees? El es casi de su edad…- luego Mako se detuvo, estaba viendo algo a lo lejos.

Recordemos que estaba oscuro el cielo ya que era de noche, pero no pudo distinguir bien que era lo que estaba viendo. Los piratas estaban aún en el barco de Johan, su capitana no estaba y no sabían que podrían hacer en ese tiempo, algunos buscaron cosas que pudieran divertirlos, o productos que pudieran beber del barco forastero, y en eso se entretuvieron, no tenían órdenes de salir de ahí.

Gonzo había salido para estar a solas, pero no lo había hecho bien, ya que Mako había salido también a pasar el rato. Lo que Mako observaba se distinguía cada vez un poco más, era una figura humana que flaqueaba un poco, sus pasos eran demasiado débiles, hasta que cedió y cayó al suelo.

-¿Huh?- El pequeño pirata soltó un golpe a el de mayor tamaño para llamar su atención -Ese hombre- lo señaló aún lejos -Parece herido, y acaba de caer ¿Debemos ayudarlo?-

Gonzo había levantado su mirada desde el golpe -¿¡Que! ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? No ayudamos gente- entrecerró sus ojos -A excepción de ese niño, que tuvimos que encontrar en esta isla…- y cerró su puño derecho.

Pero Mako ni siquiera le puso atención -O… quizás podemos avisar a los lugareños- -

-¡No Mako! No tenemos órdenes de hacer nada por nadie en Outset…- le aclaró -¿De cuando a acá te interesan los lugareños?-

Mako volteó a verlo luego giró su vista hacia la isla, y se sentó a lado de Gonzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tienes tierra el la cabeza-

-¿Uh?- el joven rubio volteó hacia arriba, intentando, inútilmente mirar su cabello y después lo sacudió con ambas manos cerrando los ojos.

De nuevo había tirado de su muñeca, la chica simplemente no hizo nada, y suspiró mirando hacia otro lado…

-¡Oh rayos! Olvidé que la tierra estaba húmeda, ahora se embarró en mi cabello- se quejó molesto, como hablando consigo mismo sobre su propia vanidad.

Tetra volteó a verlo, el intentaba retirar los restos que habían quedado en su cabello ¿Por qué era tierra húmeda? Quizás fue por la lluvia del día anterior. Si, eso lo justificaba, además era una trampa bajo tierra, y la misma tierra absorbe el agua. Esa fue la conclusión ¿Fue necesario sacarla?

-Mm… seguro fue por la lluvia- y volteó a ver al cielo, ella estaba totalmente ajena a las acciones del chico.

Mientras que este mismo sacudía sus manos en su ropa, ensuciándola -¡Ah! Es verdad- y también volteó a ver hacia arriba -Por cierto hace frio aquí… vuelve esta isla más aterradora- y volvió a bajar su mirada, para "acomodar" un poco su cabello.

Aún viendo el cielo -Si…- y bajó lentamente su mirada, y observó al chico peinarse y despeinarse al mismo tiempo, alborotando su propio cabello y luego calmándolo de nuevo.

-Tienes tierra en la cara- agregó la pirata.

Link suspirando sopló hacia arriba levantando su propio copete -… ¿En donde?- y la volteó a ver cara a cara.

Ella examinaba su cara para darle una respuesta, sin quitarle la vista de encima, pero al momento de haber volteado, Link la miró directamente a los ojos, pues ¿Qué más podía hacer mientras? Vio sus azules ojos de nuevo sin distracción alguna ya que ella lo seguía mirando, de pronto ella comenzó a señalar lugares en el rostro del chico, pero el no prestaba mucha atención, luego se puso un poco nervioso, porque ella lo miraba sin siquiera ver a otro lado, y el giró su mirada lejos mientras dejaba un ligero respiro salir.

Ella bajó sus manos y lo miró directamente esperando que el hiciera algo, levantó una ceja, ya que el chico a penas regresaba su mirada hacia ella, y terminó mirándola de nuevo, mientras ella aún esperaba una acción para así continuar su ruta.

-Perdón… ¿Dónde?- preguntó Link de nuevo.

Tetra suspiró fuertemente, entrecerró los ojos y después lo miró de una forma que la hacia ver molesta porque no le habían puesto atención. Después ella rodó sus ojos, y se acercó al chico (un poco más), cerró su mano izquierda, y con las bandas blancas (de tela) que llevaba en las muñecas, paso sobre la frente de Link de derecha a izquierda, mientras que Link solo cerraba los ojos.

Luego la chica se alejó lo permitido y dijo: -¡Ya! Era ahí, y también en tu mejilla derecha- y comenzó a caminar con un poco de lentitud.

Link comenzó a caminar, estaba como en otro mundo, y cuando reaccionó después del acto de la chica, se ruborizó un poco, pero no quiso ser visto así que volteó su cara a otro punto, mientras con su mano derecha tallaba su mejilla del mismo lado para finalmente quitarse aquel lodo de su cara, y de nuevo restregó sus manos sobre su ropa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ayúdenme…- susurró y levantó su vista a lo que tenía en frente, un barco -¡Ayúdenme!- trató de levantar la voz, y comenzó a arrastrarse un poco sobre el suelo, mientras se quejaba un poco del dolor que sentía.

Mientras en el previamente asaltado barco…

-Deberíamos ir a ver que encontramos en Outset- dijo con su palma derecha sobre su cara viendo hacia la isla.

-No, yo no creo Senza- dijo negando una vez con su cabeza -La señorita Tetra nos dejó aquí y no creo que podamos ir a otro lado por nuestra cuenta- puso sus palmas sobre la orilla del barco -¡Zuko! ¿Puedes venir?-

Y el mismo al que le acababan de gritar se acercó a donde los otros estaban, con un poco de lentitud.

-¡Ow! Pero la señorita Tetra no está…-

Nudge observó al pequeño pirata que se les acercaba y luego a Senza -¿Qué tal que vuelve y nos encuentra?- y luego bajó su mirada -Zuko… ¿Traes tu telescopio?-

Zuko sacó aquel artefacto y se lo entregó a Nudge -¿Para que lo quieres?- preguntó.

Pero no le respondieron, Nudge solo tomó y ajustó el telescopio a lo que quiso ver y después dijo: -Ahí hay alguien arrastrándose hacia nosotros- después bajó el artefacto y miró hacia abajo -¡Gonzo! ¡Mako! ¿Ya vieron eso?- -

Los otros piratas, que se encontraban sentados fuera del barco voltearon hacia arriba, Mako afirmó, y Gonzo bajó su mirada. Luego se escuchó un grito:

-¡AAYUUDEENMEE!- y provenía del mismo tipo en la isla, este mismo dejó caer su cabeza sobre la arena, y la volvió a levantar, tomó aire y… -¡AAYUUDEENMEE!- volvió a gritar.

Mako se puso de pie, y lo observó, trató de verle cara, pero de nuevo se había tirado en el piso, y luego alguien a lado de el lo hizo saltar del susto:

-¿Crees que debamos ayudarlo?- -

-¡Ah! ¡Senza, no hagas eso!- advirtió el pequeño Mako después volvió a la isla -Podríamos ir a ver- - sugirió. Y Senza afirmó, y después ambos se aproximaron a la persona de la que provenían esos gritos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Al fin en casa!- dijo la chica y sonrió mirando lo que tenía en frente, luego se dio la vuelta, bajó su equipaje, y abrió la misma mochila en busca de algo.

Una pareja de chicos llegaba detrás de ella, una de ellos la estaba observando seriamente, y el otro caminaba con su vista hacia abajo como si fuera rezando.

La joven ojiverde, hincada de costado a aquel lugar, sacó de su mochila un conjunto de llaves, y le sonrió a las mismas, después notó una presencia a su derecha, y volteó a ver que era, miró a la chica rubia, y cuando las dos cruzaron miradas, inmediatamente volvieron a mirar lados contrarios.

La chica del paño rojo en su cuello comenzó a analizar el lugar que tenía enfrente, después jaló un poco al chico que iba atado a ella, ya que el seguía caminando con la vista hacia abajo, como si fuera castigado. Ella lo hizo detenerse, y el levantó la vista inmediatamente pero hacia ella.

Ella señaló al frente con su índice viendo al mismo sitio y dijo: "Ya llegamos". El rubio miró a donde le señalaban, mientras que la chica ahora lo miraba a el.

Una pequeña cabaña, se le notaba acogedora, y además era un poco oscura, tenía dos ventanas al frente y la puerta se ubicaba a la izquierda con un pequeño techo sobre la misma. Las ventanas solo reflejaban las sombras de los arboles aledaños, ya que tenía árboles en todo el alrededor de la cabaña, parecía estar oculta, porque no se encontraba en un terreno propio y tampoco amplio. Y por las mismas ventanas no se podía ver el interior, ya que al parecer ciertas cortinas no lo permitían. La casa estaba pintada de un tono café un poco oscuro, buscando hacer juego con la madera de los árboles secos de aquel bosque.

-¿A quien pertenece este lugar?- preguntó Link a la chica que ahora se aproximaba a la entrada de la cabaña.

Gwen se detuvo frente a la puerta, elegía cual llave debía usar -A mi, me pertenece a mi- los volteó a ver- desde el año pasado- respondió tomando la llave correcta, hizo su copete hacia atrás y acercó la llave a la herradura y dio algunas vueltas, hasta que un "clank" sonó en la puerta y esta se abrió.

Luego volvió a ver a Link y a Tetra -¡Adelante! Corran, entren, sin miedo- he hizo señas con sus manos indicándoles la entrada.

Link comenzó a caminar a la entrada, y Tetra le siguió en su camino, la pirata observaba cada lugar que recorría, su desconfianza hacia Gwen le hacía ver todas las posibilidades, creyendo que cada acción de la morena podía ser trampa. Pero ya iban entrando.

Al entrar y frente a los recién arribados era visible una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta con una lámpara sobre ella, después un biombo cubría una pequeña parte de aquella habitación, dándole privacidad a ese sitio, y haciendo que no fuera visible el interior. Después de ese sitio, había una puerta hecha con troncos, uno enseguida del otro, cortando la visibilidad a través de estos, y con un pedazo de madera en el centro que hacía posible la estancia de la perilla de entrada, pero esa puerta ya estaba abierta, dejando ver un lavabo, parecía ser el baño. Y entre el pequeño sitio privado y la puerta del baño había una cajonera.

Tetra comenzó a curiosear el lugar, llevando a Link detrás de ella a poca velocidad, había un sillón en frente de el área cubierta que mencionamos al inicio, el piso era de madera, frente al sillón estaban las dos ventanas, y detrás del sillón, una pequeña mesa como para dos personas, y dos bancos altos a lado de la mesa. Y más alejada había otra entrada, pero esta sin puerta.

-¿Mi hogar es lindo no lo creen?- preguntó Gwen orgullosa.

-Algo- murmuró Tetra sin que nadie pudiera escucharla.

Link suspiró -Aquí no entra lo fresco de afuera…es acogedor- y sonrió por un segundo.

-¡Aquí pasaremos la noche!- aseguró la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espera…- dijo Tetra dirigiéndose a Gwen -¿Desde donde controlan mi barco para que… no se mueva?- y miró a Gwen como si fuera sospechosa de un crimen.

-¡Oh!- asintió viendo a Tetra -Eso es unos pasos más hacia el lago…- luego miró a ambos continuamente -Pero de noche no pasaremos por ahí- comenzó a negar -la seguridad es mayor a estas horas- y luego caminó hacia el baño dejando su mochila en el camino.

Dirigiéndose a Tetra en voz baja Link dijo: -¿Cuándo nos quitará estas cosas?- refiriéndose a las cadenas y sus artefactos aún colocados en los brazos de ambos chicos.

-Es verdad- murmuró y luego alzó su voz -Gwen… ¿Nos podrías quitar tus artefactos de las manos?-

-Oh… se llaman esposas- dijo desde el baño -¡En seguida! …Solo quisiera saber, si pueden pasar la noche sin estar discutiendo-

Tetra rodó sus ojos, suspiró y después volteó a ver a Link, quien ya la estaba viendo, el se encogió de hombros y respondió "Claro" solamente.

-Está bien, lo haré- dijo Gwen mientras salía caminando del baño, se había quitado cosas de encima, como el abrigo (o impermeable) y la bufanda, quedó solo con su short, y con su blusa de tirantes, hasta las botas se había retirado, pero exceptuó sus guantes y aún los usaba. Después caminó a la mesa de la entrada, y tomó sus llaves de ahí y volvió a buscar entre ellas mientras volvía a hablar:

-Ahora tengo que ir con las chicas del ejército de la isla - -

-¡Wooh! ¿Ejército?- interrumpió Tetra, como haciendo un alto estando algo sorprendida.

-Si- dijo Gwen mientras caminaba cerca de ellos con una sola llave entre sus dedos -Desde que estoy aquí, o más bien, desde que una chica queda presa aquí, forma parte del ejército de protección de la isla- -

Los dos chicos levantaron sus manos, mientras Gwen ingresaba la llave en ambos artefactos, de ambos chicos y seguía hablando:

-Nos entrenan para cazar intrusos, y buscar a los "elegidos" del jefe- dijo expresando las comillas con sus dedos para después volver a lo que estaba haciendo -El entrenamiento es obligatorio para nosotras, y la mayoría somos mujeres- concluyó.

-¿Cómo que los elegidos?- preguntó Link curioso. A lo que Gwen respondió:

-Son… tres jóvenes- respondió como si no estuviera segura, luego se alejó un poco y con eso Tetra quedó libre de su atadura. Y Gwen continuó con Link haciendo que el levantara la mano.

-Miren, les haré un trato, si me sacan de esta isla, o sea que me lleven con ustedes, les cuento el resto de la historia con todo y advertencias, es un trato justo- y zafó a Link para después ver a ambos chicos y explicarles: -Ya les dije, ustedes dos son parte de la gente que quiere mi jefe…- -

Tetra la interrumpió -Pero evitaste decir como estás tan segura de que somos a quienes buscan…-

-Es que…- rascó su cabeza -Hay medios… habían fotos de ustedes aquí…- -

-¡¿En que momento las tomaron?- exclamó Tetra interrumpiendo de nuevo.

Gwen abrió sus ojos -¡La verdad no tengo idea!...- y luego prosiguió -Bueno, ya tenemos memorizadas sus caras…- dijo tratando de sonreír.

Rascó su cabeza y… -¿Tú tienes fotos nuestras?- preguntó Link confundido. El y Tetra estaban más o menos igual de sorprendidos.

Gwen negó con su cabeza -No, les dije que "habían", el último buscador de pistas, las llevó consigo…- -

-¿No sería tu hermano?- preguntó Tetra…

Y Gwen guardó un largo silencio mirándola, para después bajar su mirada, como si quisiera ocultar su propia sensibilidad. Link miraba a Gwen, y luego volteó a ver a Tetra quien ahora cruzaba sus brazos, esta última miró a Link, quien la observaba con una desaprobación en su mirada.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Tetra casi inaudible. Link negó con su cabeza, y la pirata agregó -¡Osh! Ok… ¡Lo siento! Solo creí en la posibilidad de que fuera el…- -

-No… es que…- levantó su vista -Es muy probable que mi hermano los siga buscando- afirmó mirando a ambos, luego dio media vuelta y aventando las llaves a la mesa junto a la puerta dijo: -Por eso quiero salir de aquí, para encontrarme con el y que… dejemos de trabajar para ese hombre-

-¿Dices que jamás lo has visto?- le preguntó Link a Gwen algo serio.

Gwen volteó y, como respuesta, negó con su cabeza y agregó -Lo único que quiere, es a sus elegidos- luego bajó un poco su mirada y comenzó a murmurar -Sabrá Nayru con que fines…- luego elevó tanto su mirada como su voz hacia ellos de nuevo -Pero yo no los voy a entregar, se los aseguro, no tengo las intenciones-

Tetra se cruzó de brazos -¿Cómo estar seguros?- preguntó desconfiada.

Un poco hastiada Gwen respondió: -¡Ya lo dije! Yo solo quiero salir de aquí y volver a ver a mi hermano…- -

-(Eso me recuerda a mí en aquel tiempo…)- pensó Link.

-No sé en que forma mi hermano se volvió aliado del jefe de esta isla- bajó su mirada -Pero yo confío en que no estaba en sus planes- después los volvió a ver un poco seria -Así que, por esa razón, mi hermano incumplió sus ordenes…-

Recalcando Link formuló una pregunta: -¿Sus órdenes fueron… llevar a los elegidos?-

-Si- respondió Gwen segura mirando a Link a los ojos -Pero lo que me dijeron es que nuestro jefe se las arregló para obligarlo a trabajar con el… y… desde ese entonces me tienen aquí- luego se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos -Se supone que si mi hermano falla…no me…volverá… a ver- y bajó la mirada dándoles la espalda.

-¿Entonces los entrenan para resguardar la isla y detener a los… dichosos elegidos?- preguntó Tetra cambiando de tema.

Gwen levantó su mirada y rápidamente volteó a verlos -¡Así es! Si, es verdad- comenzó a caminar de vuelta al baño -Y no debo llegar tarde… entrenaremos ahora, y notarán que no estoy-

-¿Alguien sabe de este lugar? Tu… ¿Cabaña?- preguntó Tetra caminando alrededor, al fin podía caminar sola sin nada que le estrangulara las manos.

-¡No! Y así debe de ser, nadie debe enterarse, es mi escondite… me lo regalaron- respondió desde el tocador, se oían ruidos provenientes de ese lugar, como si estuviera haciendo desorden.

Link y Tetra guardaron silencio, Tetra seguía curioseando, mientras que Link ya había tomado asiento en el sofá. Después Gwen salió vestida diferente, ahora traía armaduras, desde el pecho hasta encima de la cadera para después continuar hasta la mitad de sus muslos pero a forma de falda, una falda metálica. En sus piernas, algo parecido a medias negras la cubrían por completo, y unos botines visiblemente metálicos tapaban sus pies. Además traía el mismo impermeable de antes pero en las manos.

Al verla salir quedaron impactados por el cambio tan drástico, pareciera que ya iba a parar a la guerra directamente, ella solo trató de sonreír y les habló enseguida:

-No se ve nada cómodo ¿Verdad?- y flexionó sus rodillas para alcanzar su calzado y tirar de el como si se le fuera a caer y al movimiento su traje emitía sonidos metálicos -Es lo que todas debemos vestir… y es molesto-

-Se nota- afirmó Tetra observándola.

Gwen sacudió su cabello y dijo: -Pero… para como nos tratan los entrenadores, es mejor estar protegidas- concluyó y se acercó a la puerta, seguida por los sonidos de su vestimenta, después se colocó el saco y se dirijo de nuevo a ellos:

-Volveré como en una hora…- tomó sus llaves -La puerta de la derecha es la cocina, a ver si aún tengo algo decente de comer- y después comenzó a hablar para si misma: -Comparado con lo que nos dan en esta isla, lo que yo consigo es más comestible… ¡En fin!- levantó su vista -No salgan de aquí, aquí es seguro, si no, podrían capturarlos ¡SÉ LO QUE LES DIGO! ¿Entendido?- y los observó a ambos.

Tetra y Link afirmaron un poco, y Gwen simplemente salió guardando las llaves en su impermeable, que ya traía puesto y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque observando a todos lados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un cuerpo sobre el suelo, con el rostro hacia la misma superficie, eso era todo lo que era esa figura, su ropa estaba demasiado sucia, su camisa desgarrada, y el color de la misma ya no se distinguía, el pantalón que usaba era oscuro… Y aún respiraba forzadamente.

-¡Muéstrate!- le reclamaron.

El cuerpo sobre el suelo, levantó su cabeza poco a poco, e intento dar la cara… Y así lo hizo.

Al momento, tanto el hombre desde el suelo, como los hombres de pie, quedaron sorprendidos de saber con quien se habían encontrado, ninguno lo creía. Desafortunados, desdichados o sin suerte… O quizás afortunados dichosos y con suerte… ¿Podrían ser ambas?

Para algunos la situación favorecía, para otros era todo lo contrario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La madera rechinaba por cada paso dado sobre ella. Y la causante solo se encontraba dando vueltas sobre la superficie. Estaba pensando, pero se concentraba de una forma muy extraña, parecía desesperada por comprender algo… o por hacer algo.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tan alterada?-

-¡No estoy alterada!- exclamó.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- preguntó sarcástico.

Guardó un silencio, y volvió a hablar: -¡Está bien! Quizás un poco…- se detuvo -¿Sabes?- lo miró directamente -No puedo estar sin hacer nada…-

-Tetra, no hay otra forma para pasar el rato…- -

-Pero… podríamos sacar mi barco durante la noche… se puede arreglar la situación para hacerlo de la forma segura- respondió

Link se acostó en el sofá en el que estaba -Pero Gwen ya se fue… no podemos salir sin guía, si lo hacemos- -

-¡Caeremos en una trampa!- interrumpió Tetra y continuó dando vueltas.

Link lo meditó -Iba a decir que nos pueden descubrir, o que nos perderíamos, pero…- la miró -¡Buen punto!- -

-"Nos pueden descubrir"- susurró y luego exclamó: -¡Eso es estúpido!- y se detuvo pensativa.

-… ¡Si!- exclamó el rubio -¿Ya ves? Te dije que era mi culpa caer en esa trampa… fui estúpido- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Tetra volteó a verlo, y luego negó con su cabeza -¡No eso! ¡No hablo de la trampa!...- aclaró como estando molesta -Que nos "vayan a descubrir"… eso es lo estúpido- luego caminó hacia donde el estaba recostado -¿Quién nos podría estar buscando?...- y se detuvo viendo a distintos lugares como si fuera a encontrar las respuestas en las paredes.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, y Link decidió cortarlo: -Quizás… ¿"Caza-piratas"?-

Tetra volteó a verlo a los ojos sin decir nada, Link hizo lo mismo, pero tanto silencio lo incomodó. Después analizó un poco la situación, y se volvió a sentar en el sillón en vez de estar acostado, después soltó una sugerencia:

-¿Gustas sentarte?-

Tetra reaccionó y negó con su cabeza -No, gracias- respondió y volvió a caminar por el lugar, después se acercó a la pequeña mesa de la cabaña de Gwen y observó el lugar mientras decía: -Pero… ¿Que le pudimos hacer a los lugareños de esta fea isla… para que nos estén buscando?- y recargó sus manos sobre la mesita.

Link se puso de pie y caminó más o menos a donde ella estaba de forma lenta mientras Tetra seguía hablando:

Tomó una idea de su cabeza -Quizás nos buscan en un solo sitio, y están dando informes en otras islas…- y después Tetra se sentó en un banco. Viendo hacia la ventana frente al sofá.

Mientras llegaba a la cocina Link decía: -Tengo hambre-, y se perdió de vista al entrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emitió un suspiro, algo le aliviaba detrás de tanto árbol seco. Se detuvo a observar lo que tenía enfrente. Eran varias chicas con la misma armadura que ella se había cargado hace unos minutos. Así que solo se quitó el saco, y lo colgó en un árbol lejos de ese sitio. Después observó alrededor y finalmente salió para reunirse con sus compañeras.

-¡WAAAAAH! ¡Gwen! ¿De donde rayos saliste?- preguntó una de las chicas, esta era pelirroja.

-Este… mm… ¡De por ahí!...No andaba lejos- afirmó Gwen con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Un día de estos que te vean fuera… te va a ir muy mal- señaló la pelirroja con un dedo -Debes estar con el equipo- -

Gwen rodó sus ojos -¡Osh! ¡Ya sé!- -

-¡CALLENSE!- exclamó un hombre bajo una armadura parecida a la de ellas, pero la de el era más completa y no dejaba descubiertas sus piernas, y este mismo continuó hablando con el tipo a lado de el, quien vestía igual.

La pelirroja comenzó a susurrar: -Me interrumpiste escuchando a estos tipos- caminó lejos de ellos -Mira… Corre un nuevo chisme por la isla… Alguien vio a los elegidos- -

-¿Dónde? ¿ ¡Aquí en la isla!- preguntó Gwen preocupada creyendo que, quienes resguardaba en su hogar, habían salido del escondite tratado.

-¡Noo!- exclamó la otra chica, y luego volvió a susurrar: -Ellos venían en el barco… ese barco enorme que está en la costa- -

-¡Eso ya lo sé, mensa!- -

-¡Espérate!... Que no lo sabes todo… A los chicos y su tripulación les robaron el barco, pero la persona que lo hizo… tenía órdenes de nuestro jefe…-

-¿Cuántos contactos tiene ese hombre? ¡A todo mundo le ordena!- -

-Shh… pero ahora se cree que a los que nos mandan a buscar, residen en la isla…de…. ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Outset!- chasqueó sus dedos.

-¿CUANTAS VECES PIENSA FALTARLE AL RESPETO A NUESTRO JEFE ESE DESGRACIADO?- gritó uno de los hombres de armadura, alarmando a todo el ejercito de chicas.

-Alguien no está siguiendo las órdenes- concluyó Gwen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Pan duro!- exclamó entusiasmado.

Salió de sus cavilaciones -Link ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la chica desde su asiento.

-¿¡Que! Gwen dijo que viéramos si había comida- dijo en su defensa -Además no he comido nada en todo el día-

Ella guardó silencio, se recargó sobre su mano izquierda y con la otra sonó sus uñas sobre la mesa de madera…

-¿Gustas algo…?- preguntó y luego murmuró: -De lo que hay…-

-Mm… no gracias- respondió.

-¿Comiste en Outset?- preguntó Link desde la cocina, Tetra respondió que no, y Link volvió a hablar: -Tetra, tienes que comer algo- dijo, pero su voz se estaba distorsionando, y salió de la cocina.

Tetra volteó a la cocina, y Link estaba en la puerta mordiendo un pan.

-Link, creo que ya te han dicho que no hables con la boca llena- comentó la pirata -Y no creo que haya algo bueno en la cocina de Gwen… menos si lo mejor que encontraste es pan duro-

Link pasó su comida -Pero sabe bien… no podría quedarme con hambre y esperar a volver a Outset…- luego recordó… -¡Oh! Mañana habrá banquete en Outset…- algo contento.

Tetra volvió su cabeza hacia el frente -¿Banquete? (¿No hablará de lo que dijo su abuela?)-

Link culminó con el último trozo de pan que estaba devorando, imaginaba lo que haría y comería en Outset al día siguiente, tenía recuerdos de que en la fiesta anual de Outset preparaban cosas deliciosas…. ¿La fiesta anual de Outset?...

Caminó al lado izquierdo de Tetra -(Olvidé mencionar algo)- pensó y después hizo su cabeza hacia atrás -(¡Demonios! Debo invitarla a lo de mañana…) En la fiesta anual de Outset hay banquetes- se le salió mencionar.

Bajó su cabeza -(Ugh… la fiesta. Ahora la abuela de Link ha de estar cosiéndome un vestido)- recordó y luego…-Tu abuela me comentó de esa fiesta….- le dijo a Link.

-(Pff… era verdad, mi abuela ya había hablado con ella)- luego meditó lo que diría y después de un silencio, mirándola formuló una pregunta: -¿I-irías?- se comenzaba a poner nervioso.

"Llevar a Tetra como pareja de baile", las palabras de su abuela, las recordaba. La conclusión fue: "Pero la vas a invitar de cualquier forma" pensaba Link, mientras aún miraba a Tetra.

"_¡Te la van a ganar! Link ¡Te la van a ganar!" _casi podía recordar las palabras exactas de su abuela… Aún creía que eso era exagerado, pero ya le había metido la idea en la cabeza ¿Qué si se "la ganaban"? Ya dijo que no pensaba "atesorarla". El ni siquiera veía la posibilidad de que Tetra asistiera a una fiesta.

-No te entendí ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?- preguntó Tetra interrumpiendo los recuerdos que le había ocasionado su abuela, ella lo estaba mirando pero el ni en cuenta.

Reaccionó -Emm… (Odio tener que hacer esto rápido) ¿Qué si irías a la fiesta?- preguntó estando más pasivo. Ya había entendido que si aprendía a controlarse, estarían más equilibradas sus acciones, y que los nervios lo hacían sentirse estúpido.

-Tengo que ir- susurró la chica mirando al suelo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Link, no había comprendido…

Lo miró -No nada...- y luego agregó para cambiar de tema: -Creo que depende de cuando lleguemos- -

La señaló con un dedo -¡Le dije exactamente lo mismo a mi abuela!- interrumpió exaltado recordando.

Mirando a la ventana de enfrente -Si…- comentó Tetra un poco indiferente por su actitud.

Link caminó unos pasos hacia ella

-Es que me encargó llegar puntual- luego rascó su cabeza -Y también que te avisara…- respondió un poco nervioso, no la iba a invitar como cita, y ya se lo había aclarado a su abuela… Si en el momento… algo se diera ¡Ya sería en el momento!, pensaba.

-Jeje- rió Tetra -Tu abuela me había avisado y ¿Ella misma te dijo que me avisaras?-

Link aún rascaba su cabeza nervioso -Jeje si…- -

-Yo creo que si iré- - respondió segura, para sorpresa de Link, no tenía porque pensar su respuesta, si ya era seguro que asistiría.

-¿¡En serio!-

Ella levantó una ceja -¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?-

Debía justificar su actitud -No… es que… creí que no ibas a esas cosas… eso es todo-

-¿Y tú vas a esas cosas?- preguntó curiosa interrumpiendo al chico.

-Emm… últimamente no…- respondió Link.

Tetra dio seguimiento al tema anterior -Creíste bien-

-¿Uh?- preguntó el rubio.

Y ella solo continuó agregando: -En realidad no voy a fiestas… los chicos a veces se cuelan en algunas, yo solo observo…-

-Mm…- Link bajó su mirada -Y…- trató de preguntar algo para resolver su última duda, pero Tetra hablo antes:

-Además iré a lo de mañana, porque creo que tu abuela planea algo- respondió observando sus manos.

-(¿Planea algo? ¿De que habrá hablado mi abuela con ella? Espero que sea solo del vestido… Por las diosas, con que no me haya mencionado me basta…)- se decía a si mismo, y después dejó de hacerlo para preguntarle a Tetra: -¿Qué… te hace creerlo?-

-Es que en realidad planea algo… No sé porque, pero tu abuela planea algo- respondió y se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo nada clara -Tu abuela quiere que yo asista también…- y después se quedó recordando unos segundos:

"_¿Tendrás un momento ahora que Link no está?" _dijo la abuela de Link antes de tomarle aquellas medidas. Tetra se preguntó porque la señora no quería que el se enterara de lo que hizo la señora ese día. Independientemente de eso, quizás no debería comentarle sobre el vestido…

-¡Ah! ¿Si?...- comenzó el chico -Y… ¿Mi abuela no te dijo porqué quería que asistieras?-

Tetra lo miró directamente mientras dijo: -¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres que vaya?- y sonrió.

Link rió y rascó su cabeza -Jeje… no, no es eso… Sólo quise saberlo-

Tetra volvió a reír -¡Que curioso!- y después volvió su mirada a la mesa.

Link no dejó de verla, la siguió hasta que vio que no hacía nada más y sólo un "¿Y?" salió de la boca del mismo rubio.

Tetra sin mirarlo, alzó sus cejas y preguntó: -¿Y qué?-

-No… te dijo porque quería que asistieras-

-Mm- la chica pensó por un corto lapso -Digamos que no- -

-¿A caso ese "digamos" es un "no te quiero decir"?- cuestionó Link cruzando sus brazos.

Tetra rió viéndolo solo de reojo -Hmph… de hecho si, eso es- -

Link suspiró un poco decepcionado, podría decirse.

Tetra continuó -Descuida, si quieres saber algo tu abuela te lo dirá…- y vio que el chico no quitaba su semblante -¡A mi no me culpes!-

-Hmph…- y Link sonrió poco convencedoramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**TRES HORAS DESPÚES**_

Extraña es la persistencia de los cielos, que de nuevo una fuerte lluvia caía sobre todo lo que fuera superficie… El mal tiempo les reinaba…

El sonido de una llave cruzando el cerrojo, se hizo presente en toda la habitación, y después el de una puerta al abrirse le siguió al sonido anterior, y la entrada se abrió dejando pasar a una chica no muy alta con un impermeable puesto, asomaba sus verdes ojos antes de entrar, y después pasó por completo.

Una chica en el sofá jugaba hábilmente con el arma que traía, antes en su funda, estaba acostada en el sofá y había volteado a ver quien llegaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿Lo mataste?- le preguntó la recién llegada, señalando hacia la mesa.

-¿Mm?- la rubia volteó a ver donde le señalaban. Había un chico ahí, sus brazos cruzados no dejaban ver su cara, pero ambas sabían de quien se trataba.

Luego rió -Hmph… No Gwen, se quedó dormido -

Gwen solo afirmó con su cabeza observando a la chica con la que charlaba. Y caminó al área cubierta por el biombo, dejando su saco ahí, luego dio pasos sigilosos, con el fin de que su armadura no hiciera tanto ruido, y se dirijo al baño para cambiarse.

Tetra se levantó del sofá, y lo rodeó llegando hacia el pequeño comedor a pasos lentos. Link, recostado sobre sus brazos "descansaba" respirando tranquilamente, en realidad no se veía muy cómodo. Tetra, ya frente a el se detuvo, lo miró unos segundos, después se acercó para confirmar que estuviera dormido, y al hacerlo, lo movió lentamente con su mano sobre su hombro, tratando de despertarlo. El solo se balanceaba, hasta que después de unos segundos comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Levantó un poco su cabeza y su cabello caía sobre su cara, así que, con sus ojos entrecerrados, movió rápidamente su cabeza a ambos lados. Cuando vio más claramente, lo primero que notó fueron dos ojos azules observándolo fijamente, talló sus ojos para "ver con más claridad" mientras se levantaba cada vez más.

-¿Qué…pasa?- preguntó el mismo chico un poco ido y aún dormido.

Tetra intentó sonreír, pero algo en el chico no se lo permitió -Ya llegó Gwen- explicó, y luego una sensación, la hizo darse la vuelta y dar unos cuantos pasos lejos.

-¿Ya decidieron donde dormirán? Uno puede dormir en el sofá y otro… a lado del sofá, no hay otra cama- comentó Gwen saliendo de donde estaba viéndolos a ambos.

Link solo se paró de la silla en la que estaba y estirándose dijo: -Tu duerme en el sofá- dirigiéndose a Tetra.

Tetra se quedó mirándolo unos segundos después de que el se puso de pie, y el, desperezándose un poco, solo pasó a lado de ella hacia el sitio donde estaba el sofá, después miró a Gwen y le preguntó:

-¿No tienes una cobija, manta o algo que pueda poner en el suelo?-

-¡Sip!- se dio la vuelta, y acercándose a los cajones de por ahí, sacó algo: tres sábanas, de distintos grosores, tomó dos y se las aventó a Link…

Link, aún adormilado, y un poco sorprendido por la acción de Gwen, cerró los ojos y estiró su mano para cachar los objetos, pero dos sábanas le cayeron directamente en la cabeza, lo cual lo exaltó y le quitó un poco lo dormido, y solo bajó su mano indiferente, sin muchas ganas…

-…Gracias- dijo el rubio.

-Jaja- rió Tetra, para después voltear a ver a Gwen, mientras la última se preparaba para lanzarle la última sábana a la pirata… Ella si la atrapó y volviendo al sofá deshizo los dobleces de aquella tela estirándola y sacudiéndola frente a ella misma.

Mientras que Link tiró la sábana más gruesa que tenía sobre el suelo extendiéndola por completo, y después solo aventó la otra sábana encima de su nueva zona de descanso.

-(No es buena idea dormir con esta ropa…)- pensaba Link -(Extraño la pijama de mi abuela…)- y sonrió de saber lo que estaba pensando.

La rubia pirata se había sentado sobre el sofá, solo abrazó sus piernas, y se tapó totalmente con la sábana dejando su cabeza de fuera pensativa viendo hacia las ventanas que dejaba ver el exterior, húmedo y gélido…

-¿Por qué lloverá tanto?- preguntó entre murmullos.

-Es extraño ¿Cierto?- preguntó un poco seria -¿Tetra?-

Tetra solo volteo a ver a Gwen, quien le estaba hablando, pero no dio respuesta, solo la dejó hablar…

-A ciertas horas de la noche, las tormentas se vuelven eléctricas… y después… los rayos del cielo… simplemente… cesan- contó Gwen, completamente consternada, como si pasara día y noche analizando el tema.

-¿Tormentas eléctricas?... No me han tocado-

-Aquí llueve todas las noches- agregó Gwen.

Tetra alzó sus cejas, y después, buscó volver a contemplar la lluvia a esa cierta distancia, faltaba algo frente a ella. Bajó su mirada, y Link estaba ya, muy bien arropado en su improvisada cama, se notaba que en realidad estaba cansado… No duró ni dos minutos de pie a pesar de que una sábana haya golpeado su cabeza.

Gwen bajó su tono de voz, viendo lo que Tetra veía -Será mejor que también te duermas, mañana iremos muy temprano por tu barco- concluyó, y se metió en su pequeña privada, que en realidad era su habitación.

Tetra suspiró y bajó su mirada hacia sus rodillas, después se decidió a moverse, y se recostó sobre el sofá extendiendo su sábana sobre todo su cuerpo, dejó caer su cabeza sobre los antebrazos del sofá, no era muy cómodo, pero bueno… al menos tenía un techo.

Su cabeza iba dirigida al techo, simplemente se quedó contemplando el mismo esperando que el sueño le ganara esa batalla nocturna.

Minutos corrían…

Dio varias vueltas… ¿Por qué no podía dormir? Algo la inquietaba pero no sabía que era, quizás el ruido de las gotas sobre el techo, o el viento golpeando la ventana, o quizás porque dormía, de nuevo, en un lugar desconocido…

El efecto de las pupilas humanas es impresionante: apagas las luces de una habitación, y no ves absolutamente nada, pero cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin pegar los párpados… Tu mirada se adapta y distingues con más claridad aún bajo la oscuridad… Por más incorrecto que suene, y por más irrelevante que parezca… No lo es…

Tetra giró a su izquierda, se hartó de observar la lluvia caer… ¿Relámpagos? ¿Tormentas eléctricas? ¿De que hablaba Gwen? ¡Esa era solo una vil caída de agua! Que cambiaba constantemente, a veces era muy tupida… otras se calmaba, y en otras volvía a caer con fuerza… quitaba el sueño de cualquiera… ¿O solo de ella? A nadie parecía mortificarle horas de sueño… suspiró al pensar en eso, después se acordó de algo…

_En teoría ya que no lo había olvidado…_

Bajó su mirada, y ahí seguía descansando aquel joven rubio, despeinado y tranquilo chico, cubierto por completo bajo el manto de sus sueños, como un niño pequeño después de que sus hastiados padres logran hacerlo dormir… Sin interrupción alguna…

A veces sorprende como hay cosas en una noche que te quitan el sueño, mientras que otras personas no parecen oír nada…

De repente, Link se movió, Tetra no supo que hacer, creyó que había despertado así que solo cerró sus ojos pretendiendo estar dormida. Pero un suspiro del chico la hizo despertar… La chica abrió un solo ojo, después parpadeando varias veces abrió ambos para descubrir que Link aún seguía durmiendo, pero ahora estaba volteado hacia ella, con su brazo izquierdo cruzando su cara, tapando su boca y tomando entre sus dedos la sábana que tenía debajo.

Tetra suspiró… ahora verlo dormir… le transmitía tranquilidad, y un recuerdo presente… una idea que no se había ido… un sentimiento… el sentimiento que había nacido en estos primerizos hylians, por así expresarlo… Las primeras veces nunca se olvidan, muchas si, pero no las más importantes…

La primera vez que caminas, quizás hasta te aplauden, la primera vez que hablas… es muy valiosa para los padres.

_La primera vez que te enamoraste… ¿La olvidarás?_

¡Jamás! Hasta la persona más precoz en enamorarse aún lo recuerda…

-(La primera vez enamorada…)- pensaba la insomne pirata.

Era el sentimiento que no sabía que podía sentir, más que quizás por… su madre…

Tetra suspiró y cerró sus ojos… Dos temas la invadían, siempre temas que le traían dudas. Su madre y…

Link…

Sería preferible dejar los temas que alteran el sueño, para una hora más razonable… Pensar no tiene prohibiciones y se puede posponer a otros momentos… _"Déjalo para mañana" _sugería la cansada mente de Tetra…

_Observas la siguiente escena, como desde un punto lejano, extraña sensación, ya que observas a tu propio cuerpo…_

"_Nunca menciones lo que estás viviendo, porque lo harás terminar…"_

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Tu cuerpo…no está…solo? Mm… Estás con alguien… No puedes ser tu es lo primero que piensas al ver lo que te encuentras haciendo… Pero, ¿De qué te mortificas? A fin de cuentas no puedes hacer nada, lo sabes, porque solo puedes observar lo que sucede, ninguna otra acción está accesible para ti…_

"_El sentimiento de aquel contacto cercano… Ahí estaban las dos personas, o más bien dicho: Tú y tu acompañante…"_

**(N/A: A partir de aquí, es una narración impersonal: No se mencionan las acciones como si alguien las observase.)**

_La chica traía puesto un vestido negro con tirantes delgados, desde su pecho hasta el inicio de su cadera el vestido se ajustaba fijamente a su cuerpo, mientras que el resto de la prenda caía sobre sus piernas, moviéndose al compás de su ritmo, creando con aquella ligera prenda pequeños oleajes en la tela._

_La vestimenta del chico era, simplemente, una camisa negra abotonada casi al final de su cuello, pero sin llegar tan arriba y un pantalón y saco negros, completando su traje…_

_Estaban ¿Bailando?... Así es, bailando en aquel sitio, tan llenamente oscuro y solo como respuesta de la imaginación de alguien desconocido… En términos más simples: En aquel lugar difícilmente distinguían sus propios cuerpos, a excepción de sus rostros, cabello y las partes que sus prendas no cubrían…_

_En esta escena, música suena… Al principio suena lejana… pero al paso de los cortos minutos se escucha más cerca… ¿Era una balada? Una lenta y… romántica balada…_

_Aunque pudieran estar felices por la escena que protagonizaban… Sus rostros no lo mostraban… Ninguno de ambos parecía feliz… Aunque estuvieran tan cerca uno del otro… Eso era un abrazo… Un abrazo con ritmo… Más bien una danza con un tempo lo bastante lento, como para sacar a cualquiera de sus sentidos, como si simplemente arrullara a quien la llevaba a cabo…_

_Desde el fondo de la escena que tenemos al frente… un rostro se puede distinguir… Se acerca a la misma velocidad que la música llegaba a ser más y más notoria…_

_Se acercó, y cuando no podía estar más cerca, comenzó a alejarse, y mientras el rostro se alejaba, un cuerpo caminaba hacia donde "estábamos" presenciando aquel momento… Y caminaba hacia la ubicación de aquella pareja… Cuando se encontraba frente a ellos…_

_Sus manos se encontraban unidas, igual que sus cuerpos, como fue mencionado. Al momento en el que, lo que parecía un demonio, se acercó a ambos, los jóvenes se separaron como si eso estuviese previamente planeado, pero mantuvieron sus manos unidas…_

_Solo la izquierda de la chica, y la derecha del muchacho seguían tiernamente entrelazadas. Todo esto mientras ambos miraban completamente al lado contrario del otro, respectivamente. Y mientras aquel extraño estaba detrás de la unión de sus manos…_

_Después los jóvenes miraron hacia abajo, sin expresión alguna en sus caras…_

_Se quedaron de esa forma, mientras aquel oscuro hombre desenfundaba su par de espadas, y colocaba solo una de ellas entre la única unión de los jóvenes… Y los separó dando un simple paso al frente. El arma donde estaba, y los brazos de los rubios alrededor del cuello del extraño…_

_Parecía un abrazo… un abrazo algo hipócrita, ya que no tenían vista de una gran amistad. El demonio tenía una sonrisa que tan solo con verla, daba la respuesta: Algo planeaba._

_El extraño recién aparecido levantó sus dos brazos armados, y lentamente los paso por detrás de los cuellos de ambos… Mientras que, ambos, volteaban al frente cerrando sus ojos… Separando sus manos y bajándolas a sus respectivos costados…_

"_¿Por qué no hacían algo al respecto?" Pensaría cualquiera._

_Simplemente parecían poseídos, como hechos para la vocación de… dos simples títeres…_

_Aquel indescifrable personaje, mantenía sus brazos alrededor de los chicos, con un simple movimiento de muñecas… El filo de sus espadas encaraba el cuello de los jóvenes de negro…_

_**¡SLASH!**_

Tetra despertó al oír el último sonido proveniente de su cabeza… De sus extrañas pesadillas… ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien "viviera" esos sueños? Se preguntó a si misma… Era inútil, nadie le respondería eso…

Bueno, al menos esta vez no llamó la atención de nadie con su despertar… miró como, Link, aún descansaba en el suelo, completamente abrigado hasta por arriba de su nariz, después ella misma comenzó a sentir un escalofrío, la noche se había vuelto más helada. Después su cuello sufrió un ligero achaque ¿Cuánto había dormido? Se preguntó, parecía poco, pero no tenía con que medir el tiempo en ese momento, así que se cerró a sus predicciones… Habían pasado ya algunas horas…

La lluvia aún no cesaba… ¿Por qué era tan persistente?

¡Ah! De nuevo ese achaque… era uno de esos dolores que te dan después de pasar un tiempo en una sola posición… Ya lo habíamos dicho, aquel sofá no era cómodo como para pasar la noche sobre el.

¿Volvería a dormir? Que tal que vuelve a tener un sueño tan extraño como del que acabas de despertar…

La pirata miró alrededor, sus últimos sueños fueron tan vívidos que olvido por completo el lugar en el que estaba pasando la noche: La cabaña de Gwen, y supuso, aunque no la viera, que la chica aún descansaba en su respectivo lugar

Tetra se recostó de nuevo donde estaba, por más incomodo que resultara, no podía cambiarlo por dormir en el suelo, la opción ya no estaba disponible, el lugar estaba ocupado… Volteó a su izquierda… Velaba el sueño del joven rubio que dormía sin pausa…

Podría pasar la noche velando su sueño, pero quizás eso sería extraño… Más que nada si el despertara…

Era el chico de sus sueños, pero no con el término más común de la expresión. Más bien lo era porque, el estaba en los sueños de la chica, así es, era el… Lo que desde un principio desconcertó a la chica al presenciar la escena de sus dormitaciones… El dormía como si lo único que le resultara perceptible, fueran los murmullos de su respiración.

La rubia suspiró, el sueño y la lenta respiración del chico la hacia tranquilizarse y poner los pies en la tierra, dejando lo vivido como un simple mal sueño… _"Simple"_. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Qué hacían Link y ella…bailando? ¿Juntos? ¿Estaba creando fantasías en sus sueños en vez de hacerlo por su propia voluntad?

No conciliaría jamás el sueño de estar pensando en eso… Así que se sentó en el sofá, así era más cómodo: usar el mueble como fue hecho para usarlo. Eso si, todo con cuidado, Link estaba enfrente. Lo miró directamente, ya que el comenzaba a hacer gestos con su cara… ¿Qué le sucedía? Tetra rió en silencio al verlo, y solo por unos segundos. Después el comenzaba a verse algo incomodo, hasta parecía enfadado, aún estando dormido…

Y comenzó a dar vueltas ¿Qué si despierta? Se cuestionó la chica, así que mejor se puso de pie, solo fue al baño… No había entrado en su estancia ahí.

En el baño dando un paso el espejo daba enfrente, Tetra giró hacia este, por dos segundos se vio reflejada y después colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre el pequeño y anticuado lavabo bajando su mirada y después cerrando sus ojos, no tenía ganas de mantener su mirada activa, y estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para caer en cualquier lugar y quedarse dormida…

Pero tampoco podía hacerlo, su revuelta y confundida mente no se lo permitiría. Accionó la llave y agua corrió por consecuente. La delgada cascada mojaba las manos de la joven, quien, a forma de cuna, la recolectó en sus manos para después algo, podría decirse, malhumoradamente lanzarla sobre su cara…

Estaba helada, contradicción terrible, eso solo la mantendría más despierta. Levantó la mirada, algunos de sus rubios cabellos caían sobre su cara, junto a su humedecida piel, ella solo restregó su rostro y secó sus manos en una toalla colgada sobre un pequeño estante.

Dio un suspiro después de salir de ahí, sus sigilosos pasos cumplían su propósito: eran inaudibles…

Dos veces pensó en volver al sofá, pero su elección fue no hacerlo y caminó hacia el comedor. Cargando la silla que ahí estaba, para no hacer ruido al arrastrarla, se sentó sobre esta y la misma emitió un ligero rechinido…

-(Que nadie lo haya oído)- deseó.

Y el contexto no cambió, gracias a las diosas todos seguían dormidos. Juntó sus manos al frente, y cerró sus ojos, comenzando a rememorar imágenes de sus sueños, así que abrió sus ojos de nuevo…

Realmente necesitaba aclarar su mente, esos sueños se habían vuelto un problema personal y profundo… Profundamente permanecía en ella ya que a veces lo olvidaba, pero cuando volvía… Ya jamás se iba.

Era enloquecedor, quería sacárselo de la cabeza, pero no podía alejar ese problema, si cada noche, al menos de las recientes, vivía un sueño al que no le hallaba nada de sentido. Eran simplemente tan extraños… Pero trató de tranquilizarse, creyendo que los sueños, o la mayoría de ellos, no deben tratarse con tanto interés, aunque el anterior la hubiera… asustado, recordó que tenía que verlo simplemente como lo que era: un sueño… Y nada más.

Suspiró, cruzó sus brazos sobre la pequeña mesa, y se recargó sobre ellos, con su cara hacia las ventanas de la izquierda. Seguía lloviendo, eso era completamente aburrido. Quizás era común en esa isla.

Bueno, aparentemente así era, Gwen lo había dicho: "Aquí llueve todas las noches". Esa chica había pasado tiempo ahí, era conveniente creerle.

Tetra cerró sus ojos, justo donde estaba… Prefería pensar en la lluvia, al menos eso tenía más sentido… Momento, en Outset llovió el día anterior, hacía demasiado frío y la lluvia no cesó hasta la noche…

-Mm…- la chica abrió los ojos -(Al menos no llovió toda la noche)-

Eso ya era una variante.

Tetra cerró los ojos -(¿Por qué darle tanta importancia a eso? Es ridículo y además poco importante)- parecía estar enfadada, realmente le faltaba sueño.

"_Debes hacer un esfuerzo por descansar…" _Le sugería su mente. La misma quería ser aclarada, puesta en blanco… ¡Descansar!

-(¡Demonios!)- se dijo a si misma, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus párpados.

Ahora le dolía la cabeza…

Era una noche difícil, que envidia le daban Link y Gwen, dormían por completo, navegaban en sus sueños… ¡Disfrutaban su descanso! ¡Viviendo la noche, en la forma más normal posible!

Si piensas a cada segundo que no puedes dormir, eso jamás ayuda ¡Tómenlo como un consejo!

-(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…)- comenzó a contar -(15, 16, 17, 18)- relajó su cuerpo por completo -(Mañana será otro día)- se convenció -(La madrugada terminará…)-

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué hace ahí?-

-Ni idea… ¿Tetra?- la zarandeó un poco con su mano.

-¡Por las diosas, niño!- le gritaron -¡Con ese cariño jamás despertará!-

Ahora la zarandearon con más fuerza…

-¡Tetra! ¡Despierta, con un demonio! Ya es de día-

Apretó su mirada -Uhm…- -

-¡Te dije que nos teníamos que levantar temprano! ¡Vamos niña pirata! ¡Despierta!- -

-Creo que estás siendo muy- -

-¡Cállate!-

La susodicha chica que estaban tratando de despertar, comenzó a abrir sus ojos, le pesaban los párpados, el cansancio la atacaba. Aún la zarandeaban con fuerza, y al abrir los ojos, dio con la causante… Aquella chica de cabello oscuro y corto, la estaba observando enfadada, y detrás de ella, un rubio muchacho también la observaba, pero el estaba más bien extrañado.

-¡Ya déjame!- exclamó la recién levantada.

Gwen se alejó y puso sus manos sobre su cadera -¡Al fin!- gritó.

-¿¡Que quieres Gwen!- preguntó Tetra tallando sus ojos.

La llamada respondió: -¿Qué quiero? ¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¿Recuerdas que HOY, en ESTA mañana iríamos por tu barco?- -

-Ay, es cierto- - murmuró la pirata hastiada.

-¡Y eso es AHORA! ¡A la de ya, muchachita!- -

-Creo que ya entendió- comentó el chico que observaba la escena atrás de Gwen.

Y la última volteó a verlo aún molesta, pero dio por ignorarlo y solo se dio la vuelta, y caminó a otro sitio, a su sitio de descanso, para ser más exactos.

-Gracias por eso, Link… Me estaba hartando- comentó la rubia viendo al chico.

Link solo se le quedó viendo, y después de dejar confundida a la chica con eso, respondió:

-¿Por qué dormiste en la mesa?- viéndola de lado.

La chica…-¿Uh?- musitó mientras pensaba- ¡Ah!... No… por nada-

-… ¿En serio?- preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

-Si Link, no fue nada…- respondió, se le notaba realmente cansada.

-No te ves muy bien…- -

Tetra volteó a verlo aparentando estar enfadada.

-Tú me entiendes… no parece que hayas descansado…- dijo para "salvarse" -Bueno, ya me dirás que pasó, después.

-Claro…- respondió Tetra con un toque de sarcasmo.

-¡Como van, chicos! O el ejército despertará- comentó Gwen saliendo de su cabina, iba exactamente vestida de la misma forma, que como la vieron por primera vez, y solo dijo lo mencionado, para salir de la cabaña por un momento.

Tetra se puso de pie…

-¡Oh!- expresó la misma chica, mientras, con una mano, se sujetaba de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el chico que tenía junto mirándola un poco "sorprendido", si se puede decir.

-Si…- respondió la cuestionada -Solo me maree un poco, debió ser por levantarme tan a prisa- -

-No creo…- interrumpió Link -Es porque ayer no quisiste comer más que un miserable pedazo de pan en todo el día- comentó un poco molesto.

-No es verdad- se defendió la pirata -Tomé un poco de sopa de tu abuela y antes de venir- -

-No es cierto- interrumpió de nuevo el rubio -Iré a la cocina a ver que te encuentro-

-Link no- - intentó decir Tetra, pero era tarde, el chico ya estaba algo lejos y no la escucharía, así que ella misma se calló.

-¡Osh!- refunfuñó… -¿Qué rayos esperan?- …Gwen desde afuera, y después entró con estruendo.

Tetra reaccionó, y volteó de inmediato -Ya vamos contigo- -

-¡No hay tiempo, Tetra! En un rato se acabará nuestro momento… ¡Nuestro escape!- -

-Ya ¡Ya, ya voy!- decía Link saliendo de la cocina, caminó hacia ellas, mientras que Gwen, al verlo volvía de donde había entrado y decía:

-¡Vámonos!- y Link y Tetra la siguieron.

-Tetra- murmuró Link, y cuando esta volteó, el chico le acercó un pequeño paquete a ella, mientras él mismo masticaba algo.

La chica miró el paquete, y después, mirando al chico, metió su mano en el paquete, esculcando, y buscando en su interior mientras preguntaba: -¿De donde las sacaste?- en voz baja.

Y en el mismo tono de voz… -Gwen las trajo esta mañana, creo que las consiguió ayer entre sus entrenamientos- dijo mientras tomaba otra de las pequeñas galletas de las que hablaban.

Salieron de esa cabaña hace ya unos pasos y caminaban detrás de Gwen… De nuevo su guía.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de que hora es?- preguntó Tetra.

Y Gwen se apresuró a responder -Son las 6-

-¡Ugh!- expresó Tetra haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Link, de nuevo extrañado y sin dejar de verla.

-Es que no puedo creerlo- comenzó a explicar la chica viendo al frente -En realidad no dormí lo suficiente- le respondió.

-¿Y eso?- cuestionó Link.

Tetra volteó a verlo pensando -(¿Quiero decirle? Mm… No, mejor no)- y solo respondió: -No, por nada- dando por "concluido" el tema.

El chico continuó hablando -Algo me dice que ocultas- -

Interrumpió -¡Dejémoslo así!- exclamó, y después -¿Ok?- solicitó la joven pirata, ahora más tranquila.

Link negó un poco con su cabeza como si no comprendiese aquella vaga plática. Y…

-Mm…- - trató de hablar.

-¡Por favor!- "suplicó" la rubia viéndolo fija y profundamente a los ojos buscando convencerlo…

Y ese fue un buen tiro, ya que fácilmente el chico caería, sería inútil negarse, fracasaría seguramente… Así, solo pudo decir "Está bien" y afirmar con su cabeza.

Y la chica sonrió ligeramente -Gracias-

-(Que mejor premio por no insistir)- pensó Link, así fue como lo sintió. La chica le sonrió por cerrar la boca…

_Que bello es cuando la persona a la que amas te sonríe…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**_

La chica iba demasiado… rara, fue lo que Link concluyó… Pero se negó a preguntar, había "Hecho un trato". ¿Qué pensaba Tetra? ¿Porqué iba tan distante, tanto física, como espiritualmente?

Link tenía solo una pista: La chica tuvo una mala noche, eso pudo ser causa de que en esa mañana no estuviera totalmente "de buenas", solo podía imaginar los porqués, ella no daría respuesta. Sería mejor dejar así el tema, si no hay respuesta… Ya lo comentarían después… quizás.

-Chicos, estamos cerca- murmuró Gwen sacando a ambos de sus aislados pensamientos -Acérquense, no se separen- instruyó. Y así lo hicieron, los tres se reunieron y después caminaron la misma ruta.

Una pequeña casita, junto al gran lago de la isla, se veía a corta distancia. A ese sitio se dirigían. Gwen dejó de contemplar el lugar y vio a los chicos que la seguían -Los dos guardias que están en las mañanas son algo torpes- luego miró hacia el lago:

Los tipos de los que hablaba platicaban unos metros junto a la casa aledaña, aparentaban estar muy distraídos. Gwen soltó una solitaria risa:

-Este es el plan- - agregó.

…

-¡OH! Ni idea, hombre Ese tipo salió de la isla- -

-Sí, dicen que quiso huir-

Y el otro respondió riendo -Pues no se le hizo, dicen que el jefe ya "se encargó de el"- expresando sus comillas.

Y comenzaron a reír de la forma que solo dos estúpidos pueden hacerlo.

-¡Corran!- murmuró Gwen y los dos a quienes hablaba corrieron en dirección a la pequeña casa, mientras Gwen solo caminaba sigilosamente detrás de ellos.

Link y Tetra llegaron a donde propusieron, y pegados a una de las paredes se agacharon, estaban en un lado que solo daba a la costa en pocas palabras: al resguardo de la vista de los guardias.

De pronto uno de los guardias comenzaba a atragantarse con su propia risa y bajó su cabeza tosiendo como si su vida dependiese de eso, hasta que se regularizó, se calmó y vio al frente: Una paralizada jovencita de enormes ojos verdes y cabello negro cruzaba sus brazos en su espalda y miraba a ambos guardias.

Al ver lo que su compañero atragantado veía, el otro guardia exclamó: -¿¡Y tú quien eres!-

Gwen rió algo nerviosa y tranquilizándose… -¿Bromean?- cuestionó -¡Soy una de las chicas del ejército!- dijo sonriendo.

De forma extraña por haberse estado ahogando -¡Eso no te justifica!- respondió en contra el otro guardia, con su mano izquierda sobre su enorme estómago, y solo volvió a toser.

Su compañero le dio fuertes golpes en el estómago -¡Sí!- exclamó viendo a Gwen -¿Qué haces aquí "chica del ejército"?-

-Hmph- rió Gwen haciendo tiempo mientras más cosas se le ocurrieran -¡Obvio! ¡NADIE les dijo!- y extendió sus brazos y vio a su derecha para después verlos de nuevo -¡El sargento de mi grupo me solicitó buscar al jefe!- respondió alzando sus cejas y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Uhm…- ambos guardias se quedaron más perplejos de lo que pudieran estar en su desventurada vida… Si se trataba del jefe, por su bien mejor no se metían.

-¡Claro! Adelante señorita- "autorizaron" los susodichos.

Gwen se agachó un poco mientras sonreía, como agradeciendo, y se preparaba para continuar su camino, solo que ahora corría.

Llegó a la entrada de la casita, donde aún, en el suelo, nuestros protagonistas la miraban directamente…

-¿¡Qué!- les preguntó, después rodó sus ojos -Osh ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ya párense! Entremos- ordenó.

Y muy obedientes ambos chicos hicieron lo mencionado por Gwen, mientras esta abría la puerta, y se asomó lentamente, cerciorándose que el interior estuviese deshabitado… Y así era, estaba solo, así que dio la señal que indicaba que podían pasar.

Era una edificación bastante modesta y sencilla, una que con cualquier tormenta podía derrumbarse… Que contradictorio, estaba intacta. Se sentía un frío en el interior, era más frío que el clima de la isla estando afuera a esas horas por la mañana. Lo primero que llamaba la atención en esa casa de una sola habitación eran dos enormes calderos metálicos, de los que salían extraños humos coloridos: parecía el hogar de una bruja definitivamente. Aquellos gases emitidos, subían por la chimenea que "supuestamente" daba para afuera…

-Momento…- dijo Tetra -Desde afuera no se ve nada salir de la chimenea-

-Ay… Tetra- comentaba Gwen mientras volteaba a ver a la nombrada chica negando con su cabeza -Pareces nueva ¿No has visto cosas más extrañas?-

Tetra volteó a ver a Gwen, pensaba la forma de defenderse… -Te sorprendería si te respondo eso-

Link volteó a ver a la rubia pirata, sin ninguna expresión notable en su cara. Ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba, y seria decidió seguir viendo el lugar-

-Esto no debería sorprenderte…- continuó Gwen -Es un sitio tan hermoso - concluyó alargando la palabra "tan", completamente asombrada por lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Se acercó a los calderos, olían extraño, y los mismos colores en el humo emitido, eran los colores predominantes en los líquidos contenidos: Uno era morado, tirándole al rojo, y tonos entre ambos colores; y el segundo era más bien entre amarillo, verde y azul.

-Mm…- después Gwen miró alrededor, había una mesa algo alta, con un enorme y viejo libro encima, a lado varias hojas cortadas bastante antiguas, desgastadas y con la tinta poco legible. En el libro la página que estaba abierta, con letras hylians mencionaba la segunda "pócima" anteriormente enlistada.

Esa era la que buscaban revertir… El hechizo sobre el barco.

-¡El hechizo sobre el barco!- exclamó Gwen, siendo eso lo que había concluido -Link ¿Podrías cuidar que nadie venga?-

-Um…- expresó Link exaltado, estaba demasiado distraído con aquel enigmático lugar -Claro…- respondió y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo.

Tetra lo había seguido hasta que no pudo verlo -… ¿Sabes revertir un hechizo?- le cuestionó a Gwen.

-¡Sip!- respondió orgullosa -No sabes cuanto tiempo vengo aquí a escondidas- sonrió y negó con su cabeza viendo a la pirata -Soy la persona más curiosa que pueda existir en esta isla-

A Tetra no le sorprendió, ella pudo deducirlo por su cuenta.

Gwen buscó en los alrededores, y con ambos brazos cargó una enorme tapa que se encontraba recargada detrás de una repisa cerca de la puerta de entrada, y la colocó sobre el caldero de la pócima señalada.

El humo, por consecuente se cortó y dejó de salir de aquel caldero, mientras que lo que ya estaba fuera simplemente se desvanecía…

-Y… ¿Eso es todo? ¿Simplemente lo tapas?- -

-¡Paciencia!... No puede ser así, la pócima sigue adentro, por lo que no está revertida-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de aquí? ¿Conoces al dueño de esta casa?-

-Si, si lo conozco… Pero solo viene una vez a la semana-

-¿No se ha quejado porque reviertes sus pócimas? O… Al menos ¿No nota cambios en su hogar al volver?- preguntó Tetra cruzándose de brazos.

-No…- respondió Gwen caminando a la mesa donde estaba el gran libro y leyó un poco -Tiene muy mala memoria, digamos que muy a penas recuerda donde vive- comentó y tomó una botellita demasiado pequeña con un platinado líquido en su interior.

-Oyes demasiados chismes- agregó Tetra algo indiferente.

-Si esa es una forma de decir que conozco esta isla y a sus habitantes, si… Así es- dijo Gwen mientras observaba el escaso contenido de la botellita. Le quitó la tapita al recipiente mientras caminaba al caldero.

La joven morena, ya frente a el enorme recipiente murmuró -Ya casi no hay- hablando de el líquido en el pequeño frasquito.

-¿Y que es eso?- cuestionó Tetra, estaba muy curiosa…

-Mm…- Gwen estaba adentrada en lo que ella misma decía -Ah, es lo que revierte este hechizo- le respondió a Tetra y…-y unos cuantos más- agregó en un tono demasiado bajo.

-Oye… Si el señor que habita esta casa, no viene seguido ¿Alguien más viene aquí?-

Gwen dejó caer una gotita dentro del caldero del que buscaban revertir la pócima -No- respondió sin darle mucho interés.

El líquido en el interior del caldero, dio vueltas por su propia cuenta y comenzó a perder color…

Tetra siguió hablando -Entonces… ¿Porqué mandaste a Link a vigilar?-

Gwen rió -No sé, no se me hace apto para ver lo que hay en este maravilloso lugar…- -

-¿Por qué dices eso?- respondió Tetra inmediatamente.

Gwen volteó a ver a Tetra -No lo sé… me parece algo…- tapó el frasquito viendo al mismo -infantil…- y volteó a ver a Tetra de nuevo.

-Parece que nadie llena tus expectativas- - continuó Tetra, como si estuviese pensando en voz alta, mientras veía un poco hacia al suelo.

-¿Perdón?- interrumpió la morena, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que le dijeron, cuando en realidad si lo había entendido.

-Que ninguna persona parece complacerte- respondió la pirata levantando la vista aún con sus brazos cruzados -Se me hacía más posible que me sacaras a mi de aquí, antes que a Link-

-Y… ¿Por qué supones eso?- preguntó Gwen mientras dejaba la botellita de vuelta en su mesa.

-Porque no nos caemos bien- estiró sus manos -O ¿Me equivoco? ¿A caso ya te agrado?- -

-No suelo hacer vínculos con la gente seguido… La vida me ha enseñado que- bajó un poco la mirada -Es malo aferrarse a alguien, porque…- miró a Tetra a los ojos -Se puede marchar cuando menos lo esperas…- concluyó, miró a la rubia por tres segundos más, para después darse la vuelta y bajar la mirada de nuevo.

Tetra guardó silencio por completo, Gwen tenía cambios de estado muy continuos, recordaba cosas… y su semblante cambiaba, para más tarde evitar sus problemas y cambiar de tema…

-En fin…- Gwen cortó el silencio -… El hechizo está perdiendo su efecto, será mejor que ya vayamos por tu barco-

"_Cambiar de tema"…_

Tetra se acercó a donde Gwen estaba, al llegar a su lado, Gwen miró a su izquierda y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, Tetra lo notó pero lo ignoró y solo volteó a ver hacia el caldero, el agua estaba tan clara como si fuera pura…

-¡Wow!- exclamó la pirata, en realidad Gwen si sabía revertir ese hechizo, y la pequeña pócima si funcionaba -Y… ¿Quién puso el hechizo sobre mi barco?-

Gwen aclaró su garganta -De eso no estoy segura, pero lo más probable es que fuera un encargado de seguridad… O el que lo trajo a la isla-

-¿Tú viste quien lo trajo?- volvió a preguntar Tetra.

-No…- respondió Gwen viendo a Tetra de frente, algo raro había en su mirada -No vi quien lo trajo- -

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó.

Gwen miró a su izquierda suspirando -No es nada… Ya vámonos, quiero salir de esta isla- y se dirigió a la salida abriéndola sin hacer mucho ruido.

Tetra iba detrás de ella. Al salir encontraron a Link, quien desde una esquina de la casa, observaba a los alrededores, y a los guardias que aún seguían junto al lago. Él, al verlas salir, solo volteó a verlas dejando lo que hacía y preguntando…

-¿Ya está?-

-Si- respondió Gwen acomodando la mochila que traía -Tenemos que llegar a la costa, ahí está el barco.

-¿Volveremos por el bosque?- le preguntó Tetra a la joven morena.

Gwen negó -No… si rodeamos alrededor del bosque llegaremos más rápido- -

-No hay guardias por ahí- - interrumpió Link.

-A esta hora no- respondió Gwen segura -Ahora están… subiendo la montaña-

-¿Qué hay hasta la cima?- preguntó Link.

Gwen suspiró un poco hastiada -¿Les parece si les cuento cuando estemos fuera de aquí?- miró a ambos -¿Si? ¡Gracias!- respondió a si misma lo que quería oír -Ahora síganme- ordenó.

Link miró a Tetra confundido, como preguntando algo, y Tetra solo se encogió de hombros, y ambos siguieron a Gwen a donde habían dicho. Los dos guardias que esquivaron hace unos minutos, seguían perdiendo el tiempo, y riendo de todo lo que se viniera a colación en sus pláticas: chismes de la isla, simplemente sobre "los elegidos", "el jefe" y sus trabajadores traidores…

La isla estaba muy callada esa mañana, los únicos guardias visibles se encontraban en donde Gwen dijo, y los encargados de la seguridad eran los tipos junto al lago, contando también a un holgazán guardia que se veía muy a lo lejos sobre la montaña, que estaba simplemente dormido…

Después de un rato de caminar sobre la costa de esa isla de apariencia tétrica y sombría, llegaron los tres chicos a donde buscaban estar… La primera en hablar fue Gwen:

-Tetra… Hay un barco extraño atado al tuyo-

-¿Mm?- cuestionó Tetra viendo a donde le señalaban -¡Ah! Es de Link… Teníamos que llegar en algo- concluyó indiferente.

-¡Oye! Eso me sonó a desprecio- exclamó Link dirigiéndose a Tetra.

Gwen los veía a ambos, parecía que iniciarían una discusión…

Tetra suspiró -No es desprecio, solo decía- aclaró.

-A la próxima te vienes nadando- respondió Link… volteó a ver a Tetra, y parecía molesta -¡Es broma!- -

-¡Que gracioso!- agregó Gwen interrumpiendo -¿Por qué mejor no hacemos lo que veníamos a hacer?- sugirió.

Más tarde ya estando arriba Tetra les indicaba a Link y a Gwen lo que necesitarían para partir de esa isla en su embarcación, como la capitana que ya extrañaba ser, por supuesto, solo que ahora no contaba con toda su tripulación y parecía aprovecharse de los ahora presentes.

Las velas estaban listas, Tetra estaba al frente y comenzaron a navegar. Gwen buscaba cualquier lugar para sentarse y simplemente se sentó en el suelo, Link se encargaba de que nadie los viera salir de la isla, no salir… más bien, que todo quedara como si nunca hubieran estado ahí…

Lo habían logrado, había sido tan fácil…

-¡Gwen!- exclamó Tetra buscando que la nombrada acudiera con ella, y después de segundos llegó a su lado -Fue un escape demasiado sencillo- le comentó

Y completamente fría… -¿Para eso me llamaste?- Gwen cuestionó.

Tetra la observó, suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y cuando iba a formular una respuesta Gwen agregó más comentarios:

-Si, fue sencillo, la isla está protegida, pero se puede decir que las mañanas son su punto débil-

-Tetra… ¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Link llegando a donde ambas chicas estaban, buscando ayudar en el control del barco…

Él se acercó, Tetra afirmó con su cabeza, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dejó a cargo a Link.

-No creí que lo dejaras a cargo de Link, es tu barco ¿No?- comentó Gwen dirigiéndose a Tetra y, tanto ella como Link, voltearon a verla…

-No tengo ganas de controlarlo yo misma- -

-¡Que entusiasmo capitana! Acabas de liberar tu barco y eso no te motiva- respondió Gwen sonriendo.

Tetra suspiró dando unos pasos hacia abajo y murmuró -No tuve una buena noche…- -

-¿Uh?- Gwen.

Fueron dejando a Link atrás, quien, curioso, solo volteaba a verlas, pero al ver lo inútil que eso le resultaba para formar parte de la plática, volvió su vista al frente y dejó un salir un suspiro.

-No es nada… es como tú, que no me quisiste decir que tenías- y bajó su mirada -Gwen cuando la gente no quiere hablar no se le obliga-

-Está bien, entiendo- respondió Gwen, viendo que Tetra tenía un buen argumento -¿Por qué no vas a tu camarote y descansas?- sugirió.

-Creo que eso es lo que haré, dile a Link que le encargo el barco- respondió quitada de la pena, estaba demasiado indiferente a la situación…

Y caminó a su alcoba viendo alrededor, todo aún era un desastre y eso la enfadaba además de que ello la hería… su barco era para lo que vivía, lo que ha hecho en su vida… El orgullo de su familia, la descendencia de su madre, y ahora estaba destrozado… Aunque fuera solo cuestión de ponerlo en orden, eso no le quitaba el coraje de la mente, Johan tenía que pagar por ello…

Cosas… corrección, sus pertenencias en general, yacían en todas las superficies de la embarcación, todo fuera de su lugar, sin un sitio predeterminado…

Tetra negó con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos, era algo frustrante, más frustrante junto con la falta de sueño y la mala noche que había tenido. Llegó a su habitación, todo lo posible y otras cosas estaban sobre la cama ¿Qué buscaba Johan y su tripulación ahí?

Previamente mencionamos, que todas las cosas ahí seguían, no las habían robado, solo no estaban en sus lugares habituales.

Sólo quería dejarse caer sobre su cama un momento ¿Era mucho pedir? Pero cuanta flojera le daba acomodar todo ahora, le urgía hacerlo, pero no se sentía en condición…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué haremos con el?-

-Torturarlo hasta que nos diga porque nos hizo lo que nos hizo ¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a nuestra capitana!-

-Eran órdenes de mi superior ¿¡Que más querían! ¿Sabían que no cumplí las órdenes completas? Yo pude asesinarlos, yo pude- -

Una bofetada a mano fría lo hizo dejar de hablar…

-No mereces hablar…- sentenció el alto hombre pirata -Tienes suerte de que no esté nuestra capitana ahora- se acercó al detenido amenazadoramente -Si tan solo lo ordenara… ¡YA ESTARÍAS MUERTO!-

-No tienes bases para asesinarme- -

-¿No tengo bases?- rió viendo a sus compañeros piratas -Diré que asaltaste nuestro barco y te lo llevaste contigo… ¡Seguramente eso no es suficiente!- -

-Técnicamente sí lo es, a eso se le llama robo- -

-Eso… ¡ES OBVIO MAKO! Era sarcasmo- -

-¿Si?- preguntó el mismo detenido -¿Y con quien me acusarán? Son piratas ¿Quién les va a creer?-

-Hay varias opciones, existe la extorsión o el engaño en cualquiera de sus variantes, nosotros piratas somos expertos en esos ámbitos- agregó Mako.

Fuera de eso, y de que poco tomara sus opiniones, Gonzo miraba al detenido con desprecio mientras solo le decía:

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacerte daño…-

El detenido no parecía tener ni un poco de miedo -No eres nada contra mí mientras no tengas fundamentos- sonrió un segundo -Ni aunque me mataras acabarías con lo que en realidad sucede- con un movimiento hizo su cabello hacia atrás -¿Buscas proteger a tu querida capitana?...-

Gonzo se alejó un poco escuchándolo…

-No eres más que un estorbo- se pausó un segundo -Contra lo que ella afrontará…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hey Link! ¿Tan siquiera sabes a donde vamos?-

El nombrado jovencito volteó a ver a quien lo llamó -Claro… vamos a Outset- al notar el desprecio que le mostraban añadió: -Por si dudas de mi, yo fui quien guió en camino a la isla que acabamos de dejar-

-No… no te ofendas- pidió más "dulcemente" -No supe como iniciar conversación, es todo…-

Link dejó de ver a la morena controlando el barco con algo de flojera, y no dijo nada más…

-Y… ¿Por qué vamos a Outset?- preguntó Gwen.

Y se quedó esperando una respuesta, hasta que llegó a la derecha de Link, y vio que el rubio solo estaba recargado sobre el timón viendo al frente y no se dignaba a responderle, cuando la joven estaba a punto de reclamarle por haberla dejado sin respuesta, el se adelantó a contestar:

-Porque ahí es donde vivo…-

Y fue lo único que dijo, no parecía tener demasiado entusiasmo al hablar, más bien parecía aburrido…

-¿Y tú que tienes?- le preguntó Gwen mientras ella misma se recargaba en el perímetro más cercano.

¿Por qué Gwen estaba tan curiosa acerca de Link? Recién se conocían, no podía llamarle la atención así…

-No es… nada- pero se dio cuenta que eso llamaría más la atención -Estoy aburrido… ¿Dónde está Tetra?-

Gwen suspiró -…Descansando en su alcoba, dijo que no había podido dormir- -

-¡Es verdad!- interrumpió Link volteando a ver a la joven -Algo tiene…- inmediatamente se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado -…Eso noté- -

-Lo que se nota… Es cuanto te interesa esa chica- -

-¿¡Qué! N-no, sólo lo recordé…- -

-¡Shh!- interrumpió Gwen con su índice sobre su propia boca mirando al chico -No niegues lo innegable- dijo queriendo concluir el tema.

-¿Podrías definir "lo innegable"?- -

-¿Por qué definiría lo que ya sabes?- concluyó Gwen, y se alejó de ahí.

Eso fue excesivamente confuso… Link sabía de qué le estaban hablando, ahora comprendió que no era solo la capacidad de observación de su abuela, además de ella, muchas más personas se daban cuenta del interés que mostraba él con Tetra, eso podía no ser bueno… Y lo mismo traía consigo dudas ¿Tetra lo notará? ¿Qué pensará ella de él? ¿Se dará cuenta de cómo está el por ella por su propia cuenta o tendrá que comentárselo?

…Preguntas sin respuesta, como siempre…

Ahora Gwen notaba lo que su abuela sabía… Bueno, Gwen desde que los conoció, les ha estado mandando ciertas indirectas por verlos "apegados uno del otro", podría decirse, y hasta por sus discusiones.

Quizás era problema de ambos… al pensar "ambos" la palabra pareja venía a la mente del chico, eso era algo cursi, pero ¿Qué le podemos hacer? Estaba enamorado, si es que esa es excusa suficiente… Si era problema de ambos, ¿Por qué a Tetra no le han dicho nada acerca de Link y la forma en la que ambos se llevan? ¿Qué en ella no se nota nada?... Esa es una buena pregunta, quizás Link debería observar mejor la actitud de Tetra al estar con el, podría ser, que si nota algo raro… no es el único en tales circunstancias emocionales…

-¡Ah!- Link a forma de un suspiro con mucho que decir, de esos suspiros que hablan…

Suspiros que dicen que algo sucede, gracias a las Diosas nadie lo escuchó, si así hubiera sido, le preguntarían porque fue eso… ¿Tiene respuesta?

-(Tetra)- era lo primero que se lo ocurriría responder -(¿Qué le habrá pasado en la noche que la haya hecho amanecer de esa forma?)- pensó.

Era complicado volverse a preguntar lo mismo, y más porque Tetra no se había dignado a decirle que le sucedía, era raro… Pero debe acostumbrarse, hasta los mejores amigos tienen secretos y no me dejarán mentir…

No todo lo que Link le preguntase a esa chica sería respondido, quizás la incomodó, o simplemente es asunto personal que no "haya tenido una buena noche"…

-(A veces no comprendo a las mujeres)- concluyó Link en sus pensamientos…

Es suficiente de creer que esa conclusión es mutua tanto para hombres como para mujeres: Ni los hombres comprenderán a las mujeres ni las mujeres a los hombres, y hay que adaptarse a eso, cueste lo que cueste…

Sería inútil para Link tratar de comprender a Tetra, si la única que tenía la respuesta a sus dudas, era ella misma…

Pensándolo bien, y analizando la noche que tuvo la pirata… Ni sus propias dudas le resultan comprensible; ahí entra otra conclusión: Hay veces que ni a nosotros mismos nos comprendemos… Pero eso Link no lo sabe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-(Al fin salí de esta isla)- pensaba mientras caminaba sobre cubierta -(Y ¿Qué se supone que yo haré en Outset?)- se preguntó deteniéndose a pensar en un rincón mirando al mar -(Da igual mientras al fin esté fuera de esa prisión en medio de mares no conocidos)-

Gwen estaba mucho más pensativa de lo que jamás la hemos visto, su mirada denotaba cuanto anhelaba ver su futuro, lo que sería de su vida después. Había logra que la sacaran de ahí, después de ese indeterminado tiempo bajo sus "superiores" y con la orden de atrapar a quién ahora había ayudado …

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… ¿Qué pasaría si notaran su ausencia? ¿Sería gran pérdida?

Lo único que deseaba ahora, era encontrar a su hermano… eso la llenaría por completo, y conservaría su alma tranquila…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

-¿Tetra?... Despierta, ya llegamos- le informaron con bastante tranquilidad.

Vaga en su descanso, la mencionada jovencita se encontraba entre estar despierta y seguir dormida…

_Al menos no más escenas rodeaban su mente a forma de visiones._

Talló sus ojos mientras -… ¿Link?- musitaba.

Y así era, dicho joven guardó un poco de silencio, su mente estaba en blanco…

Aclaró su garganta -…Si…Link…- y después rió un poco nervioso.

-¿Llegamos a donde?- preguntó la recién consiente chica, que finalmente abría sus ojos.

-A Outset… ¿Descansaste bien?- preguntó tranquilizadoramente, después se contraatacó solo -(¿No pude evitar preocuparme?)-

-Mm…- la joven rubia se estiró un poco, mientras veía al frente -¿Outset?...- después bajó sus brazos y miró al chico frente a ella -Si descansé mejor, gracias…- y no pudo evitarlo, se ruborizó tenuemente aunque no se diera cuenta…

Link rió muy poco aún de forma nerviosa -Si… Outset- -

-¿Cómo llegamos tan pronto?- interrumpió curiosa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Eh…- Link, que estaba hincado frente a ella, no supo exactamente que hacer, quiso ofrecerse a ayudarla poniéndose de pie, pero ni ofrecerse pudo, así que, más nervioso se puso de pie también y respondió: -Seee… es que…bueno, yo…- ubicándose en lo que le preguntaron halló su respuesta:

-¡Ah!... De hecho no llegamos rápido, tardamos más o menos lo mismo que de ida… es sólo que… te llevaste ese tiempo dormida- y el joven rascó su cabeza un poco recordando lo largo que es esa travesía.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tetra incrédula -Mm… Con razón me siento mejor- trató de sonreír, más no pudo -¿Cómo que hora es?-

-Am… Creo que las diez de la mañana-

La chica escuchó pero mientras lo hacía sólo miraba alrededor, aún estaba sobre el desorden de su cuarto, era tan malo el caso, que sólo había caído dormida en un pequeño rincón de su cabina sobre el suelo…

Notándose un poco molesta -Salgamos de aquí- "pidió".

-¿Qué…pasa?- preguntó Link confundido notando la forma en que Tetra actuaba ahora…

-Nada…- lo miró -Bueno… es que- de nuevo miró alrededor -¡Este lugar es un desastre! No soporto verlo así… Salgamos ¿Ok? ¿Dónde está Gwen?-

Mientras salían…

-Gwen dijo que iría a comer algo… Oye, la tripulación de tu barco- -

-¿Por qué estás hablando tan formal?- interrumpió la pirata.

-… ¿Ah?- rodó sus ojos -¡Bueno!... Los chicos fueron al hotel-

-¿Cómo…?- -

-Este…- -

-¿Cómo se las arreglaron para que los aceptaran?-

Link guardó un corto silencio para continuar -Sólo sé que necesitan hablar contigo y de urgencia-

-Mm… será mejor ir, que no sea que hayan hecho un desastre…- concluyó la joven, y ambos se dirigieron al único hotel en Outset.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se las arreglaron para entrar a una de las habitaciones del hotel, sin tener reservación, puede decir que pasaron como visitantes…

Tetra observó a su tripulación junto a una silla frente a la cama principal de aquella habitación, había una persona ahí sentada y Gonzo hablaba con el…

-¿Para que me querían? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?- cuestionó Tetra a los presentes.

Todos voltearon a verla, Gonzo dio un zape al pequeño junto a él, era Niko, y después Gonzo señaló a su Tetra…

-Eh…- Niko rascó su cabeza -Señorita… sucede que, en su ausencia, nos topamos con algo que creímos le interesaría ver…- -

-Ve al punto…- le ordenó la rubia, mientras caminaba hacia el.

Un poco temeroso, Niko respondió: -C-claro señorita- y con señas hechas con sus manos, le solicitó a su capitana darle la vuelta a la silla que tenían enfrente…

Para encontrarse con un rostro ya conocido…

En los ojos de Tetra se descifraba el impacto que dicha escena le provocaba, por unos segundos se quedó sin habla, tantas palabras se le vinieron a la mente, pero todas se negaron a salir al mismo tiempo, siendo reemplazadas por una simple acción…

Una bofetada más para aquel "prisionero" de nuestro grupo de piratas, quién tenía sogas atando sus brazos y piernas y una tela sellando su boca, misma que, de un simple tirón, Tetra le quitó de encima…

-¡AUCH!- - exclamó el susodicho.

-¡Cállate o te la pongo de nuevo!- respondió con ira la jovencita.

-Tetra, cálmate…- pidió Link, mientras se acercaba a ver lo que incomodaba a la chica…

-Eres un… eres tan- trataba de decir la misma capitana, mientras daba grandes respiros entre cada frase incompleta…

Link estaba asimilando lo que veía, la información que tenía, y una aclaración, ahora sabía lo que en ese momento molestaba a la joven rubia, y lo llamó…

-¿Johan?-

Tetra se rogaba tranquilidad a si misma, si, era Johan, lo habían vuelto a encontrar, los chicos lo encontraron… Había tantas ofensas que quería dedicarle a ese muchacho de ojos verdes, pero el autocontrol que a si misma se pedía, le había funcionado, ahora solo le hacía preguntas:

-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!-

-¡Vaya! La capitana Tetra ha vuelto a dar la cara- sacudió su cabeza -Y ya vimos que si tiene fuerza- -

Tetra se acercó a Johan tan repentinamente, que Link creyó que lo volvería a atacar, y la detuvo…

Tetra volteó a ver a Link, para de nuevo, enseguida volver con Johan: -¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿Por qué… te llevaste mi barco?- y de un movimiento se soltó del agarre de Link, quien solo miraba y escuchaba.

Johan suspiró… -Larga historia…- -

-Tenemos tiempo…- interrumpió Tetra.

-¡Si! Tiempo de aquí a tu funeral…- agregó Gonzo con un rostro bastante malévolo.

Tetra volteó a verlo, buscando decirle con eso que no se interpusiera…

-Está bien- dijo Johan -Tenía un trato, con alguien que no puedo mencionar, tu barco a cambio de algo que aprecio.

-Podrías ser más claro y decir: tanto quien es, como que es lo que aprecias… Y que tenemos que ver- agregó Tetra, buscando más respuestas.

-No puedo… me mataran- -

-Si no lo haces morirás de igual forma- - interrumpió Gonzo.

-¡Gonzo! Por favor cállate- pidió Tetra, y dicho pirata retrocedió recargándose con un pie contra la pared.

-En serio… les contaré en cuanto recupere lo que me han quitado- -

-Johan…- Link habló, bastante controlado, podría decirse que si guardaba sentimientos negativos, solo que los mantenía encerrados en extrañas sugerencias -Créeme… si no das más información podría irte mal… Sólo acláranos porque nos metiste en esto-

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Tetra -¿Qué tenemos que ver?- -

-Tienen TODO que ver… ¡USTEDES SON EL GRAN PROBLEMA!- Johan no estaba siendo demasiado claro, solo lograba enfadarlos más, y se daba cuenta -Es que… alguien los busca- -

-Otro que sale con esos chismes- interrumpió Tetra -¿Quién rayos nos está buscando, según ustedes? Venimos de una isla donde supuestamente somos "elegidos"- -

-¿¡Isla!- cuestionó Johan, su semblante había cambiado, mostraba una extraña esperanza, que ninguno de los presentes esperaba ver algún día en el -¿De qué isla vienen?-

-Ni idea- respondió Link -Nadie nos dio el nombre…-

Tetra volteó a ver a Link -Link… ¡Guarda silencio!- le pidió.

Link se le quedó viendo, eso fue extraño de alguna forma, se sintió… como si ella estuviera recayendo su molestia sobre el.

Decidió agregar algo más: No respondas a sus preguntas mientras el no responda a las nuestras- el autocontrol aún le funcionaba -No podemos darle información de a gratis… no la merece- -

-Ni siquiera le respondí a nada- interrumpió Link -Dije que no tenía idea del nombre de la isla ¿Qué información es esa?- -

-Sólo…- interrumpió Tetra -Guarda silencio.

Link suspiró, mientras Tetra volvía su mirada a Johan, este último y los piratas observaban a Link. Hasta que Johan se dio cuenta que ahora alguien lo veía a el.

-Oye… capitana- añadió Johan -No estés resentida conmigo, no lo hice para molestarlos, lo hice por el bien de alguien más…-

Y llamó la atención de la pirata -Ese fue un muy mal comentario ¿Crees que mejora las cosas el que me hayas fastidiado, por el bien de alguien más?-

Johan se apresuró a responder: -Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no-

-Eres tan listo- agregó Tetra en tono sarcástico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó hasta la cima, habían sido varios escalones, pero finalmente había llegado…

-Ah… aquí es muy tranquilo- -

-Aquí ERA muy tranquilo-

La primera en hablar volteó a ver a quien interrumpía sus pensamientos en voz alta, y le preguntó:

-¿Tú quien eres?-

-Yo soy Aryll… ¿Tú quien eres?... Y ¿Qué haces en mi mirador?-

Un poco extrañada, pero sin preocupación la otra joven respondió: -Mi nombre es Gwen… ¿Es tu mirador? Yo creo que es hermoso- -

-¿Con que admirando mis pertenencias?- agregó Aryll mirando a su acompañante con curiosidad -¿Eres nueva en Outset?-

-Am… Llegué esta mañana, no vengo a quedarme- -

-¿En qué viniste? ¿Tienes un barco? ¿Eres de los visitantes de la fiesta de esta noche? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-… fueron las preguntas que le hizo Aryll, acercándose más y más a Gwen por cada pregunta que formulaba, la otra joven, un poco acosada respondió:

-¿Fiesta de esta noche? ¡Claro, seré tu amiga!- después miró alrededor un poco confundida -No, no tengo un barco… vine- buscó hacia donde señalar -En ese barco de allá-

Aryll volteó a ver dicho barco, y su cara cambió a una cara totalmente sorprendida -¡WOW! ¿Vienes en ese barco? ¿En serio? Pero, es el barco de Tetra… ¿Tú lo trajiste? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- -

-¿Conoces a Tetra?- interrumpió Gwen, cortando el formulario de preguntas que la niña hacia, y la pequeña rubia respondió:

-¡Claro! Es la novia de mi hermano Link-

-¿¡Eh!- Gwen había sido impactada por lo que le estaban contando -¿Link es tu hermano?- después comenzó a murmurar: -Ahora entiendo porque tantas preguntas…- -

-¡Sip! Link es mi loco hermano mayor, se fue esta mañana y no ha vuelto…- después recordó algo -¡No me respondiste! ¿De dónde sacaste el barco de Tetra?- apuntándola con un dedo.

-Lo traje junto con tu hermano y Tetra, la dueña del barco ¿Por qué?- respondió Gwen, por creer que la estaban culpando por el barco.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano ya volvió?- preguntó, y una ligera sonrisa se formó en su cara -¿D-dónde está?- acercándose todavía más a Gwen

-Am… no lo sé- - respondió Gwen un poco intimidada.

-¿Me acompañas a buscarlo?- sugirió la pequeña Aryll.

-…- después de tanta interrupción… -Claro- fue lo que Gwen concluyó.

Y bajaron de "el mirador de Aryll" para ponerse a buscar en los alrededores de Outset al joven Link, que quien sabe donde diantres estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y en el lugar donde sabemos que Link estaba…

Johan pedía piedad -Les juro que si me ayudan a recuperar lo que perdí, les digo quién me mandó- haciendo tratos.

-¿Si te ayudamos nos dices?- - decía Link, analizando en voz baja.

-Link…- suspiró -Piénsalo ¿Por qué habríamos de ayudarle a Johan? Después de lo que hizo- le decía Tetra al joven rubio, tratando de que no cayera en los "engaños" de Johan.

Tetra aún guardaba la calma, quería explotar por lo que creía "mentiras" de parte de Johan, que bien sonaban como pretextos… Así como soportaba el tener a Link a lado, que era tan… bueno, que creía en darle una oportunidad más a Johan, y ver como elecciones las palabras que el último decía.

Si, Link por su parte, aunque a primera vista estaba enfadado con el chico que tienen capturado, podía no guardar rencor precisamente, ya que el creía más fácilmente en lo que le decían; entonces el rubio recordaba lo que Gwen les contó sobre que los estaban buscando, y la seriedad en la que Gwen lo decía, eso concordaba con lo que Johan usaba para salir de esa en la que lo habían metido.

Pero se le había solicitado silencio, y Link lo había cumplido, no quería discutir, además el escuchar lo que Johan decía le ayudaría a tener más bases en sus argumentos.

-Ya dije que lo siento- dijo Johan.

-En realidad nunca lo dijiste- contestó Link.

Johan bajó su mirada -Es cierto… Lo siento- volvió a mirar a Tetra, y luego a los demás -Si tan solo supieran porque lo hice- -

Link interrumpió -No lo sabemos porque no lo has dicho- -

Dirigiéndose a Johan -¿Si tan solo supiéramos porque lo hiciste…?- Tetra buscaba que Johan continuara su frase.

Johan entendió dicho mensaje -Me estarían perdonando, yo no tenía porque asaltar un barco, pero no quería raptar a nadie.

-¿Raptar? ¿Quién hablo de raptar?- murmuraban todos los presentes a excepción de Johan.

-Sí- volvió a hablar Johan -El trato era raptar a alguien, pero yo no hago eso, solo quiero que me devuelvan lo que me han quitado.

-Todo tiene sentido- dijo Link, parecía entender algo.

-¡Link!- exclamó Tetra -¿Vas a creerle? Por favor…-

-Estoy analizando todo lo que está diciendo, no le he creído- -

-¿Analizas mentiras?- -

-¿Qué te dice que son mentiras?- le preguntó Link.

-Si… ¿¡Qué te dice que son mentiras! Estoy diciendo la verdad- aclaró Johan en su defensa.

-No suena a que esté mintiendo- comento Link y giró a ver a Johan diciendo su nombre -¿Qué es lo que te han quitado?-

Johan lo pensó -No puedo decírselos… ¡Menos a ustedes! Me van a matar ¡La van a matar!-

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó Tetra, alejando a Link un poco de ahí y dirigiéndose al mismo -¿¡Cómo le puedes creer si no está diciendo todo completo!- -

-Es que- - trató de aclarar Johan… Fue inútil.

-No seas tan rencorosa- contestó Link -Si solo estás a la defensiva, no vas a ganar nada- respondió un poco molesto, y prefirió salir de ahí.

Tetra lo vio salir, hasta que ya no pudo verlo, ella se había quedado ahí, bajó un poco su mirada, para notar que todos la observaban, suspiró y volvió a hablar:

-¡En fin! Johan… no saldrás de aquí hasta que hables, di que te han quitado y te creeré- se acercó a Johan amenazadoramente -Si no te interrogaré hasta que caiga la noche, pasarás días aquí-

-¡No lo voy a decir, hasta que ella esté conmigo!- -

-¿¡Quién es ella!- exclamó Tetra más enojada aún.

-¡No te voy a decir!- gritó Johan.

-¡Habla!- gritó Tetra, y le soltó otro golpe a Johan.

El autocontrol se le había ido… Johan era demasiado terco. Tetra no pudo hacer ver, ni sacar la verdad a nadie, por eso… no estaba ganando nada, y lo meditó, solo en su interior…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Link salió azotando la puerta del hotel ¿Qué le enfadaba? ¿Le molestaba que Tetra lo estuviera callando a cada rato? Quizás… Pero lo que más le molestaba, es que ella solo necesitaba oír de Johan que se había robado su barco con el fin de molestarla, o con cualquier fin que a ella no le agradara; Tetra no quería oír otras razones, solo buscaba una buena causa para convertirlo en su esclavo, o algo parecido… No quería escuchar más, y eso es lo que a Link le molestaba, pero había decidido salir, no quería más problemas… No quería discusiones que llegaran a más, el había buscado dar sugerencias, pero no le había servido.

El ambiente allá adentro era muy pesado, y por eso había preferido salir.

Caminó hacia la costa, recordó que estaba finalmente en Outset, era una linda mañana, esa es buena señal de que la noche sería buena también, para la fiesta de esa misma noche… El mismo tema volvió a su mente

Suspiró y bajó su mirada, ahora temía que hubiera causado un enojo con Tetra, y que estaría de malas el resto del día… Hasta en la noche… Eso sería un desastre, Link necesitaba un apoyo…

-¡Link!-

Volteó a ver quien lo llamaba, era una chica corriendo hacia el, poco le faltaba para llegar, pero seguía gritando.

-¡Aryll!- pudo identificarla de inmediato mientras ella ya casi estaba frente a el.

Aryll llegó con el… pero se detuvo ahí mismo, lo miró con ansias frotando sus manos. Link rió y extendió sus brazos frente a ella, por lo que Aryll solo lo abrazó.

-Hermano… volviste- le dijo contenta.

-Claro que volví, llegaría esta mañana- -

-¿Estás bien?- interrumpió Aryll alejándose un poco y observándolo detenidamente.

Mientras que Gwen salía de por ahí, había venido siguiendo a Aryll, pero se había quedado atrás, ella solo llegó y se quedó un poco lejos de donde los hermanos se reencontraban, se veía como un momento demasiado nostálgico, le estaba recordando algo…

Gwen suspiró y miró hacia abajo.

-Si estoy bien Aryll- - respondió Link

-¿Dónde está Tetra?- preguntó Aryll.

-…- Link guardó un silencio -Está en el hotel, con los piratas-

-¿Por qué cambió tu mirada?- preguntó Aryll.

Link volteó a verla y sonrió de nuevo -No es nada, estaba pensando…- -

-¿En Tetra?- -

-¡Ay Aryll! Te extrañé…- dijo Link riendo un poco.

Aryll sonrió -Yo también… ¡Oye! No me respondiste… Mm… ¿Dónde está Gwen?-

-¿Conoces a Gwen?- cuestionó Link, eso había sido un poco confuso ¿Tan pequeña era Outset, y ya se habían conocido?

-¡Si! Ella me dijo que ya habías llegado-

-Creo que Gwen entró al hotel-

-¡Vamos! ¿Si?- pidió Aryll a su hermano.

El último recordó el ambiente que se vivía en el hotel -No creo…- Aryll lo jaloneó -Que sea bueno… ¡Aryll, no!- pero dio por ceder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es inútil contigo Johan…- agregó Tetra, se había sentado cerca de la cama que mencionamos.

-No sigas intentando, no lograrás nada ¿Qué no te lo dijeron?- respondió Johan.

-¡Oye, guarda silencio!- exclamó Gonzo.

Abrió la puerta -¡Wow! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Piratas?- preguntó la curiosa jovencita.

-¡Gwen! ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar aquí?- exclamó Tetra.

… -¿Gwen?- murmuró.

-Me las arreglé para entrar- respondió Gwen y comenzó a acercarse -¿Qué hacen?-

El prisionero, desde su silla, trató de hacer su vista hacia atrás -¿Gwen?- había logrado ver a la chica.

Gwen se detuvo al verlo… estaba paralizada, una palabra salía de su boca, fue tan difícil:

-¿J-Johan?- después observó la situación -¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Suéltalo Tetra!- y se acercó a las sogas atrás de la silla.

-¡HEY!- exclamó Tetra -No es de tu incumbencia Gwen- -

-¡Claro que lo es!- - exclamó Gwen

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- - gritó Johan.

-¡El es mi hermano!- exclamó Gwen.

…

La habitación había quedado en total silencio, nadie comprendía, pero la más confundida era Tetra. Gwen intentaba inútilmente zafar a Johan, mientras que este último no podía hacer nada más que zarandearse.

-¿¡Van a ayudarme o qué!- suplicó Gwen viendo como nadie hacia nada.

Ahí entró Link con su hermana de la mano, Creyó conveniente tenerla bajo control.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Link, y todos voltearon a verlo otra vez…

-N-no sé- respondió Tetra.

-¡Gwen! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Aryll a la desesperada morena, la cual ni la volteó a ver, ni le respondió.

Mako se acercó -Señorita Tetra- y llamó la atención de la rubia -No cree que sería justo soltarlo, al menos como último deseo- pensó que eso último funcionaría…

-¡Johan! ¿Si te suelto no harás nada?- -

-¡Está bien!- respondió el mencionado joven -¡Por favor suéltenme!-

Tetra hizo una seña a sus piratas, ellos se acercaron a Johan, y Gwen se alejó un poco. Después Johan pudo ponerse de pie finalmente, rápidamente dio la vuelta, y se encontró con Gwen, última que se lanzó sobre el para abrazarlo.

Johan correspondió al abrazo, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Gwen podía aún mirar alrededor, todos la observaban -Johan… ¿¡Dónde habías estado!- su voz se estaba quebrando, era demasiado para ella.

-¡Hey todos! ¡En serio! ¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Link, llegar tarde no le había ayudado en nada.

-Es que…- - trató de hablar Tetra.

Gwen reaccionó -¡Cállate!- dirigiéndose a Tetra se alejó de Johan, y miró a la capitana pirata con una mirada llena de ira -¡Tú tenías a mi hermano y nunca dijiste nada! ¡A pesar de que te conté las cosas, nunca te importó! ¡TRAIDORA!-

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Tetra más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Link insistía: -¿Johan es tu hermano?-

Gwen volteó a ver a Link, afirmó y volteó a ver a Johan de nuevo.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!- dijo Link.

-Es a quien estaba buscando- dijo Gwen mirando de frente a Johan, después lo abrazó -¡Han pasado años!-

Johan la abrazó -¿De dónde conocieron a mi hermana?- preguntó Johan dirigiéndose a Tetra.

-¡De la isla que venimos!- respondió Link, y Johan volteó a verlo.

-Si…- agregó Gwen, limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas -Fueron por su barco, y yo escapé con ellos-

-¿Cómo supieron que dejé su barco ahí?- preguntó Johan confundido

-Espera…- - murmuró Gwen

-No lo sabíamos…- aclaró Link -Tú, Johan ¿Sabías que tu barco está aquí en Outset? Por qué de ahí sacamos el mapa hacia aquella isla-

-¿Mi barco está aquí?- después comenzó a hablar para si mismo: -Con que hasta acá lo enviaron…- -

-¡Dije que esperen!- exclamó Gwen, dejando a su hermano -Johan ¿Tu dejaste el barco de ellos en la otra isla?-

-Si- respondió Johan -Recuerda que me estaban mandando- aclaró el mismo joven a su hermana, la cual solo tomó aire sorprendida.

-Era verdad…- comentó Tetra, y al verla abrir la boca todos excepto Gwen y Johan voltearon a verla -Gwen, hablabas de que tu hermano había sido obligado a trabajar con el dichoso jefe, para salvarte…-

Gwen volteó a verla -Si, eso dije- seguía molesta.

-Y tú, Johan… dices que no puedes decir lo que te han quitado… eso que te han quitado ¿Es Gwen?-

-Así es- respondió Johan.

-Entonces ya puedes decirnos quien te envió, Johan- recordó Link.

-Gracias, Link- dijo Johan en tono sarcástico -Fue el jefe de la isla, no sé su nombre, pero los está buscando- -

-¡Eso ya lo dijo tu hermana!- - gritó Tetra.

-¡Los quiere muertos!- respondió Johan.

-Link- dijo tímidamente un poco asustada y más confundida que nadie -¿Quién los quiere muertos?-

-Oh…-

Como la mayor parte de los presentes, Link había "olvidado" que su hermana los acompañaba, eso fue duro, no debió enterarse.

-Es una forma de expresarse Aryll- Link se hincó frente a su hermana para explicarle, pero ella lo interrumpió:

-¡Link! Háblame con la verdad, ya no soy una niña pequeña- -

-¡Link! ¿Qué hace tu hermana aquí? No es buen momento-agregó Tetra.

Link se puso de pie para dar la cara -¡Discúlpame Tetra! Acabo de encontrarme con ella y no quise dejarla sola- después murmuró -Ojalá lo entendieras-

Gwen volvió a hablar -Vaya Tetra… si no tienes conocimiento sobre encuentros familiares intenta tener algo de tacto…-

-¿Yo a ti que te hice?- preguntó Tetra a Gwen.

-¡Tú sabías de mi hermano y no me habías dicho nada, y para colmo lo tenías apresado!- -

-Eso es porque ¡YO NO SABÍA QUE ERA TU HERMANO! Cuando tu mencionaste a tu querido hermano, nunca me dijiste su nombre, y el hace rato se negó a decir el tuyo, porque creía que te matarían en aquella isla-

Gwen se quedó callada…

-¡Además! Lo teníamos aquí, porque fue el que se llevó mi barco- -

-Ya les dije que me obligaron- -

-¡Ya entendí!- exclamó Tetra -No es necesario que lo vuelvas a decir, mejor intenta decir el nombre del "Gran Jefe" que los estaba comandando a ambos-

-Nadie sabe su nombre, no obligues a mi hermano de esa forma- añadió Gwen.

-¿Por qué están tan molestos todos?- preguntó Aryll a su hermano en voz baja mientras todos seguían discutiendo.

-Aryll- Link volvió a acercarse a su hermana -Creo que mejor salimos de aquí, no es fácil de entender lo que aquí sucede-

-Si me explicas puedo entenderlo- -

-No quiero que lo entiendas… es complicado, además, yo muy a penas lo comprendo- se puso de pie, y de la mano de su hermana, la llevó afuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salieron del hotel, después de que la señorita de la recepción les preguntara porque hacían tanto escándalo.

Link inventó el pretexto o historia de que, los que se quedaron en la habitación, eran familiares que no sabían que los demás existían porque su madre nunca se los dijo, y estaban arreglando sus problemas con gritos de ira y encuentros familiares llenos de nostalgia.

Cuando salieron Link se rió de tal farsa, pero Aryll le había creído…

-¿Gwen es hermana de Tetra?…-

-¿Eh?- Link dejó de reírse -No Aryll, fue un pretexto para que no los corrieran del hotel…-

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces estaban actuando?- creyó haber comprendido -Gwen es buena actriz fingiendo que el muchacho era su hermano, hasta las lágrimas le salieron- sonrió.

Le había quitado a Link la gracia -No, Aryll, Gwen en realidad si es su hermana, nadie estaba actuando…-

Aryll se quedó boquiabierta -Entonces si son hermanos todos ¡Wow, que familia tan grande!-

Link dio por dejarlo así, solo debía dejar a su hermana en casa, y saludar a su abuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela!- gritaba Aryll entusiasmada llegando a casa -¡Link ha vuelto!-

Para Link ella era extraña, pero en realidad estaba acostumbrado: su hermana podía ser muchas veces demasiado fastidiosa, pero como todos, tenía su lado sensible, tierno y cariñoso.

_Aunque hay quienes lo tienen muy, muy oculto…_

-¿¡Qué pasa! ¿Qué pasa Aryll?- la señora salió de otra habitación, mientras Aryll andaba por otro lado, así que con el primero que se encontró fue con Link.

-¡Oh! ¿Eres?… ¡Link, volviste!- exclamó, encaminándose a el.

-No sé porque me extrañan, solo me fui un día…- dijo Link y se acercó a abrazar delicadamente a su abuela

-Oh… hijo, nos alegra que vuelvas sano y salvo- aclaró la abuela.

-¡Abuela, Link volvió!- exclamaba Aryll desde quien sabe cual habitación -¿Abue? ¿Dónde estás?-

-¡Aryll! Mi abuela ya está aquí conmigo, baja…- le gritó Link a su hermana.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó Aryll, cada vez sonando más cerca.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- fue la respuesta de Link.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- volvió a preguntar Aryll.

-Es que acabo de encontrármelo Aryll, por eso no te avisó- señaló la señora mientras se quedaba viendo a Link fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede abuela?- preguntó Link confundido, no tenía idea de porque lo miraban así.

-No es nada…- después dejó de verlo -Ya conseguí trajes para en la noche, deberías probártelos para ver cual te queda- sugirió.

-¡Oh! Pues gracias, pero hay un asunto en el que creo que debo estar presente, volveré en cuanto termine- respondió Link alejándose un poco.

-¿Asunto?- preguntó la señora, con el fin de que le explicaran.

-Si Abue…- comentó Aryll -en el hotel de Outset, unos conocidos de Link y de Tetra, se acaban de reencontrar, dice Link que todos son hermanos y se acaban de enterar, por eso discuten-

Link chocó la palma de su mano en su cara -No Aryll, recuerda que entendiste mal…- luego vio que sería inútil explicar -Bueno, abuela te cuento después-

-No tardes tanto, ten cuidado- le pidió la señora a su nieto.

Link respondió con una afirmación, y salió de ahí, se encaminó al hotel, pero en ese mismo camino, se encontró con que los piratas, su capitana, Gwen y Johan iban en camino a la costa, iban demasiado tranquilos. Link se preguntó si ya habían llegado a un acuerdo, o porque no iban discutiendo, si alguno de todos siempre empezaba un pleito.

Cuando llegó con ellos -¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde van? ¿Qué pasó?- -

-Nos corrieron del hotel- respondió Gwen -Porque habíamos hecho mucho ruido.

-Fue extraño- agregó Johan -Dijeron que si teníamos problemas familiares los arregláramos fuera, o si no darían aviso-

Luego Gonzo dijo: -Y nos llamaron "Familia problemática"-

Link no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risa, luego unas más se le escaparon mientras caminaba junto con ellos.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Gwen al joven rubio, el cual respondió:

-No de nada… bueno, es que… le dije a la recepcionista que ustedes eran familiares- y volvió a reír -Y creo que se la creyó jaja-

Tetra reaccionó -¿Qué hiciste qué?- digo "reaccionó" porque se veía demasiado seria y poco hablaba -Eso no es gracioso, por tu culpa nos sacaron-

Link dejó de sonreír, soltó un suspiro y aclaró -Me pidió que le explicara porque hacían tanto ruido- después agregó -No le iba a decir que unos son piratas, otro era prisionero, que a dos los está buscando un jefe maligno en una isla que no sale en el mapa y para colmo ni nombre tiene… ¡Con esa historia los hubieran sacado en ese momento!-

Todos se quedaron pensándolo, pero Link parecía aún exaltado y emocionado por contar su historia:

-Además, Tetra, yo no tuve la culpa de que los sacaran, la recepcionista me creyó y los iba a dejar hacer lo que quisieran, más bien algo hicieron ustedes- -

-Está bien, ya… Cálmate, entiendo…- dijo Tetra, y volvió a encerrarse en su silencio, como iba en el camino.

Hubo después un silencio algo incómodo hasta que a Link, de nuevo, se le ocurrió cortarlo:

-Y ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó. Ya estaban en la costa donde los barcos de Link, Tetra y Johan estaban.

Se detuvieron, y formaron una especie de círculo: Link, Gwen, Johan, Tetra y sus piratas alrededor de ella.

-No estoy segura, pero no podemos estar en otros lugares, yo creo que volveré con Johan- - respondió Gwen.

Tetra giró a hablar con sus piratas -Suban al barco, ya los vieron varias veces, sospecharán de ustedes de nuevo, e irán a la cárcel-

Había sido demasiado directa, y sus piratas la veían algo aterrados imaginando lo que decía, así que ella decidió agregar más:

-¡Bien! No se asusten, solo… suban el barco-

Mientras, ajeno a ellos, Link trataba de "detener" a Gwen o a Johan, cualquiera de ambos:

-¿Qué? Oigan no, esperen… ¿No se quedarán?-

-Si nos vuelven a ver en esta isla nos correrán, a menos que… probemos que no hacemos ningún mal, y yo no pienso hacer algún bien- respondió Johan.

-¿Para qué quieres que nos quedemos, Link?- preguntó Gwen, la curiosidad le había ganado.

-¡Quédense a la fiesta de esta noche!- sugirió Link, parecía entusiasmado.

-¿Fiesta?- se preguntaron Gwen y Johan al mismo tiempo, desconocían el tema…

Tetra giró su mirada de inmediato, se quedó viendo a Link, ella se notaba algo impactada.

-…Tetra, ¿Por qué me miras así? Me estás asustando…- le dijo Link, alejándose un paso de ella, ya que estaban a lado.

-Es que…- ella cambió su mirada a una algo confundida -Había olvidado la fiesta-

Eso volvió a ser raro para Link, y quizás algo decepcionante ¿Por qué decepcionante?

-¿Lo olvidaste?- le preguntó a la pirata, la cual respondió:

-Si…- algo notó en Link, ella sabía que había sido algo dura con el últimamente, lo había hecho varias veces en un día, se daba cuenta pero no lo había evitado -Es que…- no se le vino a la mente nada -Por tanto alboroto…- y volteó señalando a los presentes con una sola seña.

Link afirmó una vez con su cabeza -Entiendo…- luego bajó un poco el volumen de su voz: -No te preocupes…- agregó.

No quiso notarse ni sentirse extraño, guardó esperanzas de todo tratando de ser lo más positivo posible, buscó ánimo para todos, todos estaban algo desanimados y el creía haberse perdido de algo, pero no entendía de que…

-¿Qué les sucede? Hace rato todos debatían como locos, ¿Me ocultan algo?- -

-Todo está claro- respondió Tetra -Link… en realidad nos están buscando-

-¿Y ya sabemos quien?- preguntó el mismo rubio.

Tetra respondió: -Ni Johan sabe quien es, y eso que ya habló con el- -

Johan se defendió -¡Oye! Su cara era extrañamente oscura, parecía que lo habían cubierto, con una sombra… o algo así, fue un encuentro aterrador… si lo hubieran vivido no me estarían culpando-

-¡Vaya Johan! Pareces ser muy valiente… Ahora creo que hasta tu hermana es más valiente que tú-

-¡Oh!- Gwen soltó un respiro algo halagada -Tetra, tu jamás me hablas de esa forma… Te lo agradezco ¡Pero no ofendas a mi hermano!-

Tetra rodó sus ojos, y Link volvió a hablar: -Entonces, ¿Ya todo lo discutieron?- -

-Es que no hay nada más que aclarar- comentó Tetra -Sabemos que alguien nos busca pero no sabemos quien, ni por donde empezar- -

-Empezaremos en la isla de la que acabamos de volver, ahí vive el "jefe"- sugirió Link bastante determinado, se vale mencionar.

-¡Suerte con eso!- exclamó Gwen llamando la atención de todos -No llegarán ahí fácil- -

-Es que tú no me conoces- agregó Link orgulloso recordando sus mil y un aventuras.

-Ni siquiera estás armado, muy apenas si te volvieras un mago de los mejores lograrás hacerle un rasguño- añadió la joven morena.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Gwen?- le preguntó Johan.

-Claro que estoy armado- expresó Link en su defensa, y comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos.

Pero lo ignoraron.

-¡Ay hermano!- musitó Gwen -Tres años ahí, algo se te tiene que grabar, además fui la más curiosa de ahí, todo lo investigaba- - Gwen hacía señas con sus manos, emocionada y orgullosa de contarle sus anécdotas a su hermano y Tetra se preparaba para interrumpirla:

-Gwen… ya nos contaste eso…-

-Pero a mi hermano no- respondió mientras volteaba a ver a Tetra, y volvió a enfadarse -En serio no sabes Tetra… te pedí que tuvieras más tacto para los que si tenemos sentimientos- -

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!- cuestionó Tetra ofendida -Si tengo sentimientos- murmuró.

Gwen rió -Algo debes de tener, y creo saber cuales son- y de reojo con el fin de que Tetra mirara, volteó a ver a Link quien aún buscaba en sus bolsillos.

-¡No lo harás!- Tetra "retó" a Gwen.

-¿Eso crees?- y abrió su boca amenazadoramente -A Tetra…- -

Tetra le tapó la boca, Gwen trató de quitársela de encima, pero solo forcejeaban entre ellas alejando las manos contrarias mientras daban pasos hacia atrás…

Los chicos que ahí seguían se dieron cuenta de lo que habían iniciado, se acercaban a Johan, y de alguna forma, este último creyó que un acto podría ayudar a su hermana: le puso el pie a Tetra…

Y Tetra cayó sobre Gwen, Johan no le había ayudado a su hermana…

Tetra miró a Johan con una de esas miradas de "Me las pagarás más tarde", lo que Gwen aprovechó, e intentó hacerle algo a Tetra poniéndole las manos sobre la cara, al menos para taparle los ojos…

-¡Déjame!- - le gritó Tetra, volviendo a ver a su contrincante, misma que estaba por interrumpirla:

- ¡QUITATE!-

-¡Cállate!- Tetra le tapó la boca de nuevo, y Gwen solo trataba de evitar eso alejando las manos de Tetra de su rostro.

Logró destaparse la boca -¡Quítame las manos de encima, pirata de cuarta!-

-¡OH!- Tetra estaba ofendida que antes -Aquí está tu pirata de cuarta- y puso sus manos alrededor de el cuello de la morena, mientras en la cara de la misma, se notaba la molestia que le estaban causando.

Y en vez de intentar quitar esas manos de su cuello, Gwen contraatacó haciendo lo mismo que Tetra ya hacía.

Link y Johan solo estaban mirando, Johan tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y Link, justo a lado de ellas, buscaba la forma de intervenir, pero no sabía por donde, ni como.

Temía hasta de que lo mordieran…

-¡Por el amor de Din! ¡JOHAN! Haz algo- exclamó Link, enfurecido e impotente por no saber que hacer.

-¿Yo por qué?- preguntó Johan desinteresado.

-Por que es tu hermana, al menos hazlo por eso- fue la respuesta de Link, sería lo más lógico.

-Tetra está pagando por las cachetadas que me dio- utilizó Johan como excusa.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tu hermanita tiene defenderte por lo que te han hecho? ¿No puedes defenderte por ti mismo?- Link exclamó dichas preguntas, no hallaba forma de hacer que Johan comprendiera:

-¿Quieres que yo golpeé a Tetra?- -

-¡No!- Link casi quería seguir los pasos de las chicas y tomar a Johan por el cuello para sacarle la razón a golpes… pero se contuvo.

Johan agregó: -¿Tengo que separarlas?- -

-¡Al menos ayúdame!- "sugirió" Link.

Y ambos se acercaron…

-¡SHOO!- exclamó Johan moviendo sus manos.

-(Que patético)- pensaba Link, era casi inútil pedirle a el que lo ayudara, pero no es correcto desperdiciar algo si ya se tiene.

Johan tomó a su hermana de los brazos y la arrastró hacia atrás, mientras que al mismo tiempo Link levantaba a Tetra de los hombros.

Cuando Tetra se puso de pie, casi parecía que buscaba alcanzar a Gwen con sus brazos aún estando algo lejos, pero Link, desde atrás, la había detenido sujetando sus brazos a la altura de los codos.

-¡Ay, déjame!- le exclamó a Link la joven pirata, aún enfurecida.

Link propuso una condición: -¡Si dejas de pelear lo haré!-

-Está bien- respondió la rubia, poco convencida.

-¡Júralo!- ordenó Link.

De espaldas -¡Si! ¡Está bien, lo siento!…- después murmuró, girando hacia atrás, donde estaba el chico -Lo juro…- ya lo había dicho, acababa de jurarlo, ni ella lo creía.

Gwen, desde el suelo, con sus manos se sentaba en el suelo, después su hermano le ofreció una mano, y ella aún con el coraje en su mirada, la tomaba y se ponía de pie.

-¡Si, Link! Ahí sujétamela- exclamó Gwen viendo que el rubio aún tenía a Tetra bajo control.

Tetra se movió tratando de zafarse, Link vio lo que Gwen trataba de hacer, soltó a Tetra y rápidamente trató de "mediar" la situación deteniendo a Gwen y poniéndose frente a Tetra…

Pero algo le falló, Gwen ni siquiera se iba a fijar en lo que hacía, y le soltó una bofetada a Link en plena cara…

Al volver a ver a Gwen… -… ¡Auch!- Link exclamó.

Tetra miró lo sucedido y solo pudo cubrirse la boca por ver lo que había ocasionado. Mientras que Gwen se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho y se excusó de inmediato:

-¡AY! Lo siento, Link… Es que… Te pusiste- -

Link interrumpió: -Olvídalo…-

-En verdad lo lamento, no quise… es que ella estaba- -

-No hay problema…- volvió a hablar el rubio.

Luego señaló a Tetra con uno de sus índices -¡Para que no me vuelvas a retar!- sentenció.

-¡Ay, ya cállate!- le gritó Tetra buscando darle fin a todo, no quería más, pero entre ambas se lo buscaron.

Gwen caminó hacia su hermano, y comenzó a hablar con el. Y Tetra miraba como Link sobaba su mejilla mientras se quejaba ligeramente, la pirata quería decirle algo, se encaminaba a el muy lentamente y buscaba las palabras…

-Link…- fue lo que más fácil le salió.

Link volteó a verla, con un ligero movimiento buscando que ella siguiera hablando, a o que ella…

-¿Estás bien?- - preguntó.

-¡Qué altaneras son ustedes!- exclamó alguien más, distante a lo sucedido.

Link volteó a ver de quien se trataba -¡Aryll! Eso no se dice-

A lo que Aryll gritó -Pero sí… son un par de altaneras- -

Link tosió en voz alta para distorsionar sonidos, después volteó a ver a su hermana inquisitivamente y le dio una orden: -¡Sal de aquí!- -

-¿Cuál era el asunto que ibas a solucionar? ¿Separarlas?- preguntó Aryll, dejando de gritar tanto.

Caminó hacia su hermana, Tetra iba detrás de el, pero algo lejana, no quería ser tan obvia…

-No te interesa hermanita- cambió de tema -¿Me estabas siguiendo?-

-¡Sip!- exclamó Aryll.

-No tienes vida- murmuró Link.

-¡OYE LINK! Escuché eso- reprochó la rubia chiquilla.

-Sal de aquí Aryll, te llevé a casa para que ahí te quedaras- agregó.

-Pero… ¿Qué haré ahí? Es aburrido, yo quería que me dijeras sobre el asunto que ibas a tratar- -

-¡No te voy a explicar nada! No entenderías… ya te dije que yo muy a penas lo entiendo- -

-Puedes intentarlo… yo te escucharé- interrumpió Aryll, buscando ganarse la plática con su hermano.

-¡Sal de aquí Aryll!- gritó Link -Ve a ayudar a nuestra abuela, o… a jugar con los cochinos ¡Yo que sé!- -

-¿¡Por qué insinúas que juego con cochinos!- -

-Sólo… ¡Sal de aquí!- volvió a ordenar el chico.

-.¡OSH!- gritó la niña, y se fue.

Tetra seguía detrás de Link, pero el no lo había notado, el miraba como Johan y Gwen se habían sentado a platicar sobre la arena, ambos se veían tan contentos de haberse encontrado, mientras que Link, expectante aún no se metía en la cabeza que esos dos fueran hermanos…

-Link…- inició Tetra, interrumpiendo las dudas de Link.

-Creí que te habías ido…- respondió Link, después de un silencio agregó: -Perdón… ¿Qué pasa?-

La rubia reaccionó: -Um… ¿Estás bien?- insistió.

-¿Por qué dudas que lo esté?- fue la respuesta-pregunta que Link dio.

-Hmph… No sé…- respondió Tetra -Creí que porque Gwen te había soltado tal golpe-

Link rió muy ligeramente -No fue nada…- -

-Fue mi culpa ¿Cierto?- interrumpió ella. Link volteó a verla y ella solo lo miró por lo bajo.

No sabía que responder, lo más seguro sería que si había sido culpa de ella, pero el se había interpuesto, así que ese golpe el se lo ganó, y respondió: -Yo no lo vi así… Digo, yo me metí- -

-Gracias…- interrumpió la rubia y lo miró a los ojos, después nerviosa bajó su mirada.

Link soltó una risa -¿Por qué?- no comprendía.

-Porque me defendiste…- y, nerviosa, frotó sus manos. Al darse cuenta, las bajó de un movimiento y agregó: -Yo… así lo sentí…-

-(Así… ¿Lo sintió?) Bueno, no hay de qué- respondió Link, le sonrió tranquilamente y luego volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

Aún algo le faltaba -Y…- bajó su cabeza -Link… lo siento…- agregó la rubia con los nervios a flor de piel.

Link volteó a verla de nuevo, pero no dijo nada…

-Sentí que hoy fui algo grosera contigo- lo miró -… Como que te traté mal desde que vi a Johan y desde que se armó todo el problema… cuando- tenía las palabras, pero no era fácil -… En realidad no tenías porque… ser ofendido si yo estaba de malas- después, de los nervios alzó su voz: -¡Quiero decir…!- -

La miró fijamente -Te entendí… No tienes porque- -

-¡No!- interrumpió la rubia -Tengo que disculparme contigo, dejé recaer mi… mal humor sobre ti, y eso no debe hacerse, o… ¿No me digas que no sentiste que te ofendí?- le preguntó.

-Um… (¿Qué rayos le voy a decir?) Pues… En realidad no- -

-Por favor sé sincero…- le suplicó la chica, en su mirada se notaba lo mortificada que se encontraba y Link lo estaba notando…

-No, es que… No estuve ofendido, pero me molestó que no quisieras escuchar otras opiniones, porque yo sé cuanto guardas en contra de Johan…- se preguntaba mentalmente si estaba haciendo bien hablando de esa forma -… Yo sentí que solo buscabas evidencias para hacerle la vida imposible a Johan y que no querías saber sus razones-

Estaba teniendo razón, era lo que Tetra deducía de lo que el le estaba diciendo y guardó silencio…

-Digo, bueno quizás no sea de tu interés saber lo que pasaba Johan… Ahora ya sabemos su problema, no sé tú como lo tomes pero yo creo que Johan solo actuaba para el bien de Gwen... y creo que entiendes cuanto me recuerda eso…- -

-Cuando raptaron a Aryll- respondió la pirata.

-Si…- agregó Link -Eso es… aunque, conociéndome sabrás que yo no robaría un barco por mi hermana sabiendo que eso le haría daño al dueño… Creo que eso es lo que Johan no meditó-

-Claro que no lo meditó, eso es imprudencia- agregó Tetra -Lo siento… Soy… rencorosa…- sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-No te recuerdes tanto tus defectos… Eso no le ayuda a nadie…- comentó Link.

-Eso es muy cierto…- respondió la pirata.

Después hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, ya que se habían quedado sin tema, y observaban a Johan y a Gwen convivir a lo lejos, todo estaba tranquilo a excepción de unos cuantos ruidos matutinos alrededor de Outset, como lo son aves que cantan por las mañanas, y una que otra persona charlando desde el centro de la isla…

Todo junto al sonido tranquilizante de las olas al danzar con lentitud en el mar, combinando su sonido con el de los rechinidos de los barcos que encallaban en las costas de la misma isla en la que ahora estaban…

Era un día que llevaba poco de iniciar, no era tan temprano, pero la mañana estaba sobre el Gran Mar y sus islas, parecía ser un buen día, como ya lo habíamos mencionado, y a pesar de uno que otro alboroto que todos nuestros protagonistas habían pasado a tempranas horas del día, ahora el ambiente se había calmado, paso a paso, pero lo había hecho…

Todo tiene su tiempo…

Los residentes y los visitantes de otras islas, esperaban una noche colorida, de diversión y convivencia solamente

Lo que les esperaba este día a los dos jóvenes protagonistas y a los habitantes de Outset en general, era una hermosa noche con la Fiesta Anual que se celebraría… Esperando que el buen tiempo reinara esa noche y que las anteriores y frecuentes lluvias no llegaran siendo visitas tan incómodas.

Esas que ni la invitación ni el requerimiento tienen contempladas…


	9. Chapter 9: Esta noche es impecable

_Todo lo que SABEN que es de Zelda, no me pertenece :D…_

_Por si las dudas: Johan se pronuncia __yojan__, Gwen se pronuncia __juen__ o __wen__, Outset se pronuncia __autset__, Aryll se pronuncia __eirril__ y Abuela se pronuncia… ¡Ah! ¿No, verdad?_

_Perdonen mis "bromas", ya en serio, lo pongo por si alguien tenía la duda._

_En fin, después de… ¡Más de un año! Aquí está el capítulo 9 (organizar una fiesta requiere mucho tiempo)._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…**

-¿Llegamos a donde?- preguntó Tetra, que finalmente abría sus ojos.

-A Outset… - respondió Link.

(…)

-¿J-Johan?- después observó la situación -¡Suéltalo Tetra!-

-¡HEY!- exclamó Tetra -No es de tu incumbencia Gwen- -

-¡Claro que lo es!- - exclamó Gwen

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- - gritó Johan.

-¡Él es mi hermano!- exclamó Gwen.

(…)

Gwen reaccionó dirigiéndose a Tetra -¡Tú tenías a mi hermano y nunca dijiste nada!-

-¿Johan es tu hermano?- Link preguntó.

(…)

-¡Quédense a la fiesta de esta noche!- sugirió Link

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 9: ****ESTA NOCHE ES IMPECABLE**

A vísperas de la noche, los árboles y montañas de esta pintoresca isla observaban como el luminoso astro matutino dejaba el cielo sobre Outset; la tierra que ahora dejaba se veía iluminada por los últimos rayos de luz y, como si temieran que se fueran, los lugareños encendían luces en sus casas.

Si de iluminación se hablaba, en ese mero instante se estaban colocando lindos faros decorativos, atados por cordones, con velas interiores. Los cordones eran atados a altas barras de madera, recién sujetas al suelo. Entre cada barra una vela iluminaba.

A vísperas de la noche, una vez más, tanto los habitantes como todo el que visitaba Outset, se miraban ansiosos porque se llevaría a cabo una de las tantas tradiciones de esa tierra.

Pero completamente ajeno a ese asunto, uno de nuestros protagonistas se encontraba semi-inactivo bajo el techo de su casa. Estaba justo sobre su cama, llevaba veinte interesantes minutos desde que comenzó a hacer lo que ahora hacía: NADA

Miraba al techo y pensaba, y si en el techo se pudiera dibujar lo que pensaba, un enorme signo de interrogación aparecería. Trataba de hacerse a la idea de que la celebración que compartió con su gente cercana, simplemente no sería la misma...

Además de ser una noche llena de gente bajo prendas elegantes o donde la comida no es el pan de cada día, ya que todo lo común estaría ahora lleno de formalidades; Era, tal vez, el hecho de que familiares y amigos se reencontraban lo que le recordaba que él recién volvía a la isla que lo vio nacer.

Sí, a pesar de que el alboroto de los últimos días lo había hecho olvidarlo, no llevaba mucho de reencontrarse con su abuela y su hermana… Luego de unos años de no vivir en casa por elegir el rol de chico aventurero, surcando los mares sobre un barco que no era suyo…

Nunca imaginó eso para su futuro. Pero él había decidido.

Casi pasa por alto si sus decisiones disgustaban a su familia y solo optó por irse y dejarlos en la isla, que, dependía del tiempo que lo volviera a ver.

Pero ahora no buscaba cambiar nada, y reconocía que a pesar de los desvíos que diera su camino, siempre tuvo el apoyo de sus seres queridos. Debía agradecerlo de alguna forma…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Abue! Ya estamos en casa- gritó Aryll entrando en su hogar –Entra, entra- le decía a la chica que traía consigo.

O sea Tetra, ¿Qué hacía Tetra detrás de ella?... ni ella lo sabía.

Desde la cocina –Justo a tiempo, Aryll-

La más joven de las dos corrió a donde oyó la voz, mientras que la otra iba atrás caminando.

-Vamos, se nos hará tarde- dijo Aryll a la señora.

-Hola- respondió la señora apagando la comida que, seguramente le tocó preparar.

-Oh, si, hola- contestó Aryll.

Tetra no respondió al saludo, que en realidad iba hacia ambas, se sentía incomoda sola entre ellas.

La señora se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, su nieta la seguía y, suponiendo que a eso la traían, Tetra las seguía a ambas.

Entraron en la habitación en la que anteriormente fuera acorralada Tetra la pirata, y esta solo entró y se quedó cerca de la puerta, mientras Aryll iba con su abuela a ver que hacía: sacar tres cajas, de igual tamaño, de un rincón y ponerlas en una de las mesitas de la habitación.

Tetra tomó un banco, lo pegó a la pared (la misma pared de la puerta) y se sentó en él. La señora abrió una caja frente a Aryll y la misma ahogó un grito de emoción con un chillido bastante gracioso.

-¡Si me hiciste un vestido!-

-No, Aryll, los encargué de Windfall, no alcanzaría a terminarlos-

-¡Aaaahh!- expresó Aryll con ternura dándose la vuelta y estirando el vestido frente a ella, cuando…

-¡Hey!-

Tanto la señora, como Tetra al oírlo y como Aryll al verlo lo reconocieron, era Link; su abuela tomó otra caja que estaba ahí cerca, del mismo tamaño que las otras, giró y dijo:

-Ten, Link- -

Aryll giró hacia su abuela, puso su vestido sobre su hombro y fue por la cuarta caja. Enseguida se encaminó a su hermano.

-Pruébatelo- continuó la señora.

Cuando Aryll ya estaba frente a él -¿Qué onda, hermano?- dijo.

-…Hola- - respondió el joven.

-Adiós- agregó su hermana, le entregó la caja alejándolo y cerró la puerta frente a él.

Tetra suspiró sin que nadie la oyera, de cierta forma estaba contenta: Link ni siquiera notó su presencia ahí dentro, luego miró a la abuela del chico acercarse. Ella le entregó una de las cajas.

Tetra la abrió ahí mismo y sacó su vestido del interior… sonrió al verlo.

-Gracias- dijo –Es… es muy lindo- y volteó a verla.

-¡Póntelo!- exigió Aryll quien ya estaba cerca viendo –busca una habitación, que no sea el baño-

-Si, seguramente Link está ahí- agregó la señora.

-Ok- respondió Tetra con seguridad, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, ambas mujeres la miraban.

Hasta que la puerta se cerró.

-Es muy lindo, son vestidos muy lindos- comentó Aryll.

Su abuela guardó silencio afirmando, y cambió de tema:

-Me dije que sacaría a Link de casa antes de la fiesta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pronto Tetra se encontraba fuera del baño, había una habitación cerca y creyó buena idea cambiarse ahí.

Entró, y enseguida "soltó" una exclamación, solo que hacia su interior, casi parecía que se había quedado sin aire… Inmediatamente alguien más pasó frente a ella, y ella se tapó la boca totalmente apenada y se dedicó a buscar la perilla de la puerta del baño con una sola mano.

Y se metió de inmediatamente sin hacer ruido, parecía que había visto un fantasma, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con Link, de espaldas… cambiándose de camisa… seguido por su abuela, la segunda persona que encontró, la que la vio ponerse colorada.

-Link- le dijo la señora.

-Hey… ¿Tú hiciste ese ruido?- preguntó abotonándose la camisa.

-¿Ruido?-

-(Trágame tierra)- pensaba Tetra, ya que podía oírlos a través de la pared.

-Sí, es que, me pareció oír… no, nada-

"¡Que alivio!"

-Oye Link- la señora cambió de tema -…los piratas de Tetra me dijeron que te avisara que te están buscando-

-¿Si? ¿Para qué?- cuestiona el rubio.

La señora guardó silencio por completo mirando a su nieto. Link hizo lo mismo, solo que al revés, luego alzó las cejas con esa mirada que busca respuestas…

La señora se encogió de hombros -¿Tengo cara de que sé?-

-La verdad no…- contestó Link.

-¿Irás?-

Link lo pensó -…Claro- tomó algunas cosas de la habitación, y fue saliendo poco a poco del cuarto con la mirada de su señora abuela persiguiéndolo…

Nada nuevo, normalmente las miradas lo siguen a menos que los cuellos no den para más.

Cuando por fin oyó la puerta de entrada cerrar, enseguida la señora tocó en la puerta del baño y Tetra se estremeció, después negó con su cabeza… ¿De qué hablaba la señora con Link?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La abuelita de Link nos pidió entretenerlo un rato- -

-Pero la fiesta empezará a las siete-

-¡Mentira! Inicia a las ocho-

-Si- agregó sonriendo –pero las bebidas llegan antes-

-Oh… hay que ver QUÉ se hará con ESO-

Después rieron un poco, y se quedaron pensando, hasta que vieron que Link iba llegando con ellos. Ahí donde un secuestrador sobornado, una chica que parecía exploradora y un grupo de piratas estaban.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el recién llegado.

-¡Link! Lindo atuendo- comenta Senza sarcásticamente.

Link llevaba un pantalón deportivo, sandalias y una camisa de vestir; pero con un pantalón de vestir, calcetas y zapatos en sus manos.

-¿Para qué me querían?- cuestionó Link tratando de evadir a Senza, y hacer como si no hubiera oído eso.

-Si no me agradaras…- añadió Niko –diría que no sabes vestirte-

"El criticado" lo meditó tres segundos -¿No te agrado?- -

-¡Olvídalo!- interrumpe Niko.

Aguardó unos segundos más –Y ¿¡Para qué me querían!?- exclamó, más ofendido que antes.

Gonzo se le acercó –Falta una hora para la fiesta- comenzó a masajearle los hombros -¡Hay que relajarnos!-

-Me estás asustando…- murmuró Link a Gonzo.

Y el último se volvió más brusco con él. Casi parecía que quería dañarlo.

-¡Auch!- exclamó Link, alejándose -¿Relajarnos cómo?-

Link miraba a Gonzo sacar respuesta a sus cuestiones, mientras relajaba sus hombros del contraproducente masaje.

-No sé… podemos molestar a Johan hasta que despierte queriendo matar a alguien- sugirió.

Link buscó extrañado al mencionado chico, no lo había notado…

-¿Qué le van a hacer qué a mi hermano?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Voltearon a verla, por supuesto que era Gwen sentada sobre un barril. Hubo un silencio lleno de miradas, roto por un pirata:

-¿Qué hace la niña aquí?-

-Niña, no eres nadie para detenernos-

-Tendrán que pasar por mí…- respondió Gwen, para luego reír en voz baja.

Guardaron un silencio y luego todos, menos Gwen y Link, rieron a carcajadas.

-… anciano- agregó la chica.

-Bien, entonces ¡Molestemos a la niña!- gritó Gonzo como respuesta.

Y todos la asecharon hasta que Link los detuvo: ¡Chicos! Es una chica- luego comenzó a murmurar –Eso sería abuso-

Una vez más, guardaron silencio, y todos menos Link y Gwen rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Genial! ¡Molestemos a Link!- sugirieron y apoyaron varios y se aproximaron al chico.

Link rio nervioso -¿Por qué no empezamos con Johan?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-¡Zuko, quítate de encima!- gritaba Link enojándose.

Tenía a Zuko sobre él, aún le permitía estar de pie, hasta que…

-Senza, no…- - cierto peso lo detuvo -¡Auch!-

Los piratas lo tenían rodeado. -¡Sigues Niko!- ordenó Gonzo.

Niko, de un grito y un solo salto, llegó sobre Senza.

Además, se oían las siguientes expresiones: "¡Uuh!", "¡Tssst!", "¡Ah!", "¡Ouch!". Entre otras, como: "Estás sobre mi- -", "Quítate de ahí", "No puedo respirar" y continuaciones como "…mano".

Link, como podía cruzaba sus brazos y cubría su cabeza, seguramente quejándose.

-¡Sigues Mako!- volvió a ordenar Gonzo.

-No gracias…- respondió Mako y acomodó sus gafas.

-¡Genial! ¡Voy yo!- agregó Gonzo negativamente emocionado.

-Se caerán si haces eso- comentó Gwen justo a un lado observando a Gonzo tomar vuelo.

Gonzo la ignoró, ya estaba en el aire. Al caer, Link emitió un grito que se oyó hasta… no muy lejos.

Entre algunos "¡Wooah!" todos lograron mantener equilibrio. Mako se acercó a verlos, Gwen se acercó a un costado de la bola de piratas que se había creado, no quería darle el razón al hombre que tenían por cima, así, de un ligero empujón acabó con su extraña formación.

Y todos cayeron, Niko sobre Gonzo ambos sobre Mako, a los pies de Gwen y Zuko aún recuperaba el aliento encima de Link. Después este mismo, respiraba con fuerza y golpeaba con su puño el suelo.

Pero de pronto, llegó Nudge corriendo como niño llegando al parque de diversiones, recién salido del receso escolar mientras gritaba "¡Si, Bolita!

Y se aventó arriba de Niko, quién junto con Gonzo y Mako, estaban bastante cerca de donde Zuko "descansaba". Pero era un hombre grande, así que abarcó todo el espacio de la nueva "bolita" generada. Tanta fue la sorpresa que Gwen casi no alcanzaba a librarse, sino fuera porque logró mantener el equilibrio.

…

-¡Creí… que éramos amigos!- exclamó Link.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tetra volvió a la habitación donde había estado anteriormente, no sin antes confirmar que nadie afuera pudiera verla.

Abrió la puerta, y entró. Aryll daba vueltas ondeando su vestido por sobre toda la habitación, mientras la abuela de Link, estaba sentada viendo a su nieta, divirtiéndose.

-¡Oh! Tetra, te quedó perfecto- comentó la señora.

Aryll se detuvo para verla, luego giró, pues de tantas vueltas había calculado mal su parada, quedó al contrario de sus planes, así que dio la vuelta a donde estaba Tetra.

-Te ves muy bien- comentó la niña mientras se tambaleaba un poco –Vamos a arreglarnos todas ¿Si?-

-¿Uh? No, no… yo… yo pensaba en hacerlo por mi parte- respondió Tetra casi sin pensarlo.

Aryll se le quedó viendo. Después la señora intervino:

-Claro, pero puedes hacerlo aquí, conseguimos cosas para compartirlas entre las tres-

-Umm…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios minutos habían pasado, Link seguía sobre el suelo, parecía dormido, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no se movía ¡Sabrá Nayru qué pensaba!

Gwen seguía ahí, los piratas se habían puesto de pie y se dispersaron sobre el barco a pasar el rato.

-¿Podrías dar señales de vida?- le preguntó Gwen al chico tirado en el suelo.

-¿Uh?... ¿Sigo vivo?- preguntó Link abriendo los ojos a modo de sorpresa –Sí, sí, ahorita voy- añadió Link viendo que a la chica no le pareció gracioso.

-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- contestó Gwen.

-No realmente- respondió Link.

-Se nota- - murmuró Gwen.

-Bueno, iba a vestirme hasta que me dijeron que me necesitaban aquí- Link lo pensó mientras se acomodaba en el suelo –No pensé que fuera para esto-

Cambiando de tema -¡Oye! Sobre la fiesta…- comenzó Gwen -¿La invitación sigue en pie?-

-¿Invitación?- cuestionó Link confundido -¡Oh!...- y desde ahí comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Nos dijiste a Johan y a mí que nos quedáramos a la fiesta- aclaró Gwen.

Se sacudió la ropa -Sí… emm… ¡Claro! Pueden quedarse, será divertido- -

-Tú podrías mostrarme lo que habrá ¿Cierto?- sugirió Gwen.

Link miró a Gwen tratando de entender –Uh… ¿Por qué no?- contestó sonriendo. Y fue saliendo de ahí con Gwen detrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre broches, pinzas y cabello y cabellos con broches y pinzas, una ligera cantidad de maquillaje y tres espejos, las tres mujeres en la casa de Aryll se arreglaban emocionadas, bromeaban un poco sobre cualquier cosa, sugerían modos de peinarse entre ellas. Las cosas salían de su lugar y nunca volvían, había accesorios por todas partes.

La abuela de Aryll abría un joyerito en medio de las dos jovencitas que la acompañaban. A las tres les brillaron los ojos. La señora sacó dos broches, y colocó uno en el cabello de cada una las ambas.

-Consérvelos- agregó sonriéndoles –Eran míos cuando era joven-

-…- Tetra lo pensó unos segundos –Señora no…- -

-Tetra… yo quiero que lo conserves-

-Gracias abuela- exclamó Aryll viéndose el broche en el cabello, el de ella era una flor dorada.

-Gracias señora, es muy lindo…- contestó Tetra, a ella le había tocado una flor plateada con centro azul. Después hizo lo mismo que Aryll y se miró en el espejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS APROXIMADAMENTE**

Era hora de enfrentar al tiempo, de vivir el momento. Un último vistazo al espejo, para una mujer a veces no es suficiente, como si, ni por ser el último, bastara. Confianza, estimada viajera, eres imprescindible.

La noche ya tenía unos minutos de haber llegado.

Era hora de salir, de afrontar el encuentro pendiente. Ella tenía en mente que todo podía pasar en esa noche, pero ¿Para qué le serviría tanta seriedad? Sonrió. Deseaba pasarla bien y solo eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hijo, ¿Podrías contar cuántos platos de cada tamaño tenemos?-

-Claro- respondió Link, y dio inicio a dicha acción.

Se le notaba algo vivo en la mirada. Ansias, mezcladas con entusiasmo. No podía ocultarlo.

Hablando de la ya llegada noche, la costa estaba repleta de botes y barcos visitantes. Si la tierra pudiera quejarse, seguro lo haría con respecto al esfuerzo de mantener los navíos atados a su superficie. Pero la naturaleza es muda, expresiva, pero muda.

La sensación de calor en el aire provocado por los recipientes encima de las ardientes llamas de fuego. Esto en conjunto con el aroma que sus alimentos en producción generaban. Ese era el ambiente que en Outset se respiraba en ese instante.

Las lámparas en los botes recién llegados eran apagadas al momento en que sus pasajeros pisaban tierra y se acercaban al lugar principal.

Link terminó con su deber asignado. Se dio la vuelta y observó todo lo que pasaba. Volvía a sentirse (todavía más) en casa. Frotó sus manos y comenzó a pasearse por ahí con la vista hacia todos los puntos.

Había más multitud de la que, en otras fiestas, solía haber, de todas las edades, vestimentas de todos los colores y tipos, prendas frescas en mayoría.

Lo más cercano a las islas, obviamente era el mar, por ende el clima era cálido normalmente. Predecible…

Algunas veces Link erró con cabezas de cabello claro, confundiendo personas con una sola que aún no encontraba. A pesar de esto, se concentraba en ser paciente.

Cuando de pronto, la caída de algo pesado lo sacó de tal estado, todos voltearon a ver como un pequeño hombre de gafas extrañas, patillas largas y oscuras, y cabello, de un color que no parecía hacer juego con dichas patillas. Además vestía un saco bastante largo.

-Todo está en orden, que nadie se preocupe- gritó el hombrecito agudizando su voz, mientras pateaba el objeto que había causado el estrépito que exaltó a todos. Era un barril grande, chorreando diminutas gotas de líquido por un agujerito que le causó la caída.

-Todo está bien- repitió el hombre mientras rodaba el barril lejos de ahí. Y la gente fue dejando de verlo.

Enseguida Link pudo visualizar a alguien acercándose por otra parte, un poco más distante.

Era una chica, sus ojos le daban la razón a las sospechas del chico, no podía equivocarse de persona esta vez. Su cabello, combinado con la tonalidad de su piel confirmaba su identidad.

¿Pero qué? Era otra. Llena de lo que el evento pide sin decirlo: Formalidad… Belleza y Elegancia. En conclusión, eso hizo a la mirada de él sentirse atraída.

Pero, ¿Por qué seguía ahí parado? Ella se acercaba al lugar, sin fijarse en Link, y él seguía estático. Dándose cuenta de eso, reaccionó y se dinamizó.

Ella, o bien, Tetra, caminó entre la gente reconociendo ¡Qué ironía! Caras desconocidas. Su vestido azul turquesa ondeaba al caminar de sus piernas, inseguras y parsimoniosas por ir sobre un par de hermosos tacones plateados.

Caminaba con dirección indefinida sobre aquel sitio. Es en esa noche donde toda la gente que NO conoces se presenta. Pero algo tenía la chica, cosa de lo que hasta ella se percataba, que hacía que todos esos extraños la miraran como si ya la conocieran: Los chicos le sonreían y la seguían con la mirada hasta que ella se perdía de sus vistas; mientras que las chicas, unas la analizaban y otras le sonreían como si su rostro emanara una simpatía innata.

Con eso se encontraba a su paso, pero solo buscaba rostros conocidos… ¿A quién engañaba? Buscaba al chico que la había invitado a tal situación.

Se detuvo buscando, acariciaba su cabello y aparentaba no estar ni desesperada, ni nerviosa. Hablando de su cabello, estaba atado por un lindo broche de plata a un costado de su cabeza, lo que hacía que su cabellera cayera cuan cascada por uno solo de sus hombros, dejando el otro casi al desnudo pues la manga caída de su vestido así lo dejaba.

Mientras Link, después de verla, de quedarse haciéndolo y de reaccionar, se ocultaba en donde le resultara posible. Tarea complicada ya que ella estaba cerca y lo único que lo cubría era el tumulto de gente.

¿Por qué se ocultaba si ya la había estado esperando?

-¡Esto es estúpido!- exclamó "hacia si mismo", sin darse cuenta de que frente a él, donde se había detenido a tomar postura, había una pareja teniendo una conversación, en la cual Link por supuesto hacia el mal tercio.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntaba uno de los interrumpidos.

-Eh… ¿Yo? ¡Yo no dije nada!...- exclamó Link mientras retrocedía -por favor, prosigan-

Y justamente, caminando hacia atrás dio con alguien.

Ese alguien musitó una serie de palabras hasta que repentinamente se quedó en silencio.

Link cerró los ojos mientras volteaba con lentitud –Lo siento, prosiga…- repetía hasta que abrió los ojos -…¿Tetra?-

-¿Link? ¿Me… hablabas a mi?- preguntó ella con respecto a lo que balbuceaba el chico.

-No… ¿Tú dijiste algo?- respondió el de inmediato.

-¡Ah! No, yo nada…- contestó ella bajando apenada su mirada, después la levantó –Te estaba buscando- dijo Tetra mientras sonreía alzando sus cejas.

-¡Tetra!- repitió Link, con sus ojos más abiertos que nunca y un rostro un poco ruborizado.

-… ¿Link?- dijo la nombrada, queriendo sonreír y creyendo que así seguía con tal "juego" de conversación.

Link dejaba ver que no creía que la chica de la que, injustificablemente, se ocultaba estaba ahora justo frente a él… No sabía ni lo que debía hacer.

-Hola- dijo entre risas. Confió en que sería buen inicio.

-…- Tetra se le quedó viendo -… ¡Hola!- respondió alegre.

-Enseguida vuelvo- continuó él señalándola con su índice y se dio la vuelta, cuando…

-¡Link!- una voz la detuvo.

Él escondió un grito en los bolsillos de sus entrañas –De-deberías dejar de aparecerte así, Aryll-

-Regresa con ella- murmuró la niña a su hermano.

–Antes venías corriendo a lo lejos y yo te notaba- -

-Tetra te estaba buscando y tú- -

-¡Yo!... creo que oí a mi abuela llamándote, hermanita-

-¡Claro que no!- rezongó Aryll en la cara de su hermano.

Link le dio la vuelta, y la encaminó lejos – ¡Claro que sí!- y fingió voz femenina -¡Aryll!- después recuperó su tono -¿Ves? Volvió a hacerlo. Y la dejó lejos, mientras ella refunfuñaba.

Ahí Link se dio la vuelta…

-¡Aaah!- gritó hasta casi cerrar los ojos por completo dándose cuenta de que lo seguían.

Tetra, quien lo seguía, tenía en su cara una expresión de susto por el alarido.

Volviendo a abrir sus ojos, y viendo que no respondía –Lo siento- dijo Link y dio una palmada sobre un hombro de la rubia poniendo una sonrisa algo boba en su sonrojada cara.

Tetra no respondió inmediatamente -¿Estás huyendo de mí?- preguntó un tanto decepcionada.

Él se quedó mirándola, "No" respondió. Puso sus dos manos sobre los dos hombros de ella, negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y repitió "No" entre risas nerviosas.

Ella volvió a hablar –Actúas muy raro- -

-Tetra…- interrumpió Link –te ves muy bien- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella razonablemente para seguir conversando sin incomodarla.

Tetra tardó en borrar la confusión de su cara, hasta que sonrió dulcemente y con un movimiento de arriba abajo dijo "Gracias".

-Tú también- y lo señaló con una mano, como si estuviera presentándolo. Luego se preguntó mentalmente si ese comentario había sido suficiente.

Y sí, resulta necesario presentar al chico quien, como todos, hizo lo posible para verse lo más elegante posible. Como casi todos los hombres presentes (nunca falta el desubicado) llevaba puesto un traje, que previamente se probó, era negro, y lo combinaba impecablemente con una camiseta blanca y una corbata azul cielo de rayas blancas. Y no podían faltar sus zapatos oscuros.

-Muy bien…- murmuró la chica, alargando un poco el "muy". Lo justo para calificar al chico.

-Gracias- contestó Link mientras reía y rascaba su cabeza –Pero no tan como tú- concluyó él.

Y ella solo rio mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos. Luego evadió su mirada mordiendo muy levemente su labio inferior. Él se rio un poco, lo que hizo que ella comenzara a redirigir su vista hacia él, momento en el que se contagió de la risa del chico.

Enseguida ella chocó sus manos una sola vez –y ¿Bien? ¿Qué hay?- preguntó.

-¡Ah! Pues apenas están llegando todos, supongo que después comenzarán a tomar asiento, aún no hay comida, sólo bocadillos ¿Vamos hacia allá?- contestó Link.

Ella afirmó una vez con su cabeza, luego Link comenzó a caminar y Tetra iba justo a lado de él.

-¡Con permiso!- les gritó alguien. Al parecer Link lo escuchó primero, pues detuvo a Tetra de los hombros por detrás, haciéndola retroceder. Al momento un grupo de cuatro personas pasaba frente a ellos cargando un enorme piano, para llevarlo a donde sería utilizado.

Tetra sonrió al ver el instrumento, esto mientras tocaba con sus dedos el collar de perlas que adornaba su cuello. Parecía haberle fascinado el ver semejante piano en el lugar. Mientras tanto Link regresaba sus manos a sus costados, luego de luchar contra si mismo sobre si seguir en esa posición o dejar de hacerlo. En cuanto a Tetra parecía no haberle molestado para nada aquel gesto.

Llegaron a la futura mesa de banquetes, solo la mitad derecha tenía comida en ella, y esta comida eran los bocadillos.

-¡Link! ¿Puedes ayudarnos a llevar la comida a la mesa?- Le preguntaron a lo lejos, unas cuantas lugareñas.

Link no respondió, solo volteó con Tetra, le ofreció servirse de la mesa de bocadillos y le indicó que enseguida volvía. Luego de unos segundos de ella indecisa frente a la mesa, dos personas se posaron a lado de ella, a hacer lo mismo:

-Si es la mesa de bocadillos ahora, ¿Cómo puede ser también la mesa del banquete más tarde?-

-Niko no empieces, sólo come- -le respondió el otro hombre, quien estaba a la izquierda del primero.

-No en serio, ¿No puede que sea una especie de mesa mágica de dos ocupaciones?- -

-No, no puede- le respondieron.

Después ambos tomaron un plato para servirse algunas cosas. Y frente a ellos un brazo, que lucía una delgada pulsera plateada con zafiros diminutos, tomaba también un plato también.

El de la derecha le murmuró al de la izquierda –Oye, Mako, yo estuve cuando encontramos esa pulsera con la señorita Tetra- -

-Seguro la robó- respondió el otro hombre. Y luego ambos voltearon discretamente a ver a quien estaba junto a ellos. Y se le quedaron viendo.

"No puede ser", "Cállate, no es ella", "Pero sí se parece" comenzaron a murmurar mientras cubrían sus bocas con su mano libre.

-Déjense de estupideces- murmuró la chica de azul.

-Sí, si es- afirmó Niko -Tan bonita y tan grosera-

-Buenas noches señorita Tetra, se ve muy bien esta noche- decía Mako mientras su acompañante tomaba comida para ambos platos.

-Gracias Mako, no hagan destrozos esta vez ¿Ok?- respondió ella.

Ellos solo afirmaban mientras se retiraban. Y ese fue todo su encuentro. De vuelta Tetra sola en frente a la mesa de comida. La pirata primero deleitaba su mirada con tan antojables platillos, esto porque la demás comida estaba llegando. A distancia vio pasar a sus piratas: Gonzo, Senza y Zuko. Con un tarro de alcohol por cabeza.

-¡Gonzo!- gritó ella llamando la atención del mencionado, quién creyendo que había hecho algo malo, se acercaba.

Mientras que la ahora elegante capitana, plato en mano, no podía controlarse y había comenzado a coleccionar pruebas de todo lo vistoso y de buen aroma… ósea ¡De todo!

-¿Señorita?- cuestionó primero -¿Qué sucede?-

Ella echó un vistazo alrededor, pero sobre todo hacia atrás –Llena otros platos como este y sigilosamente –enfatizó la última palabra –lo llevas a nuestro barco- y le entregó el "plato muestra".

-Pero… señorita- -

-¿Quieres seguir comiendo?... ¡Hazlo!- interrumpió Tetra, totalmente a la defensiva, pero si perder compostura.

Gonzo, si opción alguna, obedeció siguiendo con cuidado las instrucciones de su superior. Mientras Tetra tomaba otro plato. Sus dedos, en una tentadora danza, se preparaban a hacer sus elecciones, hasta que…

-¿Lo estás disfrutando?-

Ella giró para toparse con ese rubio tan conocido –Claro que sí- respondió haciéndose hacia donde Gonzo seguía, y empujándolo a modo de advertencia.

-Oye Link, ¿Cómo se llaman estas cosas?- y levantó de su plato uno de esos palitos con comida asesinada con ellos.

-Brochetas- respondió Link mirando a Tetra con seriedad -¿A dónde va Gonzo con tanta comida?- -

-No es tanta- -

-¿Qué?- - interrumpió Link, para luego ser interrumpido.

-Digo no, no sé a dónde va, tal vez no le he dado suficiente para comer- -

-Se acabarán la comida y, ¿A dónde irán a dar los platos? Estuve contándolos un buen rato y son- -

Él se vio interrumpido por la forma en que la morena y linda jovencita lo estaba mirando: unos ojos de inocencia, que quizás pocos le creerían, al mismo tiempo que con una seductora lentitud mordía aquella exquisita comida.

-Mil modos de morir- musitó Link algo embobado.

…

-¿Cuántos…?- - intentó preguntar Tetra.

-¡Olvídalo! ¿No prefieres que nos sentemos a comer?-

-Te sonrojaste- agregó Tetra.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- - gritó el chico más nervioso todavía.

-Nada… nada, vamos a sentarnos- y ella inició su caminata hacia las mesas, mientras reía por lo bajo y el chico iba detrás de ella recuperando lo normal de su respiración.

-¡Oh! Espera- exclamó ella dándose la vuelta bruscamente y se regresó a llenar de comida su plato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña mesa en la que planeaban sentarse, estaba llena de gente y de sus respectivos alimentos. Ambos buscaban con esperanza un lugar; sin resultados, Tetra se acercó a una esquina semi-vacía pero con gente en ambos lados, y ese fue el sitio en el que ella decidió hacerse un lugar.

-¿Quieres?- ofreció a Link arrimándole el plato que traía.

A lo que él –Tetra, no puedes hacer eso- respondió.

-Es que…- continuó ella –Si sigo comiendo me saldré del vestido- -

Link la interrumpió -¡No! No puedes sentarte sobre la mesa- la tomó de la mano que sujetaba el plato, y la bajó de ahí. Dijo "Lo siento" a los afectados que ya la tenían en la mira y –andas un poco rebelde ¿Eh? – le murmuró a la pirata.

-Quería sentarme…- dijo Tetra en su defensa.

-Pudiste pedir un lugar- -

-Quisiera ver si tú no harías lo mismo trayendo tacones-

A tal respuesta, Link guardó silencio, intentaba comprenderla, pero… ¡Él no usaba tacones!

-¡Oye!- agregó Tetra divertida –Debería ponerte tacones, a ver cuánto aguantas y cómo te ves- y comenzó a reír de poco en poco.

Él no respondió nuevamente, solo tomó algo de comida del plato de Tetra. Una vez más seguían su constante búsqueda de un lugar, hasta que Link miró una silla recientemente desocupada y diciendo "Ven" dirijo a su compañera.

-Gracias- dijo ella al acomodarle la silla –Oye ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Tetra al muchacho viendo que se alejaba. Ya no había lugar junto a ella. "Buscaré una silla" se le oyó responder estando cada vez a más distancia.

Ella volvió su vista a la mesa, miró a la gente, parecía la única sin compañía pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía conocidos en otras islas, y si de algo la habrían de conocer sería por sus delitos. Suerte que ese día ni parecía pirata.

Bajó a ver su plato. La tentaba: "comer, comer, comer", pero no lo hizo, prefirió azotar su mano contra la mesa a forma de CONTROL.

-¿Disculpa?- la llamaron, ella volteó y un muchachito no antes visto para ella – ¿De qué isla vienes?- le dijo.

-Um…- Tetra se puso a pensar: si le decía que del mar, le sacarían que se dedica a la piratería –Dragon Roost- contestó nerviosa, mientras pensaba "¡Rayos!"

-¿En serio?- preguntó el muchacho.

Ella dudó si le habían creído la mentira –Claro… ¿No me crees?-

Y la cara del chico cambió de dudosa, a una que parecía decir "pronto iré a buscarte", después él le brindó su nombre a Tetra, preguntó el de ella. Ella le dio su nombre y dijo "Estás muy linda", a punto de irse.

-… Gracias- Respondió ella nerviosa.

-Mucho gusto- concluyó el chico mientras se iba, repitiendo el nombre de la pirata.

Ella no respondió, solo rio en un tono bajo y volvió a ensimismarse. Eso nunca le había pasado, era de esas "raras primeras veces", esas veces que algo único tenían pero…

¿Cuánto tardaría Link? Está bien que hayan dos mesas, no muy grandes llenas, gente en la mesa de comida sirviéndose y otros cuantos de pie, pero no es para tan- -

Ok, si es justo decir que ¡NO HABÍAN SILLAS!

Pasaron cinco minutos y un empujón la trajo a Tierra. Algo irritada volteaba cuando "¡BUU!" era Link, que había llegado de vuelta con ella. Él estaba divertido por haberla asustado, o bien, enfadado, fuera la razón que fuera ambas lo harían reír.

Un "Hey" de sorpresa salió de ella mientras él se sentaba, fuera de la mesa puesto que no cabía, y ella, por atenderlo, se había girado noventa grados hacia él, ahí fue donde…

-¿Y esa silla?- preguntó Tetra recién dándose cuenta.

Y comenzando a reírse –Es de mi casa- respondió Link.

Lo siguiente fue reír tranquilamente hasta que la gracia se disipara.

La comida se acababa, y cada plática hacía lo mismo. No era la misma plática la que darían los amigos o familiares que se encontraban luego de vivir en diferentes islas; a la plática que darían dos… amigos que, a pesar de verse a diario, por alguna razón no se había separado del otro en lo que iba de la noche.

Claro, sin contar la desesperada búsqueda de asiento por parte del héroe de los vientos.

Los temas de conversación no se les acababan por más de dos minutos, esto cuando surgía algo nuevo que querían compartirse. Al correr el tiempo el volumen de la música incrementaba y se veía como la gente se ponía de pie, de par en par, o por grupo.

Esas acciones los estaban… intrigando.

Alimentos, era lo que ya NO se miraba en los platos que las personas, indiferentemente, abandonaban sobre las mesas. Casi todos se habían levantado a bailar, pero no faltaba quién no quería demostrar en público sus dotes de baile… o bien, no sabían bailar.

Volviendo a nuestro par principal, Link volteó de forma despistada a ver a la muchacha a lado de él, era ahora cuando el silencio los había cubierto, como manta cuando era invierno.

A pesar de estar tan cerca, Tetra no había notado que él la miraba, habían girado un poco hacia la pista que estaba frente a ellos. Tetra estaba bastante adentrada en sus pensamientos… en lo que quería hacer en ese momento.

Y algo similar había notado Link: la mirada de la chica se veía deseosa de unirse a la gente, deseosa de hacer aquello que Link había olvidado sugerir. Él lo notó, pero aún no había pensado en cómo pedírselo.

Pero para que molestarse en elegir las palabras exactas, "las palabras elegantes no son sinceras, las palabras sinceras no son elegantes" *

-¿Quieres bailar?-

Tetra reaccionó ante la petición del chico e inmediatamente giró a verlo, y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Link la miró por justos tres segundos y después se puso de pie, acomodó su traje y dijo:

-Solo di que sí… o me harás sentir mal-

-Link…- dijo ella entre quietas risas, esto para que el joven la detuviera ofreciéndole tomar su mano.

Ella no lo dudó, y a pesar de ser interrumpida, tomó su mano y se puso sobre sus nuevos zapatos. No era del todo nueva la sensación de tomar su mano, pero seguía siendo especial como la primera, el día que él le brindara consuelo.

Él se dedicó a caminar hasta el conjunto de danzantes, cuando ella lo paró tanto de la mano como con palabras…

-Pero Link… y-yo… no sé bailar-

Cosa que él no tenía nada planeado y se quedó mirándola, entre confundido, pensativo y decepcionado; justo mientras ella suponía que había estropeado el momento.

…

Pero la mirada del rubio había vuelto a ser alegre, como si nada, y reflejaba ideas que ella desconocía.

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10: La Persistente Cuestión

**LA SIGUIENTE ES UNA ESCENA ****TOTALMENTE**** AJENA A LA HISTORIA:**

Se encontraba la única e inigualable hermana menor de Link frente a una pequeña laptop azul, cuando de repente entra el mismísimo Link y le pregunta:

-Oye Aryll, me preguntan que si has visto a la autora-

-Ha de estar en su casa resentida porque no ha recibido muchos reviews-

-Aryll no seas así, según yo sé, con los reviews que ha recibido se puso muy contenta- comentó Link.

-Eso no significa que no quiera más; si yo escribiera un fanfic sobre Tetra y tú, exigiría diez reviews por capítulo- murmuró Aryll sin dejar de teclear su computadora.

-¿Un qué? ¿¡DE QUIÉN!?- exclamó su hermano.

-Una historia pues, pero, con lo difícil que es sacar información en estos días- dijo ella mirando a su hermano de la forma adecuada para decir que ella no obtenía información porque ÉL NO SE LA DABA.

-Por eso- continuó ella -decidí empezar leyendo los reviews que dejan los lectores-

Link estaba ruborizado de nueva cuenta, era imposible no hacerlo cuando le hablaban de ESE tema. Pero su semblante cambió al escuchar el último comentario de su hermana.

-¡UH! ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!- exclamó sentándose a lado de su hermana.

Aryll tomó la laptop y la alzó -¡No! "Ve a jugar con los cochinos"- gritó Aryll haciendo una obvia imitación de su hermano.

-¡Yo no me llevo con tus amigos!- contestó Link.

Aryll le enseñó la lengua y despues -Anda, ve y busca a la autora, me la saludas, y cuando vuelvas me dices cómo está- le dijo.

-¡Neh! Seguramente está pasando sus historias del cinsel a la piedra, del lapiz al papel para luego transcribirlas a su computadora-

-Je je esa fue buena- comentó Aryll, dejó la computadora a un lado y chocó palmas con su hermano, y...

¿Por qué estoy escribiendo esto?

Ahí Link se las arregló para jalarla con su mano y apartarla de la moderna maquinita que quién sabe de qué portal mágico del futuro habían sacado. Y Link...

**¡OBTUVO LA LAPTOP!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 10:**

Se veían ahora algo alejados de la sociedad, y es que Link, sin soltar la mano de Tetra, los había llevado a unos cuantos metros fuera de la celebración. Justo donde la costa se mostraba totalmente al natural. Pero no exageremos, la música aún se oía y veías a la gente si volteabas a cualquiera de los lados (a excepción del mar): no estaban aislados, pero ahora tenían espacio.

Link la soltó y se puso frente a ella mencionando lo alistado de la situación.

-¿Listo para qué?- preguntó – ¿Q-qué hacemos aquí?- estaba bastante curiosa pero, como de costumbre, nerviosa porque estaban relativamente solos y ahora frente a frente.

-Calma, ni que fuera a hacerte daño- contestó Link riendo al notar los nervios de la chica, en la forma de su pregunta.

Y para responder mejor sus dudas, Link extendió sus brazos a ella, de un son preciso como estudiado previamente, y así, espero su reacción.

-¿Quieres que te abrace?- Preguntó ella casi burlándose, aunque por supuesto, no le sería mala idea.

-Que linda- expresó Link, temiendo que le temblaran las manos, aún vacías. Después le pidió que tomara una de ellas.

Ella tomó aire sutilmente y agarró su mano sin dejar de ver a los ojos del chico.

-Ahora, tu otra mano sobre mi hombro- instruyó Link tratando de sonreír. Ella hizo caso y descanso su mano sobre el hombro del chico, quien ahora reconocía el paso tiempo, debía seguir todos los pasos o no le estaría enseñando nada. Y sin más posó su mano libre junto a la cintura de Tetra, quien con solo mover los ojos siguió la acción del chico para luego volverse hacia la inconfundible mirada de Link.

-Sí, esta posición, es básica- agregó el chico evadiendo la mirada que le dedicaban

Tetra afirmó con su cabeza. Claro que mentiría si no supiera que esa posición era base, pero no se sentía con ganas de echarle pleito al profesor de danza.

-Dependiendo del baile será el movimiento de los pies, eso lo puedes imitar de las demás personas- comentó Link, después soltó su cintura y pidió, sin palabras, tomar su otra mano; ya estando así, levantó ambas manos, tanto las de ella como las suyas. Y comenzó a indicarle que había muchas formas de dar vueltas, y soltando una de sus manos la hizo girar una vez.

Ella giró. Su vestido y su cabello parecían dibujar círculos en el aire, que desaparecían justo después de formarse.

Luego seguido del primero, él dio otro ejemplo de giro, sin soltar en ningún momento su mano, de forma que ella quedaba enredada con su propio brazo. Si sabemos de qué clase de giro hablamos, sabremos que ya estaban todavía más cerca que anteriormente. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, y además recargada en su pecho, pues dejó que uno de sus pies perdiera el piso al dar la vuelta. Guardó silencio, mientras sonreía tímidamente para sí misma. Link rompió el hielo.

-O del otro lado- y la alejó volviéndola frente a él, tomando sus dos manos y todo esto con velocidad; la giró de nuevo al lado contrario, mientras se aseguraba de que cada uno de sus movimientos armonizaran con la retirada música. Era un todo en uno.

Sólo que, da la casualidad de que Tetra no se llevaba con sus zapatos y no supo de qué forma moverse tras la ágil maniobra de baile, de modo que tropezó con uno de… sus propios pies.

A punto de venirse abajo, Link la sujetó con una mano de la espalda, mientras contenía la mano de ella dentro de la suya para salvarla del vergonzoso descenso.

Ella rio un poco mientras Link la ayudaba para enderezarse, para no estar tan… encima de ella.

-Gracias- añadió la rubia, aun riendo. Mientras el otro rubio la miraba cuan maestro enfadado por la inmadurez de su alumna.

-Insisto, si quieres te presto mis tacones- agregó Tetra con tal de ablandar la situación.

Y funcionando su método, Link volvió a ser sí mismo sonriendo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Luego volvieron a estar de frente. Sólo Link se inquietó con respecto a que aún sostenía la mano de ella, porque a ella parecía no incomodarle ni tantito. Él la soltó y volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Oye, Tetra…- comentó –El baile ahora es más libre, podemos ir allá y comenzar a tomar ambiente-

-¿Baile libre? ¿A-a lo loco?- cuestionó ella

-¡Sip!- respondió él.

-Pero…- -

-Genial, ¿No? Es la oportunidad de todos de bailar como se nos antoje- interrumpió Link divertido.

-Pero…- -

-¡Ándale!- pidió Link mientras en alejaba en dirección a donde las cosas pasaban.

-Link…-

-¡Tetra! Es fácil, solo sigue a la gente, déjate llevar- sugirió Link.

-Pero ¿Cómo sigo a la gente si todos bailan por su lado?- insistió la pirata tratando de detenerlo.

-Puros "peros" contigo… espera, tienes razón- respondió él. Tetra creía que había ganado.

-Sigue a la música- contestó él, emocionado.

-¡No!- exclamó ella luego se detuvo –No pienso ir- sentenció.

-Si serás terca…- murmuró Link aún divertido, ella no lo oyó. Él se dio la vuelta para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a forzarla.

-¡Link, basta! Me vas a tirar- gritó al sentir como sus zapatos se clavaban sobre la arena suelta. Él hizo caso, la soltó y ella dio dos pasos lejos.

-No me obligues a cargarte- amenazó Link.

–Atrévete…- retó la chica -¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- comenzó a gritar al ver que Link estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-No con vestido- dijo Tetra.

La cara del chico cambió, ya no se estaba divirtiendo… ¿O era alguna especie de táctica? La había convencido rápida y fácilmente, más porque ella no buscaba arruinar el momento nuevamente. Un solo "Está bien" bastó para declarar que Link había ganado esta vez. Ella solo avanzó y él sonrió y caminó a lado de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas personas bailaban juntas, otras separadas pero todos divertidos y sin un ritmo exacto. Link y Tetra no se habían dado cuenta de cuando, pero más instrumentos se habían unido al señor piano que puntualmente había llegado. La pequeña orquesta alegraba la fiesta, dándole sentido al querer bailar con solo estar de pie.

No estaban al centro de donde todos bailaban, ya que Tetra se había detenido antes de adentrarse en la multitud. "Vamos" le decía Link quien comenzaba a moverse progresivamente al paso de los segundos. Tetra rio con solo vero, bueno, ¿Quién no lo haría al ver a Link comenzar a bailar al sonar de la música?

Ella negaba con su cabeza, y después de muchos "¡Vamos!" del chico, seguidos por pretextos de la pirata para no bailar, Link la tomó de la mano una vez más y la reunió con la gente, donde la música te llenaba el alma y la gente te animaba.

Y con la misma mano la hizo girar sobre su propio eje para verla sonreír y resplandecer justo frente a él. Después se "reencontró" con su mirada. Los brazos de ambos se movían a forma de un baile casi improvisado. De no ser porque el tiempo los haya alcanzado, hubieran dado más tiempo para graduarse de algún tipo de curso de baile.

Pero, ¿Qué mejor que lo que sale bien a la primera vez?

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil- agregó Link –todos lo hacen-

-¿Qué hay de los maraqueros?- ella señaló a un anciano –Solo mueve sus manos… es más fácil-

Link paró de ver al señor que ella le mostraba para voltear a verla a ella y darse cuenta de que estaba imitando al señor mencionado.

-Parece que puedes hacerlo sola ¡Demuéstrame qué tienes!- dijo él, alejándose un poco.

-No Link, no me dejes…- contestó ella haciendo lo contrario a lo que hizo él: se acercó.

Él, como respuesta, le entregó a ella una de las sonrisas más amorosas que quizás nadie nunca le podría dar en su vida. Y es que, ese comentario por parte de Tetra le había FASCINADO de cierta forma.

-Ya, no me mires así- dijo ella mientras se acercaba un poco más de forma coqueta, y le daba un leve golpe en el hombro.

…Leve comparado con todos los que ya le había dado antes.

Después, ella volvió a adueñarse de la mano del rubio.

-Enséñame lo que no sé dónde aprendiste- solicitó ella.

Y Link aceptó, y así fue como las improvisadas clases de baile fueron puestas a prueba: vueltas, acercamientos, alejamientos, más giros y movimientos al azar por parte de los dos.

Link dejaba escapar movimientos graciosos y expresiones extrañas, y ella no podía hacer más que reír de buena gana; todo completamente con el sano fin de llenar de alegría lo que sería de su noche.

Si se pudieran ver a sí mismos desde el pasado, como si estuvieran imaginando, se harían creer que la situación sería completamente complicada. Esto por ser dos enamorados que lo que sienten, lo niegan.

Lo creyeran o no, todo, sin esfuerzo, estaba surgiendo al natural. Aún bajo un grupo de nervios y sensaciones nuevas, que nadie pidió que aparecieran.

A pesar de que su mente les hiciera sentir que eran solo ellos, apartados en el centro de una pista con música sin intérprete; la realidad era que estaban rodeados de una multitud de gente de muy buen humor, junto con el grupo de músicos que hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer.

Totalmente apartada de esto, pero con la vista en el sitio en el que estábamos, se encontraba una chica de piel clara, usando un vestido color esmeralda de largo arriba de las rodillas. Tenía un broche plateado recogiendo solo un lado de su corto cabello oscuro. Sus ojos verdes parpadeaban poco.

-Él dijo que me daría un recorrido por la fiesta…- dijo… un tanto molesta.

-¿De qué hablas Gwen?- pregunto Johan, su pariente.

Ella se distrajo y volteó a verlo, después giró su vista al lado contrario y –Otra vez pensé en voz alta- murmuró.

-Sí, lo hiciste-

-(Y volví a hacerlo)- se repitió mentalmente –Link… él me guiaría por la fiesta- le contó a Johan.

-¿Guiarte? Pero, es una fiesta. No tiene porqué guiarte- contestó él acomodando el cuello de su camisa, como si su vestimenta fuera lo máximo cuando en realidad ni siquiera sabía fajarse la ropa.

-…Pero, es que soy… como nueva en esto- agregó Gwen –Ok, tal vez no, pero… ¡Él lo dijo!- gritó Gwen luchando, nada más y nada menos, que consigo misma.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser Link?- cuestionó su hermano.

Los ojos de Gwen se abrieron bastante durante un momento –Porque… se lo pedí- murmuró -¡Y dijo que lo haría!- exclamó.

-¿Por qué se lo pediste? Hasta yo podría hacerlo de vivir en esta islilla- contestó Johan, enfadado. Estaba celoso.

-Ya ¡No me cuestiones!- gritó ella nuevamente.

-Gwen, ya no te enojes. Y tampoco tienes porqué gritar. Anda, baila conmigo- sugirió el chico.

Ella suspiró y calló un momento…

-Ok, después de tanto, no estaría mal- afirmó y así ambos se unieron también a la gente.

Comenzaron a bailar, mientras Johan hablaba sobre lo innecesario que era solicitar ayuda de Link, Gwen se reía y negaba con su cabeza. Sus respuestas eran: o calmar a su hermano, o defender al rubio al que seguro le zumbaban los oídos en ese instante. Esto hasta que…

-¡Gwen, amiga!-

-Hola Aryll- respondió la chica de cabello oscuro.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la hermana de Link.

-…- Gwen sintió lo inútil que era responder a su interrogante –Bailo con mi hermano- contestó.

Aryll solo miraba a Gwen, así es como podía explicarse la poca atención que le prestaba a la existencia de Johan, simplemente no estaba interesada en hacerlo presente en su conversación.

-Mi hermano no ha bailado conmigo- agregó Aryll.

Gwen suspiró sonriendo –Ya lo hará…- contestó.

-¡Claro que lo hará!- agregó Aryll, mientras por su mente corrían las posibles ideas de cómo lograr eso de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo Johan.

Aryll volteó a verlo –La verdad sí, pero continua… extraño-

-¿Por qué donde sea alguien habla de Link?- -

-¿Te molesta?- interrumpió Aryll en defensa de su hermano.

-¿Tanto quieren bailar con él?- fue la pregunta con la que respondió el joven.

-Uh…- expresó Aryll.

-…Parece divertido- murmuró Gwen, quien desde hace unos segundos ya estaba distraída.

-¡Gwen! Hay muchos chicos en esta fiesta, búscate otro- comentó Johan.

Gwen abrió su boca tratando de excusar su actitud pero ninguna palabra salió.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Johan soltando a su hermana y caminando alrededor de la pista de baile, buscaba más o menos enfrentar al rubio que estaba presente en sus pláticas quisiera o no. Y lo encontró, bailando con Tetra. Para Johan no era importante que nadie, más que él, pasara una buena noche, con esa idea clara en mente buscó alejar a Link de su pareja de baile.

Al ver, aunque fuera por segundos, que ambos se separaran Johan intervino y "secuestró" a Tetra, así nomás, para él y sólo para él. Johan tenía su talento de bailarín oculto.

-Hola Tetra…- dijo mientras le daba varias vueltas.

-H-Hola… ¿Johan? ¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Bailo contigo… dulzura- contestó… ¿Seductoramente?

-Claro…- contestó alargadamente la pirata –pero… ¡Basta, ya! Por favor- solicitó al casi tropezar por tantas vueltas.

Él la detuvo -¿Te parezco divertido?- le preguntó.

-¿Realmente?... no mucho- respondió Tetra.

Johan le da vuelta y de espaldas -¡Rayos!- dice a su oído.

-¿Por qué bailas conmigo?- -

A poca distancia Gwen se había acercado a Link, quien buscaba a Tetra con la mirada.

-¡Hey!- le golpeó el hombro -¿Te olvidaste de mí? Tú me invitaste a la fiesta-dijo Gwen.

-Eh… no, no me olvidé de ti, sólo no te había visto desde el mediodía- -

-Mientes…- murmuró Gwen.

-Pero… es verdad- - trató de agregar Link

-No escuchaste eso, así que olvídalo-

Confundido –Estás rara, Gwen…- dijo Link, estaba comenzando a sentirse intimidado.

-¿Me veo mal?- -

-No, no, no… te ves muy bien- contestó Link.

Y, al igual que los bailes, giramos al otro lado donde Johan mareaba a Tetra.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?- exclamaba la chica "bailando" muy a fuerzas.

-Es que… hoy estás más bonita- -

-No empieces- -

-Me hechizas- -

El señor "galanazo" se vio interrumpido por las carcajadas que Tetra dejó escapar, simplemente por lo ridículo que le parecía el bailarín con el que se había topado.

Trató de zafarse y, más calmada dijo –No me gusta que me hables así, ya sabes-

-¿Y si fuera Link?- dijo mientras le ponía un pie a la chica y la tomaba de la cintura a escasos centímetros del suelo.

Luego del susto -¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamó la chica.

-Si fuera Link- -

-¡No lo eres!... No seas terco- - decía mientras tomaba a Johan fuerte de un hombro y con su otra mano acomodaba su falda para evitar demostraciones innecesarias.

-No me has respondido- interrumpió el hermano de Gwen.

-¡Déjame en paz!- ordenó ella, y con eso le bastó para ganarse la llegada al suelo.

Sí, la soltaron…

Ahí fue donde Johan se dio cuenta de que su hermana lo observaba mientras Link salía detrás de ella. Pero los ojos de la demás gente se posaban en la chica tirada en el suelo, que parecía esperar que alguien se dignara a… ¿Recogerla?

-Link cree que me veo mal- dijo Gwen a Johan.

Mientras que Link se acercaba como podía a ayudar a Tetra. Le dio su mano y, como siempre, ella la tomó. Él preguntó si se encontraba bien y Tetra contestó positivamente luego se acercaron a los hermanos Bora y Link habló primero que nadie.

-¿Qué se supone que pasó aquí?-

…

Luego de un silencio, Tetra comenzó a reír en voz baja hasta terminar carcajeándose, luego se alejó de ahí sacudiendo su vestido y riendo nerviosamente mientras la gente aún la veía.

Link negó con su cabeza extrañado mientras la seguía con la mirada, luego vio a Johan y negó con mayor énfasis para después ir discretamente detrás de Tetra.

Gwen estaba a punto de comenzar a reír como Tetra, pero se le apagó la diversión de la nada y le preguntó a su hermano:

-¿Qué le hiciste a Tetra?-

-Sólo bailamos un poco, y ella se cayó- -

Gwen sonrió -Olvídalo, bailemos antes de que venga Aryll-

Luego, volviendo al área de las mesas…

-Tetra, ¿Estás bien?- - preguntó Link llegando a donde ella estaba sentada.

-Claro- - dijo ella sonriendo sin verlo y quitándose los zapatos un momento.

-...¿Mentalmente?- continuó Link en un murmuro, tapando su boca y volteando a otro lado.

Tetra volteó a ver a Link, bastante seria podría decirse, rodó sus ojos y volvió con sus zapatos.

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esperando…- respondió ella.

Él buscaba mayor respuesta pero, al no funcionar -¿Esperando a qué?- agregó.

-A que se me pase la humillación- respondió ella volviendo a verlo.

Link sonrió mirándola y negando con su cabeza, interrumpido por…

-¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?- preguntó la chica, nuevamente enfadada.

-Es que… tu respuesta- trató de comentar el joven entre risas.

Tetra sacudía sus zapatillas como si éstas estuvieran repletas de arena.

-Vamos… relájate, linda- -

Él se vio nuevamente interrumpido gracias a que ella había volteado de inmediato a verlo con una sonrisa y una mirada de confusión.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- preguntó negando y riendo casi al mismo tiempo de hablar.

Link sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió una vez más sin dejar de verla fijamente a los ojos. Simplemente se le había escapado el comentario, pero no parecía estar arrepentido.

-Te recomendaré algo… No te juntes con Johan, se te está pegando el hábito de hablarme así-

-No es mi culpa que hoy si te hayas arreglado- comentó Link divertido volviendo a ser el chico que discutía incansablemente con Tetra, aun cuando ésta siempre le ganaba.

Ella ladeó su cabeza tratando de ganarle, ahora con miradas. Acababa de descubrir que podía hacer eso y no planeaba desperdiciarlo.

-¿No te vas a parar y volver a la pista… conmigo?- preguntó Link haciéndole ojitos por unos segundos.

Ella puso cara de que lo estaba pensando demasiado -…Ni hablar- contestó.

-Anda…- Link insistía –Yo no vi a nadie reírse de ti… además de ti misma-

Y volvió a hacerla reír, solo que lo hizo hacia otro lado mientras negaba, otra vez.

…Por unos segundos nada pasó…

-¡Nadie se reirá de ti!- afirmó el rubio, bastante seguro.

-Seguramente ahora lo hacen-

Link suspira -¡Dime dónde y yo los haré callar!-

Tetra volvió a mirarlo fijamente mientras el chico regulaba su respiración para no volver a visitar la montaña de los nervios. Ella quería agradecer eso, pero no hallaba palabras para hacerlo, así que vio como buena alternativa aceptar la invitación del rubio.

Así se volvieron a unir a la gente, la chica miraba a todos alrededor, como si en serio fuera a acusarlos de soltar el más mínimo gesto que se pareciera a una risa burlona. Mientras ellos, extraños, solo la miraban sin dejar de bailar.

Y hablando de bailes, cambiaron repentinamente de acelerados a más pasivos. Algunas personas recuperaban el aliento, otros ya no llevaban ritmo.

Link y Tetra acababan de incorporarse así que simplemente no sabían como reaccionar. Link sonreía a la chica cada que se encontraba con su mirada, aunque no eran bastantes las ocasiones.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Tetra había divisado a Gwen y Johan bailando juntos, pero separados, a lo lejos. Mientras que la rubia no había logrado ambientarse de vuelta, eso hasta que...

La música se detuvo, algunos se miraban extrañados, casi comenzaban a dispersarse cuando de pronto, el cuarteto de violínes daba inició a una nueva melodía... más lenta...

Era... una balada...

El tipo de balada que hacía que las personas comenzaran a dividirse en parejas; algunas de estas reían, unas hablaban... otras solo se miraban. Las personas solas se retiraban a tomar asiento.

Tetra evitó contacto visual con Link, y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Oye-

-Ah...- sus palabras comenzaron a tropezar unas con otras -Lo dijiste... tú, lo dijiste... baladas no sabes bailar-

Link guardó una risa para al rato -¿Dije eso cuando?- contestó, de la misma torpe manera, y ahí salió su risa fugitiva.

Tetra intentó responder. No se le ocurrió otra mentira, sólo se encogió de hombros y se dejó llevar acercándose.

Él bajó su mirada, ella suspiró. Link, con su mano, solicitó la de ella. Ella miró aquella acción y le entregó su mano y sin verlo a él siguió con la mirada la unión que se había originado, mientras a ciegas buscaba posar su mano libre en el hombro de él, pero...

No era muy hábil actuando sin ver y por segundos rozó su pecho...

Lo que hizo que ella misma negara unos segundos y riera tímida y silenciosamente.

**Largos segundos... rara expresión...**

Él se encontraba casi en las mismas que ella, se notaba en la forma que la tomaba por la cintura, casi parecía que no quería tocarla... Link la miraba fijamente y así se daba cuenta de que ella evitaba hacer lo mismo.

Ella podía decir TODO lo que sucedía alrededor, pero jamás contaría la historia de cómo Link la miraba, porque simplemente no se daba cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo?- el chico se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella finalmente se "arriesgó" a mirarlo y al instante respondió, ni más ni menos que con una tímida sonrisa.

Y en la misma posición, aunque ya se habían comenzado a mover, la sonrisa de Tetra se disipó a causa de un recuerdo, un Deja Vù.

-(Esto... lo he soñado...)- pensó y después temerosa volvió a mirar alrededor, buscando algo que no estuviera en orden aunque fuera en caras desconocidas.

...

-¡Tetra!- "exclamó" él de forma que solo llamara la atención de ella y no de nadie alrededor.

-¿¡EH!?- contestó ella girando a verlo enseguida.

-¿Que si estás bien?- repitió Link, aparentemente por segunda vez.

-Uh... si claro- dos segundos, tres segundos pasaron -¡Perdóname!- añadió Tetra.

-...No hay proble- -

Link eligió detenerse, puesto que la joven se había recargado de costado en el pecho del muchacho.

Reparando su frase rota -¿No hay problema? Preguntó ella aún buscando,como hacía anteriormente, solo que ahora con solo su vista y del único lado que veía.

Un segundo, dos segundos -No hay problema- afirmó Lnk.

Ya más calmada, Tetra analizó lo sucedido y dijo:

-Perdón por comportarme como loca de repente-

Link rio tranquilizador. Ella lo tomó de buena forma, luego analizó su posición y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Link estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando se lo impidieron.

-¿N-no te... molesta?- preguntó Tetra nerviosa haciéndo ademanes con sus manos con respecto "al acercamiento".

-...Todo está bien, calma- respondió él. Lo cual fue, una especie de permiso.

Ella ya estaba relajada y, lentamente volvió a juntarse con él, a fin de cuentas, la única que lograría impedírselo en ese momento, era ella misma. Siempre lograba contradecirse.

Pero ahora nada estaba en contra, como cuando el viento soplaba a su favor, como cuando conseguía lo buscaba. De la forma que solo él lograba hacerlo, había logrado apaciguarla... No cambiaría esa tranquilidad por nada.

El ritmo de los danzantes cercanos los había contagiado. Quizas, sólo quizas por eso iban demasiado lento...

Luego de acercarse: Tres minutos, cuatro... El pulso del chico aún no era estable, pero uno o dos minutos bastaron para que la chica se diera cuenta y siete minutos más se le oyó murmurar:

-Puedo oír tu corazón latir...-

Pero diez minutos, una hora o toda la noche pasaría y él había decidido callar, y en todo ese tiempo ni una respuesta más quiso dar.

Tres, cuatro, cinco veces la sintió acomodándose; las manos de ambos dueños se aferraban y alejaban influidas por los regaños de sus conciencias separadas.

Aunque de ser un día normal tal vez no tendrían el valor de acortar distancias...

Pero, ¿Qué podrían perder si de momento nada está en juego? Seguían juntos y era todo lo que a ambos les importaba.

Una noche, dos personas y un tercer cambio de ritmo para las siguientes horas.

**Cortos minutos, es una mejor opción...**

¿Cómo explicar que el tiempo se acelere cuando lo quieres parar?

Se habían separado tras el mencionado cambio de ritmo. Se fue acabando el momento...

-¡Link!-

-Hija de... mi madre, ¿Mande, Aryll?- gritó Link, agradecía a las Diosas que hubiera llegado justo ahora que acababa de alejarse de Tetra, no quería oirla creando historias más tarde.

-No has bailado conmigo- comentó la niña tras el susto malévolamente planeado.

Link afirmó -Cierto, pero aún no se acaba la- -

-¡Vida!- interrumpe Aryll -la vida se hace de años y no has bailado conmigo en años-

-Sólo hazlo, Link- interrumpió Tetra dando una palmada al chico sobre la espalda.

Aryll abrió ampliamente su boca, mientras Link afirmaba y decía "Bien, vamos".

-¿Ya son?- pregunta Aryll señalando al par de rubios.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tetra.

-¿Que si ya son?- pregunta Aryll defendiendo la simpleza de la pregunta.

-No le hagas caso- dice Link a Tetra, alejándose con Aryll. Ya lejos, le pregunta -¿Qué es eso de "ya son"?-

-¿Que si ya son novios?- cuestiona Aryll bajo una pícara sonrisa.

Link aclara su garganta con estruendo para nuevamente tratar de esconder los comentarios de su hermana.

-¡Aryll! No te metas- "responde" Link.

-¡Aw! ¿Eso es un sí?-

-¡NO!-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué...?- -

-La gentre baila en las fiestas- interrumpe el hermano.

-Pero así...- -

-Así bailaba la gente-

-Y ¿Por qué ella...?- -

-La música era muy lenta- se excusa Link.

...Silencio incómodo aparece.

-¿¡EH!?- expresaba Aryll totalmente perpleja.

Link bajaba el rojo de sus mejillas con respiros que se esforzaban por ser calmados..

-No entendí nada- confesó Aryll cruzándose de brazos a modo de berrinche.

-No hay nada que entender- agregó Link y sonrió.

Aryll literalmente gruñó y Link volvió a detenerla.

-Oye, te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿En serio?- la boca de la hermana menor se volvió a expander.

-¡Claro! Ven- alejó más a su hermana de ahí, se quedó frente a ella, luego se puso en cuclillas.

Había que decir que el tiempo no había pasado en vano, el chico había crecido y cuando buscaba hablar con su hermana prefería agacharse para hacerlo más de frente, aunque claro está que Aryll no podía quedarse suspendida en el tiempo. También había aumentado su estatura.

Él comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su saco, puso sus manos frente a su hermana y las abrió.

-Toma, póntelo- se lo entregó, ella lo tomó encantada -Ahora escucha- continuó mientras ella se llevaba el objeto -Es un obsequio por- aclaró su garganta -ser buena hermana-

Luego, bromista finjió que esas palabras hacían estragos en su garganta. Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro, sonriente.

-Bien, Aryll... es por la preocupación que muestras cuando tengo que partir a algun lado, con esto quiero que recuerdes que estaré bien, y que cuando necesites algo puedes confiar en que volveré...-

Luego, uno a uno sonrieron, Link tomó el collar que la niña aún no usaba y se puso de pie para ponerselo. Era una flor de plata.

Aryll agradeció, él afirmó sonriendo y continuó.

-...Ok ¡Eso es todo!- dijo Link cortando el momento y dándose la vuelta como si tuviera mil cosas que hacer.

-...Tonto...- agregó Aryll girando hacia atrás, pues al ponerle el collar, su hermano ya no estaba enfrente.

-Metiche...- contestó Link entre risas mientras volteaba a verla.

-Seee- dijo Aryll -ya vete con mi cuñada- y soltó una simple risa burlona.

-Cállate, hermanita...- respondió Link como si "hermanita" ablandara el "cállate".

Link, al alejarse de ahí recordó algo que había encontrado en su bolsillo al sacar el collar de Aryll. Lo sacó y con su vista encontró a quien necesitaba esta vez.

-¡Abuela!- exclamó. Ella, que estaba junto a un grupo de personas, se dio la vuelta y se quedó donde estaba.

Link llegó corriendo hacia ella, se detuvo, la miró y extendió lo que llevaba en la mano.

La señora lo miró y abrió bien sus ojos, era un collar de forma redonda, ya era lindo por fuera, pero Link presionando un lado de la joya, lo abrió y ambos pudieron ver las dos fotografías de adentro, aunque la señora tuvo que acercarse un poco.

-Oh, Link... que dulce eres- comentó la mujer.

-Nada de eso, la dulce aquí, eres tú, es lo menos que puedo hacer- Link volvió a agacharse -como agradecimiento por tu tolerancia y por las noches que seguramente has rezado por nosotros dos-

En efecto, las fotos eran de Aryll y de él mismo...

-Con esto, estaremos contigo, aunque Din nos mande estar en otra parte-

La señora lo tomó entre sus manos y lo juntó a su pecho buscando acecarlo a su corazón -Siempre estarán aquí...-

Link hizo igual que con Aryll y se paró a colocarle el collar a su abuela después de cerrarlo. Ella agradeció, Link había cumplido con su anterior cometido...

Dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, seguían ahí para verlo madurar, lo apoyaban y él no sentía haber hecho mucho para recompensarlas. Aunque en realidad el trabajo difícil fuera afrontar, aun con temor todos los peligros.

Él solo podía ver los rostros preocupados de su pequeña familia. Dejarlas con el alma en un hilo hacia más complicada su labor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Link volvió a donde había más gente, una parte ya estaba sentada, pero una parte mayor seguía en la pista. Encontró a Gwen y a Johan platicando sin parar sentados en la mesa. Link buscaba a Tetra por doquier, pero esta por ningún lado aparecía.

Así, solo se encaminó al barco de la rubia el cual ya se había dado cuenta que estaba alejado de la sociedad, como debía ser, para que nadie comenzara a "hacerse ideas" o a difundir la noticia de una visita de filibusteros en plena conmemoración.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: el grupo de Tetra, con quienes se encontraba hablando, estaban en un estado... incorrectamente alterado. Algunos afuera y otros en el barco.

Link se acercó -Tetra- dijo a la chica.

Ella exclamó al verlo presente -¡Link!- -

-¿Tomas?- le preguntó el chico al notar que ella traía un tarro de licor en su mano.

-...No- respondió ella y miró preocupada a... ¿El tarro?

Link se le quedó viendo, y como ella no hacia más -¿Segura?- le preguntó.

-¡Si!- ella reaccionó al darse cuenta de como había sonado -Es que... los chicos -señaló el barco -Ellos están... están ebrios- confesó en un murmuro.

Link se sorprendió -Con razón decían que no habría brindis porque no encontraban el alcohol-

Tetra rió, y tratando de parecer tranquila -Es un desastre- dijo aun sonriente -Mañana veré qué se hará con ellos-

-No lo creo necesario, dejalos divertirse al menos un día- sugirió Link.

Tetra se le quedó mirando mientras sonreía nuevamente como si algo la sorprendiera.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre su cadera -¿Desde cuándo tú cooperas en la toma de decisiones con la capitana?-

Link se rió -Solo sugería, una noche de copas al año para hombres de su edad no está mal, ¿o si?-

-Supongo...- continuó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Su autoridad siempre regía sus acciones.

-Sólo espero que tú no te vuelvas igual cuando crezcas- comentó Tetra mientras imaginaba esa escena ubicada luego de muchos años.

A él se le vinieron ideas a la cabeza, como si la frase de ella le hubiera asegurado, no sólo un futuro donde ella lo encontrara alcoholizado hasta el fondo de su ser, sino un futuro... lejano... Un futuro, aun a su lado...

-Lo intentaré...- dijo él, con respecto a no caer en los vicios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volvieron al área principal del evento, la gente comenzaba a dispersarse, mientras Link y Tetra caminaban lado a lado, como si lo hubieran planeado y también estuvieran de acuerdo sobre la dirección a la que iban: las mesas. Y esta vez, a su suerte, no había crisis de asientos.

Tetra se sentó de modo que le daba la espalda a la pista, y Link, dando la vuelta a la mesa, se sentó frente a Tetra.

Un instante de tranquila plática se veía venir...

Sino es porque: Link se recostó sobre sus brazos cruzados y giró su vista hacia el oscuro horizonte donde el mar y el cielo parecían unirse. El oleaje lo relajaba, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, pero no porque él quisiera...

-¿Estás cansado?- le preguntó la chica divertida, despertándolo de sus 'dormitaciones'.

Sólo la mirada de él había girado hacia ella, luego de un suspiro y dos segundos, él contestó.

-Nos despertamos a las seis, solo que tú si tomaste una siesta-

Hubo un silencio, Tetra estaba recordando a lo que él se refería... ¡Había sido un día bastante largo! Así como confuso y pesado, él sentía sueño y ella sentía que había vivido el día más eterno de su vida.

Y más, si contaba que a principios del día, la madrugada, ella seguía despierta. Además ahí estaba la siesta de la que él hablaba, y ésta, vez en vez de que le recortara el día, extrañamente le hizo sentir el día todavía más extenso...

Y ni hablar del escape, el encuentro y la sorpresita de los hermanos de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes...

_Son demasiadas cosas... es mejor ir una a la vez..._

-Sí, lo siento- - comentó ella suspirando.

-No...- interrumpió Link -es decir... no hay problema-

Otro corto silencio; sus miradas se habían desviado, y ahora se concentraban en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Y ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje contigo encargado de un barco pirata?-

-Bien- contestó él -Un poco más pesado de lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero...- Link sonrió -recuerda que tengo el poder del viento en mis manos- agregó en un murmuro levantando su dedo índice.

Ella calló unos segundos -Sí, héroe...-

Se acabó esa conversación sin nada más por decir. Link volvió a cerrar sus ojos para descansarlos. Después los abría para no caer completamente dormido. Tetra, quién miraba a los lados, volvió su vista a la dirección donde estaba el chico y colocó su codo sobre la mesa sin causar alboroto, y luego su barbilla sobre su mano.

Pero no lo miraba a él. Sólo miraba alrededor...

Aunque tenía que encontrarse de algun forma con lo que Link hacía. O lo que fuera que... intentaba hacer.

Él no se dio cuenta de que lo veían, hasta que entre su descanso sentía que se caía y despertó de volada. Apenado, le sonrió a la joven, mientras ella le regresaba una comprensiva risa.

Casi era media noche y era increíble como el tiempo se había ido tan indescriptiblemente a prisa; algunas personas habían dejado el baile para platicar, con el mar por vigilante y la costa por estancia de descanso.

Esto era lo que Tetra miraba ahora, después miró al cielo. Estaba despejado, tanto así que las lluvias anteriores parecían haber sido espejismos... ilusiones engañosas...

¿Es común preguntarte si lo que has vivído fue real?

-Link...- lo llamó.

El chico abrió los ojos, pero parecía haber escuchado mal, porque volvió a cerrarlos.

-¡Link!- lo llamó una vez más, esto mientras lo sacudía un poco.

-Perdón, perdón- contestó él.

Ella ignoró eso y se quedó mirándo como él se levantaba de donde estaba recostado, pero aun en su asiento.

Y ella continuó -Prométeme algo-

A él le llamó la atención el cambio de actitud de Tetra, se oía en su voz que era serio y se leía en sus ojos que le importaba esa promesa...

Link afirmó.

Ella respiró hondo, buscando valor en el aire, y continuó...

-Que...- ella bajó su rostro -a pesar de las adverdidades, siempre estarás para apoyarme-

Concluyó alzando su mirada con la última oración.

Con la misma expresión de seriedad con la que había comenzado esa plática lo miraba ahora esperando descifrar su reacción.

_Continuará..._

_**Voy a dejar esto aquí:**_

_** zelliana . deviantart (-punto com)/ art / Happy - Valentines - 354 372 650**_

_**Tendrán que reparar el enlace, no se deja de ninguna forma :C **_

_**Si no sale, busquen mi Deviantart en mi Perfil :)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Significado

_**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**_

_La chica dijo -Prométeme algo-_

_A él le llamó la atención el cambio de actitud de Tetra, se oía en su voz que era serio y se leía en sus ojos que le importaba dicha promesa..._

_Link afirmó._

_Ella respiró hondo, buscando valor en el aire, y continuó..._

_-Que...- ella bajó su rostro -a pesar de las adversidades, siempre estarás para apoyarme-_

_Concluyó alzando su mirada con la última oración._

_Con la misma expresión de seriedad con la que había comenzado esa plática lo miraba ahora esperando descifrar su reacción._

**CAPÍTULO 11: SIGNIFICADO**

Link tardó más tiempo en contestar del que ella tardó en formular su pregunta.

-Sólo, si tú me prometes otra cosa...-

-Claro- fue la respuesta inmediata de Tetra.

Él miró alrededor ordenando sus palabras, y ya claras sus ideas volvió a verla a ella, esperando atenta.

-Que no te me irás nunca- propuso y sonrió dulcemente.

Ella imitó su expresión, notablemente aliviada. Le guiñó un ojo y estiró su mano hacia él. Cuando finalmente estrecharon palmas Tetra continuó con la frase "¡Hecho!" y dio por terminado el trato.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un nuevo día, un amanecer casi limpio de cualquier desperfecto. Casi, porque se podían notar un grupo de nubes en el horizonte. El sol llevaba ya algunas horas de haber dejado atrás el albor de esa fecha. Ahora cumplía con su trabajo, en sus alturas inalcanzables, dando calor a cada objeto con vida, o incluso sin ella.

Un enorme barco pirata color canela se mecía sobre la costa de Outset. No era un simple barco. Era, con seguridad, un barco que había estado presente en un centenar de aventuras, incluso antes de que su actual capitana se encontrara en este mundo.

Y, hablando de la reina del Gran Mar, esta se encontraba disfrutando del buen clima. Su mirada se concentraba en el océano, el claro y calmado océano. Estaba pensativa. La brisa la despeinaba y esto no la preocupaba en lo absoluto. Dejaba que el sol cayera sobre ella con toda su luminosidad, estaba acostumbrada, no podía desperdiciar un día con un sol así...

...

En realidad, ESTABA desperdiciando un día hermoso.

De la forma en que su barco continuaba atado a la costa, se encontraba ella atada a esa isla. Era el día perfecto para navegar, el viento les favorecería y el clima era claramente el mejor para estar fuera.

Pero el marinerito de ropas verdes que se había colado en su vida, seguía en su hogar, tirando CANSANCIO por lapsos sorprendentes. Ella no quería presionarlo para irse y menos después de haberlo metido en tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo.

De igual forma, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo debía esperarlo...

Pero ahí estaba, mirando al océano, hasta el punto de aburrirse. Con respecto al tema en el que estaba pensando anteriormente, le surgieron ahora las ganas de mirar hacia la isla esta vez. Estaba casi vacía, solitaria... Si no es porque aun había gente embarcando para volver a sus hogares. Se preguntaba en dónde habrían pasado la noche.

Ahí fue justo donde divisó una figura conocida: Gwen con un vestido playero blanco, que podía ser considerado corto. Se peinaba su oscuro cabello mientras caminaba; tarea inútil pues el viento de esa mañana acababa por despeinarla.

Tetra la miró ponerse... ¿Perfume? ¿Por qué se pondría perfume? ¿Y, de dónde rayos lo saco?

Caminaba y caminaba hacia una casa ya bien conocida: La casa de Link. ¿A qué iría ahí? "Seguramente estaba perdida, la pobre", pensaba Tetra. De pronto el pensamiento de la capitana del barco cambió, comenzó a recordar su relación con esa chica a la que ahora miraba.

Podía intentar comprenderla y así dejar de odiarla, eso teniéndole algo de lástima, pues era una prisionera en una isla extraña, con un hermano perdido y uno que otro problema de carácter bipolar.

El intento falló hasta que la observó tocando en la puerta de la casa de Link, acomodarse el vestido e insistir con el peinado. "No estaba tan perdida", pensó.

Enseguida le abrieron, Tetra pudo observar que quién lo hizo era Aryll, la cual al parecer se encontraba de buen humor, pues recibió a la morena con un abrazo. A continuación visualizó a la abuelita de la niña asomándose, y después de un palabrerío de Aryll (el cual, obviamente, Tetra no escuchó) la señora y Gwen se saludaron de beso en la mejilla y apretón de manos.

Y después, lo que a Tetra le pareció eterno... Gwen ingresó a la casita, se cerró la puerta, y todo esto con ella observando a lo lejos, cuan espía.

¡ODIABA A GWEN!

Todo esto estaba, un tanto retorcido, primero: Tetra aún creía que Aryll estaba loca, mientras que entre esta última y Gwen parecía haber una gran amistad; segundo: Gwen se estaba ganando a la abuelita de Link con cortesías, saludos y... esas cosas; y, por último...

Podía imaginarse lo que, con perfumes y vestidos diminutos, quería llevarse de trofeo.

Tetra bufó -... ¡Ja! Seguramente aun ni se ha levantado- y señaló a la casa que estaba mirando mientras le gritaba a la misma.

_Estaba celosa..._

En ese justo momento Tetra escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ella y fingió que nada pasaba. Ahí se topó con la siguiente de las imágenes desagradables en su HERMOSO día: Nudge con la peor cara que jamás pudo verle hasta ese entonces, le habían calado los "traguitos" del día anterior en su apariencia. Éste estaba ahora lo suficientemente atarantado ahora, como para creer que la capitana sólo practicaba su actuación hace unos instantes, o... algo parecido.

-Hola, borracho número uno- comentó la capitana girando hacia él y cruzándose de brazos.

-Señorita... buenos días ¿Qué tal la mañana?-

-CASI espléndida- contestó ella -¿Qué tal tu fiestecita de ayer?-

El pirata abrió sus ojos sin saber qué contestar...

Ahí ella recordó las palabras de Link _"una noche de copas al año para hombres de su edad no está mal"._

-Olvídalo, no pongas esa cara, espero que la hayan pasado bien-

Ahí Nudge sonrió un poco y después cubrió su boca con su mano, recordando.

-Hey y ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven Link, señorita?-

-¿He de saber?- contestó ella de inmediato, mirando seria al hombre.

... Primer silencio largo del día.

-No sé, ha de estar en su casa, no tiene nada que hacer aquí- agregó la capitana.

El pirata pensó dos veces lo que diría -¿Por qué tanto odio de la nada hacia él, señorita?-

-¿Por qué tan curioso de repente, Nudge?- contestó ella enderezando su postura.

El hombre nombrado se quedó de boca cerrada y apuntando con la mirada a la muchacha.

-No lo odio- contestó Tetra girando su vista a otro lado y en voz baja.

-¡Oh, claro que no! Usted...- él calló al ver la mirada irritada que ella le propinaba -Usted... lo que usted diga- dijo bajando su cabeza, derrotado.

Ella sólo alzó su barbilla, apremiando con orgullo su autoridad.

Nudge levantó su vista nuevamente para debatir -pero no me va a decir que no siente- -

-Está en su isla nativa, no tiene qué hacer aquí- interrumpió Tetra, como si no hubiera oído que su pirata buscaba decir algo.

-...Le gustaría- continuaba Nudge.

-Puede dejar de dormir sobre cubierta aquí, para dormir calientito en su camita- dijo cerrando sus ojos y levantando sus cejas.

Nudge guardó silencio, esperando que su capitana volviera a hablar, pero como vio que no diría nada probó hacerlo él sin temer a que lo interrumpieran otra vez -... ¿Cómo sabe que en su cama estará calientito?-

-... ¿Perdón?- cuestionó ella cuando, tanto las ideas como el color rojo se le venían a la cabeza.

-¿Que hace calor...?- - repitió él.

-¡Es una suposición, idiota! ¿Qué creías?- contestó Tetra enfurecida -No, ¿Sabes qué? No respondas eso.

...

-Y... ¡Deja de mirarme así!- exclamó y después de calmarse -Te daré una idea, ve y lava tu mente, le sobra cochambre- dijo mientras mostraba en su rostro, sarcásticamente, lo graciosa que le parecía la situación. Y se cruzó de brazos.

En ese momento subieron tres más de sus piratas: Gonzo, Niko y Mako.

-Tengo un dolor de cabeza mortal ¡MOORTAL!- exclamó Niko.

-Con esa cantidad de alcohol que seguro tomaste, Niko, acortarás tu vida- comentó la capitana.

-¡Ja!- rió el pirata mencionado -No, no, no, yo- se apuntó a sí mismo -Viviré más de cien años- proclamó y alzó su índice.

-Y yo soy la princesa Zelda- agregó la capitana. Todos voltearon a verla.

A Niko le brillaron los ojos, como si esa innecesaria afirmación hubiera convertido en destino su larga vida, mientras los demás no habían entendido lo que la joven había intentado decir.

-Era un chiste- continuó Tetra. Algunos fingieron que reían.

-¡No soy la princesa Zelda, soy Tetra y soy su capitana!-

Pasaron más o menos quince minutos luego de esa conversación. Ya todos se encontraban en la superficie y algunos degustaban los platillos que habían conseguido con mucha honra la noche anterior. Ahí al pequeño e ingenioso Niko se le ocurrió algo.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Han oído sobre la visita después de la cita?-

Nadie respondió nada, en su estado, no tenían ganas de decir ni de pensar en una respuesta.

-En realidad, las parejas, chico y chica- alzó su voz -se ven una última vez después de la cita afuera de la casa de la mujer, luego de su velada juntos-

Tetra salió de su continuo ensimismamiento en el mar. Y, sin voltear a ver, puso atención en lo que el hombrecillo decía.

-Es algo muy lindo- continuó Niko, enternecido -es como el resultado de su ecuación de amor-

-¿¡Qué pasó con el hombre dentro de ti!?- exclamó uno de ellos.

-Niko, ¿Por qué haces esa cara?- comentó Gonzo, al ver que Niko emitía un suspiro bastante alargado mientras miraba maliciosamente a su capitana.

Ahí la mencionada decidió voltear.

-¿Q-qué tal estuvo s-su cita, señorita? ¡Digo! La fiesta, la de ayer, para... para usted- dijo Niko, mientras miraba la expresión en el rostro de Tetra, era esa la expresión que siempre ponía cuando trataban de intervenir en sus asuntos.

-(¿Cita?)- pensó -¿Qué diantres te tomaste esta vez, Niko?- dijo fusilándolo con los ojos mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

-¡Ya cállate, Niko!- habló Senza, recordando su anterior plática con la capitana -Ya ella le contará qué es lo que pasó ayer, al que más confianza le tenga-

-¿Que ustedes nunca escuchan lo que dicen, bola de entrometidos?- agregó ella.

_¿A quién más confianza le tuviera? _No podría hacer eso, no podría decirle, menos ahora, no tenía ni poquitas ganas de hablar nada con ÉL, ni siquiera quería verlo.

Algo tenía Tetra en su mirada desde el amanecer de ese día, una especie de... desconcierto. Y es que ALGO había sucedido con ella el día anterior, algo que nadie más que ella -y alguien más- sabían. Los piratas lo habían notado, y como de costumbre querían estar enterados de qué era eso que le había sucedido. Estaban pues, "preocupados".

-¿Qué tiene, señorita Tetra?- cuestionó Gonzo, poniéndose de pie de donde comía y acercándose a la rubia. Ella se había quedado con cara de haber visto un fantasma entre sus recuerdos, y eso había inquietado al pirata mencionado.

Ella reaccionó -Nada...- contestó sacudiendo sutilmente su cabeza.

Gonzo dejó de avanzar. Niko continuó lo que había comenzado con la frase "Si, nos va a contar".

-Si gustas te contaré los días que podrás dormir tranquilo si no cierras YA la boca- amenazó ella y sin más se largó de ahí.

-Niko, idiota- gritó Gonzo en el momento en que la capitana desapareció de sus vistas. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Tesoro bajo el mar, no lo vayas a dejar...-_

"_Abrió sus ojos". Sentía como se mecía, era la relajante sensación de estar estático sobre el agua, encima de un bote. El azul claro del cielo lo invitaba a ponerse de pie y averiguar en dónde estaba._

_-Tesoro bajo el mar, no lo dejes escapar- alguien declamaba esa repetitiva rima a su oído, pero aún cuando buscaba ver quién era, no podía ver a nadie junto a él._

_Se "puso de pie" balanceándose sobre la superficie que lo separaba del mar. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en medio de la nada, no veía tierra hacia ningún lado que volteara. La sensación de soledad le llenó el alma._

_-Bajo el mar hay un tesoro ¿Será plata o será oro?-_

_Al analizar la última oración, miró hacia el vasto océano una vez más y no entendió de qué podía tratar, aunque claro está que desde su posición no podía comprobar que esa extraña voz había errado._

"_¿Será infierno o será cielo?" dijo esta vez y los ecos de las palabras "Infierno" y "Cielo" resonaron en la mente del solitario jovencito._

_Ahí fue cuando una cegadora ola de luz iluminó su irrealidad, tan fuerte que parecía haberse tragado el océano en segundos, para después devolver todo a como era antes y luego de su extraña aparición se redujo formando un perfecto círculo de luz proveniente del mar._

_Como si una especie de faro intentara darse a conocer por el mismísimo cielo._

_-Tesoro bajo el mar, no lo dejes escapar-_

_El joven se acercó para ver con detenimiento el curioso trazo de luz sobre el agua. De pronto no supo si la tentación había sido tal o si se había asomado de más pero calló sobre la luz._

_Ya estando, no desaprovechó el haber caído y comenzó a nadar siguiendo esa enigmática iluminación. Casi podía sentir como el agua de mar irritaba sus ojos, pero aún así podía ver._

_...La magia de los sueños._

_Un cofre bajo el agua, el centro de atención. Y no podía ver un cofre sin ir a abrirlo, menos cuando éste fue ubicado alumbrada y generosamente para que nadie batallara._

"_Infierno", "Cielo"... las palabras volvían a hacer eco, hasta que casi ya no las pudo percibir._

_Estaba a punto de llegar y rozarlo con las yemas de sus dedos cuando todo oscureció y..._

**Despertó...**

Y lo acompañó un terrible dolor de cabeza como si no hubiera logrado lo que quería y en vez de eso lo hubieran noqueado con el mismísimo cofre del tesoro.

Pero no había sido eso, además de que se había levantado como si su almohada tuviera resortes incluidos; había dormido de más.

Salió de ahí...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras, ella estaba tirada en su cama, confundida, analizando las insinuaciones de su grupo de valientes y respetables hombres del mar. Se hacía creer que eran ideas estúpidas.

-¿Cita? preguntó a sí misma en un murmuro. Negó. Lo que había vivido ayer no podía ser una cita...

Primero que nada, porque no recordaba haberla nombrado oficialmente como tal en ningún momento.

Pero ahí estaba el vivo recuerdo de la cereza sobre el pastel. El regreso de Link a sus aposentos, al final de la noche...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Llamaron a su camarote tocando la pared. La habitante de la recámara, Tetra, acudió al llamado, y parecía no esperar lo que veía llegar...

-Link...- pronunció, pasmada -buenas noches- agregó.

Se acercó hasta llegar a la entrada, sus pies pisaban directamente la madera que tenía por suelo y su cabello estaba ya algo despeinado.

-Buenas noches- contestó él -Emm...- se le quedó viendo un momento mientras ella desataba su cabello por completo, tal y como hacía antes de la visita.

Luego Link estiró su mano cerrada hacia ella y la abrió lentamente, aún mirándola a ella.

-¡OH!- pronunció ella un tanto impactada, luego pasó su mano sobre su cabello como si el broche plateado fuera a aparecer mágicamente ahí, y el que mostraba Link fuera, un error.

-¿D-dónde?- "preguntó" ella. Después giró para buscar con la mirada el artefacto perdido-encontrado.

Link sonrió tímidamente -Mi abuela dijo que pudiste tirarlo cuando fuiste a mi casa.

-¡Ah, sí! Sí, que suerte que fue ahí y no en otro lado- continuó ella nerviosa. Podía mirar el rostro de desaprobación que la señora seguramente hizo al encontrar el broche que ella le había obsequiado. El mismo que había traído junto a su coleta durante toda la noche.

-¿Fuiste a mi casa?- preguntó él.

-Sí, para avisar dónde estabas...- murmuró.

Él quería más explicación, pero de una u otra forma no se atrevió a preguntar.

-Gracias por traerlo- dijo Tetra tomando el accesorio de la mano del chico.

-No hay de qué, también debería agradecerte- agregó Link.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?-

-Por dejarme dormir hace rato- ahí la miró inculpándola -Fuiste muy considerada en preocuparte por mi descanso-

Ella quería interrumpir, podía leer en su rostro el sarcasmo que llenaba cada letra de su mensaje.

-Pero- continuó Link -me dejaste perderme del resto de la fiesta, además de... dejarme en el olvido- continuó él mirando sus zapatos con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Ya no llevaba puesto su saco, sólo su camisa blanca y se había quitado la corbata.

Tetra se excusó -Perdón... te veías cansado- -

Link interrumpió tosiendo fingidamente -...Considerada...- "decía".

-¡Link!- interrumpió ella golpeando su brazo y acabando, justamente, con su actuación -perdóname- concluyó.

-Si...- respondió él riendo -No te preocupes-

Ella juntó sus manos a baja altura y sonrió también, luego cambió su cara a una más pensativa.

Y dijo -Oye, gracias por la invitación, fue divertido-

-Ibas a ir de todas formas, ¿No?- contestó Link.

-No es lo mismo...- confesó ella -me acompañaste-

-... ¿Qué harías sin mí?- interrumpió el chico.

-¡Link!- exclamó Tetra -Basta- dijo riéndose. "Está bien" contestó Link.

-Y no "hubiera ido de igual forma", sin conocer a nadie no me hubiera presentado- explicó la rubia.

-Entonces, gracias por venir- continuó Link, con una sonrisa más en la cara.

Ella, inconscientemente descifró que esta vez si hablaba en serio. Después callaron un instante y Tetra, como si pudiera verse a sí misma, nombró prometedora la manera silenciosa en que se mantenían en la entrada de la habitación.

Nerviosa, dio un paso hacia atrás. Link más o menos entendió la indirecta y dio un paso en reversa. Enseguida, algo en él se activó y dio una pisada al frente, venciendo en tamaño al tímido paso que quería sacarlo de ahí.

Se le acercó un poco a Tetra y su enemigo interior se vengó de él, quitándole el valor. Así fue que sólo estrechó manos con ella riéndose. Ella lo remedó.

De pronto, sacudiéndose la mencionada timidez, Link volvió a aproximarse a la pirata. Ambos bajaron sus manos, que previamente tenían al frente. Tetra, sin moverse solo miró hacia otro lado.

Al momento que lograban estar cara a cara a pocos centímetros uno del otro... Link besó... la mejilla de la chica. Sus deseos... lo abucheaban.

Ella soltó su mano y la devolvió a su costado acariciando la tela de su vestido.

-Buenas noches- murmuró Link después, al oído de ella.

Ella no hizo movimiento alguno mientras Link evitaba mirarla, así fue que ambas despedidas se perdieron en el pasado. Él giró. Sin más por dejar, hacer o no hacer, se marchó de inmediato.

Ella igual se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar a su cama. Parecía aparentar que, absolutamente todo, le importaba poco. Esto, hasta que sin explicación se dejó caer, antes de siquiera comenzar a sentarse, sobre su lecho. Tenía preguntas pero, sin alguien a quién cuestionar, se las dictó a su almohada: de mente, a relleno inerte...

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Y ahí estaba nuevamente golpeando a su pobre y sumisa almohada, aún cuando fielmente esta siempre la había escuchado.

_En teoría, ya que las almohadas no oyen..._

No podía ignorar nada de lo que había pasado ayer. Indudablemente toda su noche iba a lado de Link. Todo el tiempo habían estado juntos y no le había dado importancia... En el sentido de que no había buscado alejarse.

Pero el final de la noche volvía a envolver sus pensamientos, a interrumpir su afán por darle nombre al encuentro pasado.

Ahora sentía la necesidad de hacer una visita y reclamar lo que le pertenecía...

-... (Pertenecer)- se regañó a sí misma por siquiera pensar de esa forma. Que el chico que te atrae bese tu mejilla tras una fugaz visita nocturna después de una formidable velada juntos ¿Significaba algo?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El joven zombi estaba sentándose a desayunar. Cabe destacar que se dice zombi porque seguía igual de adormilado.

-Buenos días abuela, Aryll, Gwen- dijo robóticamente levantando una cuchara.

Después en su rostro se notaba que algo no le cuadraba...

-¿Dije Gwen?- preguntó y volteó a ver a la nombrada -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Desayunando- contestó la susodicha quien, a lado de Link, se cruzaba de piernas y hacia su cabello hacia atrás con una mano.

Link, extrañado, sólo afirmó y volteó a ver que su dulce abuelita le había servido desde que llegó.

-Tienes cara de crudo, Link- dijo Aryll quien se encontraba al frente del chico.

-¿Qué sabes TÚ de "crudezas", Aryll?- preguntó él.

A lo que Aryll respondió -Sólo que amanecen más feos- y luego murmuró -que de costumbre-

-Sí, te ves cansado- comentó la abuela volviendo de la cocina para sentarse en la mesa.

-Sueño- fue lo que el zombi en recarga de vida respondió, mientras tomaba un pan de una canasta que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-Seguro no pudo dormir, abuelita... tiene en quien pensar- agregó Aryll.

Link partió un pedacito del pan y lo puso en la cuchara limpia que había tomado. Apuntó a Aryll, distraída, y disparó su mini catapulta.

-¡BANG!-

Y acertó justo en la frente de su hermana, la cual se quejó mientras su abuela reía discretamente bajo su mano. No gustaba estar de lado de ninguno de los dos chiquillos pero sin duda eso había sido divertido.

Aryll tomó el pedacito de pan y trató de regresarlo a su enemigo, pero la "bala" se pegó en su mano.

_Era un buen pan..._

El comentario causante de la pequeña guerra había sido evadido, sino es porque Gwen estaba ahí.

-Y, Link, ¿Si tienes en quién pensar?- preguntó.

Link miró de reojo a Gwen y enseguida adquirió, sin precio ni compromiso, color en las mejillas.

-Ja, ja, ¡BANG, hermanito, BANG!- dijo Aryll emocionada.

Link volteó a verla molesto, y luego volteó a ver a su abuela la cual, al momento, le sonrió. Sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba: complicidad. Su abuela sabía lo que sabía y él aún no creía que así fuera, menos cuando él era una tumba en cuanto a temas personales.

Estaba rodeado de mujeres (y no era dichoso) y de preguntas incómodas. Una ya sabía la verdad, otra siempre molestaba con querérsela sacar y la otra...

Bueno, para acabarla de amolar, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios hacía Gwen ahí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Es algo muy lindo" _escuchó la voz de Niko en su mente. Y además, en su cabeza daba vueltas una pregunta a la cual no le faltaban ganas de tachar y hacer a un lado: ¿Por qué la besó EN LA MEJILLA? Se sentía estúpida de hacerse esa pregunta, porque tras de esa surgía otra cuestión:

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUERÍA? ¿Qué esperaba en realidad?

...Tenía que hacer algo. De por sí, siempre le era difícil estarse quieta, ahora tenía un mal presentimiento ¿A qué podía deberse la visita tan 'arreglada' de Gwen?

-(¿Por qué no simplemente se larga?)-

Ya estaba fuera de la extraña isla tal y como quería, su relación con ellos podía darse por finalizada. Quería borrarla del mapa, quitarla del camino, sacarla del asunto...

Asunto...

-Esto...- dijo Tetra buscando ahora dar título a lo que se... había formado hasta ahora -Nada particular...-

Cortó su conversación con ella misma y su pensamiento se bloqueó...

-... ¿¡Por qué en la mejilla!?- exclamó, y al fijarse en que lo había hecho tapó su boca y trató de escuchar si alguien afuera se había enterado de lo que dejó escapar.

Nada. Cuando se calmó, retomó el tema en -distinguida- cuestión preguntándose ¿Por qué necesitaba TANTAS pruebas para todo? Se estaba volviendo loca, esas ganas de darle explicación a todo, la estaban frustrando, y peor aún cuando ninguna respuesta se le acercaba...

-Está bien, no iré- se dijo a sí misma. Tenía el orgullo suficiente para dejar que él se presentara primero...

Claro... si era necesario. Porque a ella "no le importaba"... O eso decía.

Tomó su cabeza -Sólo... seguiré con mi vida- dijo y se dirijo a la salida.

Ahí tuvo un agradable encuentro con sus piratas...

Y por "agradable" sabemos que hablamos de todo lo contrario.

Ellos se encontraban todos arrinconados en una de las esquinas de la habitación fuera de la cabina de la Señorita Tetra, para ser exactos, sobre la misma pared donde la entrada de la capitana se encontraba...

_Debía empezar a contemplar la idea de poner una puerta..._

Hubo caras multicolor entre la tripulación, que oscilaban desde los rojos más intensos hasta los blancos más pálidos. Mientras que la causante del terror de estos hombres se había cerrado a un sólo tono de rojo, difícil de ocultar, pues no podía ni comenzar a pensar en lo que ellos habían alcanzado a escuchar.

Ella pasó a lado de ellos, y de otra esquina tomó un grupo de instrumentos de limpieza. Se acercó a ellos. Algunos temblaban. Ahí ella soltó lo que traía al suelo.

-Se acaban de ganar el mayor castigo de sus vidas- cruzó sus brazos.

"Un día de limpieza" pensaban ellos, ¿Iban a limpiar a fondo todo el barco? Pero no, la capitana tenía algo muy distinto en mente.

-Despídanse de sus antiguos y queridos amigos- señaló los objetos -porque hoy dejarán el barco reluciendo... con cepillos de dientes-

Todos casi caían al suelo tres veces seguidas, como cuando te dejan un montón de tarea para vacaciones.

Mientras Tetra cerraba sus ojos al concluir su sentencia, mientras respiraba profundamente. No se le había pasado la sensación de haber sido invadida en su privacidad...

Se sentía muy molesta -Ahora ¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ! ¡A trabajar!-

Y así todos subieron y ella se regresó a su habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Se puso a bailar encima de la mesa, fue horrible-

-Si fue horrible, Aryll, ¿Por qué nos lo cuentas?- interrumpió el rubio mientras recorría con su dedo la orilla de su vaso de leche.

-¡Tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza, hermano!- continuó la niña -No puedo creer que no lo hayan visto-

-Yo si lo vi...- agregó la única chica de cabello oscuro en la mesa.

-¿Si? ¡Qué horror de hombre!- la niña giró hacia su abuela -traía una ropa verde súper ajustada-

Después volteó con velocidad hacia Link.

-Y no era Link, ¿eh?-

-Ja- expresó Link levantando sólo un poco su labio superior. Esa, era una risa sarcástica...

Aryll ya había vuelto hacia su abuela -Traía una faldita roja y sobre ella caía su enorme panza, y luego usaba un gorrito que era como conjunto con su traje, pues era también verde. Aparte tenía una sonrisa que no se le quitaba ni a golpes, y para colmo era viejo y con barba ¡Ew!-

Mientras su hermana continuaba su larga descripción, Link se había quedado paralizado sin ver hacia ningún punto exacto, había hecho un boceto mental con lo que decía Aryll, y creía saber muy bien de quién hablaba.

-¿V-ve-verde?- balbuceó Link. Nadie le prestó atención.

-Se subió a una mesa cerca de la música, y empezó a bailar su falda se levantaba y traía la ropa interior roja encima de los pantalones, fue... algo... que nunca olvidaré- siguió la niña.

Gwen rió -Y luego cuando tocaron música menos movida, quería que alguien bailara con él, pero todos se alejaron- -

-¡No, Gwen! Cuando las baladas... se puso a bailar ¡DE PUNTITAS!-

-Gordo... de ropa verde, barba... R-ropa interior...- siguió divagando Link.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?- cuestionó preocupada su abuela.

-T-tin... Tin-tin- -

Aryll dio un golpe sobre la mesa, para despertarlo, y todos los presentes (menos Aryll) saltaron.

-¡TINGLE!- gritó nuestro joven héroe.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Se encontraba levantando libros de su habitación y trozos de vidrio rotos. No tenía idea de qué cosas podían haberse roto, pero de eso se daría cuenta cuando dichos objetos le hicieran falta.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- se preguntó a sí mismo y después dejó escapar un suspiro mientras arrojaba uno de los libros que acababa de levantar.

No quería recordar cómo se había metido en tanto pleito. Pero sabía que tenía la culpa. Y aún así, su hermana lo veía como un gran chico... Le defendía, hiciera lo que hiciera.

No había día en que no recordara la frase _"Eres, y siempre has sido un mediocre"_. Ni siquiera había sido él el que la trajera de vuelta. Ni eso había podido hacer bien.

-¿Qué he estado haciendo en estos años?- se dijo mientras alzaba enfadado el copete oscuro que le caía sobre los ojos. Se puso de pie, vio el montón de libros que ya había recogido y con varios movimientos a diestra y siniestra tumbó todo lo que había construido.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de su eje, mientras se jalaba el cabello.

-Ese desgraciado... me las va a pagar...- continuó.

Se tiró en el suelo y se puso a pensar un poco. No sabía qué acababa de decir...

Se desanimó, no creía tener las agallas para enfrentar a su enemigo, ni el espacio en la mente para pensar en cómo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué crees que eres tan inútil, Johan?-

Johan brincó al escuchar el extraño susurro mientras buscaba a su emisor.

-Te falta determinación...- agregó una voz grave en su cabeza, de inmediato se puso de pie.

-Ganon- -

-En efecto, tu señor... Teníamos un trato- -

-¿Dónde diablos estás?- preguntó el joven con la voz temblorosa.

-Estoy en donde quieras que esté, estoy en donde quiera estar ¡Teníamos un maldito trato!-

Johan se puso los dedos sobre la cien pues comenzaba a sentir una leve jaqueca.

-Oye... yo... yo quisiera-

-Lo que tú quieras no es relevante, mientras cumplas con lo que yo pido-

-¡Pero estoy solo!- -

-Tienes cuatro días- -

-Señor... comenzó a suplicar, aún sin saber a quién dirigirse.

El hombre continuó -Para traerme a esos mocosos- -

-¡Señor!- -

-Con vida... Su vida a cambio de la tuya y la de tu estimada hermanita-

El silencio acompañó a Johan y sus sollozos, la única veladora en su habitación se apagó.

-¿Señor?-

Nadie respondió. Johan comenzó a dar vueltas en su alcoba.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Debo encontrar mi tripulación, los chicos... ¿Los chicos? ¡Gwen!-

Salió de ahí tras repetir ese nombre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Hmm?... ¡Oh! Deben ser los libros que la señorita Tetra hurtó del barco que asaltamos el otro día- contestó Mako.

-Mm...- expresó Gonzo, después miró alrededor esperando que su capitana no apareciera de repente.

Él se encontraba, literalmente, husmeando en una bolsa que, efectivamente, pertenecía a Tetra. Esta bolsa contenía los dichosos libros y además el enorme mapa del Gran Mar que ellos mismos encontraron el otro día.

Tal vez era la bolsa que la señorita Tetra había llevado a su último viaje, pensó Gonzo.

Enseguida, este último personaje fue advertido por Niko, con puros movimientos de manos, que la capitana se aproximaba.

Ella salía tranquila mientras los hombres cercanos a la misteriosa bolsa solo se recargaban por ahí o caminaban por allá.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tetra al notar que la mayoría de los piratas la miraban. Ella había salido en busca de un bocadillo, no había desayunado.

Por cierto, ella ahora vestía unas bermudas negras y una ligera blusa azul-verde atada sobre sus dos hombros.

Tomó su bocadillo y se acercó a la orilla, justo al lado de donde Gonzo aparentaba no haber estado haciendo nada.

Gonzo había dejado caer con cautela la bolsa detrás de él. Ella se había quitado del cuello aquella misteriosa piedra azul de extraño brillo propio. Por alguna razón la había escogido de accesorio, y ahora le había cambiado el papel.

Había comenzado a jugar con ella. La hacía girar del cordón que la sostenía, todo mientras comía.

Terminó su bocado con toda la calma del mundo mientras Gonzo a su lado se encontraba bastante tenso. Enseguida ella volteó hacia donde él, ignorándolo por completo. A bolsa parecía haberle llamado más la atención, daba la ilusión de que acababa de acordarse que tenía esa bolsa.

La tomó mientras murmuraba "me va a servir" y la abrió para luego comenzar a revisar su interior. Ella no lo sabía, pero nuevamente todos se encontraban observándola.

De repente ella emitió aquel sonido que se hace cuando se tiene una buena idea.

-¿Qué es, señorita?- se atrevió a decir Gonzo.

Ella volteó a verlo meditabunda, con uno de los libros abierto en manos. Después lo cerró como si hubiera tenido suficiente, lo metió a la bolsa y le entregó la bolsa y la piedra a Gonzo.

-Tengo que hacer una visita- agregó su capitana regresando al área donde comían.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Mientras, en otra parte, una guerra se llevaba a cabo..._

-¡Recibe toda la fuerza de mi cucharapulta!-

-¡Basta!

-Y MUERE Aryll- -

Le sacó la lengua mientras movía sus dedos a lado de su cara a modo de burla.

-¡Fallaste! ¡Tonto!- exclamó ella mientras le lanzaba bolitas de servilleta a su hermano mientras él usaba un traste aceitoso como escudo.

-¡Basta!-

-¿Esto será normal?- se preguntó Gwen escondida bajo la mesa mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

Había leche en los platos del desayuno, papeles en la canasta de los panes, panes en los vasos de leche; una ancianita enfurecida, una visita asustada y dos NIÑOS de la misma sangre peleando entre ellos...

La guerra que nace desde el momento en que saben que son hermanos, había tomado forma como una real batalla...

Todo empezó cuando cambiaron del tema del tal Tingle que bailaba, al tema que envolvía con quién, cómo y cuánto había bailado Link la noche anterior. La hermana menor había comentado cada observación que hizo el día anterior y, por supuesto, a Link no le había agradado la idea.

Ellos parecían divertidos, pero las otras dos personas estaban lejos de encontrar simpática la situación.

-¡Jamón listo! Preparados, listos ¡Fuego!- gritó la niña tirando de otra improvisada catapulta.

El chico en la mira del arma de jamón había conseguido esquivar el tiro. Pero el frágil vasito de vidrio que se encontraba detrás, no había salido con la misma suerte. Al recibir el "jamonazo" perdió su equilibrio y ¡Gerónimo! Cayó de su repisa envuelto en carne de puerco.

¡CRUSH!

Y después todo fue silencio...

La abuela de los combatientes se acercó a la mesa, pues se había alejado cuando la comida comenzó a volar. Llegó y se asomó hacia abajo de la mesa.

-Puedes salir, Gwen-

Gwen salió lentamente de la mesa, con las piernas entumidas y tratando de que su falda cubriera lo que fue destinada a cubrir. Estaba ya afuera de la mesa, y comenzaba a alejarse de ahí, dispuesta a salir.

-No, no te vayas- agregó la señora -Hasta que estos chiquillos se disculpen contigo-

Los susodichos voltearon a ver a su abuela apenados, y después giraron hacia Gwen, quién era la más incómoda. "Lo sentimos" le dijeron.

-¿Por qué lo sienten?- preguntó la abuela mirando primero a Aryll.

-Por...- comenzó Aryll -la muestra de desprecio hacia mi hermano en público-

-Por- intervino el hermano mayor, responsabilizándose del asunto -nuestra falta de respeto a las visitas, y nuestra infantil actuación- giró hacia la mesa -Y por el desorden-

-No se preocupen...- respondió Gwen buscando escapar -Yo... ya me iba, gracias por el desayuno- y sonrió tímidamente.

Gwen salió y al cerrarse la puerta la abuelita miró uno a uno a sus nietos, estaba muy enojada para ser una persona tan calmada, pero ellos se lo habían buscado, y lo sabían.

Así que recibieron su castigo, cabizbajos...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gwen estaba caminando sin saber a dónde iba. Sólo sabía que quería alejarse de esa casa, y que había sido un error... intentarlo...

Ahí fue donde le dieron un susto. Su hermano salió de algún lugar totalmente fuera de sus cinco sentidos y la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué te sucede Johan? Parece que viste a un- -

-¡No lo digas!- interrumpió él apretándola -...y no lo vi, lo oí- murmuró.

Gwen no entendía -...Oye, era una broma-

-Gwen, sólo vuelve al barco conmigo. Nos vamos-

-¿QUÉ?... ¿Ahora mismo?-

Johan la llevaba a jaloneos por la costa de Outset. Algunos lugareños se les quedaban viendo.

-Te explico adentro- agregó el desesperado.

-¡Genial, porque no entiendo nada!-

_**Cuando llegaron y entraron al barco de Johan...**_

-No olvides nada en esta isla- dijo el mayor acomodando un poco su desorden.

Gwen se quedó callada sólo unos segundos -¿En serio nos vamos?-

Johan dejó lo que hacía y se paró frente a ella -¿Querías quedarte?- contestó Johan de golpe. Parecía enfadado, pero en realidad estaba enloqueciendo.

Todo se revolvía en su mente, necesitaba una salida. No encontraba una solución, quería huir, tenía miedo y esa jaqueca simplemente no lo apoyaba.

-No sé Johan... Al menos un tiempo en lo que estemos seguros de a dónde ir-

-Encontraremos otro lugar, de igual forma tenemos el barco de vivienda- dijo Johan a una velocidad sorprendente, luego se calmó -...ahora sólo hay que alistar la partida-

Gwen se puso de pie, estaba sentada en la cama de su hermano mientras lo veía intentando poner en orden su cuarto.

-¡Gwen!- exclamó al no verla reaccionar -¡Ayúdame a alistar el barco!-

Era notable que ella ya supiera algo de navegación, pues no titubeó al aceptar. Pero eso sí, insistió por una explicación, pues se la habían prometido.

-En cuanto salgamos... en cuanto salgamos- contestó Johan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"No se dio cuenta" pronunció Niko sin siquiera emitir sonido. Gonzo leyó sus labios. Él aun tenía las cosas que ella le dio en las manos.

¿Le va a servir?, pensó Gonzo. Su mente trabajó de inmediato, y lo hizo guardar a toda velocidad la Gossip Stone en la bolsita.

-(También le va a servir)- pensó.

-¡Vamos con usted, señorita!-

Tetra mató el entusiasmo de Nudge con una seña de alto en su mano.

-Me gustaría ir sola...-

-Mientras no sea peligroso- siguió Nudge.

-Es sólo un joven tonto, no tienen de qué preocuparse-

-No estará hablando acerca de Link, ¿o sí, señorita?- preguntó Gonzo sujetando aún la bolsa.

-¿Crees que estaríamos haciendo un teatro de esto si fuera por Link?

-No- contestó Gonzo riéndose.

-Tal vez- contestó Nudge sonriéndole a los demás.

-A veces creo que debería quedarme callada-

Algunos de los que se reían para ese entonces, guardaron silencio.

-En fin, me marcho no tardaré, solo... pórtense de acuerdo a su edad. Ordenó Tetra pidiendo su bolso a Gonzo.

Él caminó hacia ella y se lo entregó.

Ella se esfumó, todos quedaron perplejos excepto Gonzo pues tenía un mal presentimiento. Esperó un poco y luego entró corriendo a la habitación de la capitana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-No es justo, todo siempre es por tu culpa, Aryll-

-¡Ay! No me digas que tienes algo importante que hacer-

-Claro... ¡SALIR!-

-Has vivido más de diez años aquí. Un día más que pases en casa no te va a matar, Link-

-No es igual Aryll, la palabra "contigo" vuelve todo más trágico-

Aryll abrió su boca algo ofendida -¿No quisiste decir "castigo"?-

-Eso fue lo que dije- -

-No es verdad- -

-Ya oyes cosas que no son Aryll-

Era un hecho, los dos hermanos estaban castigados ¿o era encarcelados?

...El punto era que estaban pagando por su escenita con un castigo. Habían conseguido enfadar a su abuelita y ella los había castigado: Ahora no podían ni debían salir de casa a menos que se estuviera incendiando.

-¿Y qué me cuentas?- preguntó Aryll.

-¿Que cuento de qué?- "respondió" Link.

Estaban los dos arreglando las pérdidas y desastres de la guerra de comida. Tenían encargado hacerlo. Aryll sólo intentaba iniciar una conversación un tanto para no aburrirse, y otro tanto para...

-No sé... ¿Tetra?-

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo Link esta vez.

Aryll giró a verlo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras él seguía recogiendo el tiradero.

-No sé- seguía usando esa frase para disimular su interés -¿Qué piensas de ella?-

Link trataba de estar calmado, se aburría de su insistencia, pero tal vez podía deshacerse de ella un poco.

-Ahh, ok- contestó Link.

Él estaba barriendo el lugar y simplemente continuó con su tarea.

-¿Y?...- continuó Aryll.

-¿Y qué?- -

-¿No vas a contestar?-

-Yo sólo pregunté qué querías saber, gracias por contestar- -

-¡Link!-

-¡Aryll!- Link la imitó -¿No sabes hablar de otra cosa?-

-Te hablé de la fiesta de ayer y te enfadaste- -

-Y... ¿No sabes hablar de otra cosa?-

-Si no hablas de eso, tal vez no quieres hablar de nada más- -

-Inténtalo...- agregó Link.

Aryll suspiró ruidosamente, miró alrededor y "lo intentó" -Bien... ¡PAN!-

-...Me gusta el pan-

-¡Genial!- después comenzó a murmurar -Imagina que hubiera dicho "Tetra" en vez de "pan", sería igual-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se encontraba haciendo a un lado las cosas que estorbaban en su camino sobre cubierta cuando una visita hizo su llegada.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

-Uhhh abajo- no le permitieron decir más, pues la visita ya se había ido para ese lugar.

**Ya estando abajo...**

Se encontró con un hombre sentado en un escritorio con sus dos codos sobre la superficie del mueble y sus manos despeinando su cabello.

-¿Por qué las lágrimas, Johan?- le dijeron en tono suave.

Él alzó la mirada y volteó, para ver quién se había acercado a hablarle. Sonrió de boca cerrada inmediatamente. "Perfecto" pensó de inmediato.

-No estoy llorando, bonita...-

Ella ignoró eso.

-¿Estás desolada?- comenzó a preguntar el chico -¿Quieres compañía? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, princesa?-

-¿Desolada? ¿YO?- respondió ella.

...

-...Y princesa tu abuela-

Él sonrió una vez más, le parecía entretenido hacer enfadar a la gente. Aunque el desastre en el que ahora habitaba se lo había ganado justamente por esa costumbre.

-Y tú... pudiste ayudarme desde antes. Pero no quisiste Johan. Espero que ahora, que no estás bajo presión, respondas cuando te pregunto- agregó -Ya sabes, como se debe-

-Yo encantado, Tetra- seguía sonriendo -Me alegra que hayas venido, me ahorraste la molestia _de ir por ti_.

_Continuará..._

**¡ALOH! Mis queridísimos lectores =w=**

**Ya para qué me disculpo, ¿verdad? No me van a perdonar, menos con tantos retrasos, pero bueno...**

**Si tienen DEVIANTART, nos podemos encontrar allá (se darán cuenta de que allá no estoy tan "muerta" como aquí heh heh**

**Y por cierto, si quieren ver las poquitillas imágenes que he hecho para mis fanfics, los invito a que chequen la carpeta "MY FANFICS" en mi galería.**

**Ya subí un dibujo de Gwen y su carota (?) por si quieren ir a buscarla,**** la imagen se llama "Gwen" (¿en serio?)**

**Mi deviantart está en mi perfil, pero no hay pierde, se llama igual que mi FF XD. Digo, porque eso de dejarles los enlaces para las imágenes no está funcionando n.**

**En fin, gracias por leer, ya los aprecio por eso :D. Bye!**


End file.
